Labyrinth of Evil
by Grubkiller19
Summary: In the waning months of the Clone Wars, the Jedi follow clues that may lead them to the 'True Lord of the Sith', Darth Sidious. But when the Jedi get closer to uncovering his true identity, the Dark Lord's lackeys frustrate them at every turn. Meanwhile, young Ahsoka Tano finds a new path. But it will be one that will eventually see her and her old Master reunited.
1. Part 1-When they were Brothers

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**This is my new story.**

**It's called 'Labyrinth of Evil', loosely based off of the legends of the same name. But it will have scenes from the Clone Wars 2003 cartoon, and an Ahsoka/Mandalore side plot. It all leads up into Revenge of the Sith.**

**Hope that you enjoy.**

**Please be sure to leave your thoughts down in the review section.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Cato Neimoidia, Colonies_.

Darkness was encroaching on Cato Neimoidia's western hemisphere. Although, exchanges of red and blue turbo laser fire, high above the beleaguered world, ripped the looming night to shreds.

Well under the fractured sky, in an orchard of manax trees that stubbled the lower ramparts of Viceroy Gunray's majestic redoubt, companies of clone troopers and battle droids were slaughtering each other with bloodless precision.

A flashing fan of blue energy, belonging to the lightsaber of Obi-Wan Kenobi, lit up the undersides of a cluster of trees.

Attacked by two Super Battle Droids, Obi-Wan stood his ground, twisting his upraised blade right and left to swat blaster bolts back at his enemies. Caught midsection by their own salvos, both droids came apart, with a scattering of their alloy limbs.

Obi-Wan moved again, dodging and deflecting blaster fire.

He saw Neimoidian harvester beetle.

A large five-meter long beetle with a flat head, three pairs of legs, and a set of cutter jaws. It could carry 5 times its own weight and were a source of wealth for the Neimoidians. And now, Obi-Wan was sliding under the seemingly oblivious creature's segmented thorax to dodge a volley of blaster bolts, and a spray of shrapnel from an explosion.

He then sprang to his feet and raced forward again.

From off to his left, he heard the sounds of whining and clicking servos. But off to his right, he heard a hushed cry of warning.

"Down, Master!"

Obi-Wan dropped into a crouch before Anakin's lips formed the final words, his lightsaber pointed down into the ground to keep himself from impaling his charging former apprentice. A blur of blue energy passed over his head, and seconds later, the head of a commando droid clanked onto the ground at his feet. Obi-Wan pivoted on his right foot to turn around, just in time to see the rest of the droid's body, with its vibrosword in hand, falling back onto the ground.

He then looked at Anakin, somewhat wide-eyed, and finally came to his feet. "You nearly took my head off."

Anakin's eyes flashed with amusement. "Sorry, Master, but your head was where my lightsaber needed to go."

"I suppose I should be grateful that your lightsaber _needed_ to go there, rather than desired to."

Anakin's grin turned into a full-fledged smile, "Last time I checked, We were still on the same side, Master."

"Still, If I'd been a moment slower. . . "

Anakin gave the dead droid a kick with his booted foot. "Your fears are all in your mind, Master."

Obi-Wan scowled. "Without a head, I wouldn't have much mind left, now, would I?" He swept his blade in a flourishing pass, gesturing in the direction of the main fortress. "After you."

They resumed their charge, moving with supernatural speed and grace afforded by the force, their cloaks swirling behind them.

Victims of the initial bombardment, scores of battle droid lay sprawled on the ground, nothing but scorched limbs and torsos. Others tangled from the branches of trees that they were blasted into, some of which were on fire.

They cut and pushed their way through many more battle droids, urging their men to advance with them.

Eventually, after fighting their way through the leafy canopy, they came up to a broad irrigation canal, fed by a lake that surrounded the main fortress on three sides. In the west, a trio of Venator-class Start Destroyers hung in the gray clouds above. But to the north and east, the rest of the sky was in chaos, filled with explosions and turbo laser fire. Separatist warships held firm, firing on the Republic navy, supported by anti-ship defenses just outside the fortress's shield dome.

The Citadel rose from the peninsula, with a design that was inspired by the command towards on the tops of Trade Federation Core Ships. And somewhere inside this citadel, trapped by the Republic's siege forces, the Trade federation elite was inside.

With his home-world under siege, and other Separatist worlds in the Colonies all but devastated, one would think that Viceroy Gunray would flee into the Outer Rim like the rest of the Confederate leadership was doing. But rational thinking was never a Neimoidian's strong suit, especially where valuable possessions were concerned. So now, Gunray, with a Separatist battle group in support, he was determined to loot his own fortress for all that it had.

But the Republic had been waiting, With Space forces under the command of Master Kit Fisto were blockading the planet, while Obi-Wan and Anakin went in with their respective clone units to swoop in and finally capture Gunray - thirteen years overdue, so say many.

Burning gunship wreckages lay across the fortress grounds just outside the shield, surrounded by the corpses of clones who tried to infiltrate the fortress earlier.

Obi-Wan then heard movement coming from the far side of the canal. But Captain Rex was the first to point out the source of the noise. "There's the commander."

A gunboat glided into view from downstream, carrying several clone troopers with white and orange armor. Among them, was Clone Marshal Commander Cody, who stood on the bow of the boat. When it hit the shore, he gave a series of hand signals to his men to form a perimeter, before walking up to the Jedi generals.

"Sirs, I have the latest from airborne command." He said.

"Show us," Anakin said.

Cody dropped to one knee, his right hand activating a small comm device built into his left gauntlet. A cone of blue life emitted from the device, and showed a holographic image of the task force's commander, Jan Dodonna.

"_Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, provincial recon unit reports that Viceroy Gunray and his entourage are making their way to the north side of the redoubt. Our forces have been hammering the shield from above, and from points along the shore, but the shield generator is in a hardened site. Gunships are taking heavy fire from turbolaser cannons in the lower ramparts. If your team is still committed to taking Gunray alive, you're going to have to skirt those defenses and find an alternative way into the palace. At this point we cannot reinforce, repeat, cannot reinforce_."

When the hologram faded, Obi-Wan looked at Cody, Anakin, and Rex. "Any suggestions?"

Cody made a few adjustments on his holo-device, and a 3-D model of the fort's schematics appeared in midair. "Well sir, assuming Gunray's fortress is similar to other Naimoidian structures of this scale, then the underground levels will contain fungus farms and processing and shipment areas. There will be access from the shipping areas to the midlevel grub hatcheries, and from the hatcheries to the upper levels."

Obi-Wan and Anakin studied the images carefully, but were still stumped.

"I agree that we can probably reach the upper levels, Cody," Obi-Wan said at last. "But how do you propose we reach the fungus farms to begin with?"

Cody stood up, turned around, and pointed at the leafy canopy that Anakin and Obi-Wan had just fought through. "We go in with them."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at where Cody was pointing, and saw the massive harvester beetles from earlier, who were marching towards the fortress with their fungal cargo.

Anakin smiled. "Okay, let's saddle up." He said before he slapped Obi-Wan on the back as he walked by.

But as the clones began to mount up, Obi-Wan just scowled.

"Oh, just wonderful."

* * *

_Fungal farms, interior of Gunray's redoubt_.

Deep in the bowels of Gunray's fortress a group of battle droids were watching over a nest of harvester beetles. The path they took in and out of the fortress was heavily mined in order to keep the hive in check, and to discourage the curious.

But then, they heard the rumbling of several large objects coming their way.

"What's that noise?" One asked.

"Probably the last shipment. Open the hatch and let them in. And then we're getting out of here."

"That sounds great," one droid said as he went to go and open the door. When the large hatch slid open, he saw several beetles on the other side. But instead of the fungus they were meant to carry, the droid saw two robed men, and several figures wearing white armor. "Hey, you're not authorized."

Then came the snap-hiss of two lightsabers being activated, and the clicks of several rifles being activated.

"Oh no!" The droids exclaimed before he was blasted apart by every clone in sight.

Then several beetles, carrying unauthorized cargo, came stomping into the nest, startling the rest of the hive. Several mines were set off, rocking the whole fungal cavern. As the Jedi and clones climbed off of the beetles and started firing, one droid went to raise the alarm while his metal comrades engaged the Republic strike team.

He pressed a button and spoke into the comm device. "Security to the fungal farms. We have Jedi and clones attacking the-" The droid said before he was cut off by a blaster bolt that put an end to his career quite suddenly.

When the droids were cleared out, a clone ARC trooper, named Echo, used his cybernetic enhancements to access the door controls, and he began to override the controls.

As the Jedi, Cody, and Rex walked over, the rest of the clones were setting up a perimeter.

"Alright Echo, ca you get us through?" Rex asked.

"Gah, it's gonna take a little while. This security is tight." Echo said.

Suddenly, the cave was filled with a loud buzzing noise, and seconds later, a hundred STAPs slew into the cavern, and started swarming over the Jedi and their men. Cody and his men aimed up at the flying weapons platforms and started firing. They managed to down several of them. But for every one they destroyed, ten more took their place.

That's when several Droideka snipers appeared on several different vantage points, and began to pick off the clones, who were forced to take cover behind the Jedi, who used their lightsabers to deflect the oncoming shots.

Meanwhile, the beetles were going absolutely insane. They continued to stomp around, ramming into the walls of the cavern, and stepping on the very mines that were meant to discourage them from wondering off.

One of the beetles stomped over to the Jedi and their clones, who tried to dive out of the way of its imposing presence. But one clone was caught in it knife-like pinchers. He screamed in terror as he was slowly being crushed by the massive bug. But then, Anakin slid underneath it, and slashed his blade up through the bug's pinchers, freeing the injured trooper.

Anakin carried the man over to cover, where Obi-Wan and the clones were still trying to hold off the oncoming droids.

But then, as the mines continued to explode and large beetles continued to slam into the supports, they noticed that the ceiling was about to cave in, threatening to bury everyone inside.

"Anytime, Echo!" Obi-Wan called out.

That's when the door finally slid open. "Got it!" The ARC trooper exclaimed.

"Everyone inside, now!" Obi-Wan shouted, as large boulders began to fall down from the ceiling, smashing flying STAPs, crushing beetles, and setting off the remaining explosives.

Anakin and a Clone Medic specialist, named Kix, helped the injured trooper inside first. Then Cody, Rex, and the others went through. And finally Obi-Wan, after deflecting a few more blaster bolts, jumped through the door, just as the cavern was completely buried.

The Jedi had once again infiltrated a Separatist stronghold.

And just as Subtle as always.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part one of this story. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Part two will be up soon.**

**Stick around until then.**

**Until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	2. Part 2-Fortress of Doom

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**This is part 2 of my clone wars story, 'Labyrinth of Evil', inspired by the star wars novel of the same name. But it will have scenes from the 2003 and 2008 clone wars cartoons in addition to it, and some of my own personal additions.**

**Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Viceroy Gunray's Redoubt, Cato Neimoidia_.

As the cavern continued to collapse, Cody urged his men into the fort's entrance. Anakin and Kix carried the injured trooper inside. Then Rex and most of the clones rushed inside, while Cody, Waxer, Hardcase, Boil, and Jesse laid down covering fire on the remaining STAPs, which continued to dodge falling boulders and harass them.

But then Obi-Wan, deflecting laser bolts as he moved, dashed passed the clones and jumped through the door. Cody and the others followed, with Waxer punching the door controls, slamming it shut as a large bolder slammed against it, and dented it inward.

"Scray, that was close!" One of the clones exclaimed.

"Is everyone alright?" Cody asked as he began to check on his men, and then ordered them to secure the corridor.

When two clones rushed towards the end of the hallway to make sure that the coast was clear, Obi-Wan and Rex went to check on Anakin and the wounded trooper. Kix carefully removed the trooper's damaged torso unit, while Anakin pulled the dented helmet off of the trooper's head.

Obi-Wan looked down at the trooper's face. A face that he would never forget. Or rather, one he _couldn't_ forget. The face of Jango Fett. The bounty hunter who served as the clone template.

_"An army of one man . . . but the right man for the job._" The Clone Army's rallying cry.

The trooper's armor was crushed inward from that beetle's pinchers. The skin was intact, but the bruising was severe, and the pain was to the extent where Kix had to inject the trooper with fast-acting painkillers.

"What do you think, Kix?" Anakin asked.

The clone medspec shook his head. "Can't do much for him here, General. But if we can get an FX-7 down here-"

"We don't need a droid," Anakin interrupted, before kneeling next to the trooper. He then placed his hands over the trooper's injured abdomen and used a Jedi healing technique to keep the clone from going into shock.

When the trooper's condition was stabilized, Anakin stood up and went to talk to Obi-Wan and the clone officers.

"Sirs," Echo started, "Provincial recon reports that the Viceroy and his entourage are heading for the launching bays. But there are alot of droids between us and them."

"Sounds like fun," Hardcase said, getting several clones to chuckle, before Rex silenced them with a brisk order to '_cut the chatter_.'

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "One of us has to divert those droids."

"One of us?" Obi-Wan repeated. "Haven't we been through this before?"

"The beauty of our partnership, Master. "You distract the droids, while I capture Gunray. It hasn't failed us yet, has it?"

Obi-Wan compressed his lips into a thin line as he stared at Anakin, who was failing to contain a smile.

"From a certain point of view," he said under his breath. "Fine. Me and Cody will take the majority of the clones and distract the droids by attacking the shield generator. That should allow our communications to be reestablished and get reinforcements in here."

Anakin nodded before he turned to Rex. "Rex. I want you, Jesse, Echo, and Hardcase to follow me. We're going after Gunray." Anakin ordered. Rex nodded, before Anakin turned to the squad's medspec, who was still caring for the wounded. "Kix, and want you and those two men to stay here with the wounded," Anakin ordered, pointing at the two clones who kept the hallway secure.

Kix nodded and went back to bandaging up the injured clones and injecting painkillers into their bloodstream.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin gathered their men, they gave the order to move out.

The clones shouted in unison, _"Sir!_", before they marched to the end of the corridor before splitting off at the intersection.

"Now Anakin, I know that you have a score to settle with the Viceroy, but don't make it personal. We need him alive." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Master. Now, good luck being the bait again," Anakin said with a grin before he took his men to go and capture Gunray.

But Obi-Wan looked at him walking away and shook his head.

"In my experience, there is no such thing," he said before he went to go join Cody and the others.

* * *

_Redoubt Upper levels, near the landing bay_.

As Anakin and his men stepped into the elevator, heading to the upper levels of the fortress, he couldn't help but think of what Obi-Wan had just said, about not making it personal.

But for Anakin, it _was_ personal. It was personal because of what Nute Gunray tried to do to Naboo thirteen years ago. It was personal because he hired bounty hunters to assassinate his beloved Padme, whom he was secretly married to. And finally, it was also personal because of what happened on Geonosis.

The mock trial, the sentencing, the executions that were to have taken place within the arena that day.

And plus, it was just common sense. The Viceroy had aligned himself with Count Dooku, and was using his vast wealth to create war machines that were ravaging the galaxy, and the fact that he hadn't been brought to justice yet made Anakin's blood boil.

Anakin was brought back into reality when he heard one of the clones speaking to him.

It was Echo, who was listening in on the enemy comm chatter.

"The seppies are testing escape vectors for the shuttle, by lowering the defense shield and launching probes," Echo said quietly. "Turbo-laser fire from the Redoubt's perimeter have allowed several decoys to make it past our blockade."

The muscles in Anakin's jaw bunched up tightly. "Then we have to move quickly."

When the elevator came to a stop, the doors slid open and Anakin took point position, with Rex and the other three clones moving close behind, moving vigilantly through a maze of elegant corridors, abandoned in a rush it would appear, strewn with belongings dropped during flight.

Approaching an intersection, Anakin made a halting gesture with his left hand.

He listened for a moment, and could hear the telltale servo whines and clanking footfalls of super battle droids.

Rex nodded in confirmation, then extended a finger-length holo-cam around the corner and then activated his holoprojector. Noisy images of Nute Gunray and his entourage of elite officers formed in midair. Hurrying down the corridor, tall headpieces bobbing, rich robes aswirl, safeguarded front and rear by droid escorts.

Anakin motioned for silence, and was about to step out into the corridor when a banged-up silver protocol droid appeared from across the hall, raising its hands in delight surprise.

"Welcome, sirs!" it said loudly. "I can't tell you how good it is to find guests in the palace! I am TC-16 and I am at your service. Nearly everyone has left - because of the invasion, of coarse - but I am sure that we will make you most comfortable, and that Viceroy Gunray will be most pleased- OH MY"

Before the droid could carry on, Hardcase and Jesse yanked the droid over and flipped its power switch off, shutting the droid up and off.

But it was too late.

Anakin leapt around the corner in time to see the Neimoidians set off at a run, with the red-eyed and flat-nosed Gunray throwing a nervous glance over his shoulder, while the droid did an about face and began to march down the corridor. Catching sight of Anakin, they elevated their arm cannons, and the corridor filled with blaster fire.

* * *

_Shield Generator Complex_.

Qui-Gon Jinn had never believed in baiting, Obi-Wan thought as he and Cody's men rode the turbolift to the fortress's lower levels. Baiting implied a certain amount of advanced planning, and Qui-Gon had had no patience for that. He took situations as they came.

Unlike his old master, Count Dooku, who was a consummate planner, and a consummate dueler.

And now a _Sith_.

Obi-Wan shuddered to image the fact that the mastermind behind this whole war was not only a Jedi, but his former master's former master. But in a way it made sense. The desire to control and dominate were major qualities of the Sith, something that Anakin dabbled in from time to time.

He was worried about Anakin. Ahsoka leaving the order had made him push himself even further than before into this path, blaming himself for her departure. And ever since then, the gap between Anakin and the orthodox members of the Jedi Council was becoming wider and wider.

So Obi-Wan, being his oldest friend, a wise mentor, and his staunchest defender to the council, found himself more by his side than usual, especially in this war. He felt that he had to be by his side.

This made them brothers. And as the older brother, he had to be sure that he would nudge "The Chosen One" down the right path, promising that one day, he will indeed become the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy.

And in this friendship, Obi-Wan learned to trust Anakin's instincts. . . . On occasion.

He wouldn't be able to go on playing bait, otherwise.

"The next stop is ours, General," Cody said from behind Obi-Wan, ripping him back into reality.

Obi-Wan turned, and watched his men slam new blaster-packs into their rifles, hearing the familiar whine of the blaster powering up. Reflexively, Obi-Wan felt himself putting his thumb over his lightsaber's activation button.

"How do you want to handle this, sir?" Cody continued.

"You're the master of warcraft, commander. I'll follow your lead."

Cody nodded, perhaps grinning behind his helmet's faceplate, before he turned to the others. "Alright boys, our mandate is a simple one: as soon as that door open's kill as many of the enemy as possible."

As his men prepared for battle, Obi-Wan began to wonder what Qui-Gon would have thought of the war, having criticized the council for being too authoritative. He then recalled Dooku's taunt on Geonosis, that Qui-Gon would have joined his former master, and championed the Separatist cause.

But then the turbolift came to a rest, and then two of Cody's men, Waxer and Boil, tossed two concussion grenades through the opening door and into the corridor beyond. Right and left, battle droids were blown against the walls and ceiling.

The corridor quickly became a torrent of blaster bolts.

Obi-Wan and his men threw themselves into the horizontal hailstorm. Repeating blasters roared to life. Staccato bursts of blaster fire made short work of any droid or Neimoidian guard that got in the way, but more reinforcements were getting in the way.

Two more troopers fell to blaster fire, while the rest of the team continued to fight their way through the corridors that led to the citadel's shield generator complex.

"Looks like they've taken the bait, General!" Cody said while he, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the squad fought their way into the generator room, which had two massive power conduits, one on the ceiling, and the other on the ground, and both connected by a plasma field.

"Another successful action," Obi-Wan said as two of the clones started planting charges on the power conduits. "Now we just have to survive it."

"Already on it," one clone said as he detonated the charges, which took out the power cables that transferred power into the shield generator. The plasma conduits powered down, and the light of energy that connected them ceased to exist.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside the fortress itself, Master Kit Fisto and a fleet of Republic warships were still fighting against the fleet of Trade Fed warships that had come into the system with the viceroy.

The battle was slowly tipping into the Republic's favor. But their luck on the ground was a different story.

Suddenly, the shield dome over the complex, flickered out and disappeared, leaving the complex unprotected.

Kit Fisto did a double take, surprised by the success of the two Jedi Knights inside. '_Then again, this is Skywalker and Kenobi, we're talking about,_' Kit thought to himself before he flashed his signature smile, and spoke into his Jedi fighter's comm device. "Captain Dodonna, the shield is down. Commence ground assault."

As Kit flew his fighter towards the fortress, with dozens of fighters and gunships in tow, the trio of Republic Star-Destroyers began to pound away at the fortress, making little red-orange flowers of fire blossom across the facade.

The CIS turbo-laser batteries unleashed a maelstrom of plasma and flak, that gave Fisto's forces a hard time.

But it was only a matter of time before they would eventually break through.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, back inside the fortress, Obi-Wan's men continued to blast any droid that came into the room, but were quickly being overrun.

Obi-Wan himself ran through the columns of battle droids that were flowing into the room, slashing through every droid that got in his way, and using the force to swipe other droids aside.

But then, one blaster bolt that he deflected hit a shipping canister filled with some kind of unknown gas. Suddenly, a gauzy-white substance began to cloud around him, leaking from the blaster mark in the shipping container.

He realized instantly what the substance was.

Poison gas

Taking one hand from the hilt of his lightsaber, he reached for his utility belt, looking for his rebreather pouch on his belt. But he was horrified to see several tiny holes ripped into the leather pouch. He then ripped the rebreather out and saw that it was severely damaged, possibly due to shrapnel from a nearby explosion.

He then covered his mouth with his sleeve.

_'Star's End!_, he cursed to himself as he started to feel woozy.

* * *

In another part of the fortress, just outside the main hanger bay, Anakin and Rex's men were in a firefight with Viceroy Gunray's guards and droids, who were trying to flee.

Anakin used his sword to deflect oncoming blaster bolts, and used the force to pull many targets toward him, making it easier for him to slash away at them. Rex and his men advanced behind him, blasting away anything in their path.

"Keep pushing forward! We've almost got him." Anakin called out to his men.

But when the last droid fell, the blast doors slammed shut.

"NOOO!" Anakin shouted as he ran up to the door, slamming his fist against the durasteel.

Rex and his men started to stack up on the door, when Anakin started to plunge his blade deep into the door, melting it and carving a hole into it. But when he was but a quarter of the way through, one of Rex's men received a transmission.

"Sir, urgent message from Commander Cody. They're pinned down in the shield generator complex."

"Droids?" Anakin asked, withdrawing his blade from the melting door.

"Lots of them apparently. And Cody says to bring an extra rebreather."

Anakin cocked one eyebrow over the other. Then he dropped his head and sighed. "Uhh, fine. Contact Admiral Yularen, and tell him to send my fighter and my droid down to the surface. And you guys go after the viceroy. I'm going to rescue Obi-Wan and the others."

"Copy that, General," Rex said as Anakin took off down the debris-littered corridor. The clone captain then turned to point at the blast door. "Blow it."

* * *

_Shield Generator_.

Anakin rushed through the corridors of the citadel, with his rebreather in his mouth, and followed the sounds of battle. He relieved Cody's men of their predicament, and eventually came upon the room, in which Obi-Wan had his own against better than fifty droids, all of which lay scattered about the room.

A weaving, shuffling, staggering Obi-Wan was dealing with the last of them when Anakin entered. When the last droid collapsed, Obi-Wan aimed his lightsaber casually toward the floor and stood swaying in place, breathing hard, but almost grinning.

"Anakin," he said. "How are you?"

He then promptly collapsed in Anakin's arms, dropping his still active blade to the ground. Anakin caught it and deactivated it, before putting the spare rebreather in Obi-Wan's mouth.

A little while later, as Obi-Wan began to regain consciousness, and his breathing stabilized, Anakin leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, and had a smug grin on his face.

"You know master, I think you invented a new lightsaber technique." He said, prompting Cody's men to burst out laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Hah, very funny. I'm glad my near-death experience was so amusing to you." Obi-Wna said sarcastically. "Now, did you get the Viceroy?"

Anakin's smug grin quickly disappeared. "Uhhmmm, yeah, funny story about that."

Obi-Wan scowled at him. "Anakin!"

* * *

_Nute Gunray's shuttle_.

The Viceroy of the trade Federation, attired in red robes and sporting a tall, helmet-like miter, was the first to step onto the ramp of the Sheathipede-class shuttle that was patiently waiting for them, with the engines powered on. Suddenly, a loud explosion scattered flaming debris across the hanger bay floor, before a hail of blue blaster bolts flew out of the dust cloud that had yet to subside.

Droids and guards fell, and clones wearing white armor with blue markings filled the room, and started pummeling the shuttle with small-arms fire.

"Get us out of here!" The Viceroy's long-time assistant, Rune Haako, exclaimed, as the last of the Neimoidian entourage stepped onto the shuttle.

The ramp disappeared into the ship and the doors closed, before the shuttle took off, and shot out of the hanger bay with several other shuttles and an escort of Vulture droid star-fighters, leaving behind a fortress that was quickly falling to the Clone Army. They flew up into the embattled skies above, before passing through the atmosphere, losing a couple of their ships to the Republic blockade.

A Neimoidian pilot stepped into the passenger bay, where they were watching a hologram of the space battle nearby, which the Separatists were now losing. "Viceroy. We're clear of the Republic Blockade. We just need to enter the hyperspace coordinates before we make the jump to hyperspace. In a matter of moments we will be able to join your peers in the Outer Rim." He said, referring to the other members of the Separatist Council.

"Let us hope so," Gunray said as a holographic version of a damaged Separatist dreadnaught spun out of orbit, and crashed into a massive supply ship, causing a powerful blast the rocked the ships around it.

Rune Haako walked with the Viceroy, who was inspecting the droids and the diplomatic officers, who were unloading the valuable items they managed to escape with.

"Do you think there will be a chance to return and reclaim what we had to leave behind?" Gunray asked.

"Not a chance," Haako said flatly. "The Republic controls our purse worlds, and they seem keen on driving us out of the galaxy."

"This is just a temporary setback. The Republic has yet to see the face of its real enemy. And once the war is one, we will reclaim what is rightfully ours." The Viceroy declared confidently.

Haako hunched slightly at the indirect mention of Darth Sidious. "But will even _he_ be enough, Viceroy?" He asked.

Gunray said nothing. All he did was think about everything that has happened since Naboo, Geonosis, and up until now.

And when he went back to inspecting his liberated riches: Everything from costly robes and headdresses, resplendent jewelry, priceless works of art. But then, a sudden chill went up his spine. His eyes bulged out of his head, and his jaw quivered.

Something was missing.

"The chair! Where is the chair?!" he exclaimed.

Haako looked at him like he had two heads. "The what?"

"The Mechno-chair! It's not here, anywhere!"

Haako's eyes widened when he understood what he was talking about. "Surely we couldn't have overlooked it."

The Viceroy paced back and forth. "I must've had it moved. Yes, I had it moved to the hanger bay before launch. But in the rush to escape, and those clones came in-"

"But surely you armed it." Haako said, before Gunray looked back at him. "Tell me you remembered to arm it."

"I thought you did."

"I don't even have the codes! And what could the Republic possibly do with it?"

The Viceroy began to calm down. "Of coarse, you're right. It's just a chair." Gunray thought.

It's just a chair. A chair with a hyper-wave transceiver. A transceiver that was given to him fourteen years ago by-

"What if he should learn that we left it behind?"

"Darth Sidious?"

"No."

"Count Dooku?"

"Are you brain dead?! I'm talking about Grievous!" Gunray nearly screeched as he grabbed fistfuls of Haako's robes. "If the Republic use that device, they could track Separatist communications. We have to ensure that device's destruction. Can we still arm it from here?"

"We may be able to communicate with it, and instruct it to arm itself."

Gunray pushed Haako out of the way and grabbed a communications console.

That's when the pilot came back in. "Sir, we're ready to make the jump to hyperspace."

"You will do no such thing." Viceroy said.

The pilot was taken aback. "But sir, we can't stay here. The Republic navy-"

"-Is the least of your concern!" Viceroy said, shutting the pilot up quickly. The Viceroy then looked at Haako. "You will never speak of this to _anyone_." He warned, before he signaled his mechno-chair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Redoubt Hanger Bay_.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Kit Fisto were in the main anger, talking to holograms of mace Windu and Yoda, while Rex and his men inspected the treasures that were left behind, with R2-D2 and the protocol droid from earlier.

Elsewhere, Commander Cody and his men were mopping up the last pockets of droid resistance.

"_Lost the viceroy, have you_?" Yoda asked.

"Unfortunately, yes master." Obi-Wan said.

Mace and Yoda looked at each other. "See what you can find in the palace, and report back to us when you find anything of note." Mace instructed.

The three Jedi masters bowed, before the holograms disappeared. "Well let's go see what the viceroy left us," Fisto said.

Artoo and TC-16 were arguing about something. "Oh, you astromechs think so highly of yourselves, simply because you can fly star-fighters." TC-16 said in response to R2's beeping and whistling.

"Don't pay Artoo any mind, TeeCee," Anakin said. "He's been spoiled by another protocol droid."

The little blue astromech toddled in response, before scanning the items that were piled up nearby for inspection.

"What do we have, Captain?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not much sir. Just some artwork, jewelry, and that machine-chair." Rex said.

Obi-Wan studied it even further. "I think I've see this model before. Back on Naboo, 13 years ago, after the Viceroy was arrested."

"I don't remember seeing it." Anakin said.

"Well, you were probably still excited after destroying the control-ship."

Anakin smiled.

But then, seconds later, the chair started to beep and lock its legs into place. The lights on the chair started to blink red.

"What's it doing?" Master Fisto asked.

Artoo plugged into the chair, and beeped alarmingly.

"Sirs, he said that the chair has _armed itself to self-destruct_." TC-16 said.

"Everyone, step back!" Obi-Wan called out, prompting Rex and his men to jump back and observe from a safe distance.

Then Anakin rushed in and started tampering with it.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There is definitely something in this chair that no one wants us to have. We need to know what it is." Anakin said, before he pulled out a set of wires, powering the chair down. "See? No problem."

"Nice one, sir." One of the clones said.

"It was a lucky guess." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin, sometimes I think you're doing to be the death of- LOOK OUT!" He exclaimed before force pushing him away from the chair, just as a cloud of white smoke sprayed out of the chair.

"What was that?" Anakin asked, as he was helped by by Jesse and Hardcase.

"It's Dioxis. Why do we always run into poison gas?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It must be in high demand," Kit joked.

That's when Artoo rolled up to the device and plugged in. He whistled when he found something.

"What is it Artoo?" Anakin asked.

The astromech, while still plugged in, turned his head, and used his holo-projector to display a tall, life-sized hologram of a mysterious hooded figure, which everyone could see.

And to the hooded figure, the voice of Viceroy Gunray could be heard in the background of this recording.

_"Yes, yes, of course. Trust that i will see to it personally, Lord Sidious."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 2 of this story. If anyone noticed, yes, I used elements from the star wars novel of the same name.**

**Rest assured that the rest of the story is more original.**

**Anyway, part 3 will be up soon.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Part 3-Protracted Siege

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**Here's the latest chapter of this story.**

**Hope that you enjoy.**

**Please be sure to leave your thoughts down in the review section.**

* * *

**A/N: Also, sorry for not updating in a while. I had final exams and projects to deal with, and work in between. But since the semester is out, I'll have more free time to work on my stories. I have 4 stories, including this one, in the works. . . . and an un-Godly amount afterword. (See profile for more details)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Invisible Hand, command bridge_.

General Grievous - the supreme commander of the Droid Army - stood on the bridge of his flagship, a _Providence_-class dreadnought, and watched with great amusement as Viceroy Gunray's shuttles were chased by a squadron of Republic star-fighters and a trio of light warships.

Explosions erupted all across his viewport, as Vulture droid star-fighters fought desperately to chase off the Republic fighters, who were persistent in their pursuit of the Viceroy.

Grievous had half a mind to just keep watching, since the Viceroy had detoured to Cato Neimoidia, wasting time and valuable Confederate resources to liberate a few trinkets. But also, because he hated that ugly, money-grubbing scumbag, and considered him a cowardly liability.

Nevertheless, he had orders from Count Dooku and Darth Sidious.

But that didn't mean he was going to cut his amusement short just yet.

He walked over to weapons-control station at the front of the bridge, and stood behind the two droids that sat at the terminals. He then pointed a metal finger over to the space battle off in the distance. "Target the Republic fighters, and make sure to destroy half of the Viceroy's escort."

One of the droid's turned his seat around to face the General. "But sir, we can't fire on our own ships. We could end up- OH MY GOD!" The droid shouted as the massive cyborg commander bashed his fist through the droid's chair and body, sending sparking fragments of metal everywhere, getting the attention of everyone on the bridge.

Grievous then turned to the other droid at the weapons station. "Do you have anything to say?" He asked, staring into the droid pilot's soul. Or he would if he had one.

The droid swiftly turned toward the terminal and started dancing his fingers across the screen. "Acquiring targets now."

Moments later, another droid, who replaced the dead droid, sat down and started doing the same. "Firing now."

Grievous watched as clouds of billowing fire began to erupt to both sides of the Viceroy's shuttles, and then twelve droid fighters vanished from sight. The unexpected explosions wreaked havoc on the rest of the escort, leaving the shuttle vulnerable to strafing runs by the Republic star-fighters. With the Formation in tatters, the Vultures followed protocol by attempting to regroup, only to end up crashing into other shuttles or each other. But were even brought down by precisely placed blaster bolts the Republic fighters.

Grievous had to take a second to commend the clones for their bravery, flying into droid fire while outnumbered 2-1, and felt compelled to just let them destroy their target and fly away.

But what would his masters say?

At that moment, he decided that enough was enough.

"Now launch fighters, and destroy the Republic fighters. And prepare to receive the Viceroy."

Grievous watched as swarms of Tri-droid fighters flew in to overrun the Republic fighters and light warships, which rapidly started to disappear. When he saw that the Viceroy, and what was left of his escorting ships had handed, he stalked off of the bridge, chuckling with his sinister laugh.

* * *

_Grievous' quarters_.

Gunray was still shaken up by the whole ordeal that he has just been through. In his mind, he knew that it was Grievous castigating him for being late, and he had half a mind to inform Dooku of what Grievous had just done. But he decided to keep quiet about it, afraid that Dooku would take the General's side.

He looked around the conference table in the middle of the chamber, which sat atop the conning tower on the aft section of the ship. Rune Haako was sitting next to him, and his other colleagues from the Separatist Council were taking part in separate conversations.

That's when they all heard the door hiss open, and then a sickly set of mechanical footsteps clanged into the room.

The cyborg appeared in the hatchway, the rounded crown of his elongated death mask of a helmet grazing the top of the opening. His claw like feet clanged against the doorstep floor, echoing throughout the room in an unsettling manner.

Behind the holes in his mask, sallow reptilian eyes fixed Gunray with gimlet stare. In his synthesized, deep and grating as always, he said, "Welcome aboard Viceroy. For a moment we feared that you weren't going to arrive."

Gunray felt all of the eyes in chamber fall on him. Everyone knew that these two hated each other with a burning passion.

"I can only assume that you were troubled by the prospect."

"Viceroy, you must know how important you are to our cause."

"I know it, General. Though I confess to wondering if you do."

Grievous stood with his arms outstretched. "I am your keeper, Viceroy. Your protector." He said before he clanked down the metal stairs and striding into the chamber, before he began to circle the conference table, stopping behind Gunray's chair, towering over him. In his peripheral vision, the Viceroy could see Rune Haako slouching deeper into his chair, with his arms nervously crossed over his chest, refusing to look at either the General or the Viceroy. "I have no favorite among you," Grievous said at last. "I champion all of you, which is why I summoned you all hear today."

No one said a word.

"The Republic fools itself into thinking it has you on the run. But, in fact, Count Dooku and Lord Sidious have engineered this, for reasons that will be made clear soon enough. All is proceeding according to plan. However, with your homeworlds fallen, you will have to remain as a group for the foreseeable future. I have been instructed to find you a safe harbor, here in the Outer Rim."

"But what worlds will accept us now?" San Hill, chairman of the banking clan, spoke up.

"If none offers, Chairman, then I will simply take one."

Grievous walked over to the hatchway, his talons screeching along the deck. "When a world has been selected, you will be informed in the usual manner."

When the cyborg General disappeared behind the hatch, guarded by commando droids, and careful not to reveal his misgivings, Gunray traded a nervous glance with Haako. The '_usual manner_', as Grievous had said, was with the Mechno-Chair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coruscant, Jedi Temple Communications Center_.

In the depths of the Jedi Temple, Jedi masters Mace Windu and Yoda were speaking to a hologram of a Republic intelligence officer.

"Captain Dyne. What do you have to report?" Master Windu asked.

The captain snapped off a crisp salute to the Jedi General, before he began to gesture to the hologram of a Mechno-Chair, which was seized on Cato Neimoidia. "_Yes General. We've been inspecting this chair's inner workings, and we were able to find a highly advanced hyperwave transceiver. That's when we found a message from General Grievous._"

Windu and Yoda looked at each other.

"Interesting, this is. Play it, you may," Yoda said.

Dyne nodded, and pressed a few keys on the Mechno-Chair.

That's when a hologram of General Grievous appeared. "_Members of the Separatist Council. . . you'll be pleased to learn that I've chosen a world for us. Belderone will be your temporary home for the duration of the conflict. You will be settled in once we've cleansed the planet of the Republic infection."_

The General turned to someone off screen and barked out an order to 'end transmission'.

Dyne paused he image before it faded from view.

About this image, Sidious cares, _ummm_?"

Mace's clean-shaven upper-lip curled. "What was the source of the transmission?"

"_Deep in the Outer Rim_," Dyne said. "_An Arquitens-class light cruiser, two frigates, and a full squadron of clone pilots pursued a convoy of Separatist shuttles and droid fighters that had jumped to the sector after the battle of Cato Neimoidia. None returned._"

"Rendezvous of the Confederacy fleet, it is," Yoda said.

Mace nodded. Then his gaze fell on Dyne again. "Anything further on the source of the original Sidious transmission?"

Dyne shook his head. "_Still working on it._"

Mace paced away from the table. "Belderone is not a highly populated world. But it is a Republic-friendly world that's close to the Separatist capital on Raxus. He's trying to block off the route to that sector, and as long as Grievous occupies that planet, he'll kill millions just to prove a point." He said before he glanced at Yoda. "We can't let that happen."

"Act we must. Liberate the planet from the separatist clutches we will."

"This information from Gunray's chair has proved vital. Should we inform the Chancellor?" Mace asked

Yoda's ears twitched. Difficult, this decision is."

The information stays here then," Mace said firmly.

Yoda sighed with purpose. "Agree, I do. Use the beacon we will. Plan for this invasion carefully we must."

"Anakin and Obi-Wan are available. I'll contact them and direct them there at once." Mace said.

"Wait they will. Go in alone they must not. Gather in force we shall, to bring swift and decisive victory."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Senate Building, Office of the Supreme Chancellor_.

In a reception area, just outside of the Chancellor's office, Bail Organa paced restlessly while several of his colleagues sat patiently outside. Bail was preparing to vent his exasperations on Palpatine's Rodian secretary when the doors hissed open, allowing several important members of the Republic military to file out of the room.

Among them were Armand Isard of Republic intelligence, Orson Krennic of the Republic Corps of Engineers, and Admiral Tarkin of the Republic Navy, and several senators that were members of Palpatine's political inner circle, including Sate Prestage, Mas Amedda, and Sly Moore.

"Senators. You're still here, I see," Sate Prestage said.

Bail straightened his outfit, and his colleagues stood up. "We're nothing if not patient," Bail said as he walked right passed Prestage, not even looking at him. Just then, Palpatine himself appeared, glancing at bail and the others, then at his secretary.

"Senator Organa, and Senator Amidala - all of you. What a delight to find you here."

"Supreme Chancellor," Bail said. "We were under the impression that we had an appointment with you."

"Indeed," he said, raising an eyebrow. He then looked passed the senators at his secretary. "Why was I not informed?"

"Your schedule is so full, your excellency. I did not want to overburden you."

Palpatine frowned. "My day is never so full that I cannot make time to confer with the members of the loyalist committee. Come in, come in." He said, stepping aside to allow the senators to enter into the room.

C-3PO was the last to cross the threshold into the office, turning his head to take a glance at the motionless red-cloaked guards who stood at attention.

Bail and Amidala stood in the two seats directly across from Palpatine's desk, which was in front of a large panel of glass, which was rumored to have a shield over it, which would've been unnecessary three years ago.

Times have truly changed.

"So, what brings you here on this glorious Coruscant day?" The Chancellor asked from his chair. "I can't help but sense a certain urgency. . ."

"We'll come directly to the point, Chancellor..." Bail said. "With our recent victories in the Core and Inner Rim territories, we wish to discuss the abrogation of some of the measures that were enacted in the name of _public safety_."

Palpatine gazed at bail over steepled fingers. "Our recent victories have made you feel so secret?"

"They have, Supreme Chancellor," Padme said.

"The Enhanced Security and Enforcement Act in particular." Bail continued. "specifically those measures that permit the unrestricted use of surveillance droids, and searches and seizures without the needs for warrants or due process."

"I see," Palpatine said slowly. "Unfortunately, the fact of the matter is that the war is far from won, and I, for one, am not entirely satisfied that traitors and terrorists are not a continued threat to public safety. Oh, I realize that out recent victories give the appearance of a quick resolution to the war. But my advisors are telling me that the Separatist are still in control of many key worlds in the Outer Rim, and are digging in for a siege, which could do on indefinitely."

"Indefinitely?" Senator Chuchi of Pantora asked, sharing a glance with Bonteri of Onderon.

"Why not consider ceding some of those worlds?" Fang Zar asked. "Trade in the Core and Inner Rim have risen back up to Prewar levels."

Palpatine shook his head. "But some of those worlds are Republic planets, taken by force. I cannot stomach the idea of telling those people that they'll just have to live with a Separatist occupation. I believe that we must press our attack, until the Confederacy no longer presents a threat to our way of life."

"But is there not some other way than a prolonged conflict?" Bail asked. "Surely Dooku can be convinced to listen to reason now."

Palpatine continued.

"You misjudge his resolve, Senator. But even if I'm wrong, suppose we decide to cede some worlds, as a conciliatory gesture. Who will choose such worlds? Me? You? And how would the people of those worlds respond? Would Alderaan prefer being a Separatist world? Naboo? Should loyalty to the Republic count for so little? Such decisions are what prompted many worlds to ally with Count Dooku in the first place."

"But can we even triumph in the Outer Rim?" Chuchi asked. "With the army so reduced, and the Jedi dispersed? And might this prolonged conflict make the Jedi look like he villain?"

Palpatine stood up and paced away from his large chair, turning his back on everyone to look out the window. "This has become a vert regrettable situation - one that we have attempted to correct, with limited success." He swung around. "W must consider how others view this war. A former Jedi leads the Confederacy. The Jedi lead the Clone Army, and many believe that the Jedi are not to be trusted, with their '_aggressive negotiations_'. But we know better. And we will have many hearts and minds to win back once this war is over."

Realizing that he had allowed the discussion to go off track, Bail said: "Returning to the matter of rescinding the Security Act-"

"I Serve the Republic, Senator Organa," Palpatine said, cutting him off. "Introduce a measure to repeal it in the senate. I will accept whatever outcome ensues from the vote."

"Will you remain impartial during the debates?"

"You have my word."

"And these amendments to the Constitution?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I view the constitution as a living document," Palpatine interrupted. "As such, it must be allowed to expand and contract according to circumstances. Otherwise, what do we have but stasis."

"If we can be assured of a certain . . . exhalation of power," Lux Bonteri asked.

The Chancellor grinned faintly. "Of course. Good day, senators."

"Then we've made a beginning," Padme said. "Just as I knew we would."

Palpatine beamed at her. "A moment please, Senator Amidala." Padme froze for a moment, as her colleagues filed out of the room. Then she sat back down in her seat. "Is that not the droid Young Skywalker constructed?"

Padme looked up at C-3PO. "Yes, it is."

For a moment, 3PO was speechless. But only for a moment. "I am honored that you remember me, your excellency." He said.

Palpatine returned an abrupt laugh. "A title more fit for a king or emperor." He glanced back at Padme. "In fact, speaking of young Skywalker, I have just spoken with him, your highness."

"You spoke with Anakin?" Padme asked in surprise.

Palpatine held her gaze. "Why Senator Amidala, I do believe you're blushing."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Several days later_.

Belderone.

Located on the Salin Corridor, in the Outer Rim territories, the planet served as a 'must have' for the Separatists, wanting to protect all routes that led to their major home worlds. It was very recently conquered by Grievous' forces, and rapidly turned into a fortress world, which served as a hub for the Confederate navy, and a launch base for several attacks into Republic space.

Over the past few weeks, however, despite some of the Confederacy's recent victories and offensives into the Core, the separatists have suffered a string of defeats in the colonies and in the inner rim. Ever since then, the CIS leadership has been terrified that the Republic would soon start pushing deeper into the outer rim, where most CIS worlds were located. Since then, the CIS have been digging in for a serious fight, preparing for what could happen. They had to protect their industrial and core worlds if they wanted to survive.

Because of its impregnable defenses, the planet was currently housing the Separatist War Council

On one of the fortresses protecting one of the inhabited moons, a Koorivar male named Oro Dassyne, who was wearing a red military uniform, stood on one of the outer walls, overlooking his heavily armed position.

The alien general greatly enjoyed war, and wanted to be involved in the fighting at the front lines. He requested a transfer from Murkhana—which was his homeworld, located in the Outer Rim Territories, far from the war—to a place where he could be more active in the fighting. Dassyne used the war to add to his personal collection, taking valuable literature and artwork from conquered planets. However, Dassyne's overconfidence and demand to be in battle backfired when the horn atop his head—a status symbol in Koorivar culture—was shattered. To cover his loss, Dassyne wore an enlarged miter on his head.

Now, he commanded an army on one of Belderone's moons, spending months building up this moon's defenses, which was stacked with layers of turbo lasers, and filled to the brim with battle droids.

He began to admire the sight of his achievement, before he started monologuing out loud.

"I wonder how many they'll send," General Dassyne said. "We've got so much firepower in here that these walls are ray shielded. They can't take this fort. It'll probably be, uh, fifty Jedi. They'll need at least that many. Huh, maybe a hundred Jedi! They'll never take this base with less. Ha, they'll need an army of Jedi!"

"I have a visual," said the battle droid commander standing next to him, who was looking through a pair of micro-binoculars.

"Jedi?" The general asked as he stiffened up in surprise.

"I think so," the droid said as he continued looking through his binoculars.

"How many? A thousand?" Dassyne asked.

"No," the droid said.

"Eighty?" Dassyne asked.

"No. sir," the droid answered again.

"Fifty?" Dassyne asked.

"Less," the droid said while still looking through his binoculars.

"Forty? Come on. How many?" the general asked, starting to get impatient with his annoyingly difficult droid officer.

"Two," the droid said simply.

"What?! Give me those!" General Dassyne ordered as he impatiently grabbed the droids binoculars out of his mechanical hands so that he could look through them himself.

He scanned the horizon with his binoculars and saw that his vision was obscured by fog. That's when he saw the silhouettes of two figures riding on the backs of two deer. But the strangest thing was that the two Jedi were charging in the direction of the fortress. He lowered the binoculars from his face and looked at the horizon with stunned confusion. His left eye quivered as he continued to look on at the two Jedi in confusion.

_'This doesn't make sense. Why would they just charge at our defenses on their own like that? Are they suicidal?'_

That's when he heard noises above him. It sounded like ships dropping out of hyperspace. Then he saw a massive shadow slowly being cast upon him, his droids, and the fortress behind him.

He and his droids looked up to see a horrible sight occupying their vision. It was a massive battle group of Venator-class Star destroyers and their support ships. They suddenly began to blast away at the fortress from above, whilst releasing swarms of Republic star-fighters. The fighters swooped down and strafed the fortress guns. Turbo laser turrets were blasted off of the towers that housed them before they could ever be put to use, allowing the Star-destroyers to move in closer and pound the fortress from a closer range.

General Dassyne and the battle droid commander took cover as explosions began to blast the fortress apart. Walls were blasted open, turrets were blown off of their mounts, and clusters of battle droids that were packed tightly together were blasted into hundreds of pieces by the Republic Navy.

As his fortress was blasted apart all around him, Dassyne grabbed his droid officer by the shoulders to get in his face.

"How did this happen?! How did they get past our defenses like that!?" Dassyne shouted demandingly.

"The Jedi must've disabled our sensor relay," the droid deduced.

Dassyne growled and shoved the droid to the ground in a fit of rage. But before he could do anything else, a blue laser blast from the Republic navy landed between him and the droid, vaporizing both of them.

As explosions continued to rock the fort, the remaining battle droids scrambled to their stations, preparing to resist the impending Republic attack.

But as they stood by, a pair of deer jumped over the walls of the fort. Two figures jumped off of the deer and landed in the middle of the fort. Dozens of battle droids turned around and pointed their blasters at the figures, who were obscured by the smoke. The droids looked on in confusion. That's when a pair of blue lightsabers were ignited, causing the smoke to glow blue.

"Get them!" One droid ordered.

When that order was given, every battle droid in view of the whole thing charged at the glowing sabers. They fired their weapons as they charged into the glowing smoke.

But as the droids entered the smoke, the two blue swords began to viciously swing and thrust. More and more droids continued to rush in. So the two laser swords swung harder and harder.

When there were no more droids left to charge into the smoke, A sudden wind blew the smoke away, revealing the dismembered remains of dozens of battle droids, and two Jedi knights.

They were Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

As they stood ready to cut down more droids, the Republic support ships slowly descended from the sky and prepared to disembark their cargo of Clone regiments, who would take to the surface, and begin to slowly take the system from the Separatists.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_In the space between Belderone and its moon_.

The battle for control of the Belderone system was in full swing.

All across the system, Republic and Separatist warships of all types were hammering away at each other from close range. Blue and red laser blasts flew back and forth, peppering each sides hulls with fire and holes. Chunks of burning debris were blown off of the hulls of each side's warships, where they floated off into space. Sometimes, if the ships were close enough, the debris would hit the capital ships and severely damage them.

Star-fighters from both sides engaged in dogfights around the warships. They either strafed the hulls of the opposing capital ships, or they engaged in dogfights with the other side's fighters, trying to paint them with a fresh coat of weaponized plasma.

One of those star-fighters was an Eta-2 Actis Interceptor. It was painted with a green fuselage and yellow wings and piloted by Jedi Council member Saesee Tiin. This operation is probably the most important part of the Outer Rim sieges. Belderone was a Separatist fortress worlds. A gateway to the Separatist core worlds. It was also where Count Dooku, the Sith Lord and public leader of the CIS, along with General Grievous and the Separatist War councilors, were hiding out. So because of the importance of this operation, it was all hands on deck.

Master Tiin, however, was having trouble. His fighter was being chased down by several Tri-droid star-fighters. He did everything he could to try and shake them. He twisted and turned. He zigged and zagged. He pulled up and down. But no matter what he did, the droids seemed to follow his every move. Their blaster shots seemed to be getting closer and closer. It seemed like the end for Master Tiin.

But suddenly, out of no where, a fighter came barreling in his direction all cannons firing. But instead of heading for the Jedi master, the blasts flew right pst him and tagged each pursuing fighter with deadly laser bolts. They all exploded, and the Yellow painted Jedi Interceptor that wiped 'em out flew right past Tiin and through the explosions.

Saesee Tiin looked back over his shoulder and smiled. He knew exactly who it was.

It was the Chosen One.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker flew his interceptor towards the Republic warships. They were swarming with fighters from both sides of the conflict. Deciding to lend a hand to his allies, he accelerated straight into the mess of dogfights. ARC-170 and Tri-droids zipped back and forth around the warships.

He eventually picked out a flight of four tri-droid fighters. He tailed them and fired his laser cannons. The two that were furthest away exploded first. A few seconds later, their two friends went to join them in droid Heavan ... or Hell.

Anakin continued to fly across the battle that stretched across the treacherous vacuum of space.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_On the surface of Belderone__._

On Belderone itself, the Republic invasion force was heavily engaged with Separatist forces in the air and on the ground.

For the past few days, more than two dozen Jedi were leading thousands of Clone Troopers to take the Planet Belderone. They were assigned to different missions with varying objectives.

Closer to the planet's polar ice caps, Three Jedi, Voolvif Monn, Aayla Secura and Agen Kolar, were ordered to defend a large settlement that the Republic took over at the beginning of the siege, and that was being used as a landing zone.

The three Jedi were surrounded by hundreds of Droid and Clone bodies alike.

At this very moment, they were fighting for their lives against a group of crab droids. Normally, they were about the size of regular spider droid. But these models were about the size of a small building. And instead of brown, they were gray to blend in better with the snow around them. Laser blasts were fired in their direction, but the Jedi managed to deflect every round fired in their direction with ease.

But there were too many of them. The crab droids surrounded the Jedi and increased their firepower. One of the crab droids towered over the three Jedi. A section of its underside glowed red. The glowing section then fired a laser bolt on them. Aayla and Voolvif force dashed to the sides to avoid the blast. But Master Kolar wasn't fast enough. The blast hit him, but it didn't kill him. Instead, it enveloped him in a strange energy bubble of some kind.

Aayla and Voolvif were soon hit as well, enveloping them with the same energy bubble.

What the Jedi had just experienced was the deployment of the Gungan created bubble wort projector. It was an energy device that immobilized its target with an energy shield.

The Three Jedi seemed trapped, with no way to escape.

But that's when the force seemed to favor them, as a forth Jedi zipped out of no where and brought his blade through the leg of one of the droids. The droid toppled over and collapsed. The new Jedi then plunged his blade straight through the wounded droid's head.

The imprisoned Jedi saw that it was Anakin Skywalker, who then proceeded to use the force to fling the severed leg into another droid, piercing it's head and causing it too explode.

That's when a squad of Jet trooper clones from the 501st Legion, led by Captain Rex, decided to drop in. As they arched through the air and came back down, they fired their blasters at the remaining droids. Several dozen droids were shot up and destroyed. They even managed to destroy one of crab droids before it could try to immobilize Skywalker, who was finishing off the other crab droids. He dashed under both droids, slicing his blade through their undersides and causing them to go up in a pair of brilliant explosions.

When Anakin was done, he smiled at what he achieved and waved his hand in the direction of the imprisoned Jedi. Their bubble prisons popped, freeing the Jedi.

They raised their fists in the air and let out an triumphant cheer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Invisible Hand, Grievous' flagship, en route Belderone_.

In dreams he remembered his past life.

Back when he was a warrior on Kalee, fighting the hated Huks. He remembered all of his wives and offspring, as they gathered around him for moral support.

But in fact, he was not dreaming, for dreams were a product of sleep, and General Grievous did not sleep. He endured instead brief periods of stasis in a pod-like chamber that had been created for him by the same builders who gave him his new mechanical body. While inside the chamber he could sometimes recall what it had felt like to live. And while inside, he was not to be disturbed - unless in the event of inimical circumstances.

The chamber was equipped with with displays linked to devices that monitored the status of the _Invisible Hand_. But Grievous was aware of a problem even before the displays told him as much.

As he exited the chamber and hurried for the cruiser's bridge, a droid with a data pad joined him, supplying updates.

No sooner had the Separatist fleet emerged from hyperspace at Belderone than it had come under attack - by a Republic fleet, which was now blockading it, after destroying or driving out the local Separatist forces, who were charged with occupying the planet, and keeping the Separatist Council safe.

"Wings of star-fighters are converging on the fleet," the droid reported, trying to keep up with the General's long strides. "Star Destroyers, light cruisers, and frigates are arrayed in a screen formation above the night-side of Belderone."

Klaxons were blaring in the corridors, and droids and Neimoidians were hastening to battle stations.

"Order our ships to raise shields and form up behind us. Vanguard pickets are to fall back in shield formation to protect the supply vessels."

"Affirmative, General."

"Roll the ship starboard to minimize our profile, and reorient the deflector shields. Deploy all wings of droid tri-fighters and ready all port-side batteries for enfilade fire."

Grievous braced himself against a bulkhead at the dreadnought was shaken by an explosion.

"Ranged fire from the Republic Star Destroyers," the droid said. "No damage. Shields fluctuating at better than ninety percent."

Grievous quickened his pace.

On the bridge, a realtime hologram of the battle was running above the tactical console. Grievous took a moment to study the deployment of the Republic's capital ships and star-fighter squadrons. Made up of sixty warships, the Republic battle group wasn't large enough to overwhelm the remnants of the Separatist fleet, deeper in the system, and hold off Grievous's fleet at the same time.

But they certainly had enough firepower, and enough Jedi leadership, for them to make an attempt at it.

"General, we're receiving a transmission from Count Dooku."

"Put it through," Grievous ordered.

Seconds later, the Count's image came to life on the screen in front of Grievous' command chair. "My Lord," Grievous said with a bow. "We have entered the Belderone system and are prepared to punch through the Republic blockade."

"_You will do no such thing_." The Count said adamantly.

The general looked up in shock. "But, my lord, we have just enough ships to break through."

"Your only mission is to extract the Councilors. And then, once you have found another planet for them, you will gather your forces in the Abregado system."

"But, master-"

"_Silence!" _Dooku exclaimed, cutting off Grievous._ "The Jedi were able to track our communications, and that led them to Belderone in the first place. How, we do not know as of yet, but they will no doubt be laying a trap for you. So, you will extract the councilors and leave the system. But before you do, I want you to show the galaxy the price of a Republic victory is. Bombard the parts of it that are no longer under our control and then withdraw."_

"Yes, Master," Grievous said, somewhat gleefully.

Then the image of Dooku faded from existence, and Grievous went back to studying the tactical display of the battle in front of him. He noticed the images of Kenobi and Skywalker's fighters, leading a strike on his battle group, while the rest o the Republic fleet deployed to engage his. The appearance of his two greatest rivals tempted him to go back on what Dooku ordered him to. But, as he had to follow them nonetheless.

Then he noticed, on the far side of the dun-colored planet, a convoy of transports were angling toward the lesser of Belderone's moons, which was where the Republic made their initial push into the system. The unarmed transports were being escorted by fighters and corvettes.

An organized evacuation meant that the Republic had time to prepare, which means they really did eavesdrop on his transmission.

"Target those transports, and send our Hyena squadrons to strike at any population center no longer under our control. I have a reputation to uphold."

* * *

On the surface below, as the Separatist councilors safely boarded Grievous's flagship, hundreds of fighters and bombers were flattening the few cities that Belderone had. Fires spread throughout them, and millions of people were wiped out on Grievous' orders.

And many transports were shot down on their way off the surface.

Among the casualties of this atrocity, were thousands of clones, and 27 Jedi.

Once again, the Separatists got away with another crime against sentient life, allowing fear to spread throughout the galaxy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_On the outskirts of the capital city, Belderone, one month later_.

Heavy rainfall was hitting the war-torn landscape of Belderone with a fury that mother nature was very well known for.

The ground was water logged.

Entire areas were flooded.

Every step that anyone made caused a splash of water that went up to their knees.

But believe it or not, the never-ending rainstorm that lasted for several weeks was not the biggest concern that people had. It was trying to stay alive in the battle that left great scars on the Belderonian landscape. Entire towns and villages were blasted apart by artillery from both sides, before their remains were eventually buried in the waterlogged and muddy soil.

For weeks now, since Grievous implemented his devastating scorched earth policy, the capital city of Belderone has been under siege. A massive dome shield was deployed by the CIS defenders to keep the city in their hands for as long as possible. Meanwhile, the Republic invasion force was bombarding the city from their trenches and bunkers a safe distance away from the city.

The Republic artillery was so great, that it drowned out the sounds of thunder that were caused by the rain.

But as the battle carried on, with seemingly no end in sight, a hooded, bearded man was trying to get some much needed sleep in one of the deep trenches erected by the Republic forces.

There was just one teensy-weensy problem: **_IT WAS ABSOLUTELY FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE!_**

The unceasing rain and artillery barrages both made falling asleep the most daunting task on the field of battle.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was sleeping on one of the benches in the back near the reserve trench line. He tucked his arms in and used them to rest his head on them. It somehow made it slightly easier to fall asleep. That's when freezing cold droplets of water began to drip onto his hooded head. His eyes twitched with every drop of water that hit his head. It eventually woke him up. He looked up just in time for a droplet to hit him in the eye.

"RRmmmm!" He groaned. He sat up and lied back down in a different spot. He assumed the same sleeping position and tried to fall back asleep. That's when more cold droplets began to land on his head again. He opened his eyes again. Realizing that sleep was impossible, he sat back up, crossed his arms, and scowled in frustration.

Obi-Wan's situation was a testement to miserable life in the trenches.

As Obi-Wan continued to sit in his misery, he heard the roar of a rocket pack getting closer and closer. he turned to his right just in time to see Commander Cody hover down from the upper fortifications above the trenches.

"General Kenobi," Cody said.

"Commander Cody," Obi-Wan responded.

"The Siege goes well," Cody reported. "With our continued barrage, the shield should be down in three months".

Obi-Wan was visibly surprised, and annoyed. "But we've been here a month already".

"Yes sir. We're right on schedule," Cody said before he rocketed off back towards the front line, leaving behind a trail of smoke from his jet-pack.

Obi-wan crossed his arms and sighed in frustration.

A few moments later, amidst the sounds of explosions, artillery, blaster fire off in the distance, and rain fall hitting the roof of the Republic fortifications, Anakin casually walked into the trenches carrying a bag over his shoulder.

He pulled up a stool and sat at the table across from Obi-Wan. He placed the bag on the table and rubbed his hands together, whilst wearing a huge grin on his face.

Obi-Wan looked at the bag between him and Anakin with one eye brow raised above the other one.

"What is that?" He asked.

Anakin smiled.

"Lunch," he said before he opened up the bag, only to reveal a pile of various bugs, beetles, worms, and God knows what else.

They were all alive, because of coarse they were.

Anakin reached down and grabbed a couple of meaty looking beetles before he tossed them into his mouth.

Obi-Wan recoiled in disgust as Anakin's mouth made a crunching noise as he chewed through the bugs.

"How can you eat that?" Obi-Wan asked, visibly uncomfortable.

Anakin smiled as he continued to casually eat the bugs he just tossed into his mouth. "But master, you're the one that always taught me to feed on the living force".

"That's not what I-," Obi-Wan tried to say before Anakin popped another handful of bugs into his mouth. Obi-wan's disgusted look turned into a blank stare.

Anakin continued to pop more bugs into his mouth before he crunched through them. **(Insert Hakuna Matata joke)**

"Where did you get that stuff anyway?" Obi-Wan asked.

"From the enemy camp," Anakin said casually.

"What? You were there?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise. "What were you doing?"

"Reconnaissance," Anakin said, holding another beetle.

"How did you penetrate the shield?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin slurped on a worm that was about a foot long until it was all gone. With his Bug cuisine almost gone, the bottom of the bag was visible. It turned out to be an ancient map with the old parts of the capital city on it. He pointed at a tune that led into the city from below.

"I found this ancient sewer..." Anakin said as he fan his finger up the tub that led into the city. "...that goes right under the old city".

Obi-Wan looked at his old apprentice with a stoic look on his face.

"So I assume our plan is crawl through the sewer, work our way to the shield generator, fight our way through the defenses, blow up the generator, knocking out the shield, and all our troops swarm in and overwhelm the enemy?" Obi-Wan deduced.

"Yup," Anakin said as he smiled and padded his hands together to get the bug grime of his hands. He then got up and walked off. "Let's go".

Obi-wan's frown slowly turned into a slight smile.

* * *

Republic artillery cannons and gun towers, manned by clone troopers of the 212th Attack Battalion, continued to hammer away at the shield dome. Blue laser bolts flew across the space between the city and the Republic trenches. Red, orange, and black colored explosions dotted the shield.

As Cody said, this was going to take another three months.

But at a spot that served as an anchor for the Republic's right flank, near a manhole cover that led under ground, two Jedi Knights were on their way to turning three months into about three hours.

* * *

Underneath "_no man's land_", Anakin and Obi-Wan waded through waist deep water that was full of ancient debris.

Obi-Wan looked at his surroundings as he followed Anakin through the debris filled sewer.

"What an incredible smell you've discovered," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

Anakin smiled.

A little while later, the pair came up on a wall of debris that appears to have collapsed long ago, blocking the tunnel and apparently cutting off the two Jedi.

"What now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We swim," Anakin said as he dove into the water.

"I knew you were going to say that," Obi-Wan said before he followed his apprentice under the water.

A few moments later, on the other side of the cave in, the two Jedi Knights poked their heads out of the water. They swam over to a pile of rocks and use them to climb out of the water. They then came up on a pair of ladders. One was severely damaged, so they both had to take the other one. They grabbed a hold of the ladder and began to climb up and out of the sewer.

* * *

A little while later, at the top of the ladder, Anakin gently lifted the manhole cover to reveal a massive room filled with battle droids. They were all guarding a massive power generator that beamed and hummed with red energy. If this thing was knocked out, then the shield would deactivate. Thus allowing the Clone army outside to swarm in and wipe out the enemy forces.

Obi-Wan climbed up next to him.

"Let's go," Anakin said, grabbing his lightsaber hilt.

Obi-Wan reacted quickly.

"No no no no, wait!" He whispered before he yanked Anakin back down into the manhole.

Two battle droids, who had their backs facing the room, and the manhole cover, were standing guard.

"Did you say something?" One asked.

"Negative," the other responded.

Back underneath the manhole, Anakin opened it back up to get a peak of the room with his former master.

"There are alternatives to fighting," Obi-wan said as he reached down to his utility belt. He pressed a button on one of the pouches, causing it to pour a handful of marble shaped objects into Obi-Wan's other hand. He dumped them onto the ledge in front of them. He then used the force to gently push them across the room.

"That's no fun," Anakin said softly.

The small spherical objects that Obi-Wan deployed fanned out and rolled across the room, passing by the feet of several unsuspecting battle droids. Eventually, they rolled up right in front of the shield generator itself.

For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, each sphere went up in a powerful explosion which overtook the entire room.

The generator and the droids guarding it were all wiped out. Obi-Wan and Anakin dove back down into the sewer to escape the blast.

Their mission was accomplished.

* * *

Back inside of the Republic trenches, Clone Troopers from the 212th Attack Battalion were board out of their skulls. For over a month now, Troopers have been trying to pass the time.

Lt. Waxer was standing next to another trooper, who was manning a repeating blaster turret (one of many that guarded the trenches). They looked out over 'no man's land', which was basically a sea of mud and death that separated the two sides of this war. Behind him, several troopers from 'Alpha Seven' were keeping themselves as busy as possible. Boil, Gus, and Woolley were all playing a game of Sabacc. Chopper was putting together some nifty little souvenirs with some battlefield shrapnel. Jester was cleaning and re-cleaning his weapon. And Punch was going to town on a punching bag.

"Grrrrrr! I can't take this anymore!" Woolley complained.

"What, losing?" Boil asked.

"No. And screw you. I'm can't take this waiting anymore. I want to get this over with and get out of here. But we gotta stay here and freeze our asses off, while we wait for that shield to disappear," Woolley said.

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Waxer said. "But we need to fall in line and be patient."

"He's right," said a new voice.

Everyone turned around to see Clone Marshal Commander Cody walking up to them with his helmet off, revealing his scarred face.

The clones dropped what they were doing and stood at attention.

"At ease," Cody said, allowing the troopers to relax. "Look, we're all tired, and we're all anxious to get moving. But we need to be patient. The Separatists are being driven back everyday. We need to keep it together. And we need to keep hitting them hard so that they don't have a chance to breath. We're going to keep hitting them with everything we've got until that shield goes down. Even if it does take three months".

Suddenly, the shield crackled quite loudly behind them. Everyone looked to see that it was flickering wildly. Then it finally fizzled out and dropped completely, leaving the city wide open.

The clones were all dumbstruck.

"Or three seconds," Jester cracked.

Cody put his helmet on began barking orders into his com-link.

"All units, the shield is down. Report to your stations," Cody ordered. "Alpha Seven, you're on me".

Waxer and his men scrambled to get their equipment ready.

"How did the shield go down so quickly?" Woolley asked.

"Who cares?" Punch shot back. "You got what you wanted. No point questioning it".

The troopers grabbed their equipment, including rocket packs.

Cody climbed up and over the top of the trench. His men followed him, as hundreds of other clones filled the trenches.

"All units attack! Let's go!" He ordered before he rocketed up into the air.

Cody was followed by Alpha Seven and hundreds of other clones. As this happened, dozens of ARC-170 Star-fighters began to fly towards the city. Dozens of AT-RT walkers and TX-130 hover tanks began to travel across no man's land and attack the city from the ground. Swarms of droid star-fighters lifted off to meet the Republic attackers. Explosions blossomed across the city as the battle went into full swing.

* * *

Amidst the chaos of the battle, two Jedi Knights were casually walking back towards the Republic trench line. As they walked back, Obi-Wan placed a complimentary hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Nice job, my friend. Nice Job."

Anakin smiled.

_'Another successful battle with the enemy'._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That was part 1 folks. I'm sure many of you will see that I pulled a few scenes from that fantastic animated Clone Wars series from 2003. **

**Anyway, part 2 will be right around the corner. Keep an eye out for it. **

**Until next time, this is Grubkiller over and out.**


	4. Part 4-Sith Trail

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**This is the latest chapter of this story.**

**Please fav/follow, review, and enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Senate Building, Supreme Chancellor's office_.

Masters Yoda and Windu sat in the office of the Supreme Chancellor.

That's when the Chancellor walked out of his private room, somewhere inside the office. "I'm relieved that you contacted me, Master Jedi," the Supreme Chancellor was saying from the side of the room, as he walked behind his expansive desk, and took a seat across from the Jedi. "I was about to contact you on a matter of some gravity."

"Then speak of your matter first, we will," Yoda said, sitting down in one of the cushioned seats, with his small legs spread out, and his arms resting on his knees.

Palpatine sat up straighter in his throne-like seat. "This is rather awkward, Master Yoda, but I suspect that the matter I have in mind is the very one that brought the two of you here. By that I mean Belderone."

Yoda compressed his lips. "Fail you, your intuition doesn't. About Belderone, much to say, we have."

Palpatine smiled without showing any teeth. "Well then, I suppose I begin by saying that I am most pleased to her of our most recent victory there. I only wish I had been informed of your plans beforehand."

"We had no time to corroborate the intelligence we received," Mace said without hesitation. "It was a matter of Jedi importance."

"A Jedi operation, then," Palpatine said slowly. "And by all accounts, you were successful in routing General Grievous's forces."

"A rout it was not," Yoda said. "To hyperspace, Grievous fled. Protecting the Separatist leaders, he was."

"I see. And now?" Palpatine asked.

Mace leaned forward. "Wait for him to resurface, and strike again."

Palpatine regarded him. "Might I be informed of your intelligence next time? It's purely a matter of appearances. While I can appreciate the need to keep secret some intelligence, many in the Senate do not. In the instance of Belderone - and largely because it constituted a Republic victory - I was able to allay the fears of certain senators that the Jedi re taking the war into their own hands, and are no longer accountable for their actions."

Mace's nostrils flared. "We can't allow the Senate to go on dictating the course of the war."

Yoda nodded in agreement. "Miring the Jedi in uncertainty, some of the Senate's decisions are." He looked askance of Palpatine. "A matter of _appearances_, this is."

Mace made it emphatic. "We're not rogues."

"Of course you're not. Nothing could be further from the truth. It's just that we need to keep a certain level of. . . . transparency in order to keep our Republic focused. Now, getting back to the matter of Belderone, may I enquire as to how the Jedi learned of Grievous's plans for Belderone?"

"A hyperwave transceiver that belonged to Viceroy Gunray was seized at Cato Neimoidia," Mace explained. "The device allowed intelligence to decipher the Separatist code. A message by General Grievous was was monitored, and we acted on it."

Palpatine looked at them in disbelief. "Incredible. You possessed the ability to track enemy transmissions. Did you find anything else on the device?"

"Yes, which is why there's a more important reason for you, and anyone else in the Senate, not being informed about the transceiver." Mace said. Now Palpatine waited. "It contained a stored message. It was from Darth Sidious."

Palpatine's broad forehead wrinkled in uncertainty. "That name sounds familiar."

"Dooku's Sith Master, Sidious is. Learned of him on Geonosis, Master Kenobi did. But eluded us, proof of him has."

"Now I recall," Palpatine said. "Obi-Wan was told that this Sidious had somehow managed to infiltrate the Senate."

"Dismissed that, we have. But lying about Sidious, Dooku wasn't."

Palpatne swiveled his chair toward the room's immense curved window, allowing him to see the panorama of Coruscant. "Another Sith." Palpatine said, turning back to the two masters, he said: "Forgive me, but why is this of such great importance?"

"Carefully balanced this war is. Republic victories, and Separatist victories. . . In prolonging it, a part the Sith may play."

Again, Palpatine paused to consider Yoda's words. "I think I begin to understand the reasons for your secrecy. The Jedi are attempting to expose Sidious."

"In pursuit of clues, we are."

"Might the capture of Sidious end the war?"

"Hasten the end," Mace said.

Palpatine nodded in finality. "Then I trust that you will accept my apologies. Do whatever you must to hunt Sidious down."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Utapau, Separatist hideout_.

General Grievous swept into the suite belonging to the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. His four magnaguards spread throughout the room, ready for violence.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Gunray asked from the center of the main room. "Your masters will not tolerate such ill treatment of me!"

Grievous glowered at him. "They will when they learn what you've done."

Gunray touched himself in his chest. "What are you talking about, you . . . _abomination_. When Lord Sidious hears that you promised us a world you could not deliver-" Stepping forward, a magnaguard thrust his staff to within a millimeter of Gunray's face. "Lord Sidious's alloy puppet," he continued. "If not for the Trade Federation, you would not have an army to command."

Grievous raised his right claw and pointed to Gunray. "The Mechno-Chair. I want to see it."

Gunray gulped. "In a fit of anger, I had it destroyed and purged from my ship."

"You're lying. There was no problem with my transmission to you. The chair relayed my message."

"What are you suggesting?" Gunray asked.

"The chair is no longer in your possession. It has somehow fallen into enemy hands, and, through it, the Republic was able to learn of my plan to occupy Belderone."

"You're brain-dead."

Grabbing him by the neck, Grievous lifted the screaming Viceroy a meter off the floor in a fit of frustration, before staring into his eyes, face to faceplate.

"Before I leave here, you will tell me everything I wish to know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that's it for this chapter.**

**I'll have the next one out soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	5. Part 5-Lost Ones

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**This is the latest chapter of this story. It's literally the script of one of the Clone Wars episodes from Season 6, which I wanted to tie in with this story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Oba Diah's frozen moon_.

_"Can anyone hear us? Come in, please. We're not getting anything over here. We're off. We must be way off_". Came a voice from inside the blizzard, which was blasting snow across the desolate landscape.

Through the blizzard, the sounds of giant machines rumbled through the storm. Republic walkers, tanks, and infantry were stomping and trudging through the frozen and Godforsaken landscape that made up the surface of Oba Diah's moon. The Clones from Master Plo Koon's Wolf-pack were looking for their objective: A distress signal from a long-forgotten ship.

"_Negative. It is here. The data specifically states. It has got to be,_" another clone said over the comm from inside the lead Republic vehicle, a large ten-wheeled juggernaut tank.

"_We've scanned the area three times. This is a wasteland. There's nothing,_" the first clone said into his comm, as he and his comrades continued trudging through the snow.

* * *

Inside the juggernaut, the unit's leaders were overseeing the operation.

"All of our information pinpoints it is here," Commander Wolffe of the wolfpack unit said to the trooper outside, as he stood over a trooper who was manning the comm terminal.

"_I don't know what to tell you, sir. We're getting no visual and no recognition on the scanner,_" the trooper outside informed.

"We must locate the source of the signal, Commander," Plo Koon said. "Press on," he ordered.

Seconds later, an alarm began to blare inside of the tank.

"Wait. I think I've found something. It's very faint, sir," the comm trooper said as Wolffe and Plo leaned over his shoulders to look at the terminal.

"That is it," Plo said.

Wolffe nodded at his general and they both went to exit the tank.

* * *

"Halt! Halt! Halt all vehicles!" One of the clones outside called out.

Every viechle in the Republic column came to a sudden crunching halt.

Clone Troopers began to investigate the area with their flashlights. They followed Plo Koon as he walked away from the convoy. They still couldn't see anything because of the storm. But then they saw something.

It was a silhouette of something.

An object.

The troopers waved their lights against the object. It looked like a ship of some kind. Only it was ripped open in some spots. Plo Koon ducked in order to clear his head beneath the opening in the damaged hull.

"The hull shows substantial scoring and wear. Whenever it crashed, it wasn't recently," Wolffe said as he and his men followed Plo Koon into the ship.

Plo Koon continued to investigate the ship, moving into it until he reached the cockpit. They were here because just days prior, a distress signal has been received at the Jedi Temple, and Master Plo Koon's unit was dispatched to investigate its origin. The signal is from a ship thought to be lost and was last known to be in the possession of a Jedi Master who was killed long ago.

And they just found it.

"General Plo, the scans check out. It's a T-6 shuttle, all right, serial number 775519," Wolffe said as he continued following the Jedi Master into the ship.

The Kel Dor Master stopped when he saw something under a pile of snow. It was a cylinder of some kind.

As he lifted it, the snow was shaken off, revealing what it really was: A lightsaber.

"I want the entire area cleared. We're taking everything back to Coruscant," Plo told Wolffe.

"Everything?" Wolffe asked.

"Everything!" Plo confirmed.

As Wolffe and his men left the ship, Plo stayed in the cockpit of the dead ship. He was still examining the saber he found. He pressed the button on the hilt, igniting the saber. The blue blade extended from the hilt. Dust seemed to hover around the blue light.

Though he didn't know it yet, he began to suspect that this was the first time in years that this saber was activated.

Question was...what happened to the owner?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Council Chamber, Jedi Temple, Coruscant_.

"Then it is the lost ship of Master Sifo-Dyas?" Mace Windu asked,

He and the other council members were speaking to a hologram of Plo Koon, who was still on Oba Diah's moon.

"_I found this at the crash site,_" Plo said, levitating the saber hilt that he found at the crash site.

"Hmm, the lightsaber of Sifo-Dyas it is. Never found when he died it was," Yoda said, somewhat distraughtly.

Everyone in the council was silent as they remembered Sifo-Dyas. A former member of the Council, and a friend.

"Master Kenobi, remind the Council of what you discovered regarding Master Sifo-Dyas before the start of the Clone War," Mace said.

All eyes were on the hologram of Kenobi, who was on the contested world of Belderone with Masters Tiin, Skywalker, and Secura.

"_My investigation of the bounty hunter Jango Fett led to Kamino,_" Obi-Wan said, as everyone looked in his direction. He continued. "_The Kaminoans recounted that it was Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas who ordered the production of a clone army"_.

"Without the consent of the Council or the Senate he did this," Yoda said.

"Prior to the blockade of Naboo, Sifo-Dyas sat on this Council until we judged his ideas to be too extreme," Windu said.

"Indeed, he said he foresaw a great conflict and that the Republic would need to raise an army. At the time, the Council rejected those ideas," Plo's holographic image said.

"_Well, it's not the first time we've been wrong recently, is it?_" Obi-Wan said.

"The creation of the clone army, kept secret from us Sifo-Dyas did. How this was done we know not, yet now a new piece of the puzzle we have," Yoda said, clasping his hands together whilst in deep thought. "Perhaps clarity it will bring us, yes".

Plo Koon bowed before his hologram disappeared, leaving the council to decide their next move.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jedi Temple communications center_.

Several Jedi masters were gathered around Madam Jocasta Nu as she showed them a hologram of Sifo-Dyas' last known location.

"Our records definitively state that Master Sifo-Dyas died on Felucia. In the fifth quarter, a small skirmish broke out between the native Felucians. Master Sifo-Dyas was assigned to negotiate peace talks between the tribes". The Jedi librarian said as she showed a hologram of Sifo-Dyas and a hologram of his mission records shoed up over the holotable. "The negotiations failed, and Sifo-Dyas was killed".

"_What became of his body?_" Plo Koon asked via hologram.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that," Jocasta said as the holographic data blinked red. "Any further information on this incident has been sealed".

"On whose authority?" Mace Windu asked.

"By the office of the Supreme Chancellor," Jocasta informed.

"Thank you, Madame Jacosta," Windu said.

Jocasta gave a slight bow before she left.

"To Felucia, Skywalker and Kenobi will go. A trail long cold it is, yet still lay hidden there a clue might be. Question all who were present the day of Sifo-Dyas' death, you must," Yoda ordered.

"And what of the sealed file?" Windu asked.

"Speak with the Chancellor personally I will to see what part in this the politics of the Senate have played," Yoda said as he looked at the hologram of Sifo-Dyas, which looked right into his eyes ominously.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Senate Building, Office of the Supreme Chancellor_.

All across Coruscant, people continued to fly through the never ending beehive of traffic that crisscrossed above the city.

But in the Senate Building itself, the very center of Representative government was as busy as ever, as politicians went about their business, representing the needs of their people in this proud, yet deeply corrupt, institution. Behind a heavily guarded door was the very head of that institution. The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic: Sheev Palpatine. He and Master Yoda were conversing.

"Master Sifo-Dyas? Forgive me. I'm afraid I am not familiar with that name," the Chancellor said.

"Died some time ago he did on Felucia," Yoda said as he hobbled around the lavishly decorated office on his cane. "Investigating his death we are, and yet sealed by the Chancellor's office some of his files were," Yoda informed.

"And what is the nature of your investigation?" The Chancellor asked.

"A Jedi matter it is, Chancellor. Add to your troubles I would not," Yoda said.

"That is very considerate, Master Yoda. May I at least ask when Master...?" The Chancellor paused and snapped his fingers whilst looking up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember the name.

"...Sifo-Dyas," Yoda said, helping the Chancellor.

"Yes, Master Sifo-Dyas. May I ask when he was killed?" Palpatine asked.

"Over ten years ago it was," Yoda said.

"Well, that explains it. I'm afraid this was before my time. Twelve years ago, I was a humble senator serving the planet Naboo. Only my predecessor, Chancellor Valorum, would have the answers you seek. I suggest you speak with him," Palpatine pointed out.

"Very well. Thank you, Chancellor," Yoda said as he hobbled out of the room.

The Chancellor gave a slight bow of respect. But then he frowned as Yoda exited the room.

Yoda looked back over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Palpatine walking off to the side before the door slid shut behind him.

His com-link began to blink. He reached for it and answered it. A hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker appeared.

"_I have spoken with the tribal leaders on Felucia. They use a very ancient dialect, which is hard to understand, but from what I can make out, when Master Sifo-Dyas died, he was not alone. There was a second Jedi here with him_," Obi-Wan's hologram said.

The investigation just became more interesting.

"And the name of this second Jedi?" Yoda asked the holographic Jedi in front of him.

"Either I don't understand them, or they won't say. It's hard to tell. This is a primitive people we are dealing with. After his death, they cremated Sifo-Dyas' body, and I'm afraid the trail goes cold there. Did you have any success with the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmm, as much success as usual, I am afraid. Pointed in another direction I am now. To speak with Valorum I go," Yoda said before he shut the com-link off and put it away.

_A second Jedi was with Sifo-Dyas? Interesting this is," _Yoda thought to himself as he walked off to hail a speeder_._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ex-chancellor Valorum's private residence_.

In the middle of Coruscant's imposing skyscrapers, there was a shorter building topped off with a mansion. It was surrounded by greenery, unlike the rest of the planet. The building was also guarded by Senate Commandoes. Master Yoda waited at the front entrance as a man in a blue outfit and gray hair walked down the front stairs. It was former Chancellor Valorum.

"It's been a long time, my friend. What can I do for you?" Valorum asked as he walked down the stairs.

"A file sealed by your administration the Jedi Council has come across," Yoda said as he walked with Valorum down the stairs.

"The subject of the file?" Valorum asked as he turned his head to face Yoda.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas," Yoda said.

"Sifo-Dyas?" Valorum asked as he came to a stop, clasping his hands behind his back. "When I was Chancellor, I sent him on a mission to deal with a flare-up in the Pyke syndicate".

Valorum was telling a much different story than the Jedi records were.

"The Pykes?" Yoda asked.

Valorum turned back around to look at Yoda.

"A powerful part of the spice cartel. Their criminal activities had allowed them to almost completely control the production of raw spice used to create a powerful drug. We were facing a full-scale war underneath the surface of Coruscant. Knowing of his expertise on the Underworld, I contacted Master Sifo-Dyas to stabilize the problem," Valorum said.

"Know of this, the Jedi Council did not," Yoda said.

"The Senate committee assigned to the matter feared that open discussions with such a criminal element could legitimize their activities and give strength to opposition leaders within the bureaucracy. Secrecy was our only choice," Valorum said as he looked back out over the horizon, or lack thereof.

"The timing of these negotiations, when were they to take place?"

"I cannot remember the precise timing, I'm afraid. It was so long ago. I do remember that the talks were postponed not long after our delegates arrived on Oba Diah, something about a flare-up of activity on Felucia".

Yoda began to notice that the two different stories were linked.

"Yes, intervene on Felucia, the Council insisted Sifo-Dyas did. But tell me, Chancellor. Who was the other Jedi you sent with Sifo-Dyas?"

"Other Jedi? I know of no other Jedi. There was only my personal aide, Silman, and Sifo-Dyas. I'm afraid they were both killed on Felucia"

"Personal aide, Silman?" Yoda asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Serenno, Count Dooku's private retreat_.

In Dooku's private estate on his home planet of Serenno, he was kneeling before a hologram of his master, Darth Sidious.

"_Tell me, why do the Jedi look for Sifo-Dyas? What trail are they following?_"

"If there is a trail, it is unknown to me," Dooku said, maintaining his usually stoic facade. In reality, he was afraid.

"_Retrace your steps, find this loose end, and eliminate it_," Sidious ordered.

"I understand what is at stake, my Lord," Dooku said as he bowed. "I will go to the Pykes and take care of it".

"_First the loss of Gunray's Mechno-Chair, and now the Jedi are on the verge of exposing me to the galaxy. This is not the first time you and your pawns have proven to be clumsy, Lord Tyranus_," Sidious said as he began to close his left hand. That's when Dooku began to feel an invisible pressure close around his neck. He was being choked. He gagged and tried desperately to breath, but to no avail. Sidious then raised his hand, forcing Dooku to levitate above the ground. "_You know the price of failure!_"

And with those final, venomous words, Sidious's hologram faded out of existence.

The pressure on Dooku's neck disappeared and he dropped to the ground, taking in deep breath. He then began coughing before he walked off to carry out his master's will. Failure would mean the end of everything that he and his master worked so hard to build, but not before Dooku met a slow end at his master's hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jedi Temple communication center_.

Back at the temple, Master Plo Koon, who was back from his mission to Oba Diah's moon, was walking in on a conversation between Yoda and the holographic versions of Obi-Wan and Anakin, who had to leave their forces behind on Belderone in order to travel to the nearby Felucian system, avoiding the local battle as best as they could.

They were addressing Sifo-Dyas, and Silman the personal aide to Chancellor Valorum.

The room was dark, and the holotable shines blue light on the dark walls.

_"The Felucians know nothing of this Silman_," Obi-Wan said before he and Anakin turned back to the holotable. "_No one there seems to know anything about him_".

"_What's that symbol he's wearing?_" Anakin asked, referring to the pendant that Silman was wearing on his cloak around his neck.

"The symbol of the high Chancellor, before the war, Chancellor Valorum," Yoda said.

"So we have one dead Jedi with no physical evidence of a body," Obi-Wan said aloud as Plo Koon pressed a few keys on the holotable, bringing up several planets. One of them, Felucia, blinked red. "...a second Jedi who appeared on Felucia that we have no record of, and now this Silman, personal attache to the Chancellor, is missing?" Obi-Wan continued.

"Yet now we know Sifo-Dyas and Silman were both on Oba Diah, according to Chancellor Valorum," Anakin added.

Plo Koon punched in a few more keys on the holotable. Two spheres appeared above the table. An orangey brown planet, with a small whitish gray moon orbiting it.

"The crashed shuttle I found was located on a moon which orbits the Pyke planet," Plo soon said, pointing to the planet he just brought up.

"Hmm. To the Pykes you must go, to Oba Diah, yes," Yoda ordered, pointing to the the two holographic Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed before their holograms disappeared, leaving Plo Koon and Yoda in deep thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Oba Diah system, Pyke syndicate territory_.

A Republic shuttle blasted out of hyperspace over Oba Diah, which was at the very heart of the Pyke syndicate's territory. It sailed through space until it moved through orbit. Anakin and Obi-Wan were piloting the ship. When they were through the atmosphere, they could see rock formations covered in a layer of clouds. They eventually found a compound that towered over the rocks. Freighters and cargo transports were coming in and leaving around the clock, dropping off or picking up products to make a profit.

Anakin reached up above him and pressed a key buttons, which engaged the landing gear as they made ready to touch down. The wings folded up, and their landing gear hit the deck with a thud that vibrated through the hull. A ramp extended from the bottom of the ship before they walked off of it.

They were on a platform that was filled with different boxes. It also had armed Pyke guards that were watching their every move.

When the Jedi walked passed them, they turned around to escort them into the building, which ws gray on the outside, with glowing green windows that allowed people to watch out over the landscape.

When Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the building. A robotic hover sphere was watching them, as well as the guards. They walked past several Hutts, who were obviously in the market for something. They even saw servant girls and slaves on display.

Welcome to the far outer rim.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were eventually brought in front of a Pyke that was sitting on a throne of some kind. He was smoking something, possibly filled with something illegal in Republic space. He was also surrounded by togrutan and twi'lek servant girls, who wore clothing that only covered their wide hips and their large breasts ... barely. The Pyke leader, Minister Lom, looked up and breathed out an orange smoke substance.

He was vaping.

The alien looked at the Jedi with his purple glowing eyes.

"I cannot remember the last time a Jedi came here. Many years it has been," the Pyke boss said.

"Funny you should say that," Obi-Wan said. "We're looking for a Jedi that got lost here. His name is Sifo-Dyas".

"Oh, the Jedi Sifo-Dyas was here, but that was a long time ago," the stoned Pyke said.

"Master Sifo-Dyas' ship was found, crashed on a moon orbiting this world," Anakin said.

"What you found, we know nothing of," the Lom said as he accepted a wine glass from a togrutan servant girl sitting next to his throne. "Would the Jedi like to join us for a refreshment?"

Anakin was about to say something, as if to threaten him. But his former master, and friend, put a hand in front of him, interrupting him.

"The Pykes' offer is kindly accepted," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin rolled his eyes at his master's behavior.

The Pyke leader snapped his fingers. That's when a twi'lek servant girl walked up with a tray that had two glasses of drink in them. The two Jedi accepted the glasses.

"To friendship," the Pyke leader said as he raised his glass, before he began chuckling, somewhat ominously.

"Friendship," Obi-Wan said.

"Friendship," Anakin said, unconvincingly given his nature.

The Pyke boss downed his drink slobbishly, causing some of the drink drip down his chin. Anakin and Obi-Wan sloshed their drinks around, as if they were afraid to drink them. That's when Obi-Wan looked at the Pyke boss again. On closer observation, he saw that he was wearing the same pendant that Valorum's aide was wearing in his profile.

"What an interesting necklace that is. May I have a look?" Obi-Wan asked.

The Pyke finished his drink and spoke.

"Perhaps the Pykes have taken enough of the Jedi's time," the leader said.

"Oh, no, no. It's no bother at all. The Jedi are happy to know all the Pykes' secrets," Obi-Wan said casually before Anakin suddenly reached out with the force.

The servant girls recoiled in fear and the guards pointed their weapons at the two Jedi as their master was nearly ripped out of his seat. The necklace was ripped off of his neck and it flew into Anakin's hand.

"We have no quarrel with the Jedi," the boss said.

"Maybe you should tell us why you're wearing the crest of the Chancellor's personal advisor," Anakin said as he smashed his wine glass down on the floor before she flashed the necklace.

"I am confused," the boss said as he stood up from his throne. "Is the Jedi looking for a Jedi Master or someone else?"

"Stop playing games," Anakin demanded. "Sifo-Dyas was traveling with an advisor. They were sent here to negotiate with you," Anakin said as he pointed at the boss.

"Heheheh. Well, it looks like you have finally put the pieces together. The man you are looking for is here," the boss said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at each other, realizing that their suspicions were confirmed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Oba Diah, Pyke syndicate stronghold, detention block_.

The Pyke boss, along with a probe and a pair of his guards, was escorting Anakin and Obi-Wan through the detention area. Cells lined the corridor, which was full of small rodents that scurried around, looking for food.

"The Pykes wanted to gain an advantage over the other crime families, so alliances were made. One alliance was with a man named Tyranus," the pyke boss said.

"I've heard that name before. Jango Fett mentioned it during my Kamino investigation," Obi-Wan said.

"Tyranus wanted Sifo-Dyas dead," the boss said as he continued leading them down the corridor. "The Pykes were well paid to shoot down his ship. However, any man that is willing to pay to have a Jedi killed is dangerous and unpredictable. The Pykes inspected the crash to retrieve the Jedi's body for proof. But with the dead Jedi, the Pykes found another, still alive".

"Silman, the Chancellor's aide?" Obi-Wan realized.

"The Pykes gave Tyranus Sifo-Dyas, but the Pykes did not tell Tyranus of Silman. The Pykes needed insurance," the boss said.

"Insurance?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and now the Pykes can bargain. We give you Silman..." the boss said as he pointed his hand towards the cell door. "...You forget about the Pykes' treachery against the Jedi".

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked up to the door. A buzzing noise sounded out as the door opened. Several little rodents scurried out of the cell. The two Jedi looked at each other with uncertainty written all over their faces.

They walked in and came up on a second door. It opened and they walked into a dark room, which only had a couple rays of natural light shining through.

"Hello? Who-who's there?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"We are Jedi sent to find you," Obi-Wan informed.

"Jedi? To find me? Why me?" a man asked as he peaked at the Jedi over a conduit in the center of the cell. "I was betrayed, forgotten long ago".

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders.

"No one knew you were alive," Obi-Wan said.

Silman stood behind the conduit, which was covered in fat maggots, which throbbed and slithered.

"Quick. Maybe you have some food. Have you-have you any food?" Silman asked.

"Of course," Anakin said as he reached into his pouch and grabbed a ration stick.

"Oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh! Oh!" Silman exclaimed excitedly as he rushed over into the light in front of the Jedi on all fours. "Thank you, my friend," he said as Anakin recoiled in disgust. Silman had a scraggily beard and was covered in those maggots. "A supply bar!" Silman said as he grabbed the stick from Anakin's hands. "Mmm, mmm. Delicious".

Silman lied down across the dome shaped conduit and studied the ration stick gleefully. But he didn't actually eat it.

"You see, I was so frightened I would have nothing to serve. Oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh!" Silman said with excitement.

"Serve?" Anakin asked.

"My my babies, they get so angry when I have nothing to serve," Silman said, referring to the maggots that were all over his cell.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan.

"We might have a problem here," Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan.

* * *

_Oba Diah, Pyke stronghold, main landing platform_.

In the skies above Oba Diah, a ship of Geonosian design flew through the air towards the stronghold. As the ship came in for a landing, two guards walked up to the ship. When it landed, the doors opened and a ramp extended from them. A hooded figure wearing a brown cloak walked out.

"Tyranus! You are no longer welcome here," one guard said as they moved to apprehend the figure.

The figure brushed his hand to the side and the two guards were thrown off of the platform, screaming as they plummeted to their deaths.

* * *

_Detention block_.

"I think you've been cooped up in here too long, old man," Anakin said to the 'man' feeding the maggots in his cell.

"We've come to take you home," Obi-Wan tried to reason.

"Home? No, no, this is my home. I can't leave my friends," Silman said.

"You were traveling with Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Tell us what happened to him," Obi-Wan ordered.

"HAHAHAHAH! Sifo-Dyas? He died. Died, died, died, died. Tricked, we were. The Pykes are not to be trusted. Oh, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. But the Pykes were not the ones. No, no, the Pykes were not the reason," the scraggily freak covered in maggots said.

* * *

The hooded figure was walking through the detention block, on his way to complete his mission.

* * *

"Who was responsible?" Anakin asked.

"Someone powerful, someone who who wanted to be Sifo-Dyas," Silman said.

* * *

Outside Silman's cell, the two guards noticed a figure approaching them. They readied their stun sticks and prepared to engage the figure. But then they were levitated into the air and choked to death.

* * *

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"All is deception. Can't you see? Because because-" Silman tried to say before he was levitated into the air. He began to struggle for air as he kicked his legs wildly.

Anakin and Obi-Wan recoiled in shock as Silman's neck was crushed. His body fell to the ground. The two Jedi turned around to see a familiar figure in their presence. The figure activated his red lightsaber. The two Jedi activated their blue ones in response, whilst assuming a fighting stance.

"Dooku," Anakin said with venom in his voice. "For once, you actually came to do your own dirty work".

"Sometimes things are just that important," Dooku said as he took his own fighting stance as he spun his blade in his hand.

Anakin and Obi-Wan attacked Dooku. The count stepped back out into the corridor. Their blades clashed. Dooku had one hand behind him as he adopted a defensive stance. Dooku eventually led them out onto a ledge outside. Ships were flying overhead, although oblivious to the fight down below. On the ledge, both Jedi parried with the Dark Lord. They fought back and forth. One Jedi would attack and parry, while the other held back, until they switched back and forth.

This kept going until Dooku kicked in Obi-Wan's direction, his foot making contact with Obi-Wan's torso. The Jedi master stumbled backwards and balanced one foot on the ledge.

Anakin extended his hand and kept Obi-Wan from falling. But this gave Dooku an opening to attack. He lunged forward, aiming to sever Anakin's hand...again. But Anakin jumped back to avoid Dooku's attack. However, Obi-Wan had no one to pull him up.

"Ah! Obi-Wan exclaimed as he flailed his arms and fell off the ledge. But caught himself just in time.

He pulled himself back up, grabbed his saber, and rushed to help Anakin, who was being pushed back by Dooku. The two Jedi attack the dark lord from two sides, but Dooku expertly parried their blows. They then began to rush along the ledge as they continued to clash their blades together. Dooku kicked and pushed the Jedi away from him. He grabbed Anakin with the force and threw him at Obi-Wan. But Obi-Wan jumped over Anakin and slammed his saber against the ground, creating a small shockwave that sent Dooku back.

He grunted before he held his ground.

When he was prepared to fight again, the Pyke boss and a couple dozen of his guards began to pour out onto the platform.

They stood alongside the Jedi and surrounded Dooku.

"You have no business left with the Pykes, Tyranus," the Pyke boss said.

"Tyranus?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He and Anakin were shocked. "You are the man called Tyranus?"

"I told you everything you needed to know on Geonosis all those years ago, Kenobi," Dooku said as he pointed his red blade at Obi-Wan. "You should have joined me. Sifo-Dyas understood. He saw the future. That is why he helped me".

"You lie. Minister Lom, if you are going to help us, now is the time," Obi-Wan said.

"Kill Tyranus!" The Pyke bass ordered.

Every guard opened fire on Dooku, who expertly blocked every round that came his way.

Dooku summoned a force push that sent all of the guards near Kenobi and Skywalker to the ground. He continued deflecting laser bolts, send them back to the Pykes, who intensified their fire. Anakin and Obi-Wan combined their efforts to summon a force push towards Dooku.

But he dodged it just in time, knocking minister Lom and his guards down instead.

Dooku then jumped back down and plunged his blade deep into Lom's torso.

The pyke groaned in pain as his organs were impaled and cooked at the same time.

More guards rushed out to help surround Dooku.

Anakin and Obi-Wan cornered Dooku against the ledge.

That's when Dooku casually stepped off of the ledge.

The shocked Jedi ran up to the ledge to watch him fall, only to see him reappear on a transport that was taking off and getting away.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"Ill give you a push," he said.

Anakin took a running start, jumped off of the ledge, and was pushed by Obi-Wan.

He arched over the gap between the ledge and the transport, landing on it.

Anakin and Dooku fought each other viciously until he jumped back onto the engine. The two old rivals stared at each other from 20 yards apart. Dooku ran his blade across the engine, causing a chain reaction that caused several small explosions. Anakin was pushed back by an explosion and nearly fell back over the railing. He grabbed a hold of it. He then looked at Dooku through the smoke. Then he disappeared.

Dooku's solar sailor then appeared out of nowhere, leaving this whole mess behind. Anakin shook his head as he dangled from the hull of the damaged ship.

The mysterious enemy has eluded them once again. But he wasn't entirely unknown

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jedi Council Chamber, Temple, Coruscant_.

The Council was in session. Holograms of Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the center.

"Know now we do that guide the creation of the clones from the beginning, Dooku did," Yoda said. "Hmm, our enemy created an army for us".

"If this was known, public confidence in the war effort, the Jedi, and the Republic would vanish. There would be mass chaos," Windu realized.

"Cover up this discovery we must. No one, not even the Chancellor, may know," Yoda said as Anakin looked to the side in deep thought. "Valiant men the clones have proven to be. Saved my life and yours they have many times. Believe in them we must. Win the war swiftly we must, before our enemy's designs reach completion, whatever they may be," Yoda finished.

Everyone looked at Yoda in stunned silence.

"Are you sure we are taking the right path?" Windu asked.

"Hmm, the right path, no. The only path, yes. Designed by the Dark Lord of the Sith, this web is. For now, play his game we must, until more clues we find, to unravel this mystery," Yoda said.

This was a deeply disturbing realization that the Jedi have made. If this conspiracy were to get out, it may mean the end of the Republic, an quite possibly the Jedi.

These were dark times indeed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was the latest chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	6. Part 6-New Life, Old Problems

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**This is the latest chapter of this story, and will focus on Ahsoka.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Please don't sue me.**

**Enjoy the story and leave a review when you're done.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The woman was surrounded by a mist. _

_It was so thick that she could've cut it apart with a knife and eaten it. __She looked around, confused._

_"Hello?!" She called out. Her voice echoed through the fog._

_A hissing noise called to her. __It sounded like the hissing noise was whispering 'Ahsoka'._

_This peaked the girl's interest._

_"Is someone there?" She asked._

_All of a sudden, the fog lifted, and all hell broke loose._

_Fire surrounded her, causing the world around her to glow red and orange. _

_"What's going on?!" She called out, to no one in particular. _

_That's when everything around her started exploding. Explosions blossomed all around her, like blooming flowers of fire. It caused heat to wash over her, and smoke to be belched up into the air. _

_The bodies of dead clones surrounded her. She began to shake. That's when she saw her two old masters amongst the bodies._

_"Master Kenobi! Anakin!" She called out._

_The all too familiar sounds of battle surrounded her. Out of the fire, hundreds upon hundreds of battle droids marched out onto the orange glowing battlefield. High above them, stood several familiar figures._

_The Separatist Council._

_Grievous._

_The wicked Count Dooku._

_But leading them all was a mysterious hooded figure, who was smiling and cackling as he looked out over the burning city-scape that was once Coruscant._

_She then watched in horror as the figure raised his hands and unleashed an arch of Sith lightning over the burning buildings around her._

_The girl screamed as she was overcome by the searing hot Sith energy._

* * *

Ahsoka was ripped from her dreams in a cold sweat. Her heart beat rapidly, and she began to breath in and out heavily, her breasts heaving with anxiety with every sharp breath.

She sat up in the bed, the sheets falling away from her body, revealing her ... 'revealing' pajamas, which consisted of a short, yet flowing, skirt that showed off her slender legs, and a long-sleeved pajama top that showed off her stomach, back, and waist, and unbuttoned in the front to show off her cleavage.

The anxious Togruta threw herself back into her small bunk and began to listen to the sounds outside of her small room, aboard the small ship she was on. As the sounds of speeder horns, sirens, and train whistles entered her apartment, she tried to contemplate what had just happened in her sleep.

She drew the back of her hand across her forehead, and wiped away some sweat. "It was a dream," she said to herself before she let out a long sigh. "It was only a dream".

A quick glance to her right revealed the other bunk next to her, which was occupied by another girl. It was her friend, Trace Martez. Ahsoka had been with her and her twin sister, Rafa, and her sister's boyfriend, Nyx Okami, for the past couple weeks.

Ahsoka looked to the picture that was on the nightstand next to her bed. It was actually a picture of her and Lux on their first date. The holo-image pad showed a collage of images that included her friends from the temple, which switched out with a picture of her and Lux, and then to a picture of her masters, Obi-Wan and Anakin, and troopers in the 501st and 212th posing in front of a captured CIS banner.

She smiled when the found memories came flooding back to her.

Then she looked at the alarm clock.

The clock read 6:30 am, and she didn't feel like going back to bed, after that nightmare she suffered.

She jumped out of the bed, and quietly gathered her day clothes, so as not to wake up Trace, and then tiptoed passed Rafa and Nyx's room, and jumped into the shower to wash herself off. When she was done washing up, she dressed up in a pair of form fitting black yoga pants, a short tank top that exposed her navel and hugged her bust nicely, a brown jacket over that, and black knee-high boots.

Then she grabbed a quick bite, walked outside of the ship, and looked around her.

Ahsoka Tano ... the former Jedi, former Grand Army officer, and former defender of the Republic ... was now a mechanic working on the planet Nessem with her friends.

The Jedi turned mechanic wanted to get away from the war as much as possible. So she and her friends went to the neutral shipbuilding planet of Nessem, and have found honest work for a workshop that specialized in fixing speeders. Something that she was exceptionally good at, thanks to her tech-savvy master.

But her new job and lifestyle didn't stop her from falling back on old habits.

She used the force to jump from rooftop to rooftop, until she found a nice quiet spot to meditate.

* * *

Later, as Ahsoka continued to meditate atop a rooftop under the morning sun

She was trying to make sense of the dream she had last night, in which the world was on fire, and her master was killed. But she couldn't find what it meant. All she could here was the menacing, robotic respirator. She was about to tap into the force more deeply when she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Ahsoka shot up from her pose and looked down from the rooftop.

A Twi'lek woman and two little twi'lek children, her son and daughter presumably, were cornered by two Weequay gangsters. They were ransacking the twi'lek's valuables. A forth twi'lek, an adult male (presumably the father), lied down unconscoious and covered in cuts and bruises, while being ransacked by a third thug.

"That's right darling. Keep coughing up the credits and we'll be on our way," the lead pirate said, pointing a long dagger at the mother, who threw credits on the ground for the thugs.

Ahsoka looked down with disgust and began to climb down from the roof.

Back in the alley below, the mother breathed in and out shakily as she dropped several credits on the ground, and a bracelet. All while her children trembled in fear behind her. The little girl had her stuffed loth-cat ripped away from her and tossed aside. The woman tried to protect her children by giving up all of the credits.

"Please mister," the mother begged as she clasped her hands together. "That is all we have".

The weequay boss smirked and waved the blade closer to her chest.

"No, it ain't," he said as he hooked the dagger onto the woman's shirt collar. His henchmen chuckled.

Then the lead pirate slashed the blade down.

The mother began to tear up and whimper as the front of her shirt was torn open, ripping out a plunging v-neck that exposed her large breasts and her stomach. The children began to cry as the Weequay thugs prepared to have their way with their mother.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

The three gangsters and the trembling mother all looked in the direction of Ahsoka. At first they were surprised and confused. But then they all looked Ahsoka up in down, their eyes lingering on her ... womanly assets ... for a little longer than she would've liked.

_'Jeez. My eyes are up here, perverts!'_ Ahsoka thought to herself, disgusted.

"Well, 'ello there, luv. Come to show me and the boys a good time as well, have we?" The lead gangster said as he waved his dagger in her direction. His two henchmen chuckled and walked up to her. One of them reached out to touch her, but Ahsoka stepped back maintained a serious stance.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? That way it'd be a fair fight," she said.

The thugs chuckled some more.

"I don't think you understand how being a pirate works, luv. But we really don't care about playing fair," the lead gangster chuckled.

"I actually meant that it would be a fair fight for you," Ahsoka sneered.

The pirates looked at each other confused. But then they became angry.

"I don't know if you've noticed here ya' brat, but there's three of us and only one of you," the leader said.

"Then grab a couple more guys and it _will_ be a fair fight," she sneered again.

"That's it. Make her squeal boys. We're gonna make sure this lasts forever," the lead thug said.

The two henchmen walked up to her and went to subdue her. But when they were close enough, Ahsoka sprung into action.

She pounced on one henchman's neck and used her arms to swing herself around him, delivering a powerful kick to the other henchman's jaw and knocking him down. She then used her weight to pull the thug - who's neck she used to swing around - down onto the ground head first. The other henchman had gotten back up to charge at her. Ahsoka quickly squated down and spun around as she extended her leg, using it to trip the thug, and send him straight into the other pirate that she just floored, sending both of them back to the floor. She did a double back flip to distance herself from the two henchmen.

"Grrrr! What ar' you idiots doin'?! Get ove' there and beat 'er!" the boss scolded his henchmen.

Both henchmen started to get back up, and they saw Ahsoka in her fighting stance. After shaking themselves off, they gathered their fighting strength and charged at her. Of coarse, it was no use. Ahsoka jumped into the air between them, kicked her legs out and spinning like a propeller. She simultaneously kicked their heads several times until they fell over.

She landed in a crouched position. Then she looked on either side of her to assess the damage. One of the thugs groaned and could barely move. But the other one, who was much bigger than the other one, towered over Ahsoka and prepared to lunge towards her. She swiftly stood up and turned towards him, swinging her foot back as far as she could and then she swung it forward, delivering a vicious kick that was aimed between the assailant's legs. There was a loud snap. The assailant froze for a moment. Then, as Ahsoka stepped back, he let out a soft, high-pitched whimper as he grabbed his midsection with both hands and sank to his knees, before finally collapsing to the ground.

Ahsoka smiled before she heard a blaster arming behind her. She spun around just in time to see the lead pirate aiming a blaster at her.

"Time to die bitch," he said before he fired.

Acting quickly, Ahsoka reached out with one hand and used the force. Suddenly, the crook's blaster flew right out of his hands and into Ahsoka's. Then she used the force to make the blaster collapse into a ball of crumpled metal before tossing it to the ground.

The pirate was stunned. So was the exposed Twi'lek mother and her children.

"You're a Je-je-jedi?" He stuttered.

"_Used _to be," she corrected as she started to walk closer.

The thug swiftly turned behind the twi'lek mother, who gasped, and held his dagger to her throat.

"Mommy, no!" The little girl screeched as she was held by her slightly older brother.

Ahsoka took a stance, and the criminal held the tip of his blade even closer to the mother's throat.

"Don't even think about it Jeedai!" The lead thug threatened. "One more step and this one'll bleed out in front of the little kiddies".

Ahsoka nearly lunged forward, but she stopped herself. She stood up straight and inhaled deeply. She raised both hands at shoulder level and held out her palms as she stepped back. "You win this round," Ahsoka said.

The twi'lek mother started sobbing, realizing that she wasn't getting out of this situation.

"That's better," the pirate said before he grabbed one of the woman's firm breasts and began to nuzzle his nose into her rear lekku. "Now, why don't you run off and let us-," The crook started to say before an invisible force suddenly ripped his blade out of his hand. "GAH! What the 'ell!"

That's when Ahsoka threw her own blade like a propellor, which was aimed at the thug's shoulder. It then became buried into his shoulder up to the hilt. He screamed in pain. Then Ahsoka force jumped into the air over the mother's shoulder and delivered a swift kick to the knife that was jammed into the thug's shoulder as she landed, causing him to scream even louder. The force of the kick put him on his ass, and it also pushed Ahsoka's blade out of the other side of the screaming thug's shoulder. In her peripheral vision, Ahsoka could see the kids run into their half-naked mother's arms.

Ahsoka stood above the injured thug. "I said that you won _this_ round. I didn't say that it was the _last_ round".

She then heard the other two thugs about to charge her. Thinking quickly, she used the force to lift the injured boss into the air and then she swiftly turned around, while throwing him at the charging idiots. They all grunted as they hit the ground. Ahsoka grabbed her bloody blade and pointed it at the three thugs.

They raised their hands.

"Get lost," she ordered.

The thugs nodded their heads and began to carry their injured buddy away.

Ahsoka turned to the twi'lek family. They were all standing above the male, who was regaining consciousness. The mother kneeled next to her husband and held his head to her chest, while the sobbing children held onto their father.

The former Jedi noticed a small stuffed loth-cat, which was colored purple. She went to pick it up and walked over to the Twi'lek family. Ahsoka took off her brown jacket and put it over the mother's shoulder, realizing that she needed it more than she did, since the front of her shirt was ripped open, revealing her well-trimmed blue stomach and firm breasts.

The family watched as Ahsoka kneeled in front of them, presenting the stuffed toy to the little girl. "It's alright. You're safe now. They won't bother you anymore".

The little girl smiled, and Ahsoka smiled back before she began to continue her journey to work.

"Thank you, master Jedi. We won't forget this," the mother said.

Ahsoka stopped walking and looked back over her shoulder.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore. But anytime". She said, before her com-link started to blink. She checked it. She was getting a message from Trace, back at the ship.

"_Ahsoka, where are you? You're gonna be late for work. Razz'll be real mad if you show up late._"

After taking one last look at the Twi-lek family, she began to move at a runner's pace.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Because of the latest Separatist offensive, dozens of planets were hit hard. Including some neutral planets. It caused a mass exodus out of the war-zone and into many planets within the mid and inner rims. Nessem was one of the neutral worlds that've been hit hard by this crisis. Millions of people and their familes were flooding the shipyards with thousands of personal space ships, yachts, and even luxury cruisers.

Over at Joe's workshop, the place was packed. A few dozen speeders were lined up outside. The passengers honked their horns, which was the universal sign that you needed help, or that you were just an asshole.

The manager was a Whiphid named Joe Razz. He covered by long yellow-white fur and had stubby fur-covered tails. His face was elongated, with a prominent forehead, and long, bowed cheekbones. Like all Whiphids, his face was furless apart from a few hairs on his lips and chin. Two large tusks protrude from the lower jaws, one of which was broken, and his massive arms ended with thick three-fingered hands, his fingers ending in sharp claws. He wore a brown leather vest along with a tool belt. He moved around the garage, going over the manifest, the work schedule, and he was checking off on all of the workers who came in today.

He went to call out for one of the workers, who happened to be one of the people Ahsoka was traveling with.

"Hey, Martez!" He called out.

"Yeah Joe?" The human mechanic called back.

He was one floor above, working on a speeder with a protocol droid companion of his, named TG-76.

"Have you seen Tano anywhere? I can't find her anywhere!" Joe called back.

Rafa Martez looked at her sister, Trace, and her boyfriend, Nyx. They both shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know," Rafa said. "We called her earlier, and she said that she was on her way.

"She must've run into another gang," Nyx said. "There has been a lot of trouble recently," he finished saying, referring to the crime wave in the wake of the most recent refugee crisis.

"Alright. And hey, make sure you fix Mr. Micron's speeder properly. I don't need to refund another customer because of your crazy antics," Joe said.

"Relax Joe. You worry too much," Nyx said, before he and the Martez sisters got back to work.

"Ugh," Joe groaned before he walked off. '_HONK HONK_!' "Take it easy, I'll be with you in a minute".

That's when the older whiphid saw a familiar togrutan running into the garage. She wore yoga pants, a short tank top, boots, arm-braces, and fingerless gloves. Joe walked over to her.

"There you are," Joe said, causing Ahsoka to stop dead in her tracks. "Where've you been".

"I-," she started before Joe raised his hand, cutting her off.

"Doesn't matter. Look, I'm trying to run a garage, not a community daycare center. We've got a busy day ahead of us. We've got ten more speeders to work on before lunch if we want to stay on schedule. Now get to work on those power couplings". Joe ordered. _'HONK HOOONNK!' _"Bah! Keep your shirt on, I'm coming," he groaned.

Ahsoka nodded and rushed over to her work station with her friends.

Another day, another credit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Aleero city spaceport, Nessem, hideout of Scorza's Gang_.

In a different part of the city, the three gang members that Ahsoka kicked the tar out of were limping back into their hideout.

It was the hideout of Scorza, a Weequay pirate, who's gang was forced to come to Nessem because of the escalating conflict in the outer rim. Instead of attacking cargo ships, they were forced to dock their ship and rob from people across the capital city.

The scarred Weequay allowed a kowakian monkey lizard to climb around his chair as he had his lunch.

That's when one of his subordinates rushed in.

"Boss. I'm sorry to bother you during lunch, but ... Trax and his boys are back," the pirate said.

Scorza waved his hand.

The lackey rushed out of the room. Moments later, First Mate Trax and his two buddies walked in. Scorza looked at Trax's bandaged shoulder with interest. "What the bloody 'ell happened to you?" He asked as he sipped on a glass of wine.

"Sir. We got busted." Trax said.

"I can see that, but by who?" Scorza pressed.

One of Trax's companions stepped forward and presented a hologram of them getting their asses kicked by a togrutan girl. "Some ex-jedi brat ambushed us, captain".

Scorza leaned forward in his seat, looking at the hologram with interest. "Freeze the image". He ordered. The hologram rewound until it froze, giving everyone a better view of the assailant's face. "Well what do we have here?" He asked. He smiled and laughed. "Gentlemen, we're going out on a job. It's payday".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Joe's workshop_.

It was a few hours past lunch time, and all of the employees were hard at work, trying to satisfy their customers. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was lying down underneath a speeder, installing a power coupling with a wrench. One of her friends, Trace, was in the pilot's seat. She was ready to fire up the engines as soon as Ahsoka was done.

She rolled out from underneath the speeder when she was done.

"Okay Trace, light it up," she called out.

Trace flipped a few switches and pushed a lever on the dashboard forward. The engine revved up until it floated off of the ground and its engine whined. She smiled and gave Ahsoka a thumbs up.

She smiled. "Alrighty, that's another repaired speeder".

"Nice going you two," Rafa said, as she walked up with Nyx "We keep this gig up, we should be able to have enough money to cover our landing spot in the space port, as well as groceries and fuel.

"Bah, why do we have to worry about fuel? It's not like we're moving much these days." Nyx complained.

"He's got a point, Sis," Trace agreed.

"Well, if we can't afford the space dock, then we'll have to do some moving, now, won't we?"

Trace lowered her head, but Nyx just rolled his eyes, maintaining his usual smirk. Then he looked over at Ahsoka. "So Ahsoka, can I ask you a question?"

"No, I'm not going to have a threesome with you and Rafa," Ahsoka flat out said, referring to Nyx's earlier attempts at hitting on Ahsoka when she first met the three of them.

Trace burst out laughing, and Nyx just rubbed the back of his head, clearly taken off guard by the unexpected remark.

"No, i- it's nothing like that." Then he took a quick glance at Ahsoka's chest and exposed navel. "Though if you're ever up for it-" Nyx said before his girlfriend cut him off with a slap to the back of the head. "OW!"

Trace and Ahsoka burst out laughing, while Nyx turned around to look at Rafa.

"I'm just kidding." He said defensively.

Rafa smiled and squeezed his cheeks together to shake his head slightly. "I know. Your sense of humor is the only thing keeping you alive." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

When Rafa finally let go, Nyx turned back to Ahsoka to finally ask his question. "Where were you this morning, and what made you late for work?"

When all eyes were on Ahsoka, she started to tell her story. "Ok, it all started-"

But before she could tell her story, the sound of people chattering in the back became much louder.

"What the hell?" Nyx asked.

Everyone looked to see everyone gathered near the front entrance.

"What's going on?" Trace asked.

"I don't know, I can't see past the crowd," Ahsoka said.

One of the workers, a Rodian technician, walked up to a group of what looked to be mercenaries. "Hey, what they hell are you doing here? This is a private busi-," the employee said before one of the thugs shot him in the face.

Everyone screamed as the employee hit the ground, dead.

The thugs were all armed Weequays. As they entered the garage, they all fanned out and began searching the premises.

"Oh no!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Trace asked.

Ahsoka gestured to the Weequays. "Those guys are the reason I was late.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," one thug said. "Tonight's performance is brought to you by random acts of violence".

The thugs walked around and began firing up at the ceiling. People screamed and hit the deck, lying down completely flat on the ground. The pirates continued to fire randomly in at the ceiling. Some of them began to shoot at repair droids, work benches, and some of the speeders.

"Damnit! That was Mr Micron's speeder. I just tuned it up!" Nyx exclaimed.

"Who cares about that now, get down!" Rafa snapped.

Ahsoka went with her friends and began to hide underneath some of the equipment and machinery.

"What do they want with this place?" Trace asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said. "But I think we're about to find out".

"Boy, I love my job!" one of the pirates exclaimed as he kicked some spare parts over and started firing into the ceiling.

The pirate, Trax, stood up on a damaged speeder to get everybody's attention. "Alright everybody. Here's what's up: We don't really care about anything in your workshop. But by all means, feel free to fork over your credits, or anything of value to the boys. Anyway, we're here for a Togrutan brat named Ahsoka Tano," the pirate said, holding up her holographic image, which was big enough for someone to clearly see her facial features from a distance. Ahsoka lowered her head in disgrace as her friends and co-workers looked at her in surprise. "She's worth a lot to the Separatist Alliance," Trax continued. "Now, if you kindly send 'er our way, we'd be happy to leave you all to continue your miserable, worthless lives".

That's when a Pirate walked by her.

She rolled out from under the speeder that she had worked on with Trace earlier and crouch walked behind the unsuspecting Weequay pirate.

Ahsoka quickly unsheathed her knife, jumped up, and hooked one of her arms around the pirate's neck. As he struggled in her grasp, she used her knife hand to slit his throat, causing blood to flow out of his neck. She dropped the pirate and let him with in pain on the floor.

Several pirates saw her do it.

"There she is!" One shouted.

"That's right!" Ahsoka shouted as she jumped up on another speeder. "I'm right here. So why don't you come and get me?"

The pirates aimed their blasters at her and opened fire.

Ahsoka ducked, dodged, cart-wheeled and flipped around, avoiding the oncoming shots. She also began to use her cortosis armlets to start blocking their shots. Ahsoka also used the force to throw a few of the pirates away from her, or into each other.

The crowd was amazed and terrified as they watched Ahsoka fight off the struggling pirates. But when they came close to her, she realized that she couldn't fight them off all alone.

But her doubt disappeared when suddenly, several of the pirates were gunned down by a hail of laser blasts, forcing the rest to take cover. Ahsoka looked back up to see Joe. The Whiphid was carrying an MWC-35c repeating cannon. AKA, the 'staccato lightning'.

As he fired another volley, he shouted at the pirates. "Get the Hell out of my workshop you wrinkly bastards!" That's when he was shot in the chest and leg, causing him to tumble forward off of the ledge and into a pile of spare parts.

"Joe! Nooooo!" One of the workers shouted out.

Everyone was shocked at what happened. Their boss ... their friend ... their mentor ... was just gunned down trying to protect his workers.

His family.

"You bastards!" Nyx shouted.

Suddenly, Nyx, Rafa, Trace, and several of the employees rushed out and attacked the pirates, only a few of them armed with blasters, but in most cases with nothing but wrenches and crowbars. The pirates began to gun down the workers, but it soon became an all out brawl. Ahsoka saw several of her friends being gunned down. She saw Rafa and Nyx fall to blaster fire, one of their lifeless bodies staring right at her.

Trace was hyperventilating as she kneeled next to her sister, and began to cry hysterically, when she realized that her sister was never coming back.

The two people closest to her were gone, and she was truly an orphan, and Ahsoka blamed herself for it.

She rushed up to Trace and tried to comfort her. She hugged Ahsoka, and began to sob into her shoulder. "Trace, we have to get out of here. Those pirates-"

But Ahsoka never got to finish what she had to say, as a stray blaster bolt hit Trace in the back. Trace gasped, and looked down at her belly, only to see that a blaster bolt had exited her abdomen.

Ahsoka began shake her head and fight back tears, before she tried desperately to save her friend. But when she realized that her own fate was sealed, Trace reached up to grasp one of Ahsoka's hands.

A battle around them became silent.

"Ahsoka, none of this was your fault. Ge-" She tried to say before she coughed profusely. "Get the ship. Run. Save your self," Trace said, before her eyes rolled up, and she went limp, as her life-force escaped her body.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks, before she closed Trace's lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry Trace. I promise you that I'm going to make this right for you and your family.

She rushed out of the garage and observed her surroundings. The way back to the spaceport was clear.

Ahsoka looked around.

A wrench was laying on the ground, completely untouched. Thinking quickly, she used the force to lift the wrench off of the ground and throw it at one of the pirates to get their attention. It hit Trax, the one she stabbed in the streets earlier.

"OW!" He leaned over and rubbed the back of his head. "What the bloody 'ell was that!?" He turned to see his target looking at her. He growled as he saw her. But then hesitated when he saw that she was walking towards her with her hands up.

"I'll come quietly if you let these people live." Ahsoka said.

The pirate was taken aback by this, and then came to the realization that he was being offered credits on a silver platter. "Everyone stop!"

And just like that, the brawl ended. The pirates were about to execute the remaining workers.

Two pirates began to walk over to Ahsoka, before they slapped cuffs on her.

"See?" Trax asked as he began to grasp Ahsoka's chin, before squeezing her cheeks together. "Was that so hard?"

Ahsoka scowled at him before pulling her head away.

The pirates chuckled.

"Let's get out of here boys!" Trax called out, before shoving her in the direction of the ship.

Ahsoka complied, and walked onto the ship, where she was then moved to a cell. But unbeknownst to anyone else, even Ahsoka, as the ship took off, a trio of Mandalorian super-commandoes were watching from afar. As the ship lifted off, one of them tracked the ship with his arm-mounted device, which shot a device at the ship, attaching a tracking device to the hull.

Someone had a vested interest in Tano's freedom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Pirate ship _New Gilliland_, En route to Kessel_.

On board the weequay pirate ship, which was en-route to the planet Kessel, Ahsoka sat in her dark cell, in a meditative position. The death of her new friends had stabbed right into her heart.

Tears continued to stream down her face, but she had to remain calm.

She concentrated, giving herself in to the Force, allowing it to guide her actions, and then, as she felt the ship touch down on whatever planet they were taking her to, she immediately she knew what to do.

Ahsoka stood up and walked over to the cell doors, which were handle bars that had energy shields emanating from them and used the force to focus on the doors. Then, with little effort, the red light turned green, and the energy doors opened.

"What the-?!" The two guards at the cell turned around and aimed their rifles.

"You will deactivate my binders and forget that I was ever here." She said as she waved her shackled hands in front of their faces.

The guards wavered. "We, we will deactivate your binders and forget that you were ever here."

One of them reached for her binders, pressed a button, and the binders fell from her wrists and hit the deck with a metallic clatter. Ahsoka then ran off, avoiding pirates and making her way to the landing gear section.

When she got there, she was outside of the ship, where she found herself bare witness to a spice mining operation on the planet Kessel. Which meant that she was in territory that belonged to the Pyke Syndicate.

Slaves belonging to many different species were being forced to carry containers of raw spice out of the mines and on their backs before taking it to the refinery nearby.

Ahsoka's stomach turned as she saw what horrible atrocities were being committed far away from Republic space.

Suddenly, the ship's ramp lowered, and several pirates stepped off of the ship, where they were greeted by a group of Pyke officials and heavily armed guards.

"Greetings, members of the Pyke Syndicate. I am Captain Scorza of the _New Gilliland_. And I am pleased to inform you that my humble crew were able to obtain one of your targets. I give you, Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order."

Ahsoka became nervous for a moment, but then realized that they had no idea that she had already escaped, and was hiding behind the ramp.

The captain's communicator went off, and the increasingly frantic tried to get any news that could lead to her whereabouts, all while the Pykes started to grow impatient.

"What? Where is she? What do you mean, you don't know? Well you'd better find her, or I'll sell you off to the Pykes." The captain then got off his communicator, and started directing his men. "Lock down the ship and start looking for that togruti skug!"

As the weequay pirates started running around, the Pykes started to keep the ship locked down. But before they could properly lock down the area, Ahsoka was already shimmying along the side of the landing platform, before she ran along the cliffside towards the facility.

* * *

As long as she was here, she might as well cause some damage. She snuck her way into the armory, grabbed several thermal detonators, and started planting them on anything that looked important.

But as she started placing them on several parts of the refineries, she stumbled upon a group of Pyke officials standing on a catwalk that overlooked the facility. They were speaking to a holographic figure, who was hooded and looking away from the officials.

Ahsoka crouched down and walked along the pipeline to get a closer look.

"I assure you, this delay does not change things." The lead Pyke official said. "We will proceed as planned."

Then the hooded figure spoke next, his voice filled with anger and unsympathetic. "_You are but one small piece in this mechanism in which I designed, and yet when you falter, it jeopardizes everything. Do you understand?_" The hooded figure asked.

"I understand," the Pyke answered. "But the Republic is cracking down on my operations. Just a week ago, they raided one of my shipments arriving on Coruscant, and destroyed a warehouse."

Ahsoka watched as the hooded figure turned to face his subordinates. She was shocked to see that it was Darth Maul, a former Sith Lord who was now involved in the underworld.

"_Were there Jedi?_"

"I don't know. None of my men made it out."

Ahsoka knew what incident they were talking about. After all, she and her friends were the ones who perpetrated the whole thing.

"_Hmmm. Then the answer is yes,_" Maul said. But then he stopped. He froze as if something was reaching his attention. He looked off to the side. Ahsoka ducked behind one of the large containers that was refining the spice before Maul could see her. He then continued to look out over the facility.

His subordinates were confused, but they dared not interrupt him.

Ahsoka continued to stay behind cover, praying that she was not spotted.

"_I have things to attend to, other than your incompetence." _Maul said, before he pointed a holographic finger at the Pyke official's chest._ "Make sure there are no more delays. And if there are, I am certain that Crimson Dawn, would love the opportunity to take control of your operation._"

The Pykes nodded and bowed, before Maul's hologram disappeared.

Ahsoka took this opportunity to disappear into the facility.

* * *

Shaken by the fact that she stumbled upon an operation that was being led by Darth Maul from the shadows. The notion was so terrifying that her senses became temporarily overwhelmed. So much so that she hadn't noticed that she was running into a Pyke patrol.

When they saw her coming, they raised their weapons and prepared to detain her.

"There she is!"

The guards aimed their rifles at her and slowly started to corner her.

"You're not going anywhere, Togruta," one of them said.

But then, Ahsoka used the force to push them back. Half them flew into the wall behind them, knocking them out cold. The others tried to gang up and surround them. Ahsoka hit one with several quick jabs that kept one Pyke subdued, before she spun him around to knock him into another guard. She then took one guard by the hands, dove underneath his legs, and kicked him in the back, making him tumble to the ground.

One managed to punch her in the face, knocking her to the ground. But she quickly pushed herself up and kicked one guard in the face. She then used the force to push all of the remaining guards back, before she ran off, pressing the button on her wrist device that controlled the detonators she planted earlier.

It was time for her to leave this place before it got too hot for her liking.

* * *

Outside the spice mines, Ursa Wren of the Nite Owls watched the Pykes tried to look for Ahsoka, locking down the facility.

"I don't like this. She's been in there for hours. How are we even sure she's alive?" One of her men asked.

"We're not. We can only watch and wait for something to happen." Wren said.

"And what's that?"

Suddenly, several explosions ripped the refinery apart, causing a small earthquake to rumble through the region. Alarms went off, as local guards went to investigate.

"I think that was it," Wren said.

Suddenly shuttles flew up out of no where, and went to orbit. Then the satellite dish the Mandos were using to tap into their comms was relaying signals to the Mandalorians, sending them intercepted transmissions from the Pykes.

"Ma'am, the Pykes are pursing Tano. She's taken a shuttle craft and is trying to escape."

Wren put her helmet on and stood up.

"Then let's go after her."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Unknown location_.

Ahsoka's starship, which she had stolen from the Pykes, jumped out of hyperspace. It seemed like it was all clear. She tapped her buttons on the console beneath the scanner. It began to slowly ping the area around her, scanning the endless black void around her for anything suspicious.

"Alright. Where are you pirate sleemos?" She said underneath her breath. When her scanner didn't pick up anything, she smiled. "Hm, looks like you're not there," she said as she began to prep the jump to hyperspace.

Suddenly, the scanner began to beep rapidly and blink orange. It was an alarm. Apparently someone had followed her. A massive freighter shot out of hyperspace right above her. The large ship had a very wide wingspan with laser cannons on the tips. It has six large thrusters on the back, and its hull was dotted with turrets.

She starred up at the massive monstrosity that was casting a shadow above her with her eyes bulging out of their sockets, and her mouth agape.

"Oh Kriff!"

* * *

Captain Scorza looked around his ship's bridge to see his crew hard at work. He had two anooba dogs sitting on either side of him, snarling in their sleep.

His first mate, Trax, stood next to him. He was shaking in his boots. He'd already failed the captain twice today. This was his last chance.

A crewmen swiveled around in his seat to turn towards the captain. "Sir. We've located the Jedi brat that escaped us. But she's powering up her hyperdrive. What are your orders?"

The captain just starred forward at the screen in front of him. The ex-jedi's ship was powering up to jump away from his greedy clutches.

"Fire all cannons. Cripple her ship, but do not destroy ... yet," he added on before he chuckled.

His crewmen chuckled as well.

"What are ya' maggots laughin' at! Back to work!" he ordered.

The crewmen scrambled and turned back to their stations.

Several turrets appeared out of the ship's lower hull before they extended their barrels and trained on Ahsoka's ship.

"Cannons are charged and ready captain," another crewmen called out.

"Fire!"

* * *

Ahsoka saw laser bolts explode out of the barrels of each cannon, causing red muzzle flashes to dot the ship's hull.

"Time to leave," she said to herself before she gunned the engine and took off. She zigzagged to the left and right to avoid the initial salvo of enemy cannon fire. when she was further away, the cannons on top of the ship began to fire on the fleeing togrutan's ship. Ahsoka started doing barrel rolls to the left and right in order to evade the enemy fire long enough for the hyperdrive to power up.

More and more laser bolts began to fly past her ship until one of them finally managed to hit her in the the engine section. She felt it slam into her ship, causing the cockpit to shake violently. When the shot hit her ship, Ahsoka was just about to punch in some coordinates. But instead, the shot forced her forward, causing her to accidentally hit the hyperspace lever, causing an alarm to go off inside of the ship.

"Oh boy," she said to herself.

That's when the stars began to elongate around her ship before it was propelled into the blue tunnel of Hyperspace, and to parts unknown.

* * *

Captain Scorza was fuming.

Everybody that was on the bridge was in stunned silence.

"Trax, you'd better give me a good reason that I shouldn't kill you on the spot," he seethed. His dogs stood up and growled, ready to pounce on the underperforming first mate.

The nervous pirate turned to one of the crewmen. "Please tell me that we're still getting that signal".

The crewman turned around and looked at his screen. "We are sir".

Trax breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well Trax, perhaps you still have your uses. Now set a coarse for that signal and follow that Jedi brat!"

The crew went back to work around him, and soon, his ship was flying through hyperspace to go after their quarry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Concord Dawn, Mandalorian Sector_.

"But Ma'am, if we launch an attack on Sun'dari now, then we'll be slaughtered. It's suicide," a Mandalorian super-commando said, voicing his concern.

He was speaking to Bo-Katan Kryze. She was a red-headed woman with a petite and athletic body. She also wore silver armor with a blue and black under-suit. Her equipment consisted of a jet-pack, and several different kinds of weapons. Kryze was in charge of a Mandalorian resistance movement known as the Nite Owls, a remnant of the para-military group known as Death Watch, that broke away when Darth Maul killed its original leader, created the Shadow Collective (which was led by some of Kryze's traitorous former comrades), and seized the thrown of Mandalore.

Kryze held her helmet under her arm and looked at the holo-map of the system. The planet Mandalore itself was under Maul's total control, save for a few small holdouts that the Nite Owls were in contact with. Shadow Collective warships patrolled every part of the system around the clock.

"We have reinforcements on the way. If we gather our forces and launch a devastating strike on Maul's forces, then the people will rise up with us and overthrow him," she said, confident in her plan.

"But even if that were to happen, Maul has too much firepower. He will crush any opposition and punish our people. We need more time to gather-," another one of her lieutenants started to say.

That's when she banged her free fist on the holo-table, getting everyone's attention.

"Dammit, we don't have time to wait around. We need to strike now. Everyday we don't destroy Maul, we allow him to consolidate his rule even further. And we allow him to gain resources for his master plan. If we don't strike soon, then all of us will pay for it, and not just Mandalore or its colonies, but maybe the entire Galaxy," Kryze said before she lowered her head and sighed. "And my sister will have died for nothing".

Bo-Katan was the sister of Mandalore's late ruler, Duchess Satine Kryze.

Everyone lowered their heads in contemplation and worry.

Suddenly, a chirping noise began to emanate from Bo-Katan's belt.

"Report!" She ordered.

The warrior she was talking too was far off in the Nessem system. "_Ma'am, the togrutan that we've been tracking down has just resurfaced again. She's being chased out of the system by pirates belonging to Scorza's gang._"

"Follow them. We need Tano alive. She may be the key to helping liberate Mandalore."

"Yes ma'am," The warrior saluted, before his hologram faded out.

Kryze turned to her officers. "Scramble our fighters and a company of super-commandoes. I want that girl alive."

Her officers nodded, and moments later, the base was put on high alert. Then a squadron of Fang fighters were launched into the air, before making the jump to hyperspace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Myrkr System_.

Ahsoka flew her fighter to the surface. An alarm was blaring inside of the cockpit. Her ship broke through the atmosphere above Myrkr and began to rapidly descend from the sky. After a few minutes, she went through the clouds and was soon above the ground. Burnings slivers of her ship began to tare away from the hull and disintegrate.

So far, it's been a rough day for the young Togrutan exile. So far, she's stopped a crime, lost all three of her friends, escaped being captured, ended up making an accidental blind jump into hyperspace, and now ... she was speeding towards a potentially fiery crash.

As she sailed over the surface, Ahsoka pulled up on the stick and tried to slow the ship down, and flatten out the angle at which she was approaching.

"Grrrrrrr," she groaned as she pulled back as hard as she could.

Seconds later, the ship skidded across the treetops of the vast jungled landscape, causing a massive bump that forced her to lean forward, and the ship violently began to shake.

"Come on ol' girl,' Ahsoka prayed. "Don't fall apart on me now".

After what seemed like an eternity, the ship came to a sudden halt, dangling back and forth in the thick vines. Ahsoka sighed with relief before she removed her safety harness. She then started to climb out of the now vertical cockpit by grabbing a hold of anything solid.

Ahsoka then jumped up towards her room and she grabbed her belongings. She took the hole-picture off of her table stand. She looked at it just as the picture of her, Rafa, Trace, and Nyx flashed across it.

She reached out anf touched it as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm promise that I'll make this right for you." She said under her breath.

She swore on their lives that she would get payback.

Suddenly, the ship shuddered. The vines holding it up began to break apart. She took her few belongings and bolted out of the ship, jumping out of the ramp and onto a tree branch, just as the ship fell down and slammed against the ground.

Then it caught on fire. The heat of the blaze caused her to take cover behind the trunk. Literally seconds later, the ship exploded and sent burning debris in every direction.

Ahsoka shook her head in frustration.

"This day can't possibly get any worse," she said to herself.

As if fate heard what she said, she heard something with her Lekku. It was the sounds of several clicking noises. She looked in that direction and ducked just as a storm of laser bolts began to fly over her through the thick smoke behind her ship.

"I stand corrected".

* * *

Captain Scorza was leading the operation personally. His two pet anoobas were with him, along with a couple dozen pirates. They were being covered by several pirate gunships.

"Get moving' ya' lazy scoundrels. Get up there and get that togrutan bitch. We've got a reward to collect," Scorza ordered. His crewmen shouted out a battle cry and continued to move towards the Jedi crash.

* * *

Ahsoka hugged the tree trunk that towered above what was left of her ship in an attempt to shield herself from the pirate gang's onslaught. She constantly flinched away from the metal as laser blasts slammed into the other side.

Suddenly, they ceased fire.

"Search the crash site. Find that brat," Scorza said.

With her head-tails, Ahsoka was able to hear the heavy panting of the anooba wolves and the pirate's footsteps getting closer, their steps vibrating through the soil. She could also hear their voices.

"Come on, cheeka." One pirate said using the slang term for a pretty girl.

"We just want to be friends with ya' babe," another said.

"_No thanks sleemos,_" she said under her breath, "_I'm already taken._"

Her predatory instincts began to take over, when she decided that it was time to make a stand.

The hunt was on.

* * *

As the pirtes began to file into the open canopy around the burning wreckage, one pirate looked up, and saw the target looking down at him.

It was the last thing he would ever see, before Ahsoka jumped down, and his skull made a cracking noise as it was crushed between her boots and the ground.

She then pulled her knife out of her boot and turned to face her adversaries.

"She got Jiro!" One distraught pirate shouted. "Get her!"

Every pirate opened fire on her position. But she was too quick, as she used acrobatic flips to avoid them. Every shot hit the space that she occupied milli-seconds earlier. But they weren't hitting her. She zigged and zagged, throwing off the aim of each pirate.

"Don't kill 'er. Dooku wants 'er alive. And then we can have fun with her 'til then," Scorza shouted out.

His gang members laughed as they moved to subdue her with melee weapons and stun batons. One pirate even had a gun that could fire an energy net, designed for capturing live prey.

She force pushed one pirate into another, forcing them to the ground. Another pirate tried to use his rifle as a club. But Ahsoka merely leaned backwards and slid forward on her knees underneath the pirate's swinging rifle. When she was done sliding, she turned towards the flabbergasted pirate and pounced at him. She grabbed a hold of his rifle and swung around him with it before she grabbed it out of his hands. She then jumped behind him and used the rifle's butt stock to hit the back of his knee. He shouted out in pain when he was forced to his knees. He looked up just in time to see Ahsoka bring the butt stock down hard on his face. A loud cracking sound could be heard before blood began to rush down out of his nostrils.

The other pirates rushed in with their lead pipes and stun sticks.

Ahsoka jumped up in mid air and leaned back to kick both of her feet into a charging pirate's face. When she was back on the ground, she began to jump around and cartwheel between her adversaries. She then charged at another pirate and jumped into the air to spin around and deliver a round house to his neck, crushing his jugular and cutting off the flow of blood to his brain. Three more pirates tried to surround her and punch her all at the same time. But she jumped up in the air until she was level with their necks before she spun in a circular motion and kicked them all to the ground. One thug with a cattle prod tried to swing at her. But she jumped back every time the thug made a swing at her. When she backed up into another thug, he threw his arms around her. She struggled to get out of the laughing pirate's grasp. When it seemed like she was at their mercy, she swiftly kicked one of her legs back into her captor's midsection. He yelled out and let her go, and Ahsoka jumped out of the way of the other one with the stun stick. Because of this sudden motion, the pirate didn't have time to change direction and was forced to jab the moaning pirate with his cattle prod, sending a coarse of electricity through the screaming pirate's body.

"Enougha this!" Scorza said before he fired a grenade launcher into the mix. Ahsoka saw it and cartwheeled out of the way before the pair of rocket propelled grenades detonated in the middle of the group of pirates that she was fighting, killing all of them. Even his failure of a first mate, Trax.

That's when his dogs started to chase after her. She turned around and used her force powers to launch both of them away. They were sent flying until they were flown over Scorza's head and out of view. He watched as his two pets, who've been at his side since they were pups, sailed into the air until they were out of view. A single tear trailed down his cheek before he became consumed with rage.

"Grrrrr. Kark the bounty. Grab that tail-headed bitch!" Scorza ordered.

He and his remaining pirates opened fire on Ahsoka. She took cover behind a fallen tree. But Scorza saw where she was taking cover and brought two of his men with him. They marched over and climbed over the tree trunk to see Ahsoka trying to make a run for it, thinking that maybe it was time to make a quick getaway.

Scorza sighted up with his pistol and waited until the crosshairs hovered over the Togrutan's back. He fired, sending several blue rings of charged particles at her. She zigzagged to avoid them and dodged several of them. But one of them hit her, overloading her nervous system. She screamed as her biosigns went wild for a second until she went limp. She was still conscious, as she was hit with a low level stun. But she felt limp and sore.

Ahsoka could move but she was slowed to a literal crawl.

"Nnggh! Mmggh! Er!" She grunted as she tried to crawl away.

Apperantly, her falling down had caused her to drop her knife, which skipped several feet away. She crawled up to it and reached out to it. But when her fingers barely brushed against it, an energy whip crackled and whipped the spot where her knife rested. Energy splashed on the ground around it. Some of it even got on Ahsoka's hand. She yanked her hand back.

"Gah!" She exclaimed in pain before she held her hand.

"You're not gettin' away from us that easily dear," Scorza said. "Cuff 'er".

His lackeys chuckled and one of them bent down to put binders on her wrists. She struggled and tried to pull her wrists apart, but instead it only sent a wave of electricity through her. "AHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHA! Go ahead and struggle and scream all ya' like love." Scorza said as he waved his dagger in front of Ahsoka's face. 'Cause you'll be doing plenty of it tonight," Scorza said suggestively before he used his knife to tug on her collar and look down it at her two orange perks. "Oh, you'll make a nice trophy for me".

His men laughed.

Ahsoka scowled at him and then spat in his face. He flinched and rubbed her spittle out of his eyes.

"Bite me sleemo!" She cursed.

He chuckled and kneeled next to her. "Oh, hoo hoo hoooo. I'm gonna enjoy this," he said before he went to take her clothes off.

But before he could think of enjoying himself, a loud boom rumbled across the landscape.

_"Captain! Can ya' 'ear me?_" Someone shouted over the comm.

Scorza answered it. "What's going' on boy?" He asked.

_"Sir! We're in troubl- GAAAHHH!-ffffzzzzzzzz,"_ He screamed before the transmission cut out.

Captain Scorza, his lackeys, and Ahsoka looked up through the treetops to see his ship being swarmed by multiple tiny objects. Then he looked into his micro-binoculars to see that his ship was being swarmed by Mandalorian Super-commandoes. His ship's cannons fired back, but the Mandalorians represented too small of targets for the cannons to be effective. The flying Mandos fired back with the jetpack rockets, causing small explosions to start blossoming all over his ship, which started trailing smoke. All around, Mandalorian starcraft began to swarm around his ship. His fighters and drop-ships flew out to meet them in battle, and soon, dogfights were raging outside of the ship and over the surrounding landscape.

"GRRRRR! Come on. We've gotta get back to the ship," Scorza ordered before he started walking towards the ship. "And bring the girl".

One pirate spoke into his earpiece to call in a friendly gunship, while another one went to start dragging Ahsoka. But she struggled. The pirate eventually got tired of her struggling and hit her on the back of the head his rifle stock, knocking her out cold.

As she began to slip into unconsciousness, the battle between Scorza's gang and the Nite Owls had begun.

* * *

Above Concordia's surface, Nite Owl and Pirate forces continued to do battle.

_Fang_ fighters and _Flarestar_-class attack shuttles swarmed around the large pirate ship, the _Marauder_. The ship's heavy cannons fired at the Mandalorians that were swarming. Thick puffs of red and black smoke exploded in the air, blasting several Nite Owl soldiers out of the sky. A flight of Kom'rk class Mandalorian shuttles tried to get in close and board the ship, but the fire was too heavy. One shuttle had one of its wings clipped, causing it to spin out of control.

But some were lucky. A few fortunate sounds abandoned their doomed shuttles and used their rocket-packs to board the ship directly, entering via the gunnery deck.

_"Ma'am, some of our comrades have managed to board the ship with their jet-packs. They taken out the shield generator_," one of her pilots said over the comm.

Bo-katan Kryze watched as little explosions erupted from inside the hull.

"Now's our chance," She said before she spoke into her wrist-comm. "All units, target the engines. Blast this hunk of junk out of the sky."

On her order, Mandalorian super-commandoes and attack shuttles focused all of their efforts on the ship's engine section. They swooped in and began to fire on the six large thrusters on the aft section of the ship. Heavy blaster fire and large volleys of missiles streaked towards the large engines. When they hit, the engines were dotted with blossoms of fire. Pieces of metal were blown from the engines, which began to belch smoke. It's engines exploded and the ship began to lose altitude.

Her warriors cheered.

"HAHAHAHA, Yes!"

"Take that pirate scum!"

As their burning mother ship lost altitude, the remaining fighters and shuttles began to scatter in all directions.

"That's right you cowards! Run!"

Kryze smiled before she turned to her warriors. She then spoke into her wrist comm. "Alright, excellent work everyone. Now mop up the survivors and prepare to scavenge the wreck. And then find Tano.". She watched from the open crew bay to see the Nite owls flying all over the place, hunting down the retreating pirates.

Pirate ships were shot down and escape pods began to jettison from the doomed mother ship.

* * *

Back on the ground, Captain Scorza and his present lackeys watched in horror as the ship ... his ship ... sunk to the surface. When it hit the ground, a sickening creaking sound could be heard as it broke in two. Then the burning, dismembered ship exploded. The shockwave vibrated through the ground for miles in every direction, and blew nearby trees out of the ground at the roots. Since it was dawn, the glowing fire could be seen for miles.

People in the nearby settlement of Hyllyard were able to use the distant fire to read in the dark.

Scorza was fuming on the inside. His merry band of misfits and scoundrels were now reduced to scorched bodies and smoking ruins, and what remained of his little pirate fleet was scattering to the winds. He had to rebuild from almost nothing. He wanted to kill someone. But then he decided that he could just take all of his frustrations out on his new Togrutan play-thing, who was still out cold and being dragged by one of his lackeys.

He then reached for his comm-link to speak into it.

"This is Captain Scorza. Someone get us the hell out a' 'ere," he said calmly.

_"Aye Captain. I'm on my way,"_ one of his remaining pilots replied.

They waited for a few minutes before they saw a _flarestar_-class shuttle appear out of a massive wall of smoke. It was about to come in for a landing when it suddenly exploded.

"Dammit!" Scorza shouted as he saw a Mandalorian attack shuttle come out of the same wall of smoke their ship just came out of. "Destroy that annoying bugger and call in another shuttle".

Scorza and his men took aim and began to fire on the shuttle with everything they had. Even the pirate carrying Ahsoka aimed his weapon at the shuttle after he put her down. The shuttle's crew bay was open. They saw several Nite Owl warriors opening fire from it. One of them was manning a repeating blaster turret, which gunned down several of his men. Two of his men loaded up a pair of rocket launchers and took aim. Smoke shot out from the backs of the rocket launchers before their ordnance was sent streaking towards the enemy shuttle. They exploded against the hull, knocking out the engines.

The shuttle whined as it lost altitude and crashed into the surface. The outnumbered Nite Owls used their rocket packs to fly out of the crew bay. They began to circle Scorza and his remaining pirates before they began to attack. They fired at each other. Some of the Nite owls were shot out of the sky, as well as all except for three of the pirates.

When the remaining Mandalorians were driven back, they circled back to try and get some help and launch another attack on Scorza and his two remaining men.

But someone else was going to beat them too it.

Ahsoka began to regain consciousness. She blinked until her blurry vision refocused. When it did, she could see Scorza and his two remaining subordinates standing there. One of them was trying to call in another ship for help. That would mean that Ahsoka would be taken away with them.

"_Not gonna happen sleemo_," Ahsoka said under her breath, using her new nickname for Scorza, as she reached out with the force. A pistol on Scorza's belt gently moved as it responded to Ahsoka's power. It eventually flew out off of his belt and into her hands. She didn't have much experience with blasters. But now wasn't the time to be picky. She took aim and waited until Scorza was in her sights. When they were, she pulled the trigger, jerking the gun back and making her shot go wide a little but. But she hit Scorza, nonetheless.

He shouted in pain and leaned forward from the force of the blast. The other two pirates turned around to attack her. But she managed to squeeze off a few more rounds, sending them their way, and, by some miracle, managed to gun down both of them.

Scorza turned around to see his slave suddenly become the master.

But he laughed at the stern looking Togrutan, who continued to aim the blaster at him.

"You won't do it. Ain't mercy and compassion the Jedi way?" he asked with a mocking smirk sprawled across his face.

Ahsoka continued to aim down the sights with her stern look.

"I'm no Jedi," she said.

For the last time in his life, Scorza felt true terror overtake him, before Ahsoka sent a blaster bolt through his skull. A fresh hole was drilled into his head from the laser bolt that was fired from Ahsoka's smoking gun. His lifeless body slumped over, and flattened against the rocky ground.

She exhaled loudly and leaned against a rock before she set the blaster down. That's when she saw the wall of smoke clear, and she could see what was happening in the world around her. Nite Owl warriors were mopping up the last of the pirates. Fang fighters roared over her, returning from their hunt of the remaining pirate ships. In the distance, Nite Owl super-commandoes were checking the freighter's burning wreckage and the downed escape pods, taking any survivors as prisoners.

Ahsoka smiled as she enjoyed the view. But then she realized that her wrists were still bound by the Jedi proof binders.

She frowned.

Then she heard the sound of several rocket packs heading her way, causing her to tense up and brush her hands against the blaster. That's when she saw several Nite Owl warriors descend all around her. The six warriors surrounded her in a semi-circle. Seconds later, a familiar figure landed between Ahsoka and the warriors.

The Nite Owl warrior took her helmet off to reveal the familiar face of a red-headed woman.

Ahsoka looked at the woman with pure terror

"Oh no!" Ahsoka said under her breath.

"Hey kid. It's been a while," Bo-Katan said.

Then Ahsoka's vision began to blur, before she fell back into unconsciousness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Another successful chapter.**

**Feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section if you wish.**

**The next chapter will continue back in the present.**


	7. Part 7-Dark Clouds Gather

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**This is part 9 of this story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Holding cell, Nite Owl ship, Concord Dawn_.

Deep within the Nite Owl's main camp, Ahsoka sat in her own personal cell, after being brought in from Myrkr. It had a single cot and it had a bucket, a mirror, and a foucet, which didn't have a sink under it.

She was allowed to keep her belongings, except her holo-device or her knife.

So with no way out and nothing better to do, she meditated.

Although, she'd be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't nervous. She knew she was being held because of what her and Lux did to the Death Watch back on Carlac. She killed six or seven of their men witnessed the camp's destruction.

'_It was a regular old romantic getaway._' She thought sarcastically.

All joking aside, she was in a serious situation.

Outside, Mandalorian commandoes guarded her cell, making sure that she wasn't getting any wise ideas.

The camp outside had guard towers and a fence outlining the perimeter. Within the base grounds were dozens of tents and a few metal structures outfitted with gun batteries, and communications/sensor relays. The Nite Owls kept their spacecraft hidden nearby. And not only was she their prisoner, she was also in the middle of a potential war-zone. Because Mandalorian space was in a brutal civil war. One faction of which was led by a horned demon with red and black skin, as well as a blood thirsty temper.

But nonetheless, she sat patiently, waiting for something to happen.

And it eventually did.

The flap to her tent opened up. Ahsoka stood up in anticipation for what was about to happen. Two Nite Owl warriors stepped underneath the flap and stood on either side of the entrance with their hands clasped behind their backs. A few seconds later, Bo-Katan Kryze stepped underneath the flap and stood between the two warriors. Her helmet was off, allowing her to look Ahsoka in the eye.

For several long seconds, they just looked at each other.

"Ahsoka Tano. Hm, the last time we met, you and your 'betrothed' had burned down our camp and caused the deaths of several Mandaalorians warriors. And now ... you've managed to fall right into our grasp when we're supposed to be planning a massive operation," Bo-Katan said casually, giving Ahsoka a blank look that she couldn't read.

Ahsoka just stood there with a scowl.

"Sorry to interrupt another massacre," Ahsoka quipped.

Bo-Katan got face to face with her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know why you've kept me alive for this long, or why you were in the Myrkr system to begin with. But I do know why I'm in a Death Watch cell, and I don't regret what I did on Carlac. You burned down an innocent village. You also tried to kill me. So no matter what happens, I don't regret a thing I did ... So do. Your. Worst," Ahsoka said, accepting whatever punishment awaited her.

Bo-katan still wore her blank stare. But then she reached behind her and pulled a holster off of her belt. It was a holstered knife. When Bo-Katan pulled the knife out, Ahsoka saw that it was her cortosis blade.

She stared in silent horror. Her heart pounded in her ribcage, and rapid thumps began to thunder in her head. Kryze studied the blade. "Hm. This is an impressive blade. Cortosis coated. It can deflect lightsaber blows, and even deactivate a lightsaber with enough of the metal, correct? Perfect for dealing with force-users".

_'Great I'm about to be killed with my own knife. The irony'_.

Bo-Katan raised her fist and prepared to plunge the knife downward into Ahsoka. Images of her entire life, from her time in the order, fighting in the war, her friends, comrades, family, and lover, began to flash before her very eyes.

_'Well, goodbye cruel world. It was fun while it lasted'_.

But that's when Bo-Katan swiped the knife through between Ahsoka's wrists, cutting the ropes that restrained her hands.

Ahsoka stared at her wrists in disbelief. Then she looked up at Bo-Katan, who slid the knife back into the sheath.

"Consider yourself on parole," Bo-Katan said before she turned around and tossed the sheath over her shoulder. Ahsoka caught it with her trembling hands and nearly dropped it. "Now follow me".

Bo-Katan walked out of the tent with her two warriors. But when she realized that Ahsoka wasn't following, she turned back and reentered the tent. "Hey, Tano. You comin' or what?" She asked. Ahsoka was dumbstruck. But she soon began to get her body moving and follow Maul. She followed Bo and her warriors through the camp until they came up on a massive tent in the middle of the camp.

"Uhhhh, not that I'm complaining or anything, but ... why didn't you just kill me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because, you're a lot more valuable to me alive than dead," Bo-katan said as he walked into the tent, which was the location of the Nite Owl's command center. It was filled with different stations that the warriors manned. There was a holo-table in the center. They stopped in front of it.

"But why?" Ahsoka asked.

Kryze turned and nodded to one of her warriors. He nodded and punched in a few keys on the holo-table. Seconds later, a hologram of Darth Maul materialized onto the table.

"I'm sure you're aware of Darth Maul," Bo said.

Ahsoka looked at the hologram of the demonic looking zabrak.

"I thought he went missing," Ahsoka said. **(A/N: keep in mind that since Ahsoka left the order before Maul was broken out of Dooku's prison, she wouldn't know about that)**

"We thought so to. But he was apparently captured by Dooku's cronies, who also killed his brother. But then he was broken out by the Shadow Collective, on the orders of his puppet on Mandalore, Prime Minister Almec," she said before a hologram of Almec appeared next to Maul's hologram. "Then, they rallied what was left of Maul's criminal allies, and they started a small war with the Separatists and the Republic. But he lost it. Now, we have reports that suggest that he's returned to Mandalore to consolidate his power." Bo-Katan said. "We've been co-ordinating with the resistance for months, and we've been gathering support from Mandalore's colonies. We're planning an assault on Sun'dari that'll coincide with the resistance's planned uprisings".

"Okay, but how do I factor into all of this?" Ahsoka asked.

"We could use all the help that we can get to reclaim Mandalore. We've spent months hiding in the shadows, and recruiting ethnic Mandalorians across the galaxy to join in our struggle against Maul. But then, as we were searching the Taris underworld for recruits, we saw you causing trouble for the Pyke Syndicate. We also know that you have friends in high places. And since we could never get an audience with the Senate, or the Jedi Council, I want you to call your Jedi friends, and get them to send the Clone Army, and the Jedi best suited for the job," Kryze said. "And even though you're not a Jedi anymore, you clearly have no problem helping them out when a opportunity like this presents itself.

Ahsoka was caught off guard.

"Uhm, okay, uh wow, uhhhhh," Ahsoka stuttered. "Look, even if I do agree to help you and call the Council, they're in the middle of fighting a very bloody campaign to besiege the Separatists and repel their latest offensive. What makes you think that they'll help?" She asked.

"Because Darth Maul might be the key to helping you defeat the Sith, and in return I get Mandalore. " Bo-Katan said

The Nite Owl warrior controlling the images pressed a few keys. The images of Maul and Almec were replaced with images of several dig sites. Death Watch troopers loyal to Maul were overseeing the digsites, and they were excavating the artifacts within. And based on the Sith statues that were all around the dig sites, Ahsoka knew what they were almost immediately.

Sith ruins.

"What does Maul want with old Sith ruins?" Ahsoka asked.

"We don't know. Weapons? A way to wipe out his enemies? Dark secrets? Something that The Jedi would want to keep out of their enemies hands, especially a Sith Lord. According to our intel, Maul is focusing all of his resources on excavating these sites. Maul is hoping to find new weapons or obtain new powers to destroy everything he sees as a threat," Bo-Katan said. "So, if you help us, then I'll consider the damage that you and your boyfriend did to our cause paid for, and I will turn over all of the data that we have on Maul's dig sites, and the Jedi can do with them as they see fit. Do we have a deal?"

Ahsoka looked at the images of the dig sites again, before she began to contemplate the situation she had _literally_ landed in. That's when an alarm started to go off across the base. Everyone tensed up in response.

"Report!" Bo shouted.

"Ma'am, proximity sensors are picking up several Shadow Collective fighters entering our airspace," a Nite Owl shouted out from his post.

"Activate the Anti-Aircraft guns and scramble our fighters," Bo-Katan ordered.

She pressed a few keys on the holo-table. They showed her an image of the three fighters that were entering their airspace. Suddenly, puffs of thick black smoke that glowed red began to dot the space around the Shadow Collective fighters. One fighter was hit in the port-side engine, which connected the wing to the main body of the ship. It was on fire and trailing smoke. That's when a secondary explosion went off, blowing off the wing and causing the fighter to spin out of control. That's when the two remaining fighters began to circle back and retreat from Nite Owl territory. But before they did, a flight of Nite Owl fighters flew up to pursue the remaining fighters. One of the Shadow Collective fighters circled back to engage the Night Owls. It fired, causing one of Bo-Katan's fighter to disintegrate. The two remaining fighters fired back, destroying the suicide fighter. They banked hard to the left and right, trying to avoid the explosion. But because of this, the last Shadow Collective fighter was able to put some distance between itself and the Nite Owls. It disappeared into the atmosphere, off to make a report to his superiors.

The all-clear siren went off. But no one was fooled. That fighter was just the first of many.

A warrior ran up to Kryze. "Ma'am, the enemy fighters have been driven off".

Bo-Katan leaned against the holo table and sighed.

"If they didn't know that we were here before, then they do now. Keep the base on high alert. Activate the long-range scanners and send out patrols to sweep the system for incoming hostiles," Bo-Katan ordered.

The warrior saluted and rushed off in a different direction.

"Maul will be here soon. And he won't hold back. He'll be sending everything he's got to wipe us out. Do you see now Tano, how desperate our situation is? This operation relied on the element of surprise, which we've already lost. I need you to keep us from losing everything. So ... can you help us, or not?" Bo-Katan asked.

Ahsoka folded her arms and used one to place her fingers against her forehead. She was in deep thought. Ahsoka has been trying to flee danger since she left the order, and so far she was 'O for 2' when it came to getting away from the War. But deep down, she felt this need to help others. Even though she was no longer a Jedi or an officer in the Grand Army, she still felt like she had a responsibility to do what ... deep down ... she believed to be right.

She couldn't just walk away from this. Not with the safety of the Galaxy on the line. If not for the Republic's sake, then for her friends and loved ones.

Ahsoka took in a deep breath, her breasts heaving with contemplation, before she let out a long sigh.

"Alright. But I'm going to have to call in a favor from somebody on Coruscant."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Galactic Senate Building, Coruscant_.

The people of Coruscant were going about their busy lives.

People were going to the theater to see the latest piece of holoscreen art. Others were going to work or running errands to support their families, while children went off to school. Sky cars flew back and forth through traffic that stretched across the planet-wide bee-hive that was Coruscant.

Everything seemed completely normal, except that something was out of the ordinary.

What was it? Oh right! The Jedi Cruisers that hovered over the city's cloudy skyline, and the military transports that were heading up into orbit.

Once again, the Republic was at War.

Clone Troopers were being marched onto their transports.

Ahsoka has been meditating for a little while now. She wore a blue dress with silver markings, and an added skirt, both of which hugged her curves and hour-glass frame quite well. The dress was zipped up in front to her neck. She wore black leggings underneath, and hand silver-plated armlets and boots (one of which had a vibro-blade knife holstered inside).

It had been raining all day when she started, raindrops running down the window in front of her as thunder clapped in the distance. But then the clouds cleared up enough for her to see that the sun was setting. It's rays were shining through the skyscrapers and casting a pinkish-orange light on Ahsoka's face and the office that she was in. She's been waiting for her boyfriend's senate session to be adjourned. The senators were voting on an official declaration of war on the Sith, even though it wasn't necessary considering how the Sith drew first blood.

This is one of several things that she's been doing since she found out that the Republic was at war.

She tried to keep herself busy, easing her mind from the troubles that lied ahead. She went out on maneuvers with the 501st legion in preparation for the day that they would ship out.

Sometimes she would go work out, and go on long walks by herself, and even stop the occasional crime to blow off some steam.

Ahsoka still spent her free time with Lux, but she'd become slightly less talkative and a bit more distant lately.

She continued to sit on the floor in Lux's office, meditating.

Even though she was a little sad and frustrated that she had to suddenly drop in on Lux just to leave again, and participate in a war that she didn't want any part of, Ahsoka knew that deep down it was the right thing to do.

She is a guardian of life, and she can not, in good faith, allow evil to flourish unchecked.

That's when Lux Bonteri, dressed in a tight royal blue, long-sleeved and collared shirt, underneath a gray senatorial jacket with the silver markings of House Bonteri, black trousers and dark gray boots, walked through the doors to his office.

Then he saw Ahsoka sitting on the floor, meditating. He was taken aback, having not expecting to see her again for a while.

She heard the door hiss open behind her. As she continued meditating, she could hear the familiar patterns of Lux's footfalls resonating through the floor. She could feel his presence through the force, and hear his footsteps with her Lekku.

It was a comforting sound.

But she didn't great him just yet, opting to keep quiet and continue clearing her mind.

Once he was blocking what little sunlight was kept in the room on her, she opened her eyes and looked up at Lux.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked, taken aback. "What brings you here? Why didn't you call me?"

Ahsoka got up and walked up to Lux. "Lux, I need you to listen to me. I need you to get me in contact with Saw. He has to put me through to Master Skywalker. It's very important."

One of Lux's eyebrow arched up over the other one. "Wha- . . . why?"

"I . . . It's complicated." Ahsoka said. "But you'll have to trust me."

"I do trust you Ahsoka. It's just that... Saw's on Onderon right now. It's under siege."

Ahsoka turned around and walked over to Lux's desk, and then leaned against it.

"No shock here..." She muttered, before she enveloped one of her hands into one of Lux's, before sitting down.

Lux was slightly nervous with her depressed tone of voice. "What's eating you?"

She grumbled. "Oh, you don't know..."

He held back a chuckle. "No... I can't read minds like you do."

"I don't read minds, I just-" She stopped and heaved, "Fine, I'll say it." She said before she stood up, still holding Lux's hand.

She led him by the hand out into the hallway. She wanted to go for a walk to clear her mind. But with all of the senators still crowding the halls and arguing, it probably didn't help much. "I just agreed to go on a mission. I want this war to be over so that we can be together, I really do, but-" She grumbled.

"I'm sure you'll be okay out there. You always are".

"But this isn't just the droid army this time. This is a Sith Lord we're talking about with an army of Mandalorians. Our ancient enemy. You don't know what I'm up against, but I do. I-"

Lux cut her off, trying to reassure her.

"'Soka, it's going to be fine. You won't be fighting alone." He sighed. "I'll try to get you in touch with Saw."

"But what if..." She stopped herself and looked away, clasping her arms around her waist tightly. "You don't understand. Whenever I get mixed up in these situations, people I care about . . . well - something horrible happens," She said. "I don't wish there was, but there always is... Somebody is going to die, and I can't bare to let that happen when I'm out there, powerless to stop it from happening, I-"

Before Lux let Ahsoka finish her sentence, he was pulling her arms around to face him, and pull her closer, lightly wrapping his arms around to hug her. He couldn't tell if he was forcing her, or if it was by her own free will. But then, to an abrupt jolt, he felt her hands sliding up his jacket to curl around his shoulders. Then, the side of Ahsoka's head was against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Ahsoka, everything is going to be fine." Lux ran his hands up her back until they rested on her shoulder blades. "I w-will be fine..., knowing that _you're out there_, helping people in need, like my people."

She chuckled, and Lux felt her Lekku slide against his jacket as she looked up at him. "I knew that this conversation was going to happen, but I imagined it to be the other way around."

"What? You're more nervous than me?" He chided.

"Now, how can you tell?"

"How can you?" Lux talked back.

"I used to be a Jedi, remember".

Lux smiled. "Like I was going to forget anytime soon".

Ahsoka shrugged and escaped from Lux's grasp, and started walking towards a flight of stairs that led up to a different, and less crowded, level of the building. Lux looked around and saw people that were staring, and then grasped why she was moving away: It was too much of private talk to be eavesdropped on.

So he followed as she guided up the stairs.

Even though she was wearing boots, every step she took was soft as _feathers_, While Lux clunked behind with his metal plated boots.

_Creak, plop, creak, plop_

Once they made it out of ear distance from everyone, Ahsoka continued to vocalize with her flawless voice. "Lux... sometimes I wish... " She said before she stopped herself for the billionth time.

"Yes, yes, yes?" Lux asked, egging her on, moving faster to keep up with her.

"Well...," her voice was starting to get sly. "What if there wasn't a war... And we were living together..." Her flirtatious attitude was sparking. "Where would that be-"

"Onderon..." Lux interrupted.

"Yeah, but what about a new setting where we can live alone, perhaps have-"

"Onderon..." Lux blurted out. "It's no contest."

She turned her head around to face Lux, and he could've sworn that her saw her wink. "Unless it means having me or not."

"And what if it's still a 'no contest'?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka giggled and turned her back to him again. "Come now, do you really think you can fool me anymore?"

"I'm not that predictable," Lux countered as he followed after her.

"Only to me".

Those words surprised Lux. They were the exact words that he said to her when they were having a similar conversation about predicability back during the Onderonian civil war. He decided to play along.

"Only to who?" He joked with her.

"To me, Lux, and you know how _easily_ predictable you are."

"Exactly where you're wrong; everyone, not just you, knows I'm predictable to the point that it isn't difficult anymore". He said as he walked passed her and led her further down the hall.

"And where are you going with this, again?" Ahsoka asked, as they they made it to the end of the hallway, before Lux reached out to open the door.

He smiled as he pressed the buttons on the keypad.

"Up..." he answered.

She had a blank look on her face as she thought about his answer.

"Up? Up where?"

The door hissed open, and Lux walked. He was walking into a maintenance corridor, where he found a ladder. He pressed a few buttons on the keypad and opened an access hatch at the top of the ladder, which led to the roof. He then started climbing the ladder, all while Ahsoka stood at the bottom, looking up with interest.

"Ningependa kuja, ndani ya." Lux spoke in Onderonian.

"What?" Ahsoka asked before she jokingly placed a hand on her Lekku. "You'll have to translate."

Lux looked down and cleared his throat, so that he could call down to her from the top of the ladder. "I'd like to come up here..." Lux said before he climbed over the top of the ladder and walked up onto the rain-dropped rooftop, before gazing out at the surrounding skyline. Then he looked back down at the ladder and saw that Ahsoka was still standing around at the bottom of the ladder. "Are you coming up?" He called out.

She _wasn't_ looking at Lux.

"Yeah, er, yeah... I'll be there in just a second."

Lux saw her take her vibro-blade, which buzzed and glowed orange when she activated it, and then slash the control panel for the access hatch.

"Coming!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Wawaatt Archipelago, near the city of Kachiro, Kashyyyk_.

On the Wookie home-world of Kashyyyk, a wild grantaloupe has its head down in the grass. The furry horned creature was helping itself to a free meal, made up of the aforementioned grassland. Suddenly, loud rustling in the trees caught the grantaloupe's attention. It swiftly lifted its head from the grass in the direction the rustling. That's when it decided to take off running.

Overlooking the animal in the trees, were two Wookies. An adult male named Tarkov, and his young son Jaccoba. The two were on a hunting trip.

"Grrraaawwwrrrr!" Tarkov barked to his son.

Jaccoba had a spear in one hand, and was holding onto a vine with the other. He nodded in compliance and used the vine to swing down from the tree and across the jungle floor. This trip he was on wasn't just for hunting meat. It was about taking his first steps into adulthood. This was a right of passage.

He swung above the retreating grantaloupe and threw his spear like a javelin into its direction. The spear missed it's intended mark, passing just over the animal's back harmlessly.

The wayward spear continued flying until hitting the vines in the background. But something was strange. For one, a spear shouldn't break in half when it hits vines. And two, vines shouldn't made a loud metallic echo when struck by a foreign object.

Jaccoba let go of the vine and landed safely on the ground right in front of the shrubbery.

His father soon followed him.

They both inspected the vines. Tarkov reached out and grabbed a hold of the vines. He yanked on them, and they all suddenly seemed to fall all once. The vines fell to reveal a large brown ship of some kind. But before they could inspect it any further, the ship hummed to life, and a pair of large doors opened up. As they opened, a ramp unfolded to reveal a dark cargo bay.

It was full of white glowing eyes. The sounds of humming engines and clanking metallic footsteps filled the area. Thinking quickly, Tarkov grabbed his son and carried him out of the way. They climbed the nearest tree. When they were safely above the ground, they were able to look back down at the landscape, only to see that it was completely covered in tanks and infantry from the Separatist droid army.

It was an invasion.

Kashyyyk was under attack.

Tarkov and Jacob looked down in horror as they bore witness to the opening stages of the invasion of their home-world.

"Rrrrwwwwaa-hhaawr-gggrrrr," Tarkov said to his son.

Jacob continued to look down on the Separatist army in horror.

* * *

Kashyyyk wasn't the only planet that was under attack.

All along the outer rim, vulnerable planets that were just over the border of contested space were struck.

Even neutral planets weren't safe.

Despite what Republic propaganda said, the Separatist alliance was far from defeated, and still represented a real danger. The Republic fleet was spread thin. In order to contain this new offensive, the Republic had to strip the Coruscant Defense Fleet to meet the Navy's demand in the outer rim.

On one planet, the Separatist Navy used it's firepower to burn down entire cities. And amidst the smoking ruins, the droid army was deployed to the surface to subjugate the surviving natives. Hundreds, possibly thousands, of people were restrained at their wrists, necks, and ankles. Every person was linked together in a massive chain of slaves that ran on for miles.

The planet Bal'demnic was also under attack. The Separatist launched the attack to seize control of the great cortosis mines. Mustering what force they could, the native Kon'me people gathered its meager army to meet the Separatists in battle. But they needed help. A token Republic battle group was spared to help blunt the Separatist offensive. Republic warships tried to halt the Separatist landing ships, while the few available star-fighter squadrons did everything they could to intercept the Droid bombers that set the Kon'me cities ablaze. On the coast line, Kon'me forces had forts and cannons built into the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. But they did little to stop the massive spider tanks from rising from the oceans, and climbing up the steep cliffs. Despite the heavy Kon'me artillery and Republic air support, the Separatists literally walked over the defensive fortresses, leaving them to advance unopposed.

Another planet that was under attack was the Ortolan home-world of Orto. The Republic forces that garrisoned the planet's moons were ambushed, wiped out, and the survivors were force to surrender. With the Republic out of the way, The Confederacy moved quickly to establish a puppet government and suppress any signs of resistance. The Ortolans were forced to watch in stricken horror as thousands of Separatist battle droids marched through the streets of the planet's conquered cities.

One thing was for sure: This was a nightmare.

The Separatists were on the attack.

And as far as many people close to the front were concerned, they were winning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 9 of this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please stay tuned for part 10 of this story.**

**Until then, Grubkiller out.**


	8. Part 8-Storm of Emotions

**Have no fear, Grubkilleris here.**

**Hey folks, here's part 10 of this revised version of this story.**

**Please enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Royal Palace, Sun'dari, Mandalore_.

On a landing pad overlooking the once bustling ornate streets of Sun'dari, A Kom'rk-class attack shuttle was coming in for a landing. And based on the red and black markings that set it apart from other Mandalorian ships, Prime Minister Almec knew who it was almost immediately.

He began to walk towards the ship, between two columns of Mandalorian Riot guards, wearing red and black armor, who were standing at attention for their lord and master.

The ramp lowered, and a red-skinned Zabrak, wearing black robes and sporting mechanical legs, stepped out of the ship.

Darth Maul was flanked by his top lieutenants, and they came face to face with Almec, and several political and military officials.

Before Maul and his late brother, Savage Oppress, gathered an army of criminals, militants, and slavers, all of these people that surrounded him were outcasts and wanted men (and women). Now, they were in positions of power thanks to the Dark Lord.

Ever since his take over, Darth Maul has been biding his time, waiting for the right moment to exact his revenge on all of those that wronged him, underestimated him, or stood in his way.

"Lord Maul," Prime Minister Almec said with a bow, "Welcome back to Mandalore."

The former Sith Apprentice and Jedi Hunter has just arrived from his quest to find old Sith Artifacts and weapons, hoping to use them against the many enemies that he's made.

"Prime Minister Almec. What news do you bring me. I want to know what his happening amongst my ... faithful subjects," Maul said.

Amlec bowed nervously before he gave his report. "The people are becoming restless. The underground partisans are disrupting our operations, and they are being supported by the Nite Owls. The curfew is being enforced, and all dissidents are being taken into custody as per your order, my lord. But I'm afraid that it may no be enough. That is why I called you back." he said.

"You assured me that I could trust you to remain in charge in my absence," Maul said as he scowled at Almec.

"And I'm doing the best that I can."

"Are you?"

"Yes, considering the fact that we've lost many of our allies in the Shadow Collective with our war against the Confederacy, and our trade has collapsed and our people are starving as a result." Almec said.

Maul stepped closer and got face to face with Almec. "Do not attempt to be audacious in my presence, Almec. You can't afford it."

Almec lowered his head in defeat.

"But, I assure you, things are looking up. I have squads of commandoes scouring the galaxy for new weapons that will help our cause. And we are slowly rebuilding our power base within the underworld. And, best of all, the end of the War is near."

This peaked Almec's interest. "How do you know?"

"I have had a vision. The Jedi... and the Republic... will die. In its place will rise a New Order, and we will live to see it, and one day rule as part of it."

Almec and some of the other puppet politicians were taken aback by this statement. But before any of them could confront Maul on it, he then turned to a hologram of his top Commanders, a blond haired man named Gar Saxon, and a brunette woman named Rook Kast. "And what about the security of the system?"

Saxon bowed.

"My lord, the Fleet has the planet completely locked down. The resistance here has been completely cut off from space and can no longer receive any funding or equipment. And the few remaining rogue holdouts in the system are about to be cleared out. But our spies on Concord Dawn are reporting that Nite Owl ships have taken off from the surface," Saxon said.

This peaked Maul's interests. "Oh? And what is the nature of their presence here?"

"We were able to intercept a transmission, to the Nessem system, before the ships took off, saying that they were heading for Myrkr. We don't know why they're heading there though." Kast said before she bowed. "But with your permission, I would like to take a squadron to scout the area above Concord Dawn".

"Go. Find out what is happening and report back to me when you're done," Maul ordered.

Kast bowed, put her helmet on, and began to walk away.

Maul stroked his chin while in deep thought.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Saxon asked.

"It's time that we move forward with our plans. I want you to increase our patrols and tighten security in our underground facilities until further notice. And I want a battle group ready to sortie out to Concord Dawn when I give the order," Maul ordered. "We'll destroy the Nite Owls, and the Mandalorian Protectors once and for all. And with a Republic world under attack, we'll draw Skywalker and Kenobi right to us.

Saxon nodded and walked away to carry out his master's orders.

Maul sat back in his throne, deep in thought.

_"_All part of the plan." He said to himself. "**The** Plan._"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Senate Building rooftop_.

Lux watched as Ahsoka force jumped through the maintenance hatch just as it closed behind her. She then immediately snuck her head onto his shoulder, as she adjusted her footing from the rooftop that curved down.

They looked up to see if their were any stars, but then they remembered that it was a cloudy night. Not a single light came from the sky as was usually the case with Coruscant's sea of stars. But it did come from a few Venator-class warships that hovered above the skyscrapers, which were also lit up.

_'No, we can only look around, perhaps far out into the horizon'._ Lux thought.

They both lied down on the roof together, with Ahsoka's back pressed into Lux's front as they spooned with each other.

Galactic City had many opulent silvery buildings that towered above the surface of Coruscant. Many of them had verandas that allowed people to look down on the city below, and others were topped with lovely little gardens... There was a definite richness on not only the skyscrapers, but also the theaters, libraries, and sports stadiums across the planet's surface. Some of them floated on platforms that usually hung above the skyline, except for today because of the Navy. However, the one thing that was cut off from the opulent glow of Coruscant's surface, was the notorious underworld.

Sure people got along for the most part in the lives they built for themselves on Coruscant, but their was always an air of mystery in the other version of Coruscant deep beneath their feet. Ahsoka, as Lux came to learn, was apart of the rough crowd down there, for a short while anyway...

"It's so beautiful from up here..." Lux said as he held his 'Soka's stomach with one hand, and used the other one to explore her body. "We should try to come up here more often. It has a nice view, and it's nice and quiet".

Ahsoka mumbled, and Lux felt her hips moving and wiggling, against his _lap_... It felt strange, but nice, as her warm, voluptuous rump acted as a cushion for his midsection.

Sighing in delight, Lux raised his free hand to rub her shoulders, earning little giggles from her.

_'Oh, I'm so lucky! After all this time, I finally get to have her like this, all to myself..._' Lux thought to himself as he stroked randomly all over her; around her arms and legs and stomach (but not any higher)... he even started to play with her Lekku slightly, watching them slide around her shoulders, sometimes dropping them so they could perk right back into place...

Although he couldn't hear or see her reactions, Ahsoka's eyes were closed, and she was lightly humming to herself. Her Lekku began to purr. She was in pure bliss right now.

"So..." she moaned, "What do you plan to do with me?"

Lux smiled. He loved how she straddled on the roof's edge. He remembered how she rode on the Ruping back on Onderon with him, both during the civil war and when they went joy riding since the war ended. He remembered how she had her arms wrapped around his torso to hold on tightly.

_'Now, it's your turn... my little 'Soka'_. He thought to himself as he pulled her more tightly into his embrace.

He pointed up to the clouds above them.

"See up there?" He asked as he placed his chin on her shoulder, and guided her range of vision to where he wanted her to look, above the ships and towers within view, and up at the clouds above them.

"Yeah..." She said hesitantly.

"Th-that, Love, up through the clouds, is Onderon. That will be our home... We can eat up the rays of sunlight, hold hands..., perhaps have a pool set up-"

She reached down and squeezed the hand that was on her stomach. "Take it easy Luxie... I don't wish to be spoiled, you know. The Jedi taught me-"

"I know..." he interrupted, "But _imagine_ what it would feel like."

Ahsoka tried to shake her head while in this position, but Lux prevented her from doing it. "I _can_ imagine, I just don't _want_ it".

"Are you saying that you don't want _me_?" Lux asked, making fun of Ahsoka.

"No," she said defensively, trying to explain herself, "I just don't want all those amenities... I'd rather find myself spoiled by only you, not by how much you can buy for me."

They both remained silent for a few moments, as they continued to look out over the cloudy night skyline of Galactic city. Lux continued to hold her stomach, periodically running his hands up and down, enjoying the warmth that permeated her bodysuit.

"What do you want to do after I get back from the war?" Ahsoka asked. "Maybe we can go into the jungles and explore the landscape?"

Lux nodded.

"Okay... okay..." he said before he began to nuzzle his face into her montrals, whilst running his hands up and down her waist. "I... i would love to go out there on free days. I used to take afternoons on the Rupings with my parents, over the jungles and canyons... We'd go to the caves or waterfalls or...-" Lux shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes from all of the joyful memories. "Each day was always another adventure..."

"What do you mean? You have _me_...?" She asked, curious over Lux's words.

"Not you, 'Soka... I mean, my life seemed to no longer have meaning until _you_ arrived... I was cautious and confused that I couldn't make anything out... Until I saw you..., and heard you talk..."

Lux felt his chest tighten around his heart, then ignored it to lean over Ahsoka's shoulder to kiss her cheek.

_'At least I have her to recreate those fond memories I had as a child,_' Lux thought to himself.

He continued to cradle her cheek with his lips, nuzzling his nose against her warm, fiery skin... Ahsoka sighed before agreeing, "I-I'd like to have afternoons like that... Perhaps a race or a swim by one of those waterfalls, just like we did on Shili..." She said as she raised her hand behind her and placed it on Lux's cheek, pulling his head closer, keeping his lips where they were. "Every day, an adventure..." She said, repeating what Lux said earlier.

As Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed in response to the bliss that she was feeling, Lux was still stroking the sides of her waist, sending shivers up and down Ahsoka's spine, from her neck, to her rump, and throughout her body.

She quickly noticed Lux's traveling fingers and decided to ignore it, wanting to see where they'd end up as they travelled lower. She shivered with excitement when Lux's curious hand found its way underneath her skirt, where it grasped onto her rump.

Ahsoka sighed, before she began to gently and slowly move her hips, and rub them against the growing bulge in Lux's midsection.

Lux loved this part about her: The way she didn't back away from him, or reject his advances.

On the contrary, she accepted them.

Ahsoka continued to allow her rump to be gently molded. And in return, she continued to gently slide it against the throbbing tent in Lux's pants, which covered his hard cock.

"Soka!"

Lux inadvertently gasped out her name. His cock continued to twitch, then spurts, finally releasing the tension he'd felt for so long with a groan.

"Okay... okay..." she said with her eyes half-closed as he held her hips against his pulsating midsection, and continued kissing her cheek tenderly. She looked over her shoulder to look at him. "Can... can you spin me around so I can face you...?"

Lux grudged a little before seeing her lift her legs straight, as he picked her up by her waist. He spun her to the side, then again so that she could face him. Still on their sides, they were now facing each other...

_'Oh, how I wish the moon was out, so that it could glow against her face_', Lux thought to himself. But when she opened them again, he could see that they were just as illustrious as ever.

She looked down at Lux's midsection, and saw a wet spot had formed. She smirked, and bit her lips as she began to reach for the top of her collar.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzip_.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the zip fastener of her bodysuit began to open, as she pulled the pull tab down her chest, allowing the cold evening air to caress her skin. Lux watched with interest as the seam of her suit opened into a 'v'-neck, that revealed her orange skin, and her plump cleavage. The pull tab reached her navel, before the zipper teeth were caught on her hardened nipples.

Lux found himself staring at her open suit.

Getting impatient with his ogling, Ahsoka grabbed Lux by his collar, and brought him in for one, wet kiss... A long, straightforward kiss...

Lux's eyes were wide open. But then, he closed his eyes and puckered his lips just in time to feel Ahsoka's lips wrapping around his own, before exploring his mouth with her tongue. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, causing her to push her bust against his chest, her plump breasts acting as cushions between them.

As they continued kissing, Lux felt a certain kind of pain deep inside himself. One that his 'Soka couldn't sense... But at the same time, they both felt that pain could not exist between them... Not now, for as long as they held each other dearly.

* * *

_Landing platform, Nite Owl ship, _The Duchess.

On a landing platform high above the skyscrapers, Bo-Katan and her warriors were waiting for Ahsoka Tano to return with communications codes to contact the Open Circle Fleet, so that they can get reinforcements for the liberation of Mandalore.

Bo-Katan was pacing back and forth, getting impatient.

"Where the Hell is Tano. She was supposed to be back while ago."

"I don't know ma'am," one of her warriors said, as he and his comrade used their visor's to zoom in on the senate building, where Tano had gone.

"Wait, I found her." Said one of Bo-Katan's warriors.

"Well, what is she doing?" She asked, demandingly.

"Uuuuuuuhm, I don't know if I can describe it." He said.

Bo rolled her eyes and put her helmet on, pulled the antennae on the side of her helmet foreword, and zoomed in. She looked at the senate building's dome structure, where she eventually saw a female Togruta and a male Human. They were both the same age. Why they were on the roof, she could only guess. But then she figured out why her comrade was so hesitant to explain himself.

"Wow, they are really going at it." Someone else brought up.

Bo-Katan, inside her helmet, bit her lip. "Mmmh." She moaned as she looked at Tano's figure. "I wish I had her curves."

* * *

Back on the roof of the senate building, Ahsoka and Lux were still kissing. But now, Ahsoka was on top, while Lux was laying down flat against the roof beneath them. She was still trying to devour his mouth, and push herself against him.

Her breasts slid against his chest, her pelvis slid against his, and her thighs were locked tightly around his as she straddled him, and her tongue was sliding against his. It was all apart of an urge - an intense sexual urge - to push herself into him until they became one and the same, mind, body, and soul.

Lux still held her hips, involuntarily grinding against her, and he was experiencing many wonderful feelings - mostly salacious lust - as Ahsoka's hips and thighs were locked tightly around the bulge in his ever-tightening pants.

Lux's eyes closed, and he was on the brink of complete slumber, with every nerve in his body relaxing tremendously. Her lips were sticking to his top lip and she sucked on it with moaning joy, like it was a sticky toy that children played with.

But _none_ of Ahsoka's actions were childish.

She eventually broke the kiss, and leaned back, coaxing Lux to sit up and come forward for more. But she shoved his torso back down against the roof that they were laying on.

Ahsoka looked down into Lux's eyes - smirking seductively while staring into his very soul - as she ran her hands up the side of her face. She threw her head back over her shoulders, pushing both of her front headtails behind her shoulders as she continued writhing on Lux's hips. Then, she ran her hands back down her face, and reached for her own breasts, which she started squeezing.

Lux's eyes travelled down her face, and went below her collarbone, before he began to drink in the sight of his lover's dress completely unzipped, showing off her cleavage and her fiery navel. The image drove him over the edge, and he continued jolting his pelvis into Ahsoka's, determined to continue creaming his own pants.

Ahsoka giggled when she looked down at the wet spot forming over his crotch.

She placed her hands on his lower abs and ran her fingertips up his torso, pulling his collared shirt up, before she finally reached his shoulders. When Lux's shirt was gone, she leaned down, pushing her tits against Lux's pecks, which both threatened to plop out of Ahsoka's unzipped bodysuit, before pressing her lips against his.

Lux puckered his lips to deepen the kiss before he rested his hands on her hips. Ahsoka placed her hands on the back of his head, while scratching his hair, to pull him deeper into the kiss. After a few minutes, Ahsoka pulled away and broke the kiss. Their lips made a smacking sound when they parted.

Lux was still looked drowsy from his 'explosive experience' moments earlier.

"I hope you're not spent already, Luxie. The night is still young," Ahsoka said seductively.

Lux felt himself grow hard again. He then felt himself quivering again.

"Rub me. Please," Lux as he leaned his head back in pleasure.

"Hmmm. I've got something else in mind Luxie," Ahsoka said as she slid down his body, where she began undoing his pants.

When she tugged on his boxers, his member was pulled down before it was released. It went up and down like a diving board when that happened. Ahsoka looked at his hardened member again, before looking up at Lux with a sexy smirk.

He looked down to see her smiling up at him, blush fiercely, before her face was level with his 7 1/2 in' cock.

She then leaned over his crotch and opened her mouth. Ahsoka looked up at her lover and started bobbing her head up and down on Lux's cock.

"Uuuuhh," Lux sighed as he strokes Ahsoka's head-tails, making the orange teen alien moan into Lux's cock, sending vibrations along his shaft.

Ahsoka was starting off slow, but with each time she bobbed her head, she swallowed more and more of Lux's dick; she's now 5 inches down his 7 inch shaft, and not counting the occasional gag, she's doing the job like a pro. As she pleasured Lux, he had tilted his head back and began to moan and lightly gasp. The feeling of wet warmth closing around his shaft, caused a wonderful feeling down below.

"Ahsoka, can you use your tongue?" Lux asked his Lover.

Without saying a word, she pulled his cock from her mouth and looked into Lux's eyes before kissing the tip, before her long tongue began to coil around Lux's shaft. When it slithered around his dick a few times, she started bobbing her head up and down again.

Lux opened his mouth and sighed while slowly sinking his head back into the ground.

"UUhhhhhhh! Yeessssss," He said between moans, making Ahsoka's orange cheeks and blue Lekku stripes blush very deeply.

He gasped as he groaned in pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. Ahsoka continued sucking for a few more moments, and every time she bobbed her head up and down, she moaned in a sexy way, and Lux gently gasped as his lover's hot, wet tongue stroked his hardened manhood. But then Lux felt his balls clench, and his erection started to pulsate. He raised his head again to look down at her.

"Ahsoka, I ... I think that I'm about to-," he froze before his eyes rolled up into his head. "-uuuuhhhh!" Lux said as he felt his balls clench and climax on the spot, unloading his cum into Ahsoka's mouth, which she accepted excitedly. When the last drop of cum was shot into Ahsoka's mouth she began swirling his cock with her tongue, moaning at the taste. Salty and sweat. When she was finally done, she gulped it down hard. After that she looked up to see Lux's reaction.

He had leaned his head back again while groaning.

Heavily blushing, as Lux noticed, Ahsoka walked a few feet away, her breasts gently bobbing in an enticing manner as she did so. She closed her eyes as she lied down on the curved rooftop, and stretched her arms over her head, pressing them to the roof in a submissive, yet erotic pose.

"Do whatever you want with me," she whispered softly.

The Onderonian senator smiled and stood up, before removing his last articles of clothing, and to tend to his lover's needs.

Ahsoka watched as his tip bobbed up and down with every step he took.

Lux reached for her shoulders and began to pull at her suit from the sides.

Finally, the tension became too strong, and the suit started to slide down her shoulders. Ahsoka could hear her heart thundering in her head as Lux pushed the suit down her body.

The seam of her unzipped suit brushed against her nipples, and eventually, Ahsoka's breasts plopped out of the suit with a soft sound and they happily danced as they escaped their fabric prison.

He only kept gawking at Ahsoka's exposed body. The Togruta's nipples were a deep orange, like her lips. They fascinated the young Onderonian, like always.

Soon, her bodysuit, skirt, leggings, and boots were reduced to a puddle off to the side. All she had left were a pair of purple panties.

His heart thundered in his ribcage at the excitement.

The young and beautiful Togrutan's lungs very gently moved her plump breasts up as they filled up with air, and back down as they emptied. Up and down. Up and down. In response to her heaving chest, Lux noticed, Ahsoka's rock-had orange nipples were impatiently dancing in small and subtle, yet erotic, circles.

He reached out to touch his lover.

"Ah!"

The young Togruta twitched involuntarily, being just as anxious and nervous as Lux was. The tension of making love on a rooftop on a chilly night had gotten the better of her.

Lux looked into Ahsoka's eyes, those big sparkling spheres of crystalline joy, and gently, as if cradling something incredibly fragile, placed his hands on Ahsoka, and cupped her orange breasts before gently massaging them. Even exposed like this and in the evening chill of Coruscant's skyline, his lover felt very warm.

He loved it.

After a few moments, he stopping massaging her chest, and began to slowly glide his hands over the smooth, fiery skin.

He moved closer and closer to her until finally, he was pressing his hard body against Ahsoka's.

Lux let his hands glide from her breasts up to her wrists, and grasped them, carefully pressing them onto the roof. Ahsoka was at his mercy.

He leaned closer and Ahsoka's soft breasts pushed against him. Lux kissed Ahsoka's long slender neck, usually hidden behind her bodysuit's turtle neck and two head tails, which were both still pushed behind Ahsoka's shoulders. As always, Ahsoka smelled sweet and spicy. It was a scent that he was all too familiar with ever since the warm summer day they had secretly spent together on the incredibly lush world of Shili ... although, it wasn't the planet's vegetation that _he_ had considered lush, then.

"You smell incredible, as always, my love," Lux breathed as he kissed the fiery neck again, pressing himself even harder against the young female.

"Mmmmh, so do you," Ahsoka moaned as Lux continued to kiss her, and started to grind his naked erection against her panties.

Lux's lips eventually found Ahsoka's Lekku. He began to nibble on one of the blue stripes. "Ahsoka..." he breathed into her neck and Lekku, as he continued to grind his cock against her increasingly wet panties, "I'm going to shake you to the core".

Ahsoka slightly quivered in anticipation and Lux savored the tiny moments that she was submissive. Lux pulled back and gazed into the blue eyes before him. That's when the young Togruta raised her head to brush her lips against Lux's in a very shy kiss, then retreated as quickly as she had advanced, smiling and blushing as she averted her eyes.

Lux smirked, thinking that it was adorable.

"Look at me, Ahsoka," he said.

Hesitantly, his shy lover obeyed.

For a long time, Lux just looked into the beautiful crystalline eyes that seemed to sparkle like the starry heavens every time he looked into them. Then, without saying a word, he dove in for the kill. Giving his girlfriend neither time nor chance to resist, he kissed her, long and passionately, using his tongue to force Ahsoka's mouth open and slide it into her before she even knew what was happening.

Lux closed his eyes and held Ahsoka's fiery wrists more firmly.

"Mmmh..." Ahsoka moaned.

Her eyes had grown wide, at first, but now they were closing as she submitted herself and let the nude Onderonian senator, and former warrior, ravage her mouth and lips, while still sliding his hardened cock against her crotch.

Her lips were soft. Softer, even than her breasts, and Lux took great pleasure in nibbling on them while he attacked the young Togruta's tongue with his own.

Ahsoka was panting heavily when their lips finally parted.

"Shall we continue, my darling?" Lux asked as he pressed his cock against her pelvis, and held it there.

His orange lover was too stunned to say anything, but the sparkle in her crystalline eyes told Lux everything he needed to know. The orange female eventually found the strength to smile, still averting her eyes as she blushed heavily.

"Yes," she said to her lover, in a begging way, "Again".

Lux smiled.

Continuing to push press his cock against her panties, he let go of Ahsoka's wrists as they kissed again. His left hand caressed his orange lover's cheek as it slid down, then slid into the crevice between Ahsoka's neck and montrals, in order to pull her closer. He also carefully rubbed the hand back and forth, carefully caressing Ahsoka's montrals. This particular move wasn't a very sexual stimulation, but it felt nice and Ahsoka didn't want him stop.

His other hand found Ahsoka's breast, and one of the fully erect nipples that had pushed into Lux's chest, and he brushed his thumb against the rubbery bud.

Ahsoka shivered and moaned softly as her hands began to glide over Lux's back. She then let them glide around his waist, and up his torso, where she racked her fingernails against his lean and muscular abs, enjoying how warm and smooth they were, in contrast to the cold, hard surface of the rooftop. She then ran her hands over his shoulders, and coiled them around his neck, where she combed her fingertips through his luscious hair, pulling Lux deeper into the kiss as a result.

They broke the kiss for a moment, so that Lux could look down at his lover, who's face was full of passion, her eyes sparkling more brightly than the starry heavens ever could.

"You know, for a strong warrior with a fiery attitude, you can be surprisingly docile," Lux commented with a smirk.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

Lux brought both hands up to caress Ahsoka's breasts. The orange tits weren't as big as some other people's, but they were big for a skinny girl of Ahsoka's age, wider than her waist, perky, and just as wide as her hips... and he _loved_ how soft they were, how very relaxing to knead.

Usually, whenever Lux made love to Ahsoka on Shili, he would always start things off slow, wanting to prolong the pleasure between them, while not wanting to hurt Ahsoka. It was something about Lux that she found sweet and cute.

Still unreasonably afraid to hurt her, but a lot more confident that she wouldn't shatter beneath him like glass, he increased the strength with which he pushed and squashed and pulled. It felt very relaxing, sinking his fingers deep into the soft orange flesh, and he simply loved the soft quivers that went through Ahsoka when he tickled her nipples with his rubbing palms as his massage her tits.

Ahsoka bit her lips, enduring the onslaught as gracefully as she could manage. Perhaps it was the intense amount of pride that Ahsoka had felt throughout her life. Perhaps she was simply embarrassed, being made love to atop the most prestigious symbol of Representative government throughout the galaxy. Either way, she seemed desperate to suppress any and all of her bodily reactions to Lux's touch.

Her suppressions represented a challenge.

.

.

_One that Lux was willing to take_.

He grinned excitedly, wanting to tear down the facade that Ahsoka always seemed to put up. He wanted to make her scream with joy from the rooftop. Every bit of resistance that Ahsoka offered just _begged_ for Lux to push her down and take her violently.

But he didn't.

Not yet.

Lux still wanted to prolong this as long as he could, and see how long Ahsoka could resist her urges, as well as Lux's. And hurting Ahsoka was something that he was _very_ afraid of, and he would _never_ allow himself to _ever_ do that.

Lux carefully pinched Ahsoka's nipples and was satisfied when yet another quiver went through his girlfriend.

But something was eating at him on the inside. A strange feeling.

"'Soka, I ... I'm not sure about this," Lux said, somewhat worried. "What ... what if someone catches - mmhh?!

Ahsoka leaned up and pulled Lux towards her, silencing him with another kiss.

"They won't", she simply said when their lips parted again.

Lux, reassured by her confidence, smiled.

He inclined his head and sucked the tip of one of Ahsoka's soft fiery tits into his mouth, where he relentlessly attacked the little bud atop it with his tongue.

His victim twitched, but she didn't protest.

Ahsoka moved her hands up and began to stroke Lux's hair, while also keeping his head where it was. Something that Lux didn't want her to stop.

"Ah!"

Ahsoka gasped when her Onderonian lover gently bit her nipple, before quickly continuing to suck on it, as if it were candy ... a very _erotic_ candy.

"Lux ... that... nh!"

Spurred on by the adorable reactions, Lux used his tongue to play with the 'candy' a bit longer, then pulled his head back to release the orange melon from his mouth.

He straddled Ahsoka's hips, and then reached his hand back out, thoroughly kneading that same breast with one hand, while using his thumb to play with the hard nipple, which was now more sensitive due to his caress but also glistening from his saliva.

Lux smiled down at Ahsoka - long enough for her to fully anticipate what was going to happen. That's when she saw him lean back down and push his face into the other boob, proceeding to give it the same treatment, while still kneading the first one with his strong hand.

Ahsoka's breaths grew deeper the longer Lux played with her breasts, and after much too long a period of hesitation, she finally allowed herself to be heard.

"Ah..."

The moan was very soft, almost inaudible, but Lux didn't miss it.

As he continued playing with Ahsoka's breasts, he glanced up at the flustered Togruta and grinned against the tit that he was sucking. The passion that he felt from his lover was overwhelming. He ... _fed_ on Ahsoka's arousal, letting it arouse himself in turn.

He drank in her emotions like wine. Except her emotions were more intoxicating than any alcohol ever could be.

This far into their relationship, Ahsoka had reveled herself to be nowhere near as innocent as she seemed when they first met on Raxus, but her shy reactions still made Lux feel like he corrupting something that was incredibly pure ... and he liked that idea.

Lux smirked, then used his chin to force Ahsoka's up to kiss the exposed orange neck. A soft growl escaped Ahsoka as she leaned her head back and opened her mouth, showing her species' sharp canine teeth. Her people were predators, and this showed in her on every battlefield that she ever set foot on.

But for now, with Lux, she was prey.

Although Ahsoka continued to shudder beneath Lux from the sensation, she didn't fight it. She accepted it.

Having reached the base of his lover's throat, Lux licked and kissed her there.

But the lustful senator hungered for more. He wanted, _needed_ Ahsoka. He was itching to push his lover down and rub himself against her in an erotic dance until both of their minds exploded in fireworks of ecstasy. He then started to, again, grind his pulsating cock against her panties, while he still concentrated on the quivering flesh beneath his tongue.

Lux needed this. He continued to grind and grind and grind until he gave himself the release that he's been waiting for - aaaand, there it went.

His scrotum clenched, and a throbbing, pulsating sensaion travelled up his naked shaft before his tip exploded. Lux sighed in pleasure, and opened his mouth even wider to devour Ahsoka's flesh and make her skin moisten from his hot breath, as he began to orgasm all over Ahsoka's midsection, covering her already soaked panties with his cum.

He gasped and moaned, as he rested his head on Ahsoka's shoulder, waiting for his cock to stop throbbing.

When he was finished, he sucked on her throat for a bit longer, then let his lips slide lower, in-between her voluptuous breasts and further down.

Deliberately slow, he slid down - pausing occasionally to kiss her orange belly, making her giggle - until his tongue reached Ahsoka's navel. He let his tongue play with it for a bit while he grasped Ahsoka's panties with his hands, before he tilted his head to look up.

The young Togruta was hiding her mouth behind her fist, while also nibbling on one of her knuckles, silently begging Lux to move on.

_'So cute..._' Lux thought as he went to remove Ahsoka's last garment.

Slowly, the damp and slightly sticky piece of fabric came off, detaching itself from Ahsoka's crotch with a soft wet noise, and pulled it down her legs, off her feet, and off to the side with the rest of their clothes.

After a few seconds of staring at the snatch, he pushed his head forward and dove his tongue into Ahsoka's nether regions.

"Ah!"

Ahsoka gasped and twitched.

Their foreplay had done wonders, making the young Togruta aroused and wet.

Lux hugged Ahsoka's orange hips, both for support and to keep Ahsoka from escaping, then quickly and forcefully tickled Ahsoka's lust center with his tongue.

Not sure what to do with her own hands, Ahsoka began to bit one of them to endure Lux's persistent attacks on her nether regions. But then she decided to start self-pleasuring. She brought them down to her chest, where she began to massage her own breasts.

Ahsoka was now softly rocking her hips back and forth in response to Lux's wet touches. Her breaths grew deeper, and her hip movements more violent.

"L... Lux...Ynnh!"

Ahsoka yelped hen Lux stated sucking on her most sensitive spot, causing Ahsoka to grit her teeth and clench at her own breasts even harder.

Lux, not satisfied with her small yelp, started sucking until he could feel his girlfriend's body tense up, then he released her clit and continued to lap at it with his tongue.

"Lux..." Ahsoka breathed, the sound of her heated voice whispering his name sending shivers down Lux's spine.

He stopped and looked up at her.

She seemed distraught that the was stopping.

"Luh ... Lux? What..."

"Will you come for me, my 'Soka?" He asked, cutting her off.

She nodded, wanting more.

Lux grinned and pushed his head back into Ahsoka's lap and coiled his tongue around her clit.

"Ah ... Luxie, I'm ... yeh!"

The quivering Togruta gasped for air, detaching her hands from her breasts and moving them down to bury themselves in Lux's hair. Her hips twitched back, but Lux held firm. He kept massaging his lover with his tongue, tapping into the fountain of passion that lay at the center of Ahsoka.

"By the Force!"

Ahsoka moaned loudly and began to rock her hips even harder against Lux's face. The violent quivers from her body shivered, from her hollow horns and down to her toes, before body began to spasm out.

She shrieked, then suddenly went silent when the force of her orgasm punched the breath out of her. Her immobilized body shook violently. That's when Lux, knowing that his work down below was done, went back up her body until he was laying on top of her again, gently caressing her orange face. Her crystalline eyes were quivering, unfocused, but the light touches made the gasping girl smile.

That's when Lux began to press the tip of his erection against her flower, before he slowly slid it into her, making her moan loudly in pleasure.

"Nnh! UUUhhhhh! Luxie!" She moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want to you, as you requested," Lux simply said.

Ahsoka blushed and smirked seductively before she hooked her legs around his pelvis, with what little strength she had left in her legs, and coiled her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ahsoka challenged flirtatiously.

Lux smiled. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust his cock into nether regions, grunting and gasping in pleasure as he did so.

Ahsoka threw her head back in pleasure, while pulling herself up to embrace Lux, pushing her breasts up into his chest.

She shouted out in ecstasy with every thrust.

"AH! AH! AAHH! AAHHHH!"

Lux began to rock his hips at a faster rate, pounding his erect member into her sweet spot in a fast, gentle, yet pleasurable, rhythm. He tries to pound as deeply as possible, trying to feel her incredible body more intensely.

They gazed into each others eyes. He then leaned down to kiss her. They embrace each other and kiss passionately, all while Lux continued to mercilessly thrust into her over and over and over again.

As they kissed and embraced, she deepened the kiss, exploring Lux's mouth with her tongue, and enveloping his lips with her own, enjoying the taste of her own juices on his lips.

She wrapped her legs around Lux's waist, in order to feel him relentlessly slide his hardened cock into her.

But after a few moments of experiencing this new position, Ahsoka's strength failed her and she fell back on the ground, her arms on either side of her.

Noticing this, Lux stood up in a kneeling position, with Ahsoka's legs still wrapped around his waist. He was kneeling and holding Ahsoka's hips, while Ahsoka's shoulders were still on the ground. He then continued to mercilessly slam his hips into hers.

She leaned her head back and moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmmh! MMmmmmmhh!"

Though there's less skin contact between them, Ahsoka was completely at her cru-...lover's...mercy. In his kneeling position, he boldly thrusted his hips into hers, penetrating her deeply. He was moving so fast that Ahsoka felt like a machine was making love to her underneath that handsome exterior of his. Ahsoka just laid there, biting one of her fingers, and let her body be pushed around by Lux's thrusting motions, creating an enticing bobbing motion for her fiery breasts.

After a few more moments, Lux leaned forward to go back into a lying down position, allowing himself to feel the satisfaction Ahsoka's warm soft body offered.

Ahsoka finds the strength to hook her legs around Lux's pelvis again, just in time for her walls to tighten around his member and spill her juices onto his member. She moaned in ecstasy as orgasmic pleasure began to spread throughout every inch of her body. This caused him to stop his movements.

"Guh!" He grunted out with a final thrust, just as he felt a pleasurable sensation throb its way up his shaft and finally explode, deep inside of Ahsoka's nether regions.

She was amused by the expression on his face before she felt Lux shoot something warm and comfortable up her body. Ahsoka closed her eyes and gasped in deep pleasure. She arched her back, threw her head back, and pushed her melons up into Lux's chest, their nipples meeting in an erotic embrace.

"Uh! Uh! UUUhhhh!" Ahsoka moaned as she tightened her grip on Lux.

When Lux was done unloading into his gasping and twitching lover, he collapsed onto the roof next to her.

They laid side by side for a few minutes, before Lux pulled Ahsoka closer to him, forcing her to role over on her side. When they faced each other, Lux planted his lips against Ahsoka's. She moaned softly against his lips and opened her mouth to let him in and soon, they were kissing each other in a long passionate kiss, their lips smacking constantly.

They continued kissing until Lux rolled them over so that he was on his back, with Ahsoka on top of him. She broke the kiss and cuddled her head into Lux, who held her tightly against his chest. He could feel her Lekku purr vibrating against his pecks.

The evening air was getting cooler, and so was the senate rooftop. It was cooler on Ahsoka's butt than it was on her breasts, but she didn't have to endure it long as the next moment, she pressed herself closely against Lux's body, and the warmth of their two bodies dominated all else. They laid down for a little while, holding each other close and kissing each other passionately, as they rubbed their hands along their bodies, their light touches making them more and more relaxed.

Ahsoka broke the kiss and looked at Lux.

"Luxie..." she moaned. "I want you. Here, now, and until we both go insane," she said, echoing Jenna's sentiment when they first met on Taris, as she began to rub one of her thighs into Lux's crotch. He looked at her with stunned surprise, as his member began to harden again. After a few seconds he finally responded.

"I would love to go insane with you," Lux said, making Ahsoka smile. "But the rooftop's a little cold. Are you sure you don't want to continue this downstairs in my office?"

Ahsoka grinned as she detached herself from Lux and stood up, stretching her hands over her head, and striking a sexy pose that made Lux begin to quiver down below.

"No way. Do you know how _long_ it would take for us to change rooms? I can't keep it together that long". She said before she looked back down at Lux and smirked. "Besides, we're not going to touch the roof."

Lux looked at her with a confused look. Then suddenly, he felt himself being levitated into the air. He laid there, well above Ahsoka's head.

"Uh, wait, Ahsoka, what are you doing?" Lux asked, a little panicky.

Satisfied with the height, Ahsoka went to answer his question. She leapt up at Lux and embraced him, keeping them both in the air with the force.

"W-we're going to ..."

Lux was obviously nervous, and twitched when he felt Ahsoka tightening her grip on him, forcing him to push against her body.

"We are," Ahsoka confirmed and slid both legs around Lux's waist.

She looked into Lux's blank stare, waiting for him to make a move. Eventually, he decided to just go with it. His hands slid up her body and found her breasts, again, and he kneaded them as he gazed at the Togruta girl beneath him.

"For the record: this is crazy!" Lux protested, before he kissed Ahsoka's neck again, and then began to slide his throbbing member back into her flower.

Ahsoka's closed her eyes and threw her head back, before burying her fingers into Lux's hair, and tightening her legs around his waist.

"Yes, it is."

After a few minutes, Lux became very interested in this new sex position that Ahsoka introduced him to, and by extension, became more interested in plundering her beautiful, quivering body.

_'Soft, Ahsoka is so soft, so incredibly soft.._.' Lux kept thinking to himself, as he pushed himself harder and harder into the orange body beneath him, as they both continued to levitate about the roof.

He always did think that Ahsoka was a girl of many talents. She was a warrior and a hunter. And also a young, clever girl who was brave, caring, and gentle. She was also a great, and mischievous soulmate who knew _exactly_ how to please her man.

'_I'm just glad she introduced me to this position before she had to leave_'.

But then it hit him.

Thinking about the danger she might face was a mistake, and he immediately regretted it. But his regretfulness did nothing to prevent fresh tears from drowning his eyes. He tried to fight off the ensuing waterworks, but he failed, and his tears began to fall from his face and mixed in with the sweat on Ahsoka's body.

Ahsoka noticed that the storm of pleasure was dying down, and she looked at Lux, only to find out that he was upset.

"Lux..." Ahsoka said, clearly taken aback by his sudden distress.

Ahsoka said nothing else. She only reached up and pulled Lux's head down onto her chest, gently caressing it.

Lux closed his eyes and let her, but his sobs only gradually started to die down.

Slowly, the two levitating lovers sank towards the building until they laid down on the roof that they had wanted to avoid. Ahsoka shuddered when her back touched the cold surface, but she didn't complain.

They stayed like that, for a while.

Lux listened to Ahsoka's steady and relaxing breath and felt the orange chest heave and sink in sync with it, gently pushing his head up and down.

"Hmmm...", Ahsoka purred, trying to get a word or two out of Lux. "You sure know how to treat a girl to a good time, Luxie."

Lux knew that she was trying to probe him with small talk and compliments. He invented this move, after all.

He pulled himself back up and looked into his girlfriend's sparkling crystalline eyes.

"I'm sorry, I lost my nerve a second ago."

"It's alright", Ahsoka smiled. "I'm - I can understand."

Ahsoka didn't have to be a Jedi - or a part-time one - to figure out what Lux was going through right now. He wasn't just upset that she was leaving him to go off to war, for people with whom she didn't owe a thing. He was afraid that she would one day join a long list of people who he cared for that died.

Waiting for her to get home was going to be excruciating.

Lux looked down into Ahsoka's glitter-like gaze and began to stroke her sweet smiling face.

"Thank you, 'Soka. If there's a way that I can make it up to you ..."

"There is!"

Lux's eye brows flared up in response to the unexpected interruption.

"Y-yes?" He asked.

Ahsoka blushed and mumbled something, then averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that".

The former Togruta Jedi took a deep breath and looked straight at Lux.

"I... I said ... uhm ..." Her blush grew even brighter and hotter, but she didn't break eye contact. "Please t-take me, already!"

Lux's mouth fell open.

For a moment, he gawked at Ahsoka, then slowly, his mind started to register what he had just heard, and it started to rekindle his earlier desire to rub himself against his submissive girlfriend, who began to blush even more heavily and averted her eyes.

Then they heard a knock on the maintenance hatch that led to the roof a few feet away. It was the same that they used to get up here, and that Ahsoka had shut by cutting the door panel with her vibe-blade. They both looked behind them while in their positions, to look at the door.

Their hearts stopped for a second.

Someone wanted in.

_'Hello! Why is this door locked? Is someone up here? Open this door!'_

"Or just bury me now," Ahsoka mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm so not going to let you forget this", Lux threatened with a smirk, then thrust his hardened cock down into Ahsoka's crotch. His lover leaned back and spread her legs slightly, allowing him easier access.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! I originally brought you down here to distract you," Lux said in between grunts.

Without uttering any warnings, Lux began a slow but steady hump, rocking his body back and forth, gliding over the smooth orange skin of the girl beneath him, and thrusting his cock as deeply inside her as he could.

Oh, I'm distracted, alright." Ahsoka moaned.

Lux pressed his hips even harder against Ahsoka's, making his naughty girlfriend gasp every time he moved. She, in turn, brought her fangs to Lux's neck, half kissing and half biting.

Lux, in turn, nibbled on her Lekku, whilst cupping her breasts and playing with them. Ahsoka shuddered beneath Lux, offering no further resistance whatsoever.

"So violent," Ahsoka breathed as she moved her arms higher above her head, thereby pushing her soft breasts up into the wild Onderonian ravaging her.

"Are -ynh!"

Ahsoka twitched. Then Lux decided to detach his lips and teeth from her throat, and instead gently bit into the rubbery buds atop his lover's breasts.

As if apologizing from the unexpected sting, he quickly sucked the tip of Ahsoka's tit into his mouth and caressed the now more sensitive buds with his tongue, all while still thrusting his hips into her's.

"Ahh! F-force!"

Ahsoka moaned loudly. Her attacker grinned briefly, then continued.

_'Yes, my 'Soka... give in to me..._'

"Ah!"

Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, a spirit deep inside of her was using the force to make her more aware of her nipples, and feel them being massaged more intensely. It was a very subtle thing to do ... but very effective. She gasped and moaned and bucked, moving Lux up and down with every movement, as if he were riding a wild animal. Ahsoka's breath came in small but fierce bursts that slightly tickled when they stroked the back of Lux's neck.

"Dear God, you feel wonderful!" Lux whispered to the young Togruta beneath him, releasing her soft orange tit from his mouth and replaced his tongue with his fingers.

Ahsoka tried to say something in reply, but her heated gasps were the only thing escaping her throat - gasps that Lux was further aroused by.

"Lahuuxxx ..." Ahsoka finally managed.

His lover's near-orgasmic voice made his heart thump. But this time, there was no need to hold back; this time, he could let himself go wild.

Let _them_ go wild.

Lux moved his hips with precision. Quickly, and with a small circular motion in his thrusts, his pulsating cock mercilessly pounded into Ahsoka's sensitive nether regions, sending wonderful shocks of ecstasy through both their bodies.

"Hrrrrh..."

Lux gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep moving, even as the pleasure started to tear at his consciousness.

"Luxie ..."

A pair of gentle orange hands caressed Lux's cheeks then carefully pulled his head down. The next thing he knew, he was already kissing some very soft orange lips.

Lux briefly gazed into the sparking blue eyes of his lover, and then closed his own.

"Nh ... mmh ..."

It was a strange feeling, being moaned at during a kiss, but it was also intoxicating. He could feel the vibrations of Ahsoka's voice, almost as if they were his own - and in the chaos of their passion, who could tell the difference?

"Mh .. hnh .. hh - ah! Hah!"

The moment they parted their lips, the muffled moans grew lewdly loud, drowning out the squelching sound their wet privates made every time they clashed. Neither of them cared - passion had long swallowed them and all that mattered was the next thrust, and the next, and the one after that...

Lux noticed that Ahsoka's body was gently quivering, and his own hips and legs were shaking from the physical endeavor. But he ignored his tired body, and focused on the moaning Togruta he was lying on instead.

He had always thought Ahsoka was beautiful, boasting a perfect athletic body, and her sparkling blue eyes that so nicely contrasted with her fiery skin, giving her an exotic look that left many girls feeling envious.

_But_, he realized, the orange alien girl had never looked more beautiful than right now, quivering beneath him on the brink of orgasm, desperately trying to prevent the release that eventually must come, _challenging_ Lux to break her.

And he wanted - no - _needed_ to break her.

Aready, Ahsoka's pleasure was intoxicating, seeping into Lux and filing him as if it was his own, and Lux shuddered in anticipation of how they would feel when he finally managed to tear down the stubborn Togruta's defenses.

He had no idea how he could feel his lover's emotions so intensely, but it felt incredible, and he needed more ... so much more.

"Lux!"

The heated shriek pulled Lux's consciousness back to the rooftop.

Ahsoka was wildly bucking now, hugging Lux, firmly pulling his fair skinned body against her own, and violently grinding herself into Lux's movements, amplifying their force.

"Nnnnnh - Luxie!"

Ahsoka hugged Lux even more tightly, then the next instant, all her strength failed her, and her body fell back, going into spasm.

Pure white pleasure rained down on Lux and he grunted and gasped as Ahsoka's orgasm became his own. Then everything disappeared behind white veil of blinding, pulsating pleasure, an when Lux finally opened his eyes again, all was quiet - except for their exhausted breaths, of coarse.

Lux closed his eyes and laid his head down onto Ahsoka's breasts. The soft orange cushions moved up and down with each of her forceful breaths.

Neither of them said anything, and Lux just listened to the relaxing sounds of Ahsoka's breathing and expeditious heartbeat.

* * *

"Your terrible", Ahsoka complained.

"Huh?"

Ahsoka looked at her confused boyfriend. They were both dressed again, and Lux - like she - was fighting to his tired body to stand.

"I was emotionally vulnerable and you shamelessly took advantage of it."

Lux's greenish gray eyes widened in shock.

"No! I didn''t - I would never ... and to be completely fair-"

Before he could finish, Ahsoka closed the distance between them with a couple quick steps. Then, as Lux recoiled in fear, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a wet, passionate kiss.

They kissed for a few seconds before Ahsoka broke the kiss and looked into Lux's eyes. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't...mmmm...distracted me," Ahsoka said as ran her nails down the front of Lux's jacket.

Lux's stunned look slowly turned into a grin, and he placed his hands on her waist.

"I was happy to oblige my 'Soka," he said before he pressed his lips against her's, whilst running his hands up and down her waist.

Ahsoka moaned as she pulled her boyfriend deeper into the kiss.

They broke the kiss, and she rested her forehead against his. Then she kissed his cheeks. Then she kissed his forehead and rested against it again. They stayed that way for a while, before she spoke up again.

"Now, let's get off of this roof, I need to feel warmth from something other than our body heat".

Lux nodded his head and smiled.

"Of coarse."

Since the door panel was damaged down below, Ahsoka had to open it from outside with the force. She concentrated on the metal and slowly pulled the doors apart. When they were fully opened, Lux went down the ladder first. When he was inside, Ahsoka dropped down through the door just as it closed shut above her. She grabbed the ladder, then she back flipped over Lux and down onto the ground.

She turned around and saw that Lux was almost down the ladder. When he was down, he turned around took Ahsoka by the arm.

"Let's get you to your mission."

* * *

_Landing pad_.

Under a cloudy, starless sky, Ahsoka and Lux began to fly to a secret area where Ahsoka was supposed to meet with her allies.

As they flew off into traffic, Ahsoka, who was wearing a hooded cloak over her post-Jedi outfit, looked out the window. She didn't see any civilian traffic today. All she saw were military transports lifting off, ready to take off under the cover of dark morning rain clouds, carrying their human cargo to the front.

_'Good hunting boys. May the force be with you'_.

Then she turned her head towards Lux. They didn't say anything. Ahsoka earned over and rested her head on Lux's lap for the rest of the trip.

He smiled, and, while driving with one hand, reached down to start stroking Ahsoka's Lekku. He could feel her head tails vibrating as she purred like a motor, meaning that she was relaxed and feeling pure bliss right now.

They remained silent, continuing to enjoy each other's company for as long as they could.

* * *

Their speeder landed at the secret co-ordinates that Ahsoka was supposed to meet with Bo-Katan. They stepped out of their speeder.

"Well, I guess this is it for now," she said.

"Wait! I have something for you. Close your eyes," Lux said.

One of Ahsoka's eye brows raised up over the other one. She was confused.

"Why?"

"Will you just do it?"

Ashoka's eye brows flared up in surprise.

"Fine," she said in a snarky tone as she turned around.

Her eyes closed.

She heard Lux open the door to his speeder, before she heard the door slam shut.

After a few seconds, Ahsoka felt something clicking against her head.

She tensed up a little.

"What the-?!" She exclaimed.

"Relax," Lux said reassuringly. "It's just something that I placed on your headdress".

Ahsoka opened her eyes. She ran her fingers along it. It was a pendant. But she felt something in front over her throat. It had an engraving of some kind.

"What is it?" She asked as she unsnapped the silver headers from her forehead and looked at it, and saw a hexagonal pendent.

"It's a stone pendent with a magnet, so that it can attach to your headdress. It has a sapphire gem trapped inside, so when you have it carved, it comes out in blue. I had it carved with the crest of house Bonteri, with your face markings surrounding it. I wanted it to symbolize how you are responsible for the continued existence of my - one day _our_ -family's lineage. And I wrote something for you on it," Lux said.

Ahsoka examined the sides of the pendant. It did indeed have the crest of House Bonteri carved in blue and surrounded by her face markings, including a small inscription written around its edge, also in blue.

It read, '_To my dearest 'Soka. I love you, now and forever - Lux_'.

"Oh Lux!" She gasped.

"I wanted to give it to you when the war was over, and you'd decide to come back to me. But...," he said with a shrug. "...well you know".

"I love it Luxie," she said as she put the headdress back on her forehead, before giving Lux an innocent peck on the lips. "Thank you. And don't worry. We'll have our fun as soon as we've kicked that Sith Nerf-Herder back down whatever hole he poked his ugly head out of."

Lux smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He held her chin with his finger and thumb.

"That's the Ahsoka I know," he said.

Ahsoka giggled before she stood on her toes and pulled Lux by his collar, bringing him in for a wet soaking kiss. Lux rested his hands on her hips while she buried her fingers into Lux's hair.

"Isn't this sweat?" Said a voice off to the side.

Ahsoka and Lux parted their kiss to se who it was, and saw three Mandalorian warriors walking towards them, including Bo-Katan.

Lux, recognizing her immediately from the incident on Carlac, drew his blaster pistol and aimed it at Bo-Katan. But Ahsoka grabbed his wrist and elbow to force him to aim up, before he discharged a blaster shot.

"Lux, no!"

"I see you remember me," Bo-Katan said as she took her helmet off. "Don't worry, Senator. Death Watch is gone. And now, your betrothed and I have a common enemy," she said as she pulled out a hologram of Darth Maul.

Ahsoka placed her palms on Lux's chest and gently pushed him back. She then turned to Bo-Katan.

"Do you have we came here for?" Bo asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded. "We can leave as soon as your ready."

Bo put her helmet back on and began to walk back to the ship with her warriors. She then looked past Ahsoka's shoulder at Lux. "I'll give you five minutes. You'd better say your goodbyes."

Ahsoka nodded and then turned back to Lux, who's arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at her.

She lowered her head and sighed. "Look, Lux I-"

"Are you out of your mind?!" He asked in a hushed tone. "Ahsoka, when you said you were going to help the Mandalorians, you didn't mention a pack of cold-blooded murderers."

"Lux, I know that this seems bad, but I promise you, they've changed. They saved me from the Pykes just days ago, who are working for Maul." Ahsoka explained. "We need to work together to stop Maul."

"Ahsoka, you know what they're capable of. What they've done." Lux said, referring to atrocities committed by Death Watch.

"Yes, I do. Longer than you have," Ahsoka said, subtly referring to Lux's prior deal with Death Watch to assassinate Count Dooku.

Lux lowered his head. But then Ahsoka used her index finger to lift his chin, to look into his eyes. "Lux, I need you to trust me on this."

"I do trust you Ahsoka." He said as he grasped her hands in his. "It's them I don't."

"I know. But this is probably the best chance we'll get to stop Maul, and find out whoever his master is. Whoever started all this, and bring justice to everyone who's suffered." Ahsoka said.

Lux's eyes flared up at the prospect. After all, he more than many knows what its like to have everyone they love taken from them, and demand justice. He then nodded. "Alright. Just... be careful." He then shook his head and smirked. "You really are becoming too predictable."

Ahsoka smiled, before draping her arms around Lux's neck and shoulders, before using her fingers to play with his hair. "Only to you." She said before pushing her lips against his for a long, passionate kiss.

In return, Lux puckered his lips and placed his hands on her shoulders, before running them down her body, over her breasts, and down her waist, before finally resting on her hips.

This lasted for several minutes before Ahsoka was forced to break the kiss and leave, waving Lux goodbye.

The Mandalorians then took off in the direction of their base on Concord Dawn, before jumping into hyperspace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 10.**

**Part 11'll be right around the corner.**

**Until then, Grubkiller out.**


	9. Part 9-Old Friends, Not Forgotten

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**I would like to present all of you with the latest part of this story.**

**Enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Yerbana, Outer Rim_.

The Republic is under siege.

Far out in the Outer Rim, separatists forces under the command of the evil droid General Grievous have launched a devastating assault in several sectors. Soon, Republic forces are pushed to the brink.

In response to this overwhelming offensive, the Jedi Council has despatched its best generals, and stripped many of its Core defense fleets in order to bolster their forces at the front.

On the distant planet Yerbana, in the Belderone system, which has been contested for many weeks, clone forces of the 212th under the commander of Commander Cody are in desperate need of reinforcements.

Many gunships are dispatched from warships in low orbit to deploy fresh troops and provide air support. On the surface below, are vast chasms and rocky cliffs, connected only by a single suspension bridge, which the separatists are currently holding Octuptarra droids, AAT tanks, and many other droid models in the Separatists bottomless arsenal.

But just as the gunships begin their final approach, a squadron of Tri-droid fighters are deployed from the separatist controlled city on the other side of the bridge. They unleash a hail of blaster fire on the exposed gunships, forcing them to break off and allow their escorts to fight off this new threat.

A dogfight ensues, and Z-95 headhunters engage in a deadly waltz in the sky. But despite their best efforts, a single Tri-fighter droid slips through and unleashes a hail of blaster fire which sheers the port-side wing off of a gunship. The ship spins out of control, before slamming into one of the large support beams that hold the bridge together, causing a tremendous explosion.

Fiery debris falls to the bridge below, raining down on Commander Cody's men, who are struggling to take the two large siege towers on either side of this end of the bridge.

One enemy tower, thanks to the crashed gunship, is now engulfed in flames, before AA ammunition is cooked off, creating many secondary explosions.

As men from the 212 scale the top of the other tower, Cody's squad begins to pick off the droids at the top with their precise blaster shots. Droid parts fall from the tower, and more troopers finally seize the tower.

More ships can start landing soon, and deploy the heavy artillery needed to break through. But until then, they have to cross a bridge that is heavily protected to take out more AA guns on the other side.

"Take cover! Take cover!" Cody shouts out to his men, before charging forward with them, firing his DC-15 blaster as he went.

As the clones charged, artillery fire from the enemy rained down all over them. Packs of clones were soon wiped out, but they continued to charge.

"Look out, Look out!"

"Aim for their eyes!"

"Man down!"

The veteran clone commander charged at a squad of battle droids, bashing them to the ground with his rifle stock, before finishing them off with blaster fire. But just as he finished, and prepared to rally his men for another charge on the droid fortifications, more artillery began to arc over to the Republic side of the bridge, before slamming down all around them.

Cody looked up to see one projectile heading straight for him. But before he could even begin to accept his fate, the Force decided to step in... in the form of a bearded man yielding a blue lightsaber, who bashed the plasma round away, allowing it to explode away from them.

A cloud of smoke formed over the bridge, and Cody tried to wave it away. And when it settled, he was relieved to see who was standing in the middle of it.

Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The negotiator.

"General!" Cody exclaimed in relief.

"Cody, get down," Obi-Wan ordered.

Cody, with a wave of his hand, gestured all of his men to fall back and take cover. As they did so, Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to deflect multiple incoming blaster bolts to protect his men as they took cover. When the last trooper vaulted over cover, Obi-Wan did the same.

"Well, I can see that things are going splendidly on this front," Obi-Wan said to Cody, sarcastically.

"It's no good. We can't locate their tactical droid. He's staying out of sight."

Just as Cody finished his sentence, another cannon shot from a tank landed just nearby, spewing dust and debris all over their position.

Obi-Wan peaked over cover at the end of the bridge, and looked at the enemy tanks and droids that were dug in behind their fortifications. Then he shook his head. "Anakin, where are you?" He asked himself aloud.

"I'm right here," said a new voice behind him. Obi-Wan and Cody turned round to see Anakin standing above them, smirking. "What are you doing down there?" Anakin asked, before he shifted his head to the side just in time to avoid a blaster bolt that was aimed at his head, but continued smirking as if it wasn't a big deal.

"_We_ are taking cover. Now get down!" Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin shrugged. "You can't be serious. There's only a thousand droids down there, tops." He said as he began to climb over the piece of cover that Obi-Wan, Cody, and their men were hiding behind.

"What are you up to?" A baffled Obi-Wan asked. "And where's Captain Rex?"

"We already finished our fight, so we decided to come help you with yours." Anakin said.

On the other side of the bridge, droids continued to rain hellfire on the Republic side, and Republic fighters continued to fight desperately for control of the skies. But Anakin didn't seem to be affected by the fight around him. On the contrary, he seemed to relish in it. A fact that worried Obi-Wan and many like-minded Jedi.

"You're over-doing it." Obi-Wan said as he shook his head. "Again."

Anakin, ignoring the blaster bolts that were flying past him, turned around and kneeled down to get a better look at his former Master. "Master, with all die respect, but if you want, I can hide here with you and let the people of this planet suffer longer-," Anakin said, before Obi-Wan cut him off with a pointed finger.

"Now Anakin, you know that I-"

But it was Anakin's turn to cut him off.

"Or, we can do things my way and help them now."

Obi-Wan let out a defeated sigh and dropped his head. "Alright. I know better than to try and stop you. What's your plan this time?"

"Stay here." Anakin said before he began to walk out in the open within the sight of the Separatist fortifications.

Obi-Wan and Cody watched this happen and then they shared a look. Cody just shrugged, prompting Obi-Wan to drop his head in his palms, before massaging a headache that started to form.

* * *

On the other side of the bridge, in a command post that was placed just behind the droid fortifications, a battle droid was looking through his binoculars at the Republic side of the bridge. The Republic offensive was stopped dead in its tracks with no heavy artillery or air support to help them break through. So the local droids were happy to have command of the battlefront.

But even as the clones were pinned down. One target seemed to be elusively moving towards them. "One target approaching. We can't hit it." The droid said.

Another battle droid with yellow markings walked next to his subordinate. "Identify target." He ordered.

The droid with the binoculars zoomed in on the lone figure approaching, who kept walking, seemingly oblivious of the blaster bolts that flew around him. He then noticed the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"It looks like a Jedi."

"A Jedi?!" The commander exclaimed. "All batteries, cease fire and take aim at the Jedi."

Right on command, every heavy gun on the bridge ceased firing, and the battle was dead quiet except for the whine of servos and clicking weapons as every cannon was redirected at a single target.

"Ready. Aim." The droid commander called out. But before he could say 'fire', something strange happened.

"Hold your fire!" Anakin called out. "Hold your fire!"

Every battle droid lowered their rifle in confusion.

Far off in the back on the Republic side, Obi-Wan and Cody poked their heads over cover (comedically so) to see what was happening, surprised to see that that had worked.

"I have come to surrender!" Anakin called out, spreading his arms out to show that he meant no harm.

The battle droid commander and his subordinates looked at each other. "Surrender?" One droid asked. "That's a relief."

"Notify the tactical droid," the commander ordered before he went back to hearing what Skywalker had to say.

"Your forces fought valiantly, and I must admit that we were no match for your superior firepower. I congratulate you." Anakin said, keeping the droid army's attention.

But far off to the side, out of view of both armies, a single periscope peered over the side of the bridge. It was the periscope of an R2 series astro-mech droid. And a very plucky one at that.

* * *

When R2-D2 saw that the coast was clear, and saw what he needed, he rolled down the side of the bridge to speak with a clone officer that was hanging from the bridge's underside.

It was Captain Rex, the commander of Torrent Company in the 501st Legion, Anakin Skywalker's best troops.

"Artoo, how much longer are we stuck down here?"

The droid gave a series of chirps, beeps, and whistles.

"Great. I'll tell the boys." Rex said as he climbed upside down to another pipe to get to the underside of the bridge, where several dozen troopers from the 501st Legion were hanging on for dear life as their General stalled for time. "Alright men, hang in there a little longer."

Rex was answered by a series of groans and strained 'sir, yes sirs.'

Rex couldn't blame these men. He was tired of hanging upside down over an endless drop all day.

'_Come on General, hurry it up already_.'

* * *

Back on the top of the bridge, Anakin was still heaping praise upon the droid forces who, like Obi-Wan and his men, continued to look at him in confusion.

"So, it is with these thoughts in mind that I gladly surrender myself to the, uh . . . mercy of the Separatist droid forces."

As Anakin wrapped up his thoughts, a super tactical droid pushed his way through hundreds of droids to enter the droid command post at the front of the CIS fortifications. "Why have you ceased fire?" He asked demandingly.

The battle droid commander led his superior to the front, before pointing at Anakin. "Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has surrendered to us."

Anakin smirked when he finally laid eyes on the elusive droid general.

"You fools, it's a traaaaaaaa-" The droid started to say before an invisible force surrounded him and made him start flying towards Anakin, who ignited his lightsaber, and swung it through the droid's neck when it got close enough.

With the 'head' of the droid forces in this sector removed, Anakin turned to the side of the bridge. "Now!"

Seconds later, the sound of many rumbling rockets roared across the valley, before dozens of clones flying jetpacks flew out from under the bridge and began to swarm over the droid positions.

"They fly now?" One battle droid asked.

"Shut up you idiot," the commander ordered before he called out to the other droids. "Open fire!"

Suddenly, every cannon in the separatist arsenal opened fire, sending blaster bolts into the air, and filling the sky with puffs of deadly flak. But it was too late. The clones had already flown over the droid's defenses and were reeking havoc. Grenades were dropped onto the enemy emplacements, blasting them apart and silencing the guns for good.

Battle droids were blown to pieces. Tanks were knocked out. Octuptarra droids had their legs blown off by explosions planted by Jet Troopers, causing them to topple over the sides of the bridge. One of the towering droids toppled over, about to crush the command post.

"Uh-oh!"

"Roger Rog-"

Then the post was crushed by the massive droid's bulbous head. The droid forces were now well and truly disorganized.

Back on the Republic side of the bridge, Obi-Wan and Cody were watching as Rex's men strafed the droids with their blasters and blasted tanks and spider droids apart with their thermal detonators.

Cody's men became restless, and Cody himself looked at Obi-Wan. "General?"

Obi-Wan smirked and shook his head.

"Very well, Cody. You and your men may join the fun as well."

Cody waved his men forward. "You heard him lads, let's go!" He then charged forwards with his men, blasting at enemy droids that were still fighting.

"Move it, move it!"

"That's the stuff!"

Soon, AT-TE walkers, BARC speeders, TX-130 hover tanks, and hundreds of fresh troops began to march across the bridge behind Cody's men. Heavy artillery pieces were finally dropped off on the Republic side of the valley, hammering away at the enemy forces on the other side, and keeping them from retaking the bridge, and weakening the city's outer defenses.

With CIS AA defenses in the area down, Republic Star-fighter were able to fly more sorties over the droid army, and destroy their airbases and supply pads.

The tide was turning, all thanks to Anakin Skywalker and the fighting men of the 501st.

"Obi-Wan walked up to Anakin, as clones charged past them. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Excellent Anakin. You've done it again. You decided to use your words for once."

"I learned from the best." Anakin joked.

Suddenly, Anakin's com-link started to blink and chirp, indicating an incoming message. He answered it.

"Skywalker here."

"_Sir, we've received a transmission coming through Onderon, using your sub-space frequency: Fulcrum._" Admiral Yularen said, reporting from the _RSD Indomitable _in orbit.

"Onderon?" Anakin asked. Then he looked at Obi-Wan. "Saw Gerrera."

"Perhaps the siege at Onderon has taken a turn for the worse." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"_No sir. It's not Gerrera. The transmission is only being beamed through Onderon, at the discretion of the office of Senator Bonteri. But you had best take this transmission here on the ship." _Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look, before the Admiral continued._ "Both of you._"

* * *

_RSD Indomitable, communications center_.

After taking a Gunship from the surface and back up to the ship, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked through the halls of the Star-Destroyer, _RSD Indomitable_, passing through many clone troopers and droids that were walking back and forth, trying to get to their destinations.

The two Jedi Knights eventually came up on the communications room. They walked through, and saw several clone officers, crewmen, and astromech droids working on something or talking to each other, amidst the sounds of comm chatter from multiple military frequencies.

The door to another room in the back of the comm center opened up with a _hsssss_. Admiral Yularen was inside, standing at attention in the parade rest position.

"Alright Admiral," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan walked over to Yularen, "...what's so important that you brought us all the way back here?"

That's when a blue light illuminated the dark room, and the Jedi's faces. Anakin and his master were taken aback when he saw two figures on the holo-table.

One was a petite woman in full Mandalorian armor, which was painted blue and hugged her frame incredibly well.

The Togrutan girl wore a sleeveless top, which was dark blue with silver colored accents, and black leggings. Both of which hugged her beautiful, curvaceous body in all of the right places. Her top's zipper went from the top of her neck and all the way down below her bikini line. She also wore a skirt that covered her posterior. She also had fingerless gloves and arm braces that were like her old ones, but dark blue with silver accents.

Rex still didn't say anything as he allowed his superiors to take in what they were seeing.

They both had their backs facing Anakin. But then the togrutan girl looked over her shoulder. It was Ahsoka Tano. The girl that they kicked out of the order for a crime that she did not commit.

When she saw who was behind her, she turned around to face the two Jedi knights, and crossed her arms.

"_Hello master..._", she said, "._..it's been a while_."

Anakin and Obi-Wan were both stunned into silence at the sight of Ahsoka's hologram right in front of them. Silence hung over everyone around the holo-table. This has been the first time they've seen each other in nearly a year.

"Ah-. . . Ahsoka, wh-..." Anakin struggled to speak.

Ahsoka herself was still unable to leap with joy, still crossing her arms over her chest, as she struggled herself to come up with something to say, all while Bo-Katan stayed completely silent behind her Mandalorian helmet.

"I don't believe it." Anakin said. "How are you? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"_I'm alright. Thank you,_" Ahsoka said with a slight bow. "_I wish we had more time to talk. But I have urgent information for both of you._"

Obi-Wan finally stepped in. "What is it, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder at the Mandalorian standing beside her. "_Lady Bo-Katan and I have located the renegade Sith Lord, Darth Maul. And if we move swiftly, we believe we can capture him_."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, and they went into deep thought. was the one who finally broke the silence.

"We'll contact the council and see what they believe," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka bowed her head._ "Thank you masters," she said._

_"Don't take too long," _Kryze said.

Their holograms disappeared, leaving Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex to digest what they just swallowed.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and Rex.

"Let's go contact the Council."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Concord Dawn, Mandalorian Space_.

When the meeting was over, Ahsoka stepped outside of the tent to speak to Bo-Katan and her lieutenants. They'd been outside for the duration of her transmission. Some of them were visibly anxious with anticipation. They wanted to hear good news.

"Well?" Bo-Katan asked.

"Alright Kryze, I got your reinforcements," Ahsoka said.

A few Nite Owls breathed a sigh of relief. It was he first set of good news that they've gotten in months.

Bo-Katan walked up and patted Ahsoka on the back. "Nice job Tano. you can consider your debt to us paid for," she said, referring to her and Lux's run in with the Death Watch on Carlac. Ahsoka rolled her eyes a little when no one was looking. "We can also have a ship available for you if you want,"she said.

"Thanks. But if it's all the same to you, I think that I'll stay," Ahsoka said.

"Why? This isn't your fight. I only wanted you to call the Republic for help," Bo-Katan asked.

"Well ... It's complicated," Ahsoka said.

Bo-katan shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough".

_'WHOOOP! WHOOOP! WHOOOP! WHOOOP!_'

The sound of the base's alarm caused everyone to tense up.

_"Alert, Alert. Enemy forces are incoming. I repeat, enemy forces are incoming. All personnel report to your stations! This is not a drill!_" Someone shouted over the base's PA system.

Bo and Ahsoka shared a look with each other.

"Come on!" Bo exclaimed before she, Ahsoka, and her officers ran outside of the tent.

They looked up to see several Fang star-fighters swoop down and fired on the base below. They strafed the ground, the laser blasts tearing apart several tents, and blasting several buildings apart. At least a dozen warriors were shot down during the strafing run, while trying to rush towards their battle stations. Fires raged all across the camp, belching columns of smoke that towered over the camp.

Bo-Katan used her rocket pack to jet up onto the top of the command tower. Ahsoka used the force to jump up with her.

"Report!" Kryze ordered.

"Ma'am, Shadow Collective cruisers are in orbit above us. They'll be in our airspace with fighters and bombers very soon," one warrior called out.

"Ma'am!" Someone else called out. "Those Fang fighters are coming in for another attack!"

"Call in _our_ fighters and tell them to engage!" she ordered.

Despite the columns of smoke that clouded her vision, Ahsoka could see the fighter's silhouettes through the smoke.

"Brace for Impact!" Ahsoka heard someone call out.

She grabbed onto the railing and prepared for the worst.

The shadow collective fighters swooped down and began firing again. But before they could land any decent hits on the camp, they were shot at from behind. They exploded and spun out of control. Then she saw several Nite Owl fighters streak across the camp in the direction that Maul's fighters were crashing in. One of them tipped their wing to acknowledge the troops on the ground. Those who noticed raised their fists up in the air and cheered.

"We took them out. But that won't be the last of them. Get to your positions and prepare for another assault." She then turned to the comms tech. "And call the other camps. Let them know that we've been hit by Maul's forces, and that more are most likely on the way!" Kryze ordered.

The communications technician nodded. "Yes Ma'am".

As everyone scrambled to their positions, Bo-Katan turned to Ahsoka.

"Looks like we have to weather the storm before your Republic shows up," Kryze deduced.

Ahsoka nodded. "It sure looks that way. But my masters'll be here before you know it. You'll see," she said.

"Well, whatever happens, we probably could use your help," Bo-Katan said as she waved one of her men over. He was carrying a crate full of DC-15 blasters, that were on loan from the Republic. Kryze pulled one out of the crate and presented it to Ahsoka, who looked at it with a mixture of interest and confusion.

She realized that Kryze must've be real desperate if she's calling the Jedi for help. Even more so since she's presenting a weapon to one.

"You know how to handle one right?" Bo asked.

"Mmmmm..." Ahsoka groaned as she waved her hand in the 'so-so' gesture.

"That's good enough," Bo said before she put it in Ahsoka's hands. "Just be sure to give it back when you're done ... and be careful where you point it," Kryze said as she lifted the barrel so that Ahsoka was pointing it away from her people. "And finger off the trigger until you're ready to fire!"

Ahsoka jolted and pulled her finger off the trigger, and placed it outside of the trigger guard. She looked at the weapon in her hands and then at Kryze before she nodded.

"Alright. Now come on. We've gotta hold down the fort before the Republic arrives," Bo said before she led them down towards the trenches at the edge of the base.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jedi Temple communication center, Coruscant_.

In the center of the Republic's war effort against the Confederacy, Several Jedi Masters and the Supreme Chancellor, were reviewing the Outer Rim.

Mace Windu began to speak.

"As you all know, the Confederacy has launched a massive invasion of Kashyyyk. As you know, it sits on the crossroads of several intersecting hyperspace lanes. If we're going to launch a counterattack, then this would be the place to start, and cut off Separatist forces moving throughout the Outer Rim, and keep the path to the Core regions blocked off. Master Luminara's fleet is on its way to try and hamper the Separatist advance. I suggest that we pull Master Vos's troops from Boz Pity and-" He said just before the holo-table started to buzz.

It's coming from the Belderone system," Plo Koon said.

Master Windu pressed a button on the holotable, and holograms of Oi-Wan and Anakin appeared in front of the assembled Jedi.

"Master Kenobi, it's good to here from you."

_"Yes. And we are most pleased with your recent performance. With your command of the Third Army, I'd say that we are well on our way to winning this war._" Palpatine praised.

"But it seems that for every planet gained, another is lost, prolonging this conflict. Do you have any news from the front?" Windu asked.

"_Yes master. We've just pushed the Separatists off of Yerbana, but the Separatists have launched a counterattack. The rest of the system is still contested, but Master Monn's forces are holding them back._" Obi-Wan said.

"_And Master Secura is preparing to depart for Felucia_," Anakin said.

"Mmmm..." Yoda groaned, "Sense this is not the reason you called, I do."

Both Jedi nodded their heads.

_"Master, we just received a message from Ahsoka Tano, on Concord Dawn. She has intel pointing to the whereabouts of Darth Maul. We have to go help her,"_ Anakin said.

Everyone was taken aback.

"_Master Jedi, I understand that the people of Mandalore deserve to be liberated. But why does Maul need to be dealt with right now, when the Separatists still pose a great threat to our security?_" Palpatine asked.

"_Because he could be the latest key that can help us find out about Darth Sidious, and hopefully end this war,"_ Master Kenobi said.

"_Obi-Wan has the most experience with Maul, and our fleet is the only available one closest to Mandalorian space. We can do this. We have to do this,_" Anakin corrected himself.

Chancellor Palpatine cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. _"You have certainly made your case Master Jedi. I believe that you should go to Mandalore, and help overthrow Darth Maul,"_ Palpatine said as he clasped his fingers together. "_But the Separatist threat is our top priority. So you may not have reinforcements __available to you._"

The Jedi council members looked at each other. They didn't like it when Palpatine got too involved in how the Jedi conducted the War effort.

"But Chancellor, there's no telling what kind of force Maul may have at his disposal?" Master Mundi asked, "I understand we need all available forces in the Outer Rim, but the 3rd Army could be walking into a trap."

"_I'm sure that a few cartels, a small terrorist group, and crazed lunatic are far below what our best forces can handle. And right now, Count Dooku and the CIS represent a clear and present threat to both the Republic, and the galaxy. They should be stopped and brought to justice before anyone else,_" Palpatine said.

Yoda closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Hmmm. But orchestrated this war, Sidious has. Follow any clue to his whereabouts we must."

Palpatine looked down at towards the little green Jedi master. "Of course."

"Master Kenobi, to Mandalore you will go. Find out what he knows of the Sith's plans we must," he said.

Both Jedi bowed their heads before their holograms disappeared.

Unbeknownst to anyone else in the room, Palpatine was frowning, just before his hologram disappeared at the end of the meeting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Republic Star-Destroyer, RSD Indomitable, Belderone system__._

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood on the bridge of their flagship with Admiral Yularen. They watched as their fleet, consisting of 12 Venators and various support ships, gathered above Belderone's moon, pointed in the trajectory of the Mandalore Sector.

Off in the distance, they could see tiny blue and red explosions dotting the black starry void further into the system. That was Master Monn's forces fighting off the Separatists elsewhere. After all, this system was still contested space.

Another fleet of Republic warships were nearby. But they were pointed in a different direction, towards Felucia. That was Master Secura's fleet.

"Master Secura," Obi-Wan said over the comm. "You are cleared to depart for Felucia".

"_Copy that, Master Kenobi. Good luck on Mandalore you two,_" Aayla Secura said over the comm.

"Hm, in my experience there's no such thing as luck," Obi-Wan said.

"_Then may the force be with you. And say hello to Ahsoka for me,_" she said.

"Will do," Obi-Wan said.

Moments later, Aayla's fleet shot off into hyperspace and disappeared, their ships leaving behind a blue trail that disappeared seconds later. Admiral Yularen walked off to give the order to make their own jump to Mandalore. Obi-Wan could see Anakin walking away in his peripheral vision.

"I'll be down in the hanger, working on my fighter,' Anakin said.

Obi-Wan didn't have to be a Jedi to notice that Anakin was conflicted. Getting a call from his former padawan needing his help worried him. But it also awoke a deep pain that he felt concerning Ahsoka. One that he blamed the Council for. And to a certain extent ... Obi-Wan. It sometimes caused a small rift to open up between them. And he couldn't blame him for it.

"_All hands, prepare for hyperspace jump. 3, 2, 1, jump_," a clone officer said over the intercom.

Seconds later, he watched as the engines began to power up in the back of the ship. Then the stars began to stretch out before the ships jumped into the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

Next stop: Concord Dawn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that's part 5 folks. Part 6 will be right around the corner.**

**And do feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section if you wish. Just keep the criticism constructive is all I ask.**

**Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	10. Part 10-Homefront

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**Let me present to you, part 9 of this thrilling story.**

**Please enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The Works, Coruscant Industrial District_.

With macrobinoculars pressed to his eyes, Mace Windu studied the distant building top to bottom, his gaze lingering on broken windows fissured ledges, and canted balconies.

Central to a complex of a dozen structures, the building was more than three centuries old and going to ruin. For two-thirds of its towering height it was an unadorned pillar with a rounded summit. Support for the superstructure was afforded by a circular base, reinforced by massive fins. Where the superstructure and the sloped tops met, the building was fenestrated by windows and antiquated gear-toothed docking gates.

Everything seemed intact, but time and corrosion had done a number on the structure.

But despite the fact that this building was abandoned and rotting away, an investigation was underway to undercover its true purpose. Because as it turned out, this was the source of a transmission from Viceroy Gunray's machine-chair, recovered on Cato Naimoidia.

So now, Mace and his team of Jedi, clone commandoes, and Intelligence analysts were a kilometer east of the structure, squatting on peaked rooftops, and smoke-belching stacks in the distance.

The stereotypical hideout for evil-doers, especially Sith.

"Probe remotes are away, General Windu," one of the ARC Troopers reported.

Windu trained his macrobinoculars on a flock of small probe droids that were maneuvering with purpose towards the abandoned building.

The Senate Intelligence Oversight Committee had attempted to interdict the use of commandoes ad probe droids in this investigation, considering the idea of a Separatist stronghold in the Capital to be absurd.

But to the surprise of everyone, Chancellor Palpatine overruled the committee, and allowed Windu to gather his dream team, which included ARC commander Valiant and Captain Dyne of of Republic Intelligence. It also included Master Shaak Ti and several capable knights and padawans.

"No indications that the probes are being targeted." The ARC commander updated.

Mace watched the small black probes drift through shattered windows and into areas of the superstructure where the building's facade had disintegrated and the bones of its plasteel skeleton were exposed.

"Holoimages of the interior coming in," Valiant said. Mace and Shaak turned away from the building to look at the 3-D holoimage of the same building's interior, which showed images of forlorn rooms, stretches of dark corridor, and other vast empty spaces. "The building appears to be completely abandoned, General. No droids or living beings."

"It may be abandoned, but not forgotten." Captain Dyne said from behind Valiant. "The building's _live_. It has power."

"Doesn't mean much," Mace said, before gesturing towards the other buildings in the distance. "Many of these similar structures are self-powered, and are still belching smoke."

Dyne nodded. "But this one shows periodic and recent use of power."

Mace turned to Commander Valiant. "All right, Commander. Give the go-ahead."

From behind and to both sides of the observation post, LAATs lifted off into the smoke-filled sky, doorway gunners traversing their repeating blasters and commandoes standing ready to deploy from the gunship's troop bays. Elsewhere, AT-TEs and other mobile artillery vehicles began to lumber across the debris-filled urban-scape toward the target.

Valiant turned to the troopers who made up Aurek Team. "The building is a free-strike zone. You are to consider anyone we find inside to be hostile."

Aurek Team's gunship was already packed with commandoes, intelligence analysts, and a couple knights and padawans, by the time Mace and Shaak Ti clambered inside of the troop bay.

Lifting off, the LAAT/i aimed straight for the summit of the building. The strategy was to work from the top down, in the hope of flushing any hostiles out through the lowest levels, where infantry and artillery units were already taking up firing positions around the buttressed base.

When no working docking bays were discovered, the commandoes advocated blasting a gaping hole into the side of the building. But the engineers feared that the explosion would be enough to collapse the entire structure. Instead, the gunships hovered above the structure, and troopers began to repel down into the broken windows.

Mace and Shaak Ti leaped through the gap, activating their lightsabers and instructing their fellow Jedi compatriots to do the same.

With their weapons raised and ready, the commandoes spread out in fire-and-maneveur squads and began to move deeper into the building, checking every room and alcove before declaring the level secure.

They eventually came up on secret hanger bay. The engineers analyzed the scratch marks on the floor, which came from landing gear scraping against the floor. When they finished analyzing the type of scratches on the floor, and how wide apart each scratch was from the others, they eventually deduced that it came from a Geonosian-designed space craft.

Like the one Count Dooku was known to travel around in.

Which meant that the Count had dropped in on a number of occasions.

Stretching out with the Force, Mace Windu could feel the presence of the Dark Side. Yoda had warned him and the others that the dark side might cloud their minds to certain rooms and passageways - places that the Sith didn't want the Jedi to discover.

That's what the commandoes were there for, after all.

They eventually discovered a pair of footprints from phantom heat-signitures, which both led to a set of turbo lifts. Upon checking the turbolift's use history, the Jedi and their men took the lift to a basement area, which had a massive chamber inside, with menacing statues and a dark presence.

The Jedi felt cold all of a sudden.

"Footprints," Captain Dyne said with enthusiasm. "We're still on track."

Stepping carefully from the car, he followed the two probe droids to the entrance of a wide tunnel that was on the other side of the chamber. After the droids had disappeared inside and returned, Dyne swung to Mace, who was waiting with everyone else at the base of the turbo lift.

"The prints end here. From this point on, whoever was down here used a vehicle - probably a repulsorlift of some sort, but the droids aren't detecting any phantom emissions."

Mace and Shaak Ti joined Dyne and his teammates at the tunnel entrance.

Shaak Ti peered into the darkness. "Where does this tunnel lead?"

Dyne consulted a holomap. "If we can trust a homolog that's older than any of us, it connects to tunnels all over the Industrial District, to adjacent buildings, to the foundries, to a decommissioned landing field . . . There must be a hundred branches."

"Forget the branches," Mace said. "What's at the far end of this one?"

Dyne called up a series of displays and studied them in silence. At last, he said: "The principal tunnel leads all the way to the western limit of the Senate District."

Mace walked two paces into the darkness, and he ran his hand down the tunnel's tiled wall.

'_Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious,_' Dooku had told Obi-Wan on Geonosis.

Turning to face Shaak Ti and the clone commandoes, Mace said: "We're going to need more troops."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Invisible Hand, Utapau system_.

At the top of the conning tower jutting out from the aft section as Grievous' flagship, two lightsaber wielding figures were sparing.

One was Count Dooku. Head of State for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and apprentice to the True lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. The Count used his red blade, with a curved hilt, to block and parry the blows of General Grievous, who was using a green blade and a blue blade to attack the Count.

The cyborg general used his mechanical reflexes to rapidly swing his sabers from side to side, keeping the Count on the defensive.

"Stop using the standard attacks. Use the unorthodox," Dooku lectured as he rapidly switched his blade from hand to hand, parrying the General's vicious yet basic attacks.

Grievous, threw his blue blade up into the air and flipped over onto his hands while striking Dooku with his green blade. He caught the blue blade with his foot and swung his armed foot at Dooku's feet, swiping the ground where Dooku stood seconds ago. Dooku jumped back as Grievous began to renew his offensive by spinning one blade like a propeller.

"How often must I tell you? Control my central line," Dooku ordered.

Grievous swung one blade across and then the other downward. But Dooku dodged both of them, dashing to the side. He stood still and let his guard down (seemingly)

"Good," Dooku complimented.

Grievous charged at Dooku. But the Count merely used the force to trip Grievous and slide him into a stack of crates. The cyborg Kaleesh warrior shook himself off and charged at Dooku again. He somersaulted into the air and launched another attack against Dooku. Swinging his blades wildly as he pushed the Count back.

"You must learn to destroy my focus," Dooku said as he parried the General's strikes while jumping and flipping back like a Jedi. "You're holding the saber too tight," Dooku said as he swung his blade upwards into one of Grievous's. This move caused the blade to be knocked up into the air. Dooku reached up and caught it. "Now too lightly," he said. Then he inspected the blade. "Mmm. A new one?"

Grievous deactivated his other blade.

"Your training has served me well," Grievous said as he placed the saber hilt back on his pelvis. "It has rewarded me with many trophies".

Dooku pointed the deactivated saber hilt at Grievous.

"Don't let you pursuit of trinkets cloud your reality. Remember what I taught you General: If you are to succeed in combat against the best of the Jedi, you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side," Dooku lectured Grievous, who towered over the Count, but listened respectfully nonetheless. "Were if any one element is lacking, it would be best for you to retreat. You must break them before you engage them. Only then will you ensure victory..." Dooku said as Grievous' blade floated up in front of the cyborg's faceplate. "...and have your trophy".

Grievous slowly grabbed the blade out of the air and put it back on his pelvis.

"_Wise council, my apprentice_," said a new voice. "_Most wise_".

It was Darth Sidious. The Dark Lord of the Sith. Sidious who wore a hooded cloak that obscured his face and maintained a mysterious facade. His blue holoimage appeared above a walking mechno-chair.

"My Lord," he said, blowing slightly at the waist. "I've been waiting."

"_There have been matters that warranted my close attention, Lord Tyranus._"

"Born, no doubt, of the Viceroy's recent carelessness on Cato Neimoidia."

"_Such is the way of that stunted slime. I should have foreseen this_." Sidious said. Dooku blinked. Was this an admission of failure on Sidious's part? Was Sidious's upper lip twitching, or was it nothing more than noise in the transmission? "_The Jedi have discovered our rendezvous on Coruscant. They are also sending Skywalker and Kenobi to capture Darth Maul." He continued, speaking in a scurrilous voice._

Dooku was stunned. "Is there a greater danger?"

"_They think they have my scent, Lord Tyranus, and perhaps they do. But, as I told you before, their search for me would benefit us before too long, and thanks to you I begin to see a way._"

"What is thy bidding, Maser?" Grievous asked from behind Dooku.

Sidious turned slightly toward Grievous, but continued to speak to Dooku. "_The Jedi have divided their forces trying to besiege the Outer Rim, and contain your latest offensive. Even my former apprentice, Maul, has revealed himself to the Jedi. Even cast aside, he finds himself of use to me._"

"What leads you to believe that the Republic will not simply flatten him at this point?" Dooku asked, referring to Maul, who he saw as a nuisance.

"_The Jedi are predictable, Lord Tyranus. I needn't tell you this. Look at what they risked on Cato Neimoidia in an effort to capture Gunray. They are obsessed with bringing their enemies to justice, instead of merely administering it themselves_."

"It is their way." Dooku said.

"_Then you see why Maul revealing himself is the perfect distraction. While he is entertaining the Order's finest in the Mandalore system, this will be the perfect time to strike against our foes. But tell me, have you found someplace safe for your guests for the time being?_" Sidious asked.

"Utapau, Lord Sidious." Grievous said. "Now, what target did you have in mind?"

"_General, I'm certain you recall the plans we discussed some time ago, regarding the final stage of the war._"

"Regarding Coruscant." Grievous said, his eyes widening.

"_Regarding Coruscant, yes._" Sidious paused, then said: "_We must accelerate those plans. Prepare, General, for what will be your finest hour._"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coruscant, underground tunnel system, between Senate and Industrial Districts_.

With assistance from the probe droids, the discolored panels at the end of the corridor unlocked and parted. Brown robe swirling behind him and lightsaber in hand, Mace barreled through the doorway, with Shaak Ti and the commandoes close behind.

The troopers spread out, quickly and efficiently, but also unnecessarily.

"Surprise," Shaak Ti said flatly. "Another corridor."

"Another corridor closer," Mace said, determined to put a good spin on it.

The tunnel the team had followed from the hidden Sith hideout in the Works had led them through a maze of twists, turns, forks, steep climbs, and sudden drops. For stretches the dark corridor had been wide enough to contain a speeder; then it grew so narrow that everyone had had to edge through in single file. For two miles, walls, ceiling, and floor were damp from water that had trickled down through Coruscant's layered surface. There, the prints of their prey had disappeared, but the probe droids had managed to pick up the trail farther along the path.

In fact, some of the prints were so recent that Captain Dyne was able to make out the shoe size.

And the species.

_Human_.

Dyne's eyes fixed on the display screen of his data processor, which was being fed updates from the probes. He ambled toward the Jedi Masters. "Master Windu, our search is about to to take us to a whole new level."

Mace looked around the tunnel for signs of a concealed turbolift or staircase.

"Up or down?" Shaak Ti asked.

Dyne glanced up, blinking at her. "I didn't mean 'new level' in the literal sense." He indicated the hovering probe droids, which were eager to have the team follow them east. If the prints lead us far enough, and if my data is correct, we've ended up one in the sub-basements of 500 Republica."

Mace tracked the droids as they moved deeper into the corridor.

500 Republica: home to thousands of Coruscant's wealthiest Senators, celebrities, shipping magnates, and media tycoons.

And one of them, very possibly a Sith Lord.

They were about to continue the search when the floor began to tremble.

"Was that a quake?" Mace asked Shaak Ti.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure-"

A second jolt shook the sub-basement, strong enough to dust the team with loose ferrocrete from the high ceiling.

Feels like something rammed the building," Dyne said.

It wouldn't have been the first time that someone under the influence had veered from one of the free-travel skylanes and plowed into the side of a building, Mace told himself. And yet-

The next shudder was accompanied by the distant sound of a powerful explosion. Lights in the sub-basement, and the tunnel that they just exited, faded momentarily, then returned to full illumination, sending the custodial and maintenance droids into frantic activity.

Also at a far remove, klaxons and sirens blared.

"My comlink isn't working," Dyne said, jabbing at the device's frequency search control with his forefinger.

"We're tiers below midlevel," Shaak Ti said.

Dyne shook his head. "That shouldn't matter. Not in here."

Stretching out with the Force, Mace sensed danger, frenzy, pain, and death. "Where's the nearest exit?"

One of the clone technicians checked his datapad before he pointed to his left. "The tunnel to the east skydock."

Mace's thoughts swirled. He turned to Commander Valiant and one of the Jedi Knights, a twi-lek woman named Saga Kalar. "Shaak Ti and I will need half your squad and some of the knights. The rest of you will assist Captain Dyne and his people with the search. Keep me informed of your progress."

Saga Kalar nodded and gave a slight bow, before she directed the rest of the investigation to continue.

Flanked by commandoes, Mace and Shaak Ti raced off. The tunnel to the east skydock shook as they hurried through mixed-species crowds of frightened pedestrians heading toward and away from 500 Republica. Ahead of them loomed a square of dim sunlight, almost aquatic in quality, typical of the lower reaches of Coruscant's urban canyons.

On the huge quadrangular skydock, humans, humanoids, and aliens were crouched behind parked limos, taxis, and private yachts, or hurrying for the entrance to the upper-level mag-lev platform. Shouts and screams punctuated the drone of overhead traffic. Panic gripped the free-travel sky lanes. Speeders were swerving in all directions, careening into buildings and each other, making desperate rooftop and plaza landings.

Mace then looked off in the distance, tilted his head back, and put the edge of his hand to his brow. Distant buildings shimmered, as if miraged by heat.

The district's defensive shield had been raised, just as hundreds of droid fighters and drop pods began to blot out the sun.

"We're under attack," Shaak Ti said in stunned disbelief.

Mace tried to activate his com-link, but all he got was static. "We're being jammed." He said, before he turned to Shaak Ti, the two Jedi knights that were with them, and the commandoes. "Find Palpatine. See to it he's conveyed to safety. I'll send backup."

* * *

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_.

Yoda surrendered himself to the current of the Force. Sometimes, when the current was swift and steadfast, he could see through the eyes of his fellow Jedi, almost as if they were the Temple remote sensors. And sometimes when the current was especially forceful, when it surged as if descending from great heights, he could hear the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, as clearly as if he were still alive.

But today, that current was being interrupted by eddies and whirlpools, overpowering the voices that he sought to hear.

It felt like the dark side was frustrating his every effort to see clearly.

Then his eyes snapped open, when a disturbance in the Force of great magnitude ripped him from his meditation.

As his thought command, the window shutters in his quarters opened, and he gazed out on Coruscant, over the plain of The Works and beyond. Something was wrong with the sky. Behind gathered clouds turned red and gold by noxious smoke: a light storm. Pulsing light, brighter then the waning rays of Coruscant's busy envelope, not seen but sensed.

An attack.

The Sith Lord's response to his being chased, perhaps?

He perceived Mace running down corridors in the temple; then turned as Mace rushed through the doorway. At the same instant, a flaming Republic ship streaked past the Temple's crowning spires and crashed violently in the heart of The Works.

"Master Yoda, the City's under attack." Mace said.

"Defend the City, we must," Yoda said.

"Masters Tiin, Koon, and Mundi are on their way up." Mace said. "And I sent Shaak Ti to guard the Chancellor.'

Yoda nodded sagely. "Well trained the Chancellor's Red Guards are. But display due concern for his safety, the Jedi must."

"Reports from the Naval Intelligence HQ are garbled," Mace continued. "It's clear that the attack caught the Home Fleet by surprise. Groups of Separatist ships managed to penetrate the orbital defenses before the fleet could engage. But, by all accounts, our vessels are holding the line."

Yoda adopted an expression that mixed anger and bafflement. "Monitoring hyperspace points, our commander's weren't?"

Mace's eyes narrowed. "The enemy fleet jumped from the Deep Core."

"Secret, those routes were. Known to us and few others, Yoda looked at mace. "Unrestricted access to our intelligence and the archives, the Sith must."

"And the Sith must be co-ordinating with Maul and the Separatists to draw more Jedi away from Core." Mace said.

"Perhaps," Yoda said. "But in the mean time, recall every available Jedi, we must."

"But the HoloNet is down," Mace said. "Surface communications are distorted by the defensive shields."

Yoda nodded. "Use the beacon, we will."

* * *

Amidst the gleaming metal skyscrapers that covered the planet-wide metropolis, hundreds (perhaps thousands) of the 'H'-shaped droid transports were maneuvering through the buildings and landing in the streets below.

When they landed, they deployed their massive droid cargo and unleashed them onto the innocent civilian bystanders.

Ten of thousands of droids began to march through the streets while their vehicles rumbled, hovered, or stomped their way through the crowded streets of Coruscant.

Explosions appeared all over the place as the droids had their way with the place. People ran in every direction, trying to get away from the advancing Droid onslaught. And as they did, one thing was on their minds: How the Hell did the Seps break through like this? On Coruscant of all places.

* * *

Despite what Republic propaganda said about the CIS, downplaying their recent offensives in the outer rim, they were still a very dangerous threat to the Republic. They still had a force that could do battle with the Republic, and their recent offensives put a strain on Republic resources. Particularly when it came to ships. The Republic had to strip their home fleet to stop the CIS. Because of this, the Republic navy was spread thin across the galaxy and unable to react to the invasion properly. The Republic still had all of the hyper lane routes into the system blocked off, and yet the CIS managed t jump right above the planet and unleash millions of droids to the surface.

Another reason was surprise. The Republic still had all of the hyper lane routes into the system blocked off. But when the Confederacy was able to obtain the Nexus Route co-ordinates, they were able to launch a surprise attack on the heart of the Republic. The CIS managed to jump right above the planet and unleash millions of droids onto the surface. The Republic was caught so off guard, that they didn't have many clone troopers deployed to the surface. They were all still in the barracks while the CIS ran amuck.

But the Grand Army was soon scrambling its forces to defend the Capital and drive off the CIS invasion.

Clone Troopers all over the planet geared up and rushed out of their bases to engage the CIS invaders.

As Mace Windu walked through the hanger bay of a base not too far from the Temple, whilst maintaining his stoic look, ARC-170 Star-fighters took off and flew out of the base in order to begin engaging the Separatist fighters.

"Master Windu!" Master Saesee Tiin called out as he ran up next to Windu and began to walk with him. "Enemy forces continue to spill out of hyperspace. Our forces are holding, but ... they need help".

Windu turned to face Tiin.

"Get up their and take command," Windu ordered.

Tiin nodded before he and Windu jumped into their respective interceptors.

"May the force be with you," Windu said.

"And you," Tiin responded.

And with that, both Jedi masters closed their cockpit canopies and lifted off of the ground. That's when they took off out of the hanger and flew up to join the battle up in orbit and in the clouds above.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**

**Fav/follow, Review.**

**See ya next time.**


	11. Part 11-Uphill Fight

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**Let me present to you, part 10 of this thrilling story.**

**Please enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_In orbit above Concord Dawn, Mandalorian Space_.

High above the Nite Owl's base camp, Bo-Katan's small fleet of light cruisers and fast-attack frigates were trying to hold off Maul's invasion fleet, which consisted of troop transports protected by warships that were more heavily armed and armored than her own fleet.

Her fighters were desperately trying to hold the enemy forces off as best as they could. Flights of fighters streaked through the formations of enemy warships. When they left the relative safety of the Fleet's firepower, they flew head first into a wall of heavy fire from Maul's fleet. Puffs of red and black smoke appeared all around them. That's when several fighters were hit and forced to spin out of control before exploding in a hail of fire and debris. The reactions of the fighter pilots could be heard on all comm frequencies.

"_This flak is too heavy!"_

_"We're no gonna make it!"_

_"I'm Hit! GAAAHH!"-*fffzzzzzzzz*_.

But despite the losses, some fighters managed to push on through. Those that did unleashed a volley of missiles that streaked towards the enemy warships. Several of the smaller ships exploded and flew out of control. Others managed to slam into the sides of the troop transports, gutting them from stem to stern.

The Nite Owl fighters turned back and flew back to the fleet. But soon, the Shadow Collective was on the attack. They pressed their advantage and moved in closer. They fired their heavier weapons at the smaller Nite Owl ships, wiping out a large portion of them after just a few seconds. The larger Nite Owl ships put up a better fight, using their weaponry to target the enemy cannons and critical systems, taking a few of them with them. But even they collapsed under the strain of concentrated fire from Maul's fleet.

"_The fleet's been wiped out. We must warn our allies on the surface,_" the lead Nite Owl pilot said before he piloted his fighter back towards the surface. His fellow pilots followed him.

* * *

Gar Saxon watched as his enemy's ships burned away before him. They were nothing but skeletal remains. Bodies and debris floated out into space, cold and lifeless. Several of the stricken enemy ships belched smoke and fire from secondary explosions on the hull.

Rook Kast walked up behind him.

"Commander Saxon," she said, getting his attention. "That was the last of the enemy's space forces. What are your orders now?" She asked.

He watched the cold debris field before him with his hands clasped behind his back, contemplating their next move.

"Commence orbital bombardment," he ordered.

Kast nodded her head and turned to the gunnery director on the bridge.

Outside, every cannon in Maul's fleet slowly turned and angled down until they were pointed in the general direction of Bo-Katan's camp. Seconds later, the tips of every barrel in the fleet exploded, hurling yellow plasma down at the surface.

The Nite Owls were about to have a very bad day.

* * *

"Come on! Come on, move it!" Bo-Katan shouted. "Get into the trenches! And lower the gun towers into the ground!"

"Wait. You can lower the gun towers into the ground?" Ahsoka asked as she jumped into the same trench with Bo-Katan and several other warriors.

"Just in the main camp. This is an old military base. The towers were built into the surface so that they can be kept safe from an enemy bombardment," she explained she looked up. "And it looks like we're about to see if that concept'll pay off or not".

Ahsoka looked up.

So did some of the other warriors.

The night sky began to glow yellow. It was very majestic looking. Suddenly, yellow streaks of light slammed into the surface. Explosions blossomed everywhere. Buildings were blasted open, and tents were ripped to burning shreds. Those who didn't make it into a shelter, either flew off with their rocket packs, or they flew up into the air in several different pieces.

But even some of the warriors in the foxholes weren't lucky. Sometimes, a stray bolt would land directly on top of the makeshift defense positions. There weren't many remains left to prove that the foxholes, or craters, were once occupied or not.

Ahsoka, like the others, ducked their heads deep into the trench, waiting for the bombardment to subside.

* * *

Gar Saxon raised his hand.

On his order, the naval fire subsided.

Everyone on the bridge looked at him.

"Prepare the troops for ground assault".

Everyone did as he said, and began to prep the troops for the attack.

It was time to finish this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coruscant_.

Back at the center of the Republic, chaos reigned across the planet's surface. The battle for control of the galactic center was in full swing.

In the streets below, a platoon of Separatist Hailfire droids were rolling on ahead. The two-wheeled attack droids fired volleys of purple glowing missiles across the city, striking a multitude of targets, both military and civilian.

One of them struck the side of a large dome-shaped structure which housed the Republic Senate. The missile blasted a hole into the wall of an office belonging to the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker. The Naboo senator Padme Amidala.

Her caretaker droid, C-3PO walked by the hole and began to panic.

"OH NOO! We're under attack! Oh dear!"

As the gold plated droid continued panicking, Padmé's head of security, Captain Gregar Typho, rushes up to her.

"My lady. I must get you to safety," the eye patch wearing security officer said.

"No. We have to evacuate the building. Get everyone to a shelter," Padme instructed.

Typho nodded. "Yes Milady," he said before he rushed off to gather the other officers to get everyone to safety.

3PO was still looking at the chaos outside. He looked down into the streets.

"I can't believe my circuits. An army of Droids! Here?" He began to wag his finger at the Separatist forces on the streets below. "I'd like to have a serious with your programmers-whoa whoa-oh!" he exclaimed as Padme began to pull him away by his shoulder.

"Come on, 3PO," she said.

* * *

Outside, above and within the imposing skyscrapers of Coruscant, fighters from both sides engaged in vicious dogfights.

Mace Windu flew his purple Jedi interceptor through the explosions that dotted the city's skyline. He avoided missiles and laser blasts from the surface before he began to join the Republic fighters that fought desperately to hold off the waves of droid fighters that seemed to swarm every part of the sky. Mace pulled the trigger for his ship's blaster cannons. Any droid fighter that flew into his line of fire was destroyed.

That's when he saw red laser blasts fly out of his peripheral vision and past the bow of his fighter. He looked over his shoulder to see three Tri-droid fighters trailing his fighter. He increased his speed and began to swerve around the buildings in an effort to lose them. he eventually saw a speeder garage about midway up a building off to his right. he circled back and flew down to move towards it. His pursuers chased him down. But he had an idea to lose them. He folded his wings and flew into the skinny garage. He just barely fit. And, just as he expected, his pursuers didn't. All three fighters slammed into the building hen they tried to follow. A massive ball of fire was formed by the explosion and began to chase Windu's fighter. When he flew out of the other side of the building, the ball of fire blossomed out of the garage.

As soon as he flew out of the garage, he went straight back to wiping out Separatist fighters. He blasted a pair that flew past his line of fire. Then he chased three more through the city streets. He destroyed all of them.

Suddenly, the midday light of the sky began to darken. He arched an eye brow over the other as he looked up in confusion. That's when he saw that he had flown right into a swarm of droid fighters so immense that it blocked out the sun overhead. Hundreds of fighters zipped past him. He tried to avoid them, but he was hit by several of the tightly packed together fighters. When all four of his wings were torn off, he began to spin out of control, trailing smoke as he did. He struggled to get the fighter back under control, but to no avail. So instead, he unbuckled himself from the seat and opened up the cockpit. When it was fully opened, he stood up, his robes flapping in the wind. That's when he jumped up into the air, just in time to see his fighter slam into the top of a skyscraper and explode.

He then went into free-fall. He spreadeagled his arms and legs to slow his descent, as the cool air began to rip past him like thousands of tiny little knives. The sounds of the rushing air and wind nearly deafened him. But despite that, he closed his eyes and listened to the force, which seemed to bring every sound around him to a quiet whisper. Then he opened his eyes when he heard a buzzing noise. It was a vulture droid fighter. He landed on its head and he ignited his lightsaber, which he used to cut open its head. With an opening made for him, he plunged his free fist deep into the droid's head, getting caught in a mess of tangled wires.

But after a few seconds, the droid fighter lost control and began to plummet to the surface below, taking the Jedi with it. The fighter continued to spin out of control.

Windu flew past through the chaotic battle around him. An ARC-170 star-fighter was being chased by a pair of vulture droids. But they crashed into a speeder platform that hovered over the city, bring all of them down in a brilliant explosion. But the Clone fighter got away.

But at the moment, the same could not be said for Windu. He continued to tangle his fist in the droid's wires. The spinning droid was coming up on rooftop fast. But then he heard the droid's head click and blink to life. He was in control. He pulled back on the wires and used them to steer the ship, which back up in a steep climb.

It was time to rejoin the fight.

* * *

Three clone pilots in an ARC-170 were being chased through the skyscrapers by a trio of vulture droids. The tail gunner watched as the droids refused to get lost.

"We've got three on our tail," the gunner said. Then he heard an alarm begin to beep rapidly. He looked back to see that a forth fighter was joining the chase. "Now four!"

"Take them out," the pilot ordered.

The gunner pressed his buttons down on the triggers before he began to wave the barrel in the direction of the four fighters. But no matter what, they seemed to be able to avoid each shot that was thrown their way.

But unbeknownst to the three clone pilots, a Jedi was riding the forth ship. Windu flew the ship beneath the rear vulture and pointed his blade up, causing it to slice through it as he passed. It exploded behind him. Then he flew above the second droid. He piloted upside down and pointed his blade at the second fighter. He sliced through that one and got the same result. Then he flew directly behind the third droid fighter. He slashed his sword in an 'X' shape across the back of the droid's head. It exploded. But the ARC-170's blaster fire continued to fly in his direction. He deflected every shot that came his way.

"Good shooting!" The clone pilot said.

"Uh! It - it wasn't me," the stunned clone gunner said in shock.

That's when the forth vulture droid flew alongside them. They all looked in amazement when they saw Mace Windu flying the fighter with his bare fist.

"General Windu?!" The pilot exclaimed before Mace flew off to rejoin the battle.

* * *

Over a different part of the planet, Saesee Tiin was leading his squadron of fighters into the outer atmosphere of Coruscant.

They flew up and up until the white clouded sky was replaced by a blue haze, which then turned into space, which looked like a black board with white stars dotting it. But as they got further from the atmosphere, they noticed that many of the stars looked like they were getting closer. Then the pilots started to see red and blue lights blinking across the picture in front of them. Then when they got even closer they saw that the stars were actually _thousands_ of Separatist warships doing battle with a similar amount of Republic Star Destroyers.

General Tiin and his squadron went to work. They flew straight into battle, dogfighting enemy vulture droids and strafing the vital systems of Separatist warships.

The Republic fleet was doing its best to protect its own capital. They got in close to the separatist cruisers and began to hammer away at them from close range. All while they were surrounded by swarms of dogfighting fighters from both sides.

But, despite the Republic's valiant efforts, the already numerous Separatist forces were continually receiving a steady stream of reinforcements from hyperspace. Another battlegroup of Separatist munificent class star frigates, recusant class light destroyers, and providence class cruisers, shot out of hyperspace. Saesee Tiin watched as the recusant class destroyer came out of hyperspace to close to a Republic star destroyer. It fired its heavy cannons at the charging warship, but it was no use. Tiin watched in horror as the separatist ship's knife-like bow stabbed right into the Republic cruiser amidships, causing a powerful explosion that ripped it in half.

Tiin shook his head, realizing that the cruiser could not be saved.

He flew his fighter until he found his flagship, the RSD_ Impavid_. From there, he planned to take command of the Republic's orbital defenses. But when he found his flagship, he noticed that the starboard tower of the bridge superstructure was on fire and trailing smoke, along with all of the heavy cannons on the starboard side at the base of the tower. It's starboard engines also seemed to be sputtering out. It looked like the ship was barely limping along.

He flew the fighter towards the main hanger to assess the damage. A squadron of ARC-170s flew out of the ship to go right back into the fight, despite the ship's heavy damage. When Tiin flew inside, he noticed that the clones were trying to evacuate the heavy equipment and get the remaining fighters to take off. The idea behind was that if the ship was lost, then the fighters and gunships didn't have to be.

The Iktotch Jedi master landed his green interceptor in the main hanger that ran along the length of the ship.

When he jumped out of the fighter, a clone commander with white armor, red markings, and a shoulder pauldron ran up to him.

"General Tiin, the ship is lost," he said.

Tiin looked out of the open hanger and saw a separatist warship nearby. He suddenly had an idea.

"Then it's time to get a new one," Tiin said.

His commander looked out of the hanger and saw what he was looking at. His momentary confusion disappeared.

"Yes Sir".

* * *

On the deck of the Separatist warship, CSS _Prosperous_, Separatist batteries began to blast away at Republic warships that were within their range. B1 battle droids were next to them, firing their blaster rifles as well, adding all of their firepower to the fight.

But they didn't pay any attention to a Republic cruiser that was passing over them with it's port side pointed down. The Seps didn't pay it any mind because it was crippled and trailing smoke.

Big mistake.

Every main cannon on the cruise's port-side fired on the Separatist turbo lasers that protected the ship, destroying several of them.

* * *

General Tiin placed a mask over his face to protect himself from the vacuum-less void of space. He turned to face the port side hanger door. He stood in front of a battalion of Clone Marines, who were elite infantry attached to the Republic Navy.

They stood at attention, with their rifle stocks on the deck.

"Prepare to board!" Tiin ordered.

"Hut!" The Marines all called out in unison as they clapped their rifle stocks on the floor, causing an echo on the deck, before they lifted their rifles and assumed the port arms stance.

Then silence. They all waited as the hanger bay doors opened, revealing the ship below them. A Separatist ship that they planned on boarding.

"ATTACK!" Tiin shouted before he jumped out into space.

His Marines activated their jetpacks and flew out into space with him. Tiin activated his saber as he and hundreds of marines began their assault. They landed on the deck and began to fire their rifles at the enemy turbo lasers and the maintenance droids.

Master Tiin pointed his sword downward before he plunged it into the outer hull. He moved his blade in a circular motion that that allowed him to cut a hole out. He used the force to flick the slab of metal away. He waved his troopers towards the hole he just cut out, motioning his troopers to follow before he jumped into the ship.

Master Tiin jumped into the ship to be surrounded by battle droids. But he deflected all of their blaster fire and charged into the mess of droids, hacking away at them with ease. A few of his marines followed, and they began to blast away at the assembled droids before some fanned out to take over the ship's critical systems, while others rushed off to follow Tiin to the bridge.

* * *

Outside, the majority of the Clone Marines were still landing on the hull of the _Prosperous_. The ship's turbo lasers pointed up and began to fire on the clones before most of them had even landed. They took heavy casaulties.

Some cannons even started to fire on the hull to swat the troopers that had already landed.

But despite the blood bath, the Clones fought on, firing their blaster rifles at the Separatist droids on the hull, and using heavy weapons to deal with the turbo-laser turrets.

* * *

Inside the _Prosperous_, a squad of commando droids were protecting the bridge. Two of them were guarding the door from the inside. But then they turned towards the door when they heard a lightsaber humming and swinging, along with blaster fire and explosions.

Then suddenly, the door flew open, crushing the two droids. The remaining droids sprung into action and began to fir on the charging Jedi and his troopers. But they were swiftly cut apart.

The clones blasted away at the droid crew members that controlled the ship's systems at their stations.

That's when Master Tiin sliced apart the last remaining droids and immediately took control of the ship.

* * *

Back on the hull, the Marines were still taking cover from the cannons that fired on them. But that's when they stopped firing. The marines peaked over cover just in time to see the cannons turning around as they felt the ship lurch as it turned around. That's when they saw the cannons beginning to fire on a nearby recusant class destroyer. Explosions dotted its hull, before it erupted in a brilliant flash of light that appeared on the spinal structure that held the engines and the ship together.

It broke in two.

The Clones stood up and cheered when they realized that their brothers had taken the ship.

All thanks to General Saesee Tiin's leadership.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hanger bay, RSD Indomitable, en route to Concord Dawn_.

Anakin and his trusty droid sidekick, R2-D2, were busy working on Anakin's Jedi Interceptor. He sat in the cockpit while R2 manned the astromech compartment in near the port-side wing. Whenever Anakin needed to get his mind off of things, he went to put his mechanical skills to the test. Right now, they were going some calibrations on the Yellow and dark gray fighter.

But no amount of tinkering will ever get his mind off the problem that he faced.

"Improving your fighter's performance are we?" a new voice asked.

Anakin saw that it was his former master. He then looked right back at the displays in front of him.

"Uh, yeah. I am. Artoo, divert more power into the starboard engine," he ordered.

Artoo beeped a reply and did as he was told. At the same time, Anakin continued to tap his fingers against the displays in front of him, pretending that his master wasn't there and that nothing was on his mind whatsoever.

But Obi-Wan could see right through him, Jedi or not.

"Anakin ... dwelling on Ahsoka's decision won't bring her back," he said.

Anakin just stared at the cockpit floor beneath him. He tapped his feet rapidly before he expressed himself.

"I miss her, okay?" He snapped. "Is that what you wanted me to say?" He sighed. "I still can't understand how she could have just left the Order".

"It was a surprise decision to all of us," Obi-Wan said, trying to calm Anakin down.

"It was wrong!" Anakin exclaimed before he threw a small power convertor down onto the floor. "She's a Jedi. She belongs with us ... she's one of us," he said, looking at Obi-Wan.

"She made the decision, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Well what choice did we give her?!" Anakin snapped. "The moment there were any suspicions about her loyalty, the Council turned their backs on her".

Obi-Wan turned away and lowered his head. Anakin did the same.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I will grant you, mistakes were made. But _she_ chose to leave. Part of the Jedi way is not letting emotion cloud your better judgment. And that is exactly what Ahsoka did. Even in her most critical moment".

There was silence between them as Anakin digested this conversation.

"We're about to go into battle Anakin. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm not tired Master. I'm about to go inspect the troops. You go ahead and rest".

"Well then ... I will accept your kind offer," he said before he went to turn in the direction of his quarters. But he stopped himself, and turned his head over his shoulder to see Anakin still sulking. "You can't take responsibility for Ahsoka's decision, Anakin".

Anakin finally spoke, his eyes not leaving the display in front of him.

"How would you feel if I turned into a major disappointment?"

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the question.

"It's not the same".

"It's precisely the same," Anakin pointed out. "You took me under your wing and practically raised me. I'm your padawan, just like Ahsoka was mine. How well would you sleep knowing I failed you?'

Obi-Wan had a blank stare.

"Not very well, I imagine," he finally said. "Luckily, that isn't true ... and it never will be".

And with that, Obi-Wan walked off towards his quarters, leaving Anakin to think about their conversation, and about how his reunion with Ahsoka would go, after not seeing each other for months.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Nite Owl base camp, Concord Dawn, Mandalorian Space_.

Yellow flashes of light were flashing back and forth as the battle for Concord Dawn went into full swing. Shadow Collective warships hung in the sky, hammering the Nite Owl camp that was on the surface, providing cover for their ground forces.

Shadow Collective tanks began to hover towards the outer perimeter of the camp. They moved up hill to attack the Nite owl trenches. There were several artillery pieces being used to hold off the enemy hover tanks. The gunner was in a seat attached to the side. As they fired away at the advancing tanks, Nite Owl warriors used their jetpacks to fly in and strafe the infantry on the ground.

Mandalorian fighters from both sides engaged in vicious dogfights in the skies above.

Back on the ground, Ahsoka was in one of the trenches on the frontline with two of Kryze's people. Dred Priest and Ursa Wren.

The gun crew were doing everything they could to hold off Maul's army. The gunner that was closest to Ahsoka and her allies was hit in the chest and fell out of the turret in a crumpled heap.

"Someone get on that gun!" Dred shouted as fired his sniper rifle in the direction of the enemy.

Ahsoka looked at the empty chair and sprung into action.

"I'm on it!" She said as she force jumped into the empty seat. She tapped the screen and activated the targeting computer. She then began to traverse the cannon to the left until the crosshairs hovered over a Shadow Collective tank. "Eat this," she said under her breath as she pressed her fingers into the buttons that controlled the cannons. The tip of the barrel exploded and sent an energy bolt down range. It smashed into a Mandalorian tank and caused it to glow. Then a powerful explosion caused the turret to lift up out of its mount and send it about thirty feet into the air. The explosion also killed several infantry that were standing nearby. She smiled to herself and began to get back to work.

"Tano! Enemy tank to the south!" Ursa called out.

"I see it!" She said as she aimed the cannon at the tank. She fired, putting a round through its broadside and causing a brilliant explosion.

Explosions continued to go off all around the area. Dirt and body parts were blown up into the air.

"Make every shot count!" Dred ordered.

But for every tank she destroyed, two more seemed to take its place. It also seemed like for every shot she got off, a Nite Owl turrets was destroyed as well. So even though she was going to town on Maul's army, they were picking off the Nite Owls like flies.

"Ma'am! They're breaking through. Our right flank has collapsed!" Dred shouted into his comm as he fired his sniper rifle at the advancing enemy troops.

"_Just keep holding!_" Bo-Katan ordered.

Ahsoka continued to fire on the advancing enemy forces, taking out enemy armored vehicles and clusters of infantry.

"Tano! Look out!" Someone shouted.

Ahsoka looked over her right shoulder to see that a Shadow Collective tank was staring right at her. Her eyes widened. She dove out of the seat just in time for the tank to fire. It ripped right through her gun, causing an explosion that sent her flying into the ground.

Her head started buzzing and she felt someone trying to pick her up. It was Ursa Wren, who helped her to her feet. "Come on. We've gotta get out of here and form up Kryze."

"Come on. Into the trenches!" Dred shouted. Ahsoka and the two mandos ran away from the burning turrets to get away from the advancing Shadow Collective. They ran into the trenches, making sure to keep their heads down as blaster fire zipped back and forth over the trenches. Ursa and Dred could've used their jetpacks, but with all the firepower in the air, it was unadvisable. They ran past dead bodies, debris, and several fires. As they ran, they heard com chatter from the device of a dead Nite Owl.

"_They're overrunning the trenches!"_

_"We're running low on ammo!"_

_"Get the wounded up hill to the main camp!_"

_"They're advancing. Fall Back!_"

Several explosions went off around them. A Shadow Collective tank, the same one that took out Ahsoka's cannon, was following them.

"We've gotta outrun that tank!" Ahsoka shouted. "Move!"

The three combatants ran deeper into the trenches, shooting any Maul trooper that got in their way. They just kept running and running up hill through the trenches until they made it back to Nite Owl territory. When they did, a flight of Nite Owl super-commandoes flew by and launched a volley of rockets at the tank that's been following Ahsoka and her companions for the last few_ agonizing_ minutes.

They eventually came up to a on the Nite Owl's left flank. A few warriors from Ursa Wren's Clan were holding their position. One of them was manning a repeating blaster turret, which was mounted on a bipod resting over the top of the trench wall. He fired down on the advancing Maul troopers. That's when they saw a Shadow Collective tank aim its cannon at their position.

"Incoming!" One of the Wren warriors shouted.

An explosion ripped through the entrenchment and injuring several warriors.

"Is everyone alright!" Ursa called out.

"We lost two of our warriors!"

"Get the injured out of here and fall back up the hill".

Ahsoka, Ursa, and Dred all ran through the trenches up towards the center of the hill. They felt the ground shake beneath them as explosions rocked the hills. They met Kryze, who was looking over a holo-map while crouched down under cover.

"Alright, here's our situation: We have to to get to our western flank and fortify it, because Maul's forces are starting to break through," Kryze said.

"But those tanks have us pinned down," A leader from one of the other clan's said.

"So we'll try a pincer movement. Wren and Skirata will take our men and go through the trenches. Priest, go up the ridge and provide sniper support from those rocks up the ridge. Tano, you're on point," she said.

Ahsoka looked back and forth between the warriors in front of her before she spoke.

"Great."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That was Part 10 folks.**

**Hope that you enjoyed.**

**Part 11 will be up soon.**

**Until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	12. Part 12-A Grievous Assault

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**Let me present to you, part 11 of this thrilling story.**

**Please enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Invisible Hand, in orbit above Coruscant_.

Flagship of the Separatist flotilla, General Grievous's kilometers-long dreadnought, the _Invisible Hand_, held to a stationary orbit above Coruscant's Senate District, just now is full sunlight, the most majestic of its forest of aeries standing tall above the clouds. Magnified holo-images of the buildings rose from the tactical table on the ship's bridge. Grievous studied the images for a moment before returning to his customary place at the forward vliewscreens.

Glinting in daylight, the wedge-shaped warships that were, for good reason, the pride of the Republic fleet were positioned to provide cover for the planet's most important centers. In the first moments of the sneak attack, Grievous had caught a few of the ships with their shields down, and those hapless few glided now like flaming torches above Coruscant's pearl-strung night side, fire-suppression tenders and rescue ships following in their wake, gobbling up escape pods and lifeboats. The surviving cruisers were managing to keep their Separatist counterparts at bay. Although that scarcely mattered, since neither aerial bombardment nor invasion was important to the plan.

From the point of view of Republic naval commanders, it must have appeared that Grievous lacked a plan; that desperation resulting from his previous defeats in the Mid and Outer Rims had driven him to gather what remained of his fleet and hurl it into a battle he couldn't possibly hope to win. And indeed, Grievous was doing everything he could to encourage that misconception. The warships under his command were haphazardly dispersed, vulnerable to counterattack, concentrating fire on communications satellites and orbital mirrors, lobbing occasional and largely ineffectual volleys of plasma at the world they had come so far and risked so much to assail.

All this was crucial to the plan.

The tactics of terror had their place.

From hundreds of areas on Coruscant's bright and dark sides streamed columns of passenger and cargo ships, determined to reach the safety of deep space. Indeed there were almost as many vessels attempting to depart as there were arriving, constrained to auto-navigation lanes and easy prey because of that. Elsewhere in local space, inward-bound ships that had reverted to real-space outside the battle zone had diverted from their approach vectors and were either hanging well to the rear, close to Coruscant's small moons, or deviating for the star system's inner worlds at sunlight speeds.

In the middle distance, droid fighters and clone-piloted star-fighters were destroying one another with a vengeance. Perhaps a wing of Vulture fighters had penetrated Republic lines at the start of the battle, but many had since been destroyed by orbital defense platforms, flights of high-altitude patrol craft, or ground-based artillery. Others had dashed themselves against the defensive shields that provided additional safeguards for Coruscant's political districts. But that, too, was part of the plan to inspire panic, since the sight of laser bolts or plummeting ships detonating against those transparent domes of energy could be terrifying. Smoke billowing from some of the capital worlds deepest canyons told Grievous that a few of the spearhead droids had succeeded in evading both shields and anti-aircraft fire.

Similarly, tentative maneuvers on the part of Coruscant's home fleet vessels told him how eager their commanders were to break formation and engage Grievous head-on. But they had a world to protect and, more important, were too meager in number to proceed with certainty. No doubt they were waiting for reinforcements to arrive from distant systems. Anticipating as much, Grievous had planted surprises for those Republic battle groups closest to the Core, surprises in the form of mass-shadow mines, and had stationed warships at reversion points along the major hyperlanes. If he couldn't prevent reinforcements from arriving, he could at least delay them.

If everything went according to plan, the Separatist flotilla would be ready to jump to light-speed long before reinforcements reverted in sufficient numbers to pose a serious threat.

Grievous took a long moment to absorb the silent battle that flared beyond the thick transparisteel of the bridge viewports. He loathed being so far from the action and bloodshed. but he knew that he had to be patient a while longer. Then all the waiting and frustration would be justified.

A Neimoidian addressed him from one of the duty stations.

"General, comlink transmissions are returning to normal in sectors of the planet. The enemy appears to have comprehended that we are jamming them."

"This is not unexpected," Grievous said, without turning from the view. "Instruct group One commanders that they should continue targeting orbital mirrors and communications satellites. Relocate the jamming platform to point zero-one-zero ecliptic, and intensify the shields."

"Yes, General." The Neimoidian paused, then added: "I am compelled to report that we are sustaining heavy losses in all groups."

Grievous glanced at the tactical table. Group One alone had lost two Lucrehulk-class battleships. The Neimoidians had managed to jettison the spherical core of one of the large warships, but the other had been blown completely in half. In the holo-field, the tiny dots spilling from the carrier's curved and now separated hanger arms were droid fighters.

"Override the survival and engagement programs of those droid fighters," Grievous ordered. "Issue a command that they speed directly for Coruscant. They are to convert to explosive devices."

"Are any specific targets assigned?"

"The outskirts of the Senate District." Grievous said.

"General, some of our fighters have already infiltrated that sector."

"Excellent. Command those to target platforms, skyways, pedestrian plazas, and shelters. Wherever possible, they are to dedicate themselves to overwhelming Coruscant's civil defense forces."

"Affirmative."

"Have any Republic auxiliaries arrived?"

"A task force comprising four Arquitens-class light cruisers is decanting from hyperspace and advancing from Coruscant's night side."

"Order our commanders there to engage them."

_'Sooner than expected_', Grievous thought.

Ordinarily he would have given thought to contingency plans, but he trusted that Lords Sidious and Tyranus would apprise him of any changes. had it not been for the Deep Core hyperspace routes the flotilla had taken, the attack could not have been launched successfully. Those little-known routes had been furnished by Sidious, who was less concerned with battlefield tactics than with long-range strategies. it was warcraft of a sort Grievous had never practiced. Warcraft in which seeming defeats had resulted in victories; seeming foes proved to be allies. Warcraft of a sort that left the losers with nothing, and the winners with everything.

The galaxy itself.

The Neimoidian communications officer had fallen silent, apparently in reception of an update from one of the duty stations. Now he said: "General, a group of Jedi star-fighters has emerged from Coruscant's gravity well."

"How large a group?"

"Twenty-two craft."

"Deploy as many tri-fighters against them as are needed."

"Yes, sir."

Grievous turned from the viewports. "Is the strike force assembled?"

The gunnery officer took a moment to reply. "Your gunboat is ready, and your elites are standing by in the launching bay."

"Commando droids, as well?"

"Fifty, General."

Grievous nodded. "That should suffice." He glanced at the viewport a final time, then turned his gaze on the Neimoidian and droid bridge crew. "Carry on. Consider every Republic vessel a target of opportunity."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coruscant_.

"_I'm sorry Master, but the beacon still isn't transmitting._"

Yoda continued to pace around the floor of a gunship's passenger bay, which had taken off from the Jedi Temple's hanger, and was now en route to join the main battle.

The bay was packed with trooper's from the Coruscant Guard, led by Clone Commander Thire, whom Yoda was familiar with, having participated with him on a mission to Rugosa. Now they were working together again, to drive the droids from Coruscant.

Yoda stopped pacing, then pointed the business end of his gimer stick at the hologram of a Jedi seated at the Beacon Control Room's main console.

"Nothing for which to be sorry," he said in reprimand. "The_ Separatist_' fault this is. Jamming transmissions from this sector of Coruscant, Grievous is."

The Jedi - a brown-haired human female named Lari Oll - lifted her hands from the console and shook her head in confusion. "_How could Grievous-_"

"Dooku," Yoda cut her off. "Shares our secrets with his confederates, he does."

_"If one of our star-fighters could get past the Separatist blockade, there might be a way of relaying a message through the HoloNet._"

Yoda nodded. "Already considered that, Master Tiin has. Attempt to recall Jedi from Mandalore, Belderone, and other worlds, he will."

"Can they even get back here in time?" Commander Thire asked, joining the conversation.

"_Hmph_. On Grievous's objective, that depends. Leave Coruscant soon and slightly bruised, he might. Wait, we must, until he reveals his plan." Yoda paused to consider his own words, then leaned his weight on the gimer stick and looked hard at the hologram of Lari Oll. "Enabled the comm is?"

"_Intermittently, Master Yoda._"

Moments later, Windu's voice issued indistinctly from the console's annunciators, which could be heard through the holographic call.

"_ffffzzzz . . . Fisto and I . . .fffzzzzz. . . Senate Building. Shaak . . . ffffzzzzz . . . to the Chancellor's quarters in 500 Republica. We . . . ffffzzzz . . . with them-_"

"Raised, the defense shields are. Among one another, districts are unable to communicate." Yoda grimaced, then nodded once more. "Master Ti, try."

Lari Oll tried several frequencies before giving up. "I'm so-" She caught herself. "No response."

Yoda paced away from the hologram projection, turning away in a kind of countermeasure.

Shutting his eyes to distance himself further, he stretched out with his feelings, placing in his mind's eye Mace and Kit Fisto skimming through the deranged sky; Shaak Ti hurrying toward 500 Republica, and Stass Allie to checking the Senate office building; Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Bulter Swan, and other Jedi Masters and Knights streaking through Coruscant's envelope in their star-fighters, local space flashing with energy bolts and globular explosions, ships too numerous to count embroiled in a monumental battle . . .

Grievous was loosing his war machines against both military and civilian targets, firing at anything and everything that wandered into his sights, commanding his droid fighters to dash themselves against Coruscant's defensive umbrellas or race down through traffic lanes, initiating chain reactions of collisions.

And yet, for all the diversion, disruption, and terror those stratagems incited, they had little to do with the real battle.

"Master, are you alright?" Lari Oll asked, prompting the clones that were in the passenger bay t look down with concern.

"_Hmph_. As was true of the war itself, being fought with the force the real battle is." Yoda said, before he stretched out further, immersing himself fully in the Force - only to feel his breath catch in his throat.

Frigid, the current became.

_Arctic_.

And for the first time he could feel Sidious.

"Feel the Dark Lord on Coruscant, I can."

Before anyone could react, the gunship was suddenly shaken violently.

"What the Hell is that?!" One of the clones, Jek, asked.

"Talk to me, pilot," Thire ordered.

"_We've got heavy flak. Hang on_!" The pilot called out before he started taking evasive maneuvers.

The flight of gunships flew right over a large concentration of Separatist landing craft, which started firing their AA guns, throwing up a massive wall of flak that shook the hell out of the three gunships.

One gunship was completely disintegrated, while the second managed to break off and fly to safety. But the last one, the one Yoda was on, was struck in the engines, before it began to crash down below, coming to a fiery stop directly in front of the Separatist landing zone.

* * *

_Crashed Gunship_.

The wreckage of the gunship was under heavy fire from the advancing droid army. The pilots and half of the men were dead. Some were wounded. As clone medics cared for the injured behind cover, Commander Thire and his remaining men were fighting desperately for their lives.

The side hatch of the wrecked ship, facing the wreckage was blocked with cover, and the troopers were firing out of it. One trooper was actually using the right ball turret which had managed to survive, barely, and stated firing on the advancing droid army.

But despite the valiant efforts put on by Commander Thire and his men, the situation was desperate.

That's when Master Yoda climbed on top of the wreckage of the downed Republic gunship, which constituted the only Republic ground forces for blocks. When he got to the top, he could see a massive droid battalion in front of him. Blaster bolts flew all around him.

In the sky, coming around a skyscraper behind the droid battalion, a massive swarm of droid star-fighters were flying towards their position.

Undaunted, the short and old Jedi Master raised his hand and concentrated on the droid army in front of him. To the amazement of the clone troopers in the wreckage, the entire droid army started levitating into the air, as if gravity had disappeared. Hundreds of droids were now suspended in the air, where the droid star fighters started crashing into them, destroying all of them.

Behind Yoda, a C-9979 transport was disembarking its forces onto the battlefield. Knowing that his men wouldn't be able to shift their defense around in time, Yoda swiftly turned around and pushed the massive MTTs back into the ship. He then closed the ship's doors and began to push the ship backwards. Sparks began to fly out from under the ship as it scraped against the metal surface. Yoda then used the force to force a second ship, which hadn't landed yet, to crash into the first ship. Both transports fell apart in a crumpled heap before they went up in a brilliant explosion.

The clones cheered the small Jedi master on.

But celebrations had to wait.

Yoda sensed another pair of C-9979 ships behind him, and turned round to face them. They were coming in for a landing. Clapping his hands together, he used the force to cause the two 'H' shaped transports to crash into one another in midair. Both ships went up in another brilliant explosion.

The clones cheered again.

"That's the stuff!" One clone shouted.

"Take that, you stupid clankers!"

Yoda closed his eyes and lowered his hands when the coast was clear. What would've taken a fully equipped regiment of clones hours to deal with, only took the 900 year old Jedi a few seconds.

But it wasn't over yet. From inside the downed gunship he stood atop, he heard a message come in from its still working communicator.

_"Alert: We're losing ground at sector 4! Repeat: Losing ground at sector 4!"_

"That's close to here." Thire said.

Master Yoda jumped into the air and landed on the back of his pet Kybuck, which had also survived the crash miraculously.

"Secure this area," Yoda said before racing off to help the troopers in sector 4.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Underground Tunnel System, 500-Republica sub-basement_.

In the wake of the erratic and mostly unintelligible messages that had reached 500 Republica regarding the Separatist's surprise attack, Dyne had considered the sub-basement to be the safest place on Coruscant. But now that the team had discovered a possible finish to the long trail they had followed from The Works, the building's vast underground seemed the most dangerous place to be.

With the battle raging in space, and notwithstanding Mace Windu's command to the contrary, Dyne had been tempted to suspend the search for Sidious's lair and report to the Intelligence division at the Naval Intel HQ on the other side of the Senate District, as he had ordered the other analysts in the group to do. Bus as ARC commander Valiant had pointed out, the search team's objective was as important to the war as the actions of the ships and men that were protecting Coruscant.

So, while the team waited for Intelligence to deliver additional probe droids, a search of the sub-basement had begun - admittedly superficial and somewhat desultory, but only in response to the seeming impossibility of the task. Electronically tethered to the probe droids, Dyne and the commandoes had performed imagings of some of the partitions and walls, and investigated numerous unlit hollows and recesses. The basement became a kind of microcosm for the entire war, with everyone on the team contributing separate skills.

500 Republica hadn't sustained any follow-up jolts. Dyne had learned that the initial jolts owed not to bombardment, but to the fall of ships destroyed at the edge of space. With thousands of cargo ships and passenger vessels arriving at Coruscant at any given moment, he could scarcely imagine the chaos upside. Secondary shocks that had rocked the building had been traced to the firing of plasma weapons concealed in hardened emplacements surrounding the building.

The intelligence officer was struck by the fact that the shadowy figure that they were after was quite possibly co-ordinating the attack.

But who was it, and how could they track him?

at the lead clone commando's instruction, the probe droids began to home in on any communications exchange that was occurring on eccentric frequencies. It was difficult, seeing as how surface comms were sabotaged, and the HoloNet was jammed.

But the team members were astonished to find out that the droids had led them back to where they had left off. Where the footprints of the unidentified quarry had ended. The source of an unusual frequency was originating directly beneath them. They then discovered that the ferrocrete floor panels that they thought was the end of the trail, turned out to be removable, and concealing a doorway to an secret adjacent room, which revealed a large shaft.

One of the commandoes pressed a button, and moments later, a large platform ascended from the dark bowels of the building, and came to rest with an unsettling screeching sound, which echoes up and down the shaft.

'_Definitely the most dangerous place on Coruscant to be_.' Dyne thought to himself.

The walls of the lift's shaft, which scans revealed to end about 50 meters down, were cracked and stained in places, due to years of mismanagement, or rather no management at all.

Valiant gave a hand signal, and every clone commando and shadow trooper raised their blaster carbines and moved onto the lift, checking their corners. When everyone was on the lift, another trooper pressed a button, and the lift began to descend into the depths it arose from moments ago.

"If anyone's down here," Dyne said to Valiant, "they're probably aware we're on the way."

The spec ops clones didn't need to be told. Weapons enabled, they spread out into various firing positions before the lift came to a rest.

Ribboned with conduits and crowded with ancient machinery, the dismal space bore some resemblance to the tunnels and rooms they had passed through and explored since leaving the Works. But this one, Dyne told himself, was an archeologist's dream. Probably a maintenance node for buildings that had stood here in Coruscant's dim past.

Twenty meters ahead of them, flickering light lanced from the edges of a large metal door.

One of Dyne's intel analysts, who had decided to stay, sent the probe droids to investigate, then studied the processor's data screen.

"One flesh-and-blood behind the door," he whispered to Dyne and Valiant.

Dyne then looked at the ARC trooper. "It's your call, Commander."

Valiant regared the door. "We've come this far. I say we go in like we own the place."

"Dyne's heart began to race, before he repeated something that Valiant had told him earlier. "Find, fix, finish."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Senate Rotunda Building_.

"Hurry, Threepio," Padme said over her shoulder. "Unless you want the Senate to be your final resting place."

The protocol droid hastened his pace. "I assure you, Mistress, I'm moving as quickly as my limbs permit. Oh, curse my metal body! I'll become entombed here for sure!"

The broad, ornate hallways leading from the Great Rotunda were packed with Senators, their aides, staff members, and droids, many laden with rmloads of documents and data disks, and in some cases expensive gifts received from appreciative lobbyists. Blue-robed Senate Commandoes and helmeted clone troopers from the Coruscant Guard were doing their best to oversee the evacuation, but, what with the warbling sirens and flying rumors, alarm was beginning to yield panic.

"How could this happen?" A Sullustan was posing to the Gotal next to him. "How?"

To all sides of her - among Bith, Gran, Wookies, Rodians, and Twi'leks - Padme head the same question being asked: _ How could Coruscant be invaded?_

Padme wondered as well. But she had more to worry about than Coruscant.

_'Where is Anakin?' _She reached for him in her thoughts, with her heart. _'I need you. Come back to me, my love - quickly!_'

General Grievous's strike was impeccably timed. Many delegates, who might not have been on Coruscant, had come to witness Palpatine's State of the Republic address, and had remained longer to attend the lavish parties and event to celebrate.

In light of this attack, Palpatine's reassurances to the Senate that the Separatists were on the ropes now seemed woefully premature, now that many of Coruscant's ornate buildings were toppling, droid fighters and landing ships were swarming over the Skyline.

But despite all of that, she had convinced herself that the Home Fleet, despite being cut to half of its original strength, and under the Jedi's leadership, and the bravery of the clones, would drive the Separatists from the Core, just like they did against Admiral Trench at the Battle of Anexes.

Perhaps they would recall battle groups that were participating in the Outer Rim sieges, and direct them against the Confederate Invasion.

That meant that Anakin would be recalled, and come back to her.

She chided herself for being so selfish. But didn't she have the right? Hadn't she _earned_ that at the very least?

Thus far, and aside from some stray damage from the battle outside, the Senate Building was almost entirely unscathed by the mechanical menace marching through the streets, miles away. Nevertheless, Homeworld Security felt it prudent to have as many people moved into underground shelters deep beneath the hemisphere as possible. And with the skylanes congested with aerial dogfights and the spaceports under heavy bombardment, it wasn't like anyone could just take a ship and leave Coruscant at will.

Jostled by the surging crowd, Padme collided with Senator Ask Aak from the Malastare delegation, who fixed his three eyes on her. "And you originally _opposed_ the Military Creation Act," he barked. "What do you say now?"

She didn't have an answer at that moment. She wasn't against having a military force of any kind. She was more concerned about the Constitution, and putting so much power in the hands of one man. Something that her critics failed to understand.

That's when she heard her name called, and turned to see Bail Organa and Mon Mothma angling toward where she, Threepio, and Captain Typho were momentarily hampered. With them were three Jedi. An Ithorian, a Talz, and a Togrutan female, whom she recognized to be Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"Have you seen the Chancellor?" Bail asked when he could.

Padme shook her head. "He's probably in the holding office."

"We were just there," Shaak Ti said. "The office is empty. Even his guards are gone. And no one in the shelters reported him there either."

"Then, I assume he is in his private residence." Bail said.

"500 Republica," Shaak Ti muttered to herself after a short pause, in seeming frustration. "I was just there."

"And the Chancellor wasn't?" Bail asked, gazing at her in sudden concern.

"I wasn't looking for him then," the Jedi Master started to say, then allowed her words to trail off. "I'll have Master Allie check the Senate Office Building." She then turned to her two companions. "We'll go to 500 Republica." She then glanced back at Padme, Bail, and the others. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever we're directed to go," Bail said.

"Very well," Shaak Ti said. "Good luck."

The Senators and the droid watched watched the three Jedi race off down the hallway, before they continued to follow the rest of the senators to the main plaza, where Clone Troopers from the Coruscant Guard were setting up defensive positions, and were also herding people into various turbo-lifts that would take them to underground bunkers.

"Come on, keep it moving!"

When Padme's group were about to walk past the clones, one of them blocked their path. "These lifts are filled to capacity. Wait until the next one." The clone officer, Commander Fox, said to Bail Organa.

The group stayed where they were, and waited for an eternity to go by before a lift was finally open. The clone officer who previously halted Padme's group waved signals to his white-armored comrades, and they all stepped aside.

But before they step onto the empty lift, and without warning, two beams of scarlet light stabbed at them from somewhere above the dome of the Senate, ripping through the main plaza.

"Vulture droids, incoming!" One of the clones shouted.

"Take them down!" Fox ordered.

As Bail and Threepio urged Padme into the lift, the Alderaanian senator looked back over his shoulder to see the sky suddenly fill up with blaster bolts from the troopers scattered across the plaza, and plasma turrets began to throw up a wall of flak.

Screams from terrified citizens and politicians were drowned out by the display of Republic firepower.

Padme looked back as well, and her moth fell open in astonishment, as one of the three Vulture droids had its wing sheered off, and began to spin out of control. This was something she had never expected to witness on Coruscant.

The other two began to turn back to make another strafing run. But two Clone Heavy Gunners arrived on scene with rocket launchers, and took up firing positions, and aimed at the incoming droids.

Two rockets flew up into the air.

Both found their mark.

One droid fighter disintegrated completely, but the other one was still in one piece, but still coming in hard.

"Take cover!" One of the clones shouted as droid fighter crashed on the other side of the plaza, and began to skid across it like a rock on a lake.

Citizens, politicians, and troopers alike dove for cover.

When they were in the lift, Bail hit the button, and the doors began to shut.

"We're doomed!" C-3PO said.

But the doors closed in time, and the lift began its descent, just as the Vulture Droid's debris slammed into the side of the building, the explosion causing the lift to vibrate. With tears streaming from her eyes, stricken with a sudden nausea, Padme placed her right hand on her abdomen.

'Anakin,' She said to herself. '_Anakin!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sector 4, Coruscant_.

The battle for the heart of the Republic was still raging hard. On a bridge that crossed over a deep gorge and was flanked on either end by large towering statues of Senatorial guardsmen. On the bridge itself, a battalion of clones were trying to hold off thousands of droids that were marching over. The Separatist droids marched across the bridge, and were under heavy fire.

The clones were on one end of the bridge behind several makeshift barriers. But they were struggling to hold their position with both hands. Clone Captain Fordo, a clone with red markings and a shoulder pauldron, was on the bridge speaking into his wrist comm with his back facing the bridge, while his men held the line.

"Sector 4 needs reinforcements! We are being overrun. Repeat, we are-," He stopped mid sentence when he saw one trooper fall beside him and another one withdrawing. He looked behind him to see several SBDs walking over and through the barriers.

One of them was standing atop the barrier right above him.

He turned around and pointed his DC-15a rifle at the closest droid. He fired three blaster rounds at the droid, tearing it apart and causing it to fall over. He felt another droid behind him trying to grab him. Fordo swiftly turned around and bashed his rifle stock across the droid's face, forcing him to the ground before he blasted the downed droid into a pile a scrap. A third droid tried to blast him from behind, but he turned around and threw his now empty rifle at the droid's face. The droid was pushed back, giving Fordo room to reach for his sidearm and blast several chunks out of the droid's head and torso. The veteran clone captain fired his sidearm as he leaned over to reach for a DC-15a rifle from a fallen clone. He picked it up and began to fire it rapidly with one hand, tearing apart several SBDs, as he fired his pistol with the other hand.

Despite his incredible efforts, it was too much. His men were about to be overwhelmed.

He began to wave his pistol hand back as he continued firing his rifle. "Fall Back! Fall back! Fall Back!"

Suddenly, an antlered creature jumped out of no where, carrying a little green goblin looking creature with a lightsaber.

"Hold your positions! Hold your positions!" Master Yoda ordered as his Kybuck rammed into an SBD, smashing it to the ground. As his Kybuck rammed into the droid, Yoda stood on its back and began to slash and plunge his blade through the droids that surrounded him.

As the Clones started to muster up the courage needed to slowly push their way back across the bridge, a vulture droid carrying a dark-skinned Jedi flew right above their heads and crash landed on the bridge. The Jedi jumped off the ship as it plowed through a wave of droids. He landed in the middle of a squad of SBDs and began to punch them with his lightning fast fists. One by one, each droid that tried to subdue him was met by the Jedi's bare fists. He punched them so hard that their circuitry was exposed. As he punched one droid, his lightsaber floated off of his belt and ignited through the head of another droid that got behind him. He swiftly turned around and grabbed the blade to assume a fighting stance.

As explosions dotted the bridge, Master Yoda was able to make out who the Jedi was.

"Master Windu!" Yoda called out as he slashed through another pair of SBDs.

Mace Windu heard who it was and went to join him. Both Jedi stood side by side and channeled their force abilities to push dozens of droid off of either side of the bridge. But more droids took their place and charged across the bridge.

Both Jedi (even Yoda) stood tall as the droids charged towards them. Mace looked back to see Captain Fordo's men rally behind them, rejuvenated by the presence of such powerful allies.

Both Jedi nodded at each other, then looked back at the droids charging down the bridge.

"ATTACK!" Windu called out as he and Yoda ignited their blades and charged into the wave of droids.

The Clones did as they were ordered and followed their generals into battle with a loud battle cry. The Jedi and their men blasted, slashed, and bashed their way through the wall of droids. In the chaos, more powerful explosions began to dot the bridge, blasting clones and droids alike apart or over the side.

But despite the casualties, neither side showed any signs of withdrawing from the chaos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_500 Republica, Sub-basement_.

Captain Dyne stepped cautiously from the platform that had dropped the team into the unexplored depths of 500 Republica. here, at an intersection of spooky corridors made of permacrete and surfaced with panels of plasteel, no water dripped, no insects constructed hives, no conduit worms nursed on electrical current. Strangely, however, the air was stirred by a faint and fresh breeze.

Dyne took a breath to steady his nerves. he was trained for combat, but had spent so many of the past few years doing routine Intelligence work that his once sharp reflexes were shot. Commanding the hovering probe droids to go to stasis mode, he deactivated the handheld processor and hooked it on his belt.

Drawing his Merr-Sonn blaster from his holster, he hefted it, then thumbed off the stun setting switch.

Ahead of him, ghost-like in the dismal light, the commandoes were moving toward the thick door at the end of the hall, keeping close to the walls, with weapons raised. Valiant had the point, with the squad's explosives expert close behind, a thermal detonator in hand.

Dyne stepped between the powered-down pair of probe droids.

They hadn't advanced three meters down the corridor when Dyne's ears pricked up at the sound of servos whining and metal footsteps clanking.

"Did you hear that?" One of the commandoes whispered.

Seconds later, the dark, quiet corridor lit up like a fireworks display and red blaster bolts flew down the hall, striking one of the commandoes square in the faceplate. Before the dead commando hit the ground, Commander Valiant shouted '_weapons free'_, and the clones fired back at the figures who had attacked them.

Blue and red blaster bolts filled the air.

That's when the team's explosive expert tossed an EC detonator, commonly known as a 'droid-popper', down the hall, frying all of the commando droid's circuits. With the way clear, the clone commandoes advanced down the hall, and one of them placed a small detonator on the door's locking mechanism, while the others stacked up on the walls and sides of the door.

When the detonator was primed, the commando got clear, before the rapidly beeping detonator exploded, knocking out the door's lock.

And as soon as the door started to open, revealing a room filled with blinking equipment, another commando tossed another droid-popper into the room, electrocuting two more commando droids. That's the clone commandoes rushed into the room, and started firing on targets of opportunity, blasting every droid that was in the room, many of them while they were still at their seats.

When all of the droids were dead, the commandoes turned their attention to a throne-like chair, which was facing a holo-table displaying the battle taking place in orbit, which was flanked by screens with scrolling data.

The shadowy figure continued to sit in his throne with the back of it facing the commandoes, before Commander Valiant stepped forward with his dual blasters pointed at the chair, his men doing the same with their blaster rifles.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Valiant ordered.

The throne-like chair rotated to reveal a human of medium height and build looking at them, smiling sinisterly. He then stood up and started cackling, the laughs echoing throughout the room.

He then removed his hood.

Dyne and the clones found themselves to be astonished, because they recognized the man instantly.

_'Incredible_,' Dyne and the clones thought.

As the Jedi suspected, the Sith had indeed managed to infiltrate the highest levels of the Republic government.

Suddenly, another set of doors were slammed shut behind them by an invisible force, and two of the clones were lifted into the air, and screamed in terror as their bodies were grotesquely twisted and mangled before they died. When the bodies dropped, and to the horror of the men in the room, the figure activated a red lightsaber, and Valiant shouted out to the top of his lungs: "OPEN FIRE!"

The room was filled and illuminated with blue blaster bolts.

But the figure merely batted them away nonchalantly and began to walk towards the clones. Two clones were killed by their own fire, and other one was levitated into the air and flew towards the shadowy figure before being sliced apart by his red lightsaber.

As the clones continued to fight for their lives, in a manner that was considered playful by the dark figure, Captain Dyne tried to pull the door open with another clone, not because they were afraid, but because they had to warn the Jedi, which was becoming more and more futile every time.

Dyne's probe droids started blasting at the figure, who shot lightning out of his fingertips to make them explode, sending shrapnel everywhere and throwing the clones off. The shadow then started using his lightning to make many of the clones disintegrate and vanish into ash.

Valiant turned around to help Dyne and his comrade force the door open one more time.

That's when Valiant's one remaining trooper turned towards the shadow and started firing his blaster, shouting out a battle cry. The Shadow raised his hand and the trooper's blaster bolts froze in midair, before they suddenly flew back into the trooper himself, filling his armor with blaster marks.

Valiant then threw a pair of detonators at the Shadow, but the grenades froze in midair and flew back to Valiant. But when they exploded, the Shadow used the force to contain the explosion, engulfing Valiant in a ball of fire.

The Shadow then casually stepped over Valiant's charred remains to deal with Dyne, who was still trying to pull the door open. He then turned around and got a shot off with his blaster bolt. But the Shadow merely deflected the shot back into Captain Dyne's pistol, making it explode, burning his hand and filling it with metal fragments.

"GAHH!" Dyne shouted before he seethed in pain and dropped to his knees.

He then looked up to see the Shadow standing over him.

"I am most impressed you managed to discover my lair. But it was all hopelessly in vain." The Shadow said.

While still on his knees, Dyne stood up straighter and scowled at the Dark figure. "I've got nothing to say to you, traitor. So do your worst."

"As you wish." The Shadow said before he unleashed the full power of his Sith lighting on Dyne, who screamed in pain as his flesh was turned to ash, followed by his skeleton. And soon, Dyne was nothing but a pile of ashes.

When it was all over, more droids began to enter the room.

Sidious turned to them. "Clear this garbage out of my lair."

As the droids got to work, Darth Sidious walked away and let out a cackle that echoed throughout the depths of 500 Republica.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chancellor Palpatine's private residency_.

The most powerful man in the galaxy sat in a luxurious, and decorative room, which was modest compared to some senators. The walls and floor were decorated in red, and the Senator filled every spot he could with works of art, mostly from the galaxy beyond Naboo, a sign of the Senator's worldly view.

He sat back and poured himself a cup of tea. When the tea was poured, a distant explosion caused the table to vibrate, shaking the glass and disturbing the liquid in his cup. When the tea settled, the old man wearing blue robes took the glass in his hands, brought it to his lips, and took a sip.

Chancellor Palpatine was watching the Battle of Coruscant unfold outside of his window.

Far off in the distance, Republic and Separatist warships continued to hammer away at each other, release troops onto the battlefield, or launch fighters into the air to dogfight with one another. Explosions continued to rumble in the distance, vibrating the floor beneath his feet. The building had been evacuated. But Palpatine didn't leave. He didn't mind. He was content with sitting back in his chair, in the middle of room, sipping tea, relaxing, and watching his forces protect the Capital.

He smiled before he took another sip of Tea.

But that's when he heard a chime at the door.

"Come in," he said.

When the door slid open with a hiss, three Jedi, a squad of clones, and several of the Chancellor's elite red guards filed into the room. The three jedi were Shaak Ti, a togrutan who was a member of the Jedi council, along with a Talz named Foul Moudama, and an ithorian named Roron Corobb.

"Supreme Chancellor, we must get you to your shelter immediately," Shaak Ti said.

Palpatine was very calm. He turned his chair around to face his allies and then stood up.

"But the battle is so far off," Palpatine said calmly.

"Please Supreme Chancellor," Shaak Ti urged. "We must follow safety protocol, and get you to-".

"I will not cower in the face of this treacherous attack," Palpatine said adamantly.

Suddenly, a faint banging sound began to pound through the ceiling. It caused everyone in the room to tense up. The clones and the Jedi looked around. They scanned the ceiling, they looked at the windows, and back at the door, trying to pinpoint the exact direction that the sound was coming from. The Chancellor looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"What is... that... gah, what is that sound?" He asked.

The pounding sound got louder, which meant that it was getting closer and closer. That's when Shaak Ti began to use her Lekku's echolocation. She began to hear clanking metal and servos whining. It was a sound that she alone had experience with, of all the people in this room. And as she remembered correctly, it was an experience that nearly led to her demise on Hypori.

"We have to go! Now!" She urged.

That's when the sound suddenly stopped.

The Chancellor looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Then he looked back at the Jedi

"Mmmh. See? It was nothing," Palpatine said as a familiar cyborg poked his head into everyone's view while still outside.

Everyone tensed up.

"Chancellor-," Shaak Ti tried to say before the cyborg swung from the edge of the roof and smashed through the window. The Chancellor was thrown to the ground and glass flew everywhere.

Palpatine tried to get up. That's when a shadow was cast over him. He turned and looked up with surprise as he saw a large skeleton looking cyborg towering above him.

One of the fiercest adversaries the Republic has ever faced: General Grievous.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 11. Part 12'll be right around the corner.**

**Keep an eye out for it.**

**Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	13. Part 13-On Our Own

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**Hey everyone. Here's part 7.**

**As you've all probably noticed, while reading this particular story, I've been using scenes from some of my favorite Clone Wars moments, both from the 2003 and 2008 cartoons. I've enjoyed re-writting them.**

**I've also been using scenes and lines from the novel that holds the same name as this story, written by James Luceno. **

**Hope you all enjoy, and feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_500 Republica, Coruscant._

General Grievous, the supreme commander of the droid army, killer of countless Jedi throughout the war, and instigator of some of the war's worst atrocities, stood tall and with his cape flapping in a breeze that came through the broken window behind him.

Shaak Ti and the others assumed a defensive stance and prepared to save the Chancellor and stop Grievous.

But before any scuffle could take place, Chancellor Palpatine stood up.

"How dare you barge into my private residence!" He said as he dusted himself off. "Who do you think you are?" Palpatine asked as he pointed a testy finger in Grievous' direction, who just stood their, looking less than amused.

"Chancellor, I don't think-" Shaak Ti tried to say before Palpatine cut her off.

"I'll take care of this," he said before he looked back at Grievous. "I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, and I will not be bullied by any thug who happens to-" he said as Grievous began to swat at Palpatine. But before he could grab his throat, Palpatine flew back across the room into Master Ti's arms.

"Take him," she ordered her men as she dragged the Chancellor out of the room with her Jedi companions.

When the door closed behind them, the Coruscant guardsmen formed a firing line that blocked the General's path to the door and aimed their weapons at the cyborg general.

He stood there and groaned.

That's when every clone trooper and red guard in the room unleashed a hailstorm of blue blaster bolts at Grievous. He jumped up into the air and dove over the clones until he was standing in the middle of the group. Grievous ignited a blue saber and green saber and began to deflect the clone's laser bolts before he began to hack away at the clones around him. he sliced through their weapons and themselves as he swung his blades. One trooper had his arm pinned to the wall by the General's foot before his torso was slashed by the General's blade. He grabbed another trooper by the ankle with his own foot before he threw him, or kicked him out. The screaming trooper crashes through the window and plummeted to his death. Grievous then slashed through two troopers simultaneously before he kicked a trooper so hard in the head that his helmet shattered and his neck snapped back with a sickening crack. He used one of his taloned feet to grapple onto a clone's head before he smashed it into a wall. He continued to slaughter his way through the troopers that still occupied the room with them.

It was a blood bath.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Shaak Ti and her Jedi companions, along with two clone troopers were escorting the Chancellor to safety. They ran up to the elevator. Shake Ti pressed the button to summon the elevator.

As they waited, everyone looked back at the door to the Chancellor's private residency. They heard blaster fire and the sounds of screaming clones coming from the other side. It was terrifying to listen too.

All of a sudden, the noises stopped. The silence that hovered over them was unsettling and ominous.

"Stay behind me," Shaak Ti instructed.

"Yes," Palpatine acknowledged as he pressed his back to the wall.

The clones aimed their rifles down the wall and the Jedi prepared to ignite their sabers.

As they waited for the inevitability of Grievous' attack, Master Roron Corobb stabbed his finger into the button repeatedly in a vain attempt to summon the elevator more quickly.

Seconds later, the doors that led to the Chancellor's residency suddenly ripped open. General Grievous charged out of the door and into the hallway. He moved on all four and crawled on the walls until he began to jump from wall to wall as he got closer, his taloned feet clanking against the walls.

The clones fired their rifles at Grievous as the Jedi tried to use the force to blast holes into the walls wherever he landed.

Master Foul Moudama used the force to rip the wall out, but Grievous was able to avoid it by jumping to the opposite wall. As Master Corobb used the force to rip the wall section out from underneath Grievous, Shaak Ti was concentrating, using the force and her togrutan hunting skills to try and track Grievous' movement and predict where he'd land next. As soon as Grievous jumped off of the wall, Shaak Ti used the force to rip out another section of the wall just as Grievous was about to land on the wall. He ended up going through it instead.

Finally, the elevator blinked. It had arrived. As the door opened, on of the Clones led Palpatine into the elevator with the other clone. Shaak Ti and Moudama entered the elevator.

Corobb was about to follow when he saw Grievous recover and begin charging don the hallway again. Corobb turned around and planted his feet firmly onto the floor. He leaned back and drew in a deep breath. He then let out a powerful roar that caused the entire hallway to shake. The walls vibrated until they began to tear apart. That's when debris began to fall into the hallway until Grievous was buried under a pile of debris.

When the cyborg general was buried, Corobb jumped into the elevator, where it began its descent.

* * *

As the elevator descended everyone casually waited for the elevator to reach its destination.

Shaak Ti and Palpatine noticed that Master Corobb was breathing heavily. That roar took a lot out of him.

"Ithorians. Four throats. Quite powerful," Shaak Ti said, referring to Corobb's ability to roar like that.

"So I've heard," Palpatine said as he dug used his fingertip to dig around in his ear, which was ringing.

* * *

Back on the top floor, Grievous exploded from the pile of rubble. He then went up to the elevator and began to rip the doors open. He tossed them aside and looked at the elevator shaft.

_'You won't get away that easily old man'_.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine stood and looked out the window of the elevator. It was dark since they were still technically inside the building. But then they saw the sun shining on all of them. In a way, it was a sign that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Everyone continued to patiently wait for the elevator ride to come to an end.

That's when everyone saw something in their peripheral vision. They all turned to see General Grievous. But that was impossible. He was running as quickly as they were. They realized that they weren't hallucinating when Grievous turned his head towards them.

Palpatine recoiled in fear and was pushed by the jedi behind them, as they waited for Grievous to stop running and just attack.

But one of the clones from the Coruscant guard was taking the initiative. He took the launcher that was over his shoulder and loaded it with a rocket. He put it on his shoulder and aimed it until the crosshairs were hovering over Grievous' face. he fired, sending the rocket crashing the window. it caused the spot that Grievous was running in to disappear, seemingly wiping out the General.

The elevator filled with smoke and caused everyone to cough as they waved it away. They may've been coughing up smoke, but at lease Grievous wasn't tearing their throats out.

When the elevator reached the bottom floor, the doors opened, allowing Palpatine and his escorts to exit.

"Hurry! get to the shi-" She stopped herself and froze. Her companions did the same. What forced them to stop was a company of Super Battle Droids, which had been waiting for them this entire time.

Smoke rose up from behind them. The fire was in the spot that their ship was landed. It was destroyed now.

Just when things seemed like they couldn't get any worse, General Grievous landed in front of the droids, which began to advance.

Master Corobb ran in front of the group and unleashed another throat blast at the Separatist. All of the advancing droids were swept away and tossed aside. But Grievous wasn't going to fall to the same trick twice. He leaned into the storm and began to use the claws on his taloned feet to hang on, slowly advancing towards them. Master Corobb tried to increase the power of his roar, causing steel plates to tear away from the ground and be blown away. But Grievous continued to advance.

Realizing that it was no use, a dumbstruck Shaak Ti urged the group on. Master Moudama scooped a surprised Palpatine into is massive furry arms before he and the other two Jedi run along with the two remaining clone troopers. They disappeared around a corner and began to run.

"Trooper, call for support!" Shaak Ti ordered.

"We're being jammed. We have no communication. We're on our own," the trooper stated.

Shaak Ti looked ahead and was shocked to see Two IG-100 MagnaGuards suddenly appear in front of them. Deciding to keep running forward, the Jedi and Palpatine manage to evade their electro-staffs by jumping over them. The clones, deciding to stay slow the droids down, fired their weaponry at the two guards. They spun their staffs like propellors, deflecting their blaster bolts. But the other trooper used his rocket launcher. He fired rocket, which soared into the air and hit the ground beneath them, wiping out both droids. But that's when Grievous rushed up behind them and backhanded them over the side, where they plummeted to their deaths as they screamed.

Grievous turned his attention to his target and the Jedi who carried him. They were running away on a bridge that led to another building. he jumped down with two more guards and charged after them.

The hunt was on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_RSD Indomitable, in hyperspace outside the Concord Dawn system_.

Anakin waited inside of his Jedi interceptor, waiting for the opportunity to fly out into battle. It was nerve racking, having to wait hours for the battle to begin. He was also worried sick about his former padawan, who was in the same camp as a bunch of terrorists, and in the same sector as a tyrannical Darksider who refused to stay dead.

_'But force help either of them if they hurt Ahsoka'_.

His squadron was waiting behind him. Gold squadron. He and Ahsoka used to share this squad, before she got her own. They were all gunning up for some serious action. Their trigger fingers were itchy and their teeth were bared. He didn't want to disappoint any of them. That's when Admiral Yularen's voice rang out over the intercom.

_"We're nearing Concord Dawn. All ships, route power to forward deflectors._"

Anakin felt the Indomitable decelerate out of hyperspace. By now, he knew, the blue tunnel was gone and replaced by the stillness of normal space. A large purple planet hung in front of them.

Or what was left of it. The planet itself was really just half of one, cracked open, with the other half floating out to form an asteroid belt. This system has been through hundreds of brutal wars, and now it was the epicenter of yet another one.

It was nearly time to get to work.

"All right Gold Squadron, report in".

"_Gold 2 standing by"._

_"Gold 3 standing by_".

They kept reporting in until about Gold 12.

"_General Skywalker. You and Gold Squadron are clear for take off. Good hunting out there,_" said a voice on the comm.

"Roger that tower control," Anakin said before he punched in a few keys on the controls in front of him. That's when his fighter took off. moved out of the hanger compartment and flew down the ship's spinal door, which opened up to reveal the stars and moons above them.

One by one, his fighters followed him out of the ship. He circled the cruiser until everyone was right behind him. That's when he flew off in the direction of the enemy fleet.

* * *

"Commander Saxon! Republic warships have entered the system!"

Gar Saxon turned around and almost tripped when he ran back to the command center. He looked at the holo-table and saw that the crewman was correct. There were in fact Republic warships in system. 12 Star-Destroyers and various support/escort craft. The red doors that ran the length of each cruiser opened up and spilled squadrons of fighters out into the void before they flew towards the Shadow Collective fleet.

"Recall all of our fighters from the surface and target those Republic cruisers," Saxon ordered.

The crewmen nodded and turned back to their station.

"And someone call Mandalore for reinforcements!"

* * *

Anakin and his fighter continued to fly towards the Shadow Collective fleet. But then the ships started opening fire. Gold squadron was suddenly caught in a hailstorm of yellow laser bolts.

"Gold Squadron, take evasive action!" Anakin ordered.

"Sir Yes Sir, breaking off," Anakin's second in command replied.

The ARC-170s broke apart and flew in different direction. But one fighter was hit. The ship broke apart and barrel rolled into another Republic fighter. Then the real chaos began. Mandalorian fang fighters zoomed up to meet the Republic fighters. A vicious dogfight raged hard between the two fleets. Fighters from both sides exploded in a ball of fire and debris.

All around Anakin, warships from both sides fired on each other from a distance that was constantly decreasing. Blue and yellow streaks of light crossed the threshold between the two fleets, causing damage on either side.

The Republic, however, caused more damage. Their rounds bore through the lightly armored Mandalorian warships, which were meant for securing the system and providing ground support. They weren't meant to go toe to toe with Star-destroyers.

Vicious dogfights broke out around the Republic fleet.

The comm chatter was was confusing, as both good and bad news was being reported left and right.

"_I'm hit, I'm hit! I'm going down!"_

_"Nice job Blue five!"_

_"Watch your stabilizer Gold six!"_

_"I've got a target lined up, missiles away!"_

_"I've got two on my tail! I can't shake 'em!"_

"Don't worry pilot, I'm on 'em," Anakin said as he got behind the two fang fighters that were pursuing an ARC-170. He waited until the targets were lined up with his targeting computer. He pressed down on the trigger, cutting loose with a spray of blaster fire. One of the fighters were hit and spun out of control before exploding. The other one broke off.

"Thanks General, they almost had me," the pilot said.

"No problem trooper," Anakin said as he went to pursue the fang fighter when he saw that it was retreating towards the fleet.

But then he got an idea.

"Gold 2, fire all of your missiles at me," Anakin ordered.

Artoo beeped in a confused manner.

"_What?!_" The pilot asked. "_Sir, I can't just shoot you"_.

"Don't worry. Just do it!" Anakin ordered.

Seconds later, every member of Gold squadron fired their proton torpedoes at Anakin's ship. They all followed his ship.

"Artoo, divert all power to the engines," Anakin ordered.

The little blue droid did as he was told but whistled a reply.

Anakin smiled. "My plans aren't crazy. They always work". He gunned the engine and sped towards the Shadow collective fleet. Dozens of torpedoes were following him.

_"Anakin! What in blazes are you doing?"_ Obi-Wan asked from the bridge of the _Indomitable_.

"Don't worry master. It's all under control." Anakin replied calmly as he accelerated towards the Shadow Collective fleet. Yellow laser fire began to increase. His ship was soon surrounded by flak.

"Anakin, stop what you're doing and get back here," Obi-Wan ordered.

"What was that maser? You're breaking up," Anakin lied as he reached for a button on his control panel.

"Anakin, if you-" Obi-Wan said before he was cut off.

"Thank you mute button," Anakin said before he accelerated towards Maul's fleet.

* * *

"What is that Jedi going?"

That's when Rook Kast noticed that the Jedi fighter was leading the missiles toward a star-fighter carrier that was in the center of the fleet.

"Oh no!"

* * *

Anakin fired his weapons as he did a barrel role, destroying the hanger defenses before he flew in. He fired, destroying several of the Mando fighters on the ground. The explosions caused nearby fuel containers to ignite. The heat seeking torpedoes that were behind him found something hotter to chase. As Anakin flew towards the second shield on the other side of the hanger, the missiles flew into the balls of fire that were erupting within the ship. A massive wall of fire began to follow Anakin out of the ship. When he flew out of the hanger, the fire spat out of the hanger and every window that was nearby. A massive explosion ripped the ship apart and sent flaming debris in every direction, which struck several other ships, wiping out the smaller ones.

"DWEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" Artoo screamed as Anakin had several close calls with the exploding ships around him.

"I know, I know," Anakin said as he continued to fly through debris. But he eventually made it out and began to fly back to the fleet. "Hey Artoo? Don't tell Padme what I just did".

Artoo beeped several different sounds that showed that he was clearly not happy.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Yularen were watching the whole time.

Obi-wan held his forehead in his palms, trying to suppress a headache.

"Admiral, remind me to tell the clone pilots to _never_ do what Anakin does." The Jedi requested.

"Hmpf! Remind _me_ to get a transfer".

As they made requests to each other, the battle continued outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coruscant skyline_.

Back on Coruscant, but far from the main battle raging in orbit and on the ground, the Jedi protecting Palpatine leap from platform to platform through Coruscant's skyscrapers, with several MagnaGuards closely in pursuit. They eventually land on the roof of a building. The magna guards land on the rooftop with them, the force of their landing causing a crater to form beneath them. They then went to attack the Jedi, their staffs spinning and crackling. Shaak Ti and Roron Corobb engage the magna-guards. Two of them ganged up on Shaak Ti. She expertly and swiftly parried each of their blows, making it quite difficult for the droids to penetrate her defenses. She jumped up when one of them swung at her feet and she continued to parry both of their strikes despite constantly having to turn back to face each opponent.

Master Moudama, who was still carrying Palpatine in his arms, ran up and jumped over them to get away from the fight.

Both of Shaak Ti's opponents then crossed both of their blades over her. As soon as they did, she ducked underneath their crossed staffs and dashed away. Master Corobb used the force to push both of them away from each other so that he could run between them.

As all three Jedi, one of them carrying the Chancellor, ran away towards the edge, Grievous was close behind with several guards giving chase.

The three Jedi force jumped off of the edge to the roof of another building. That's when they ran to another edge and jumped off of that one, landing on the roof of a transport, which was flying off in a different direction.

It seemed lie the Jedi were all safe.

Master Corobb sounded out a series of grunts and growls to communicate. _"(Did we lose them?)_" He asked.

That's when Shaak Ti looked off in the direction they came from to see that they were still being pursued.

"No." She answered.

Two magna guards suddenly landed on the roof of the transport. Masters Ti and Corobb rushed up to engage them. As the two Jedi dueled with the robotic assassins, Master Moudama was still carrying Palpatine in his arms, watching the fight. That's when a third guard landed on the roof directly in front of him. It raised its staff and prepared to strike. But Moudama simply raised his hand and summoned the power of the force to simply throw the guard off of the transport, causing it to plummet to its destruction.

Shaak Ti was still dueling with the droid. She jumped around it, trying to probe its defenses with her saber. But it lashed out every time she got too close. The droid swung its blade at her. She dropped to her knees and leaned back to limbo/slide underneath the swinging and crackling staff. The droid tried again, but she put her sword up to defend herself.

Meanwhile, Master Corobb was dueling with the other droid. Both combatants would launch quick offensive strikes at each other in order to test the others defenses. But every time they attacked, they were forced to lean back into a defensive stance. Both combatants did this back and forth a couple times.

But that's when Separatist reinforcements arrived. Two more guards jumped onto the transport. They were soon followed by General Grievous. But instead of going on the offensive like his guards did, he decided to change the playing field. he swung both of his sword at one of the transport's repulsor-lift engines, causing an explosion. He then swung his swords at the other. With both engines out of commission, the opposing sides felt the transport beginning to lose altitude. The ship began to nose dive towards the streets below. The Jedi and Chancellor all saw a massive billboard in the crashing ship's path. They all jumped off over the side just as the ship crashed through the sign and then slammed into the streets on its side, here it scraped against the ground.

The Jedi flee into a nearby passageway.

Grievous and his guards, who survived the crash, gave chase.

The Jedi came across a subway station. The PA system was asking them for payment in order to receive tickets.

"_Please deposit two Republic credits. Please deposit two Republic credits. Please deposit two Republic credits._"

The Jedi ignored the PA system. Shaak Ti somersaulted over the ticket venders. Moudama simply ran through them. Corobb cart wheeled over the venders. The droids were close behind. They either ran through the venders or vaulted over. But Grievous was the most aggressive. He swung his blades through the ticket venders to cut through them. He shut the automated voice down as well.

The Jeid entered the subway station itself. There were trains moving back and forth on the tracks, going in several different directions. They began leaping over trains and narrowly avoiding them as Grievous and his guards gave chase.

They split up to divide their pursuers. Grievous went after Moudama, who fought with a saber in one hand while carrying Palpatine with the other. They were dueling right on the tracks. They expertly parried each others attacks. But they couldn't stay. A train sped towards them. Grievous and Moudama split up and jumped onto the platforms as the train passed between them.

Shaak Ti was being pushed back by two guards onto the tracks. She parried their attacks as she moved backwards. She and one of the droids jump out of the tracks onto the same platform as a train speeds through, leaving the other droid she'd been fighting to wait for the train to pass through.

Corobb was in a similar predicament. He had to juggle two guards and avoid the trains. he fought both of them off of him and used the microseconds he had to jump away from them over a passing train. He jumped further away as a another train passed through.

Shaak Ti was fighting the lone droid. They crossed their weapons and continued fighting. But Shaak Ti managed to get into a saber lock with the guard. She used her physical strength to push him back, before she disengaged and force dashed away just in time for a train to pass through and separate them again.

Moudama continued to hold Palpatine as he ran away from the guards while parrying them at the same time. He continued to jump away as the trains passed through.

Meanwhile, Shaak Ti began to leap ver the trains to get away from a pursuing guard. She eventually landed on a platform and turned to confront the guard. He swung his staff at her. She blocked with her blade and force dashed away. But she stopped herself just as a train passed through. It swept right passed her, barely an inch away from her body. The guard tried to push her into the speeding train, but she blocked it and began to fight back. They continued to duel between the passing trains. But the guard made a fatal mistake. He thrust the staff forward, allowing Shaak Ti to swiftly get underneath her defenses. She lashed out at him, severing his arm at the shoulder. Then she cut off its leg, torso, and head in three successive swings. The severed parts of its body fell into a pile at her feet. She breathed a sigh of relief. But that's when the trains disappeared, revealing the guard she avoided earlier. They tensed up when they saw each other. Shaak Ti used the force to throw the pieces of the dead guard at him. He spun his staff like a prop and deflected all of the pieces. He charged at her. But she waited for a moment before she used the force to push the droid back into a train just as it was passing through.

While Shaak Ti was finishing up, Master Corobb was fighting off two of the guards at once. He parried their blows and jumped into the air to avoid their strikes, before he force dashed midair in order to jump on the roof of a speeding train. He rode it and crouched on the side until he came to his destination. He could see poor master Moudama dueling with a guard one-handed while holding Palpatine. Corobb jumped off and used his momentum to speed towards the guard. Moudama saw what was happening and disengaged the guard. The guard turned just intake to see Corobb right on top of him. He growled very loudly as he swung his blade, and in one strike, the droid was slashed into four pieces.

Palpatine and Moudama looked at the droid that Corobb just killed.

Moudama looked at Corobb and produced a series of high-pitched chirps and buzzes to compliment Corobb.

"Yes, brilliant job," Palpatine agreed. "Master Yoda would be-"

But he was interrupted by Shaak Ti, who jumped down from seemingly out of no where.

"We have to leave," she said.

After she said this, the train disappeared, revealing General Grievous on the other side. They all recoiled and tensed up when they saw Grievous. The three Jedi activated their blue lightsabers and began to withdraw deeper into the station, with the Chancellor backing up while behind them. The cyborg general pressed the attack and began to swing his blades at the Jedi. Corobb and Moudama blocked every strike that Grievous made.

He continued to back the Jedi into a tunnel. When he was close enough, Grievous stood on one leg and swiftly pushed both Moudama and Corobb back with two successive kicks, knocking them to the ground.

Grievous backed Shaak Ti and Palpatine against a wall.

"And so it ends. A valiant effort, but ... ultimately futile," Grievous said.

But as he spoke, Palpatine noticed that Grievous' cape was being wrapped around a pipe on a train's carriage by an invisible force.

"Now Jedi, prepare yourself. For you are about to leave this world," Grievous finished.

Shaak Ti scowled at Grievous. "I don't think so," she said defiantly.

Suddenly, a red light next to the train control blinked green. A confused Grievous was suddenly yanked away when the train powered up and took off down the tracks.

The togrutan council member breathed a sigh of relief.

"Excellent work Master Jedi," Palpatine complimented.

Moudama and Corobb both got back up to see that the coast was clear and that everyone was alright.

"Hurry," Shaak Ti said before she ran off. Palpaine and the two other Jedi followed her to a nearby window that overlooked the city skyline. The togrutan jedi used the force to shatter a nearby window and make their escape. She force jumped out of the window. Corobb was next, followed by Moudama, who went back to carrying Palpatine. The three Jedi and their precious cargo sailed through the air as they continued to escape the war that was hot on their heels. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched closely by two surviving magna guards, who reported their movements to their master.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Nite Owl camp on mountain range, Concord Dawn_.

"Fall Back! Move! Move! Move!"

Ahsoka and her Nite Owl companions, Dred Priest and Ursa Wren, continued to beat feet up the hill as Maul's forces continued to advance.

Heavy rain fall was hammering the area, but the other storm was much worse, and hotter. An army raining down bombs, mortars, and blaster bolts all over the hills on which the Nite Owl's camp was sprawled out on.

Every time Maul's forces began to hammer their positions with artillery and infantry, Ahsoka and her companions retreated, giving the enemy more ground from which to hammer their positions. But it was also another moment that they were being led to another area that they had to fight and die for.

Ahsoka and her comrades ran out from an underground trench system and made it to the Nite Owl's western flank, which was a line of trenches that sat on the edge of a ridgeline that overlooked the valley below. They saw more and more Concordian soldiers, which were like the Sun'dari riot guards but with blue and silver armor, and militiamen. The Supercommandoes that were on the planet were mostly up in the sky, dogfighting with the Shadow Collective supercommandoes.

"Alright, we made it. Bo-Katan sent us a pair of artillery spotters. They're on the northern ridge on our western flank!" Ursa said.

Ahsoka and the others ran through the trenches that ran along the ridge-line. The trench line was dotted with occasional bunkers, which were used by gunners, snipers, and artillery spotters.

They happened upon a Concordian soldier, who was wearing a backpack. Ahsoka noticed that it was an OmniNode communications set. The set was capable of transmitting to orbiting starships even during harsh weather and could manage twenty different signals at one time.

He saluted.

"Specialist Naart Baron, Concordian 4th artillery reserve corps, reporting for duty," he said. He hooked his thumb over his shoulder at the female soldier behind him. This is Private Jhen Cryrhagh".

She nodded.

"We're here to call in artillery support," Baron said.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Start dropping some artillery on those traitors. We'll cover you," Ursa said. As they set up their equipment, she turned to Ahsoka and Dred. "Come on. let's give these two some cover".

They nodded and lined up along the trenches to fire over them and down on the valley below. Hundreds of Shadow Collective soldiers were flooding the valley. Mandalorian tanks, APCs, and infantry were assaulting the ridge.

Ahsoka, Dred, and Ursa lined up and began to fire on the advancing infantry. They fell in droves as they tried to advance on the steep hills. Meanwhile, the two artillery spotters were going their jobs. The spotter located targets before she gave their co-ordinates to the comm-expert before he transmitted the co-ordinates to the artillery gunners miles from their location.

"Get some fire on those guys!" Baron yelled into his comm set after relaying the co-ordinates.

A few seconds later, several loud booms echoes out over the hills before several explosions erupted around the target. A tank went up in an explosion, which enveloped several of the soldiers around it. Jhen continued to spot for Baron, who continued to call in the artillery. Two more tanks were wiped out along with their infantry escorts.

"Alright, just off that paved road at mark-," but then Jhen froze when she heard a loud roaring sound getting louder and louder. Ahsoka knew what it was too. The sound of Maul's forces firing back with a counter-barrage. "INCOMING!"

Jhen and Baron tried to get out of the bunker, but it exploded. The roof caved in, crushing its occupants. All that wasn't buried was the comm trooper's upper torso. But he was dead.

"Ah Stang!" Ahsoka ran up and tried to check his vitals. When she found that he didn't have any, she tried to pull Baron's body out nonetheless. When she couldn't pull him out, Ahsoka reached out and used the force, lifting the debris enough for her to pull out Baron's body.

"What are you doing?" Dred asked. "He's already gone".

"But we need that artillery. And I think that I can salvage his communications equipment. You and Ursa cover me," Ahsoka said as she began to relieve Baron's corpse of his comm gear, before throwing it over her back. Then she went back to firing her rifle down at the Maul troopers in the valley.

Ahsoka wasn't a very good shot, as most of her rounds went wide. But once in a while she got lucky, killing any Maul troopers who were unlucky enough to be downed by Ahsoka's luck.

But as Ahsoka missed most of her marks, Dred and Ursa weren't having any problems whatsoever. Dred was an expert marksman. He was trained from the moment he was strong enough to lift a rifle to fire it. Many Maul troopers went down to his expert marksmanship. One Maul trooper was trying to load up a rocket launcher. He sighted up on him and fired a blaster bolt at him. He was hit straight through the head. But he pulled the trigger on his launcher. He fired a rocket into the ground. It stuck in the ground for a couple seconds before it detonated, vaporizing him and blasting his comrades into several different directions. He smiled and continued his dirty work.

"Alright Tano, You've got the comm gear," Ursa said as she fired her wrist weapon. "Now why aren't you spotting."

"It's still recharging. I have to wait until..." then she heard a beep coming from her comm-pack backpack. "...got it!" She took her holo-map projector and began to look at the tanks below her, trying to find out where they lined up on the map. She began relay the coordinates through her com device. "On the dirt road, mark M504."

Seconds later, artillery began to drop right where the tank was traveling. It drove straight into the tank and exploded.

As a Togrutan, Ahsoka has excellent hearing and eyesight. And her predatory instincts made her an excellent, not to mention vicious, hunter. And she was putting those abilities to the test as she spotted several more tanks.

"Mark T327," she said.

More booms rumbled in the distance before arcs of laser fire slammed down into the valley, taking out tanks and infantry alike. She sighted a pair of tanks that stopped right next to each other. She decided to report them.

"Mark O103," she reported.

Seconds later, more artillery fell on that spot, between the two tanks. Both of them exploded.

"Got 'em!" Dred called out.

"Nice work Tano!" Ursa complimented.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. That's when she heard the loud roaring/whistling sound again.

"INCOMING!" She called out as she used the force to push Dred, Ursa, and a couple others out of the bunker before she dove out herself.

A laser bolt fell directly on the bunker roof, blasting it apart. Ahsoka felt her head start to spin. She could hear screaming coming from the wounded. That's when she saw more of Maul's troopers in the trenches. Concordian soldiers, militiamen, and Nite Owls that were wounded were being executed left and right.

"More tanks and infantry! They're at the base of the hill. They're about to overrun the trenches!" Dred called out as he switched his rifle into a rapid fire mode and began to rapidly cut down several Maul troopers that began to charge up the hill.

"We can't do this on our own. Fall Back!" Ahsoka called out.

Ahsoka and the remaining troopers began to retreat away from the ridge line.

"Work your way back up the hill!" Ursa called out. Everyone began to run up the hill under heavy fire.

"Retreat!"

"Up the hill!"

Ahsoka and the remaining Mandos happened upon a laser gate, which was set up by the Nite Owls to create a choke point. But it was unmanned. Meaning that they were trapped.

"I'll try to get this gate open. Cover me!" Dred called out.

Ahsoka and the others held their position at the top of a hill and began to fire down on the advancing Shadow Collective forces as Dred worked on slicing the shield gate controls.

Ahsoka saw a Concordian trooper, who was manning a repeating blaster turret, suddenly take a blaster bolt to the forehead. She manned it and began to fire on any Maul trooper that came over the top of the ridge. Several enemy soldiers either piled up on the top of the stairs, or they tumbled back down the slope to trip several other advancing Maul troopers. But the Nite Owls and their allies were being overrun.

"Fall back to the secondary positions!" Ursa called out.

Ahsoka and the others abandoned their positions. But before Ahsoka ran, she used the force to lift the turret and seat she was using, and threw it at a group of Maul troopers. Several of them were pushed back down the ridge. Suddenly, Bo-Katan and several of her airborne warriors flew by and launched a volley of missiles at the advancing enemy troopers, wiping out a few of them.

"Get through the shield and retreat!" Kryze ordered.

Ahsoka and the others retreated though the laser gate that Dred just managed to disable. When they were through it, they began to retreat. But not before Dred reactivated the shield and blasted the controls with his pistol. The shield reactivated and became more unstable, but not before several Maul troopers tried to run through and were vaporized.

They kept running until they were further up the hill. They came upon the center of the main camp. Buildings were blasted open and medical tents at the aid station were being flooded with wounded warriors. Gunners and snipers kept the main paths into the camp safe from invaders. Able bodied warriors, including walking wounded were given rifles and started manning several defensive positions. But they wouldn't hold for long.

Ahsoka heard a rocket pack roar in her direction.

It was Bo-Katan Kryze, who landed right next to her.

"So Tano ... where are the rest of your comrades?" She asked in testy manner.

"Don't worry. You'll start seeing gunships soon enough," Ahsoka reassured.

But Bo-Katan was less than amused. She continued to look at Ahsoka with a cold look sprawled across her face.

"I'll hold you to that," she said before she jetted off into the sky. Her airborne warriors followed suit.

Ahsoka then looked up at the sky. She could barely make out Triangle shapes and small yellow and blue dots flashing in the sky. She spoke to herself.

_"Come on Skyguy, you're our only hope_".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's part 7 everyone.**

**Part 8'll be right around the corner.**

**And please-Feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section if you wish. Just keep the criticism constructive is all I ask.**


	14. Part 14-Holding the Line

**Have no Fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**Here's the latest chapter everyone.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sector 4, Coruscant_.

Back on Coruscant, at the heart of the Galactic Republic, a massive battle was still raging hard.

Warships hammered away at each other from close range in orbit and below the atmosphere. Chunks were blasted off of warships from either side. Those chunks then crashed into the surface below, sometimes crashing into a skyscraper.

Fighters continued to swoop and zig-zag around the buildings, trying to paint the opposing fighters with a fresh coat of plasma.

On the ground, Clone and Droid forces continued to fight each other for every blood-stained inch of the planet's metal surface. Captain Fordo and his men were standing on the foundation of a large statue of a Senate guardsman. They fired on the tidal of droids that advanced around them. He continued to fire his DC-15a one handed while firing his sidearm with the other. He jumped off of the statue's pedestal and began to lead his troopers against the Droid army.

They advanced under heavy fire. Troopers armed with rotary guns and sniper rifles kept the enemy suppressed, while the regular troopers charged forward with Captain Fordo at the lead.

Separatist AAT tanks took up positions in front of the droid army in order to blunt the Republic's counterattack. But Republic AT-TEs began to advance on their 6 legs to meet them, firing their heavy cannons as they went. One tank fired its powerful main cannon at the lead AAT tank. It exploded and caused a second tank to flip over and burn. Dozens of droids were wiped out by the explosion.

"Forward!" Fordo shouted as his men began to charge into the explosion and melee with the Droid Army. "Keep up the pressure on the right!"

One clone ran up to him.

"But sir, what about our left flank?"

Fordo looked off in another direction. He was looking at an area where he didn't have any troopers.

"The Jedi have the left".

* * *

Mace Windu continued to charge through the Droid army. He used the force to toss dozens of SBDs back into the air. When he had a path right into the droid center, he rushed in and activated his lightsaber. The droids turned inwards to face him. That's when they advanced. Exactly what Windu wanted. He twirled his saber around him and swung it gracefully through the droids that got too close to him. They were sliced apart and utterly destroyed.

Nearby, another group of SBDs were having trouble. A Kybuck jumped down onto one droid and stomped it into the ground, crushing it into several pieces. The other droids turned to try and subdue it, but the little green creature riding it was just slicing them apart with his green shoto-saber. The kybuck continued to ram through several droids, allowing his master to cut more of them apart. One droid aimed its wrist blaster at the jedi and began to fire away rapidly. The Jedi deflected all of them before his kybuck rammed its antlers into the droids torso, breaking it apart.

Yoda looked off in the distance and saw a few dozen 'Octuptarra' droids clambering on the walls of skyscrapers and filing the streets.

These weren't the large ones that smashed through entire clone defenses. These were smaller ones that were meant to flood an area and act as infantry support. They used their laser beams to fire on the nearby clone forces and give their allies a chance to advance.

Yoda leaned in close to his animal's ear. He placed his hands on his head to commune with him with the force.

"Go now. No longer safe for you it is," Yoda said.

As if understanding its master, the kybuck ran off, leaving the battlefield behind. But Yoda jumped off of its back and began to charge at the droids. He flipped and jumped between them, using his blade to cut through their skinny bodies.

Mace Windu saw what was going on. He was dealing with the SBDs that Yoda left for him. He rapidly deflected their laser bolts. One octuptarra, who was on the side of a building, saw Windu. It turned one of its laser beams to fire on Windu. The laser beam moved towards Windu. But he managed to raise his blade to defend himself. The beam deflected off of Windu's saber and hit the building. Mace was about to deflect the blade back at the droid. But then he looked at the rest of them that were on the ground. He carefully adjusted his blade so that he could angle the beam at the droids without getting hit himself. He redirected the beam into the droids in the streets, cutting through every last one of them. When they all exploded, he redirected the beam at its source, killing the droid.

When that was done, Yoda jumped next to Windu so that they stood back to back. They began to swiftly twirl their sabers, deflecting dozens of rounds that came their way.

A wall of fire surrounded the battling Jedi.

But something was strange.

Both Masters could feel it.

"Strange is the enemy's strategy," Yoda said as he continued to deflect shot after shot.

"A massive invasion. But no attempt to take the Temple or Senate," Windu added on as he deflected blaster rounds as well.

"Unless, an elaborate distraction..." Yoda said.

"...To hide their primary objective," Windu finished.

Then it hit them. They both froze.

They turned and faced each other.

"Palpatine!" They concluded at the same time.

Windu looked up and noticed a squadron of gunships flying overhead. They fired a volley of missiles on the Separatist forces in an attempt to drive them out of the sector. That's when Windu decided that it was time to catch a ride. He jumped towards an overflying Republic gunship before he landed inside of the passenger bay, surrounded by dumbstruck clone troopers, and Master Kit Fisto of all people to drop in on.

"Master Windu!?" The dumbstruck Nautolan Jedi Master exclaimed.

But the master ignored him for a second.

"Pilot! Turn this ship around!" He ordered.

"Yes sir," the pilot obeyed before he turned the ship into a 180 degree turn, taking Windu on his mission to find Palpatine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Tunnel that leads to Chancellor's underground bunker_.

Underneath Coruscant's surface lied a circular tunnel that led to an underground bunker. In it were three Jedi, who were escorting Chancellor Palpatine to a hover capsule that would take the straight there. Their footfalls echoed through the tunnel as they ran through the otherwise quiet and empty tunnel.

Master Corobb was leading the way, with Moudama right behind him carrying Palpatine in his massive furry arms. Shaak Ti was bringing up the rear.

When they were within eyesight of the capsule, Moudama set Palpatine down, allowing him to move on his own. Corobb reached the pod first, but stayed outside to place his hand on Palpatine's shoulder and lead him into the pod. When Palpatine was almost inside the pod, Masters Corobb and Moudama were stepping onto the ramp.

That's when Shaak Ti spoke up.

"Get inside. Get to the bunker," she encouraged.

Palpatine and the other two Jedi noticed that she wasn't on the ramp.

"My dear, what about you?" The Chancellor asked.

"I will stay..." she said as she turned her head over her shoulder to look down the tunnel in the opposite direction. "...and hold them off".

"But we don't know for sure if they're still following," Palpatine reasoned.

"Make no mistake. They _are_ coming," she said assertively as she looked back down the unsettlingly dark, quiet, and empty tunnel. The only sounds that they could hear were the hums of machinery, and a hissing noise from far away.

She turned back and placed her hands on her fellow Jedi's shoulders.

"Protect the Chancellor," she said as she looked into their sad faces, realizing that it might be the last time she'd ever see them.

Moudama placed his hand on her arm before he began to emit a series of chirps and squeaks. _'May the force be with you Master Ti'_, he said.

"And you," she said.

"This selfless sacrifice will be long remembered in the archives of the Jedi Order," the Chancellor said before he stepped into the hover capsule.

Masters Corobb and Moudama both stepped into the shuttle. When they were inside, the ramp was retracted into the shuttle and the rear hatch closed. When it did, the pod powered up and zipped down the tunnel until it was out of sight, leaving Shaak Ti to face whatever would come her way.

She continued to stare down the tunnel. The only sounds that she could hear was the humming of the machinery built into the tunnel around her. But she knew that something was wrong. She grabbed her lightsaber from out of her robes and placed her finger on the activation button, without pressing it.

Shaak Ti continued to listen very closely with her Lekku. Her head tails had the ability of echolocation, which gave her biological radar, and allowing her to hear and feel things that other species could only dream of. But all she could hear was the humming around her.

But then she started to hear something else. It sounded like tapping. The tapping was very feint, but it was also rhythmic in its sound, and became louder and louder with each passing second. She scowled in the direction that it was coming from, ready to strike. Then, in the darkness ahead, dozens of red lights moved closer and closer to her. The red lights at seemed to stare at her. Then she saw humanoid silhouettes coming out of the darkness. Shaak Ti eventually saw that they were Grievous' Magnaguards. She had seen several of them today, but she was never alone. But that didn't matter. She held her lightsaber hilt. When she activated it, the blue blade extended in front of her scowling face, and cast a blue light that mad the dark tunnel glow.

It was time to fight.

No retreat.

No surrender.

No Mercy.

It was just her and an army of droid assassins.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_RSD Indomitable, In orbit above Concord Dawn_.

The battle for control of Concord Dawn's orbit was getting more and more vicious. The 12 Republic Star-Destoryers had suffered low to moderate damage, but they also lost a good portion of their pilots and star craft to the high quality Mandalorian fighters and pilots. The Republic also lost a couple light cruisers and some frigates. The supply transports also took some damage.

But the Shadow Collective suffered even higher casualties. Their ships were nothing but burning wreckages. A debris field was all that remained of Maul's attack force. But Maul still had quite a few ships waiting in reserve. They were about to launch a full scale attack to drive the Republic out of the system.

Anakin and Rex stood in the passenger bay of a gunship. It was the lead gunship of large task force that was about to deploy the 501st Legion to the surface.

"All of our forces are ready General. We are awaiting your word," Rex said.

The _'Hero with no Fear'_ reached for his com-link and prepared to speak into it.

"Master. We're ready to deploy to the surface. We're gonna help the Nite Owls and secure ourselves a base on the surface," Anakin said.

Anakin could hear shouting orders in the background.

"_Fire all forward batteries!"_

_"Shields down 36%!"_

_"Another cruiser's been hit!_"

Amidst the chaos in the background, Obi-Wan finally responded.

"_We copy, Anakin. Get to the surface. Find the Nite Owl base and help them,_" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master," Anakin said. He shut his com-link down and turned to Rex. "Let's go Rex".

Rex nodded and reached for his com-link. "Right away sir". The Veteran trooper was contacting the pilot to take off.

A few seconds later, the Gunships took off and flew out of the open hanger. When they exited the ships, they saw that the Battle has back in full swing. Maul's reinforcements had arrived. They were pushing towards the Republic fleet, hoping to smash their way through to Concord Dawn. Anakin noticed that two Republic Star-Destroyers were dead in the water, burning from stem to stern. One of them suddenly exploded, the shockwave sending chunks of the Star-Destroyer in every direction. One chunk smashed through a Mandalorian cruiser that was too close and had been firing on the Star-Destroyer. But even though it seemed that the Republic fleet was struggling, the Shadow Collective forces were suffering heavy losses as well. They had more ships, but they had lesser armor and armaments. Maul's cruisers that were closest to Ob-Wan's ship served as a magnet for blue laser fire. They all suddenly began to explode one by one.

Shadow Collective fighters streaked by and strafed the Republic warships. But they also had to contend with the more numerous Republic fighters. Maul had better fighters and pilots. But he had too few of them to make an ultimate difference in the battle. Sure more Republic fighters were destroyed. But they could afford to lose them in comparison to Maul.

Anakin's gunship flew out of the cruiser in front of several dozen gunships and their fighter escorts. They began to turn towards the planet, carrying infantry, supplies, and even AT-TE tanks.

Shadow Collective fighters zoomed by and fired on the Gunships. Three of them went up in fiery explosions. The clones inside the ship grabbed onto the hand rails as they braced themselves for a seriously bumpy ride to the surface.

"Rex!" Anakin shouted.

"I'm on it". Rex said before he spoke into his com-link. "Alright, all turret gunners, swat those bastards out of the sky!"

The gunship's side door ball turrets fired their laser beams at the fighters. The Mando fighters did everything that they could to avoid them. But with every gunship firing on them, they were busted out of the sky and forced to pull away. Leaving Anakin and his forces to head for the planet below.

"Alright everyone listen up," Anakin said before he turned this men. "We're here to help the Nite Owls reclaim their home-world. They're set up on the moon below us. We're going to give them support and drive off Maul's forces before we set up a base. From there, we are going to co-ordinate with the Nite Owls for our assault on Mandalore, and overthrow Maul's regime."

"Why are we in this system sir?" ARC Trooper Jesse asked.

"We're hear because Maul is building WMDs, which he plans to use against both the Republic and Confederate capital worlds. In the ensuing chaos, he hopes to take over the galaxy," Anakin said.

"Fat chance of that happening. Right boys?" Hardcase called out.

The others began to chuckle.

"If you do your jobs right then it will be," Rex said.

"Rex is right," Anakin said.

"How do we know about all this, Sir?" Lieutenant Appo asked.

"We've been giving the Nite Owls weapons and supplies in exchange for intel for a few months now. We also know it because..." Anakin sighed. "...because Ahsoka is down on the surface right now".

Everyone in the gunship looked at Anakin and Rex with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"What?!" Jesse exclaimed.

"The Commander's down there?" Kix asked.

"What's she doing here?" Someone else asked.

Everyone in the 501st was sad to hear that Ahsoka was kicked out of the order and wouldn't be returning. They were almost heartbroken. To hear that Ahsoka was back was somewhat shocking.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we've got a job to do," Anakin said somewhat dismissively.

But deep down, he was the one who was really shocked. He thought that he'd never see or hear from her again. And here she is in the middle of a war-zone. How she ended up in the middle of all this, he'd have to ask her when he next saw her.

The gunships continued towards the surface.

"_Everyone listen up. We're coming up on our landing zone soon. ETA 90 seconds"_. The Gunship pilot called out over the intercom.

Seconds later, they broke through the cloud cover of the dusk sky. They could see the landing zone. But they also saw something else. Everyone looked out openings in the side hatch of the gunship in shock.

"Oh Scray!" One clone exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me, that's the kriffing LZ!?" Jesse asked.

The mountain that the Nite Owl camp was situated atop of was surrounded by Maul's forces. Shadow Collective tanks blasted away at the defenses on the mountain. Raging fires belched smoke up into the air. Gauntlet bombers flew towards the mountain and dropped their payload onto the mountain. Fang fighters were fighting desperately to drive off the more numerous Shadow Collective.

"Don't know! could be fun!" Hardcase said before he chuckled.

"Stow it troopers! Lock and load your weapons and be ready to come out swinging!" Rex ordered.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all shouted in unison.

The ARC-170s that were flying with the gunships broke off and headed for the base of the hill. They dropped their bombs on several tanks that were bombarding the hill. They exploded, killing several of the infantry around them.

"Red light, stand by," The crew chief said as the red stand by light flooded the passenger bay.

Everyone prepped their weapons and made ready to pour out of the ship.

The gunships flew closer and closer to the mountain range.

"Welcome to paradise rock jumpers!" Lt. Hawk joked as he prepared to land the ships.

The red light turned green as the ship landed.

"Green light," the crew chief said before the hatch opened. "GO! GO! GO!"

Anakin activated his lightsaber and jumped out of the gunship in front of his men and landed in the middle of the battle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Underground shuttle en route to Chancellor's underground bunker_.

In the tunnel that seemed to go on for miles, a hover capsule zoomed through it. It was carrying Chancellor Palpatine and his two Jedi escorts, a Talz named Foul Moudama and an Ithorian named Roron Corobb. Palpatine sat in one of the passenger seats while Moudama sat at the pilot seat. Corobb stood up, ready to spring into action should the need arise. As they flew sped down the tunnel, light flashed onto their faces as they passed through.

They were on their way to a secret bunker deep underground. They even made contact with another pair of Jedi Knights, a human male and a twi'lek female, who were both at the bunker with more clone troopers and red guards.

But behind them, their pursuers were ever persistent. Which was why a member of their party had stayed behind.

* * *

In a different part of the tunnel, Shaak Ti was fighting for her life.

She jumped down from the ceiling and into the middle of a platoon of Magna-guards, who immediately surrounded her. Four guards spun their staffs around as they rushed up to attack her. Shaak Ti expertly swung and twirled her lightsaber to parry their attacks. When she saw an opening, she force dashed through their gap and ran up the side of the tunnel and ran in a spiral direction around the tunnel. She then jumped to the opposite side of the tube and began to run away from the guards, who gave chase.

As she ran, Shaak Ti parried their relentless strikes. She stopped to duel with the front pair of droids. As she fought them, some of them ran on the side of the tunnel to try and flank her. One droid jumped off of the wall above her and lifted his staff over his head, ready to bring it down on hers. But she sensed the attack and dashed back. The droid slammed his staff onto the ground, the electricity crackling outward.

Shaak Ti continued to run down the tunnel again. And again, the droids gave chase. Fir a moment, she was able to outrun them. Except for one. He attacked a dueled her. But Shaak Ti parried the droid's strikes and used the pause in his attack to summon a force push that sent him back. But the droid's actions succeeded in allowing his counterparts to catch up and surround her. Before she could raise her blade to defend herself, another droid swung his staff down and struck her hand.

"GAHHH!" She screamed in pain as electricity coarsed through her hand and forced her to drop her lightsaber. Her lightsaber rolled away and disappeared underneath the wave of droids. They ganged up on the mostly defenseless Jedi and began to thrust and swing their staffs at her. She leaned back and avoided one staff. But then she was shocked by someone from behind. She raised her arms to block the staffs. She succeeded in keeping them from hitting her body, but her arms were being shocked. The pain was intolerable. But she kept resisting, blocking with her arms and making sure to stay light on her feet as she avoided the others.

Despite her admirable resilience, she had to get out of her disadvantaged position, and fast.

But then, in an act of providence, one droids lunged forward. But he lunged forward too far. She ducked underneath his attack and kept behind his back. He turned around to try and attack her, but Shaak Ti refused to leave his back. Every time he swung his staff, the droid just ended up hitting the staffs of the droids around them. The other droids tried to help him by thrusting their staffs as well, but they only hit the droid's staff.

Meanwhile, Shaak Ti was still behind him. Taking advantage of the droid's laughable failure to subdue her, she jumped onto his back. She flipped over his head and got between him and his staff. She pushed him away with the force, causing him to toss the staff up in the air. She reached up and caught it. She twirled it around between both of her hands, its electric ends crackling as she did so.

The lightsaber-less Jedi was now armed.

And it was payback time.

Shaak Ti jumped up and raised the staff. As she jumped over a magna-guard's head, she thrust her staff into his head, making it disappear before the staff sent electricity coursing through its torso. The droid shut down and slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap. She landed in the middle of the droid group again. But before they could attack, she jumped up again, thrusting her staff into another droid's head. When she jumped back down, she swept her staff under their feet, tripping several droids. She pounced forward onto one droid that she floored and plunged her staff into its head. When the droids tried to rush her all at once, she got back up, turned around, and flipped into the air over all of them. They turned to attack her, but she blocked. She aimed her staff at one droid very carefully and thrust it into the red photo-receptor on its torso with deadly precision.

Another droid went to attack her. She parried its blows and managed to get her staff underneath his. She swung her staff upward and knocked his staff away. When the droid was defenseless, Shaak Ti jumped forward before she drove her knee straight through its head.

It wasn't over yet.

There were still over a dozen droids who had yet to experience her wrath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Nite Owl main camp, mountain range, Concord Dawn's surface_.

Back on the Concordian mountain range, where the largest Nite Owl base in the Mandalorian system was sprawled out, Shadow Collective forces continued to flood the area. Tanks and infantry slowly moved up the hill. Fighters from both sides fought for control of the mountain's airspace. Laser bolts from anti-aircraft guns fired up into the air, occasionally shooting down each others fighters. Trenches were overrun, forcing the Nite Owls and their allies to do one of two things: die in the trenches, or run to die someplace else later.

Explosions continued to blossom all over the mountain range.

Ahsoka Tano and her Mandarloian companions were moving through the aid station on top of the hill at the center of the main camp, which was filled with burned out buildings and wounded troopers. There were even dead ones waiting to be buried.

"Tano! Kryze wants us at the rear of the camp to start providing cover for your Republic friends! Let's go!" Ursa Wren called out.

Ahsoka nodded. "Right behind you," she said before she and Dred Priest followed her through the aid station. They went through the base and moved through the command center. Bo-Katan was looking over a holo-table with her inner circle. She tore herself way from the table and grabbed a couple dozen warriors to go with Ahsoka and her two companions.

"Let's go. The Republic could be here any minute. We need to give them some support," she said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Dred Priest asked.

"Maul's boys've set up several anti-aircraft batteries a few miles from the base of the mountain range," one of Kyrze's men said. "We're gonna blow 'em up and give the Republic a clear path to their LZ".

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ahsoka said. She ran off through the command center and out to the other side. There were several trenches, towers, and bunkers that were on the north side of the camp, overlooking a different part of the valley. One in which the Shadow Collective also controlled. More tanks and infantry were inbound under artillery support from that direction.

Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, Ursa, Dred, and about 20 warriors took up their positions. Behind them was the command center and six artillery pieces. Their gun crews loaded plasma shells into the breeches and aimed the cannons in the general direction of Maul's northern force.

"We need artillery!" Kryze shouted. "Tano! Spot targets for the guns!"

Ahsoka nodded and crouched down in one of the trenches. She looked out over the valley with a pair of small micro-binoculars. She scanned the valley and found the AA positions in question.

Ahsoka put the binoculars down and looked at a holo-map. She looked at the general direction that the targets were in.

_"I'm gonna need some targets Tano!_" The Battery commander called out over the comm.

"Okay! I've spotted three targets. Map positions are G448, J291, and C075!" She said into her comm.

The commander nodded and began to direct his men. As he did this, Bo-Katan and her people began to open fire on the infantry that were far out. Dred Priest aimed his sniper rifle down range and began to drop enemy soldiers like flies.

That's when the artillery commander's voice came in over Ahsoka's comm set.

_"Fire mission received, artillery outbound!_"

The six cannons aimed at three different targets. Two guns per target. A soldier gave a hand signal and fire suddenly exploded out of the barrels of each cannon, sending balls of yellow plasma down range. Ahsoka waited in anticipation and watched three AA guns get blasted up into the air in a fiery explosion that sent burning shrapnel in every direction.

"YEAH, You got 'em!" Priest shouted.

"Nice work, Tano!" One of Kryze's warriors called out.

"Without those guns, the Republic fleet should have a clear path right to us,' Ahsoka said.

"Let's hope they get here before-*Kryze froze*-INCOMING!" Bo-Katan shouted.

A flight of Shadow Collective Gauntlet bombers swooped in and dropped their payload on top of the mountain range. Everyone took cover as a carpet of powerful explosions ripped through the Nite Owl camp. Fortifications were torn up, the remaining buildings were blasted open, and bodies were sent flying everywhere like rag dolls. The six artillery pieces were blown apart, and their crews vaporized.

The ammunition for the big guns ignited to cause an even deadlier explosion that ripped through the very center of the Nite Owl camp.

Ahsoka's head tails were ringing and her vision was blurry. When she came too, she saw a warrior staring at her with his lifeless eyes. She recoiled in surprise when she saw that he had a large piece of debris thrust into his rocket pack, which also impaled him though his armor.

She tore herself away from the corpse to see the survivors clambering to their feet.

Dred Priest groaned in pain as a medic applied bandages to his leg. But he kept his rifle next to him. Ursa Wren was knocked unconscious, forcing another medic to drag her behind cover and bandage up her forehead, before taking her to the field hospital back up the hill on the other side of the burning command center.

"Tano! Call in your Jedi friends. We need reinforcements!" Bo-Katan called out.

Ahsoka tried her comm set, only to realize that it wasn't working. Then she took it off to inspect it, and saw a blaster scorch mark on it, causing it to spark before she threw it away.

"Comm-set's destroyed! We don't have any more support!" Ahsoka called back.

Bo-Katan looked around and saw that she only had about 10 more warriors left in this particular part of the camp. The surviving defenders were too badly beaten and scattered all across the mountain range to mount a successful defense. Her warriors looked to her for guidance. They looked beaten and exhausted.

But her resolve was as strong as ever, so she decided to spread it out to her men.

"We will not lose this base! Keep fighting down the mountain! For Mandalore!" She called to her remaining warriors.

They all raised their fists in the air, and shouted back in one unifying voice.

"FOR MANDALORE!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was the latest chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and that you stick with through to the end.**

**Grubkiller out.**


	15. Part 15-Final Stand?

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**Hey folks, here is part 14 of this story.**

**Please enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coruscant, Chancellor's private bunker_.

On Coruscant, the hover capsule carrying Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb, and Palpatine began to come to a halt. It stopped near another tunnel that led to the Chancellor's secret bunker. As they disembarked, they were greeted by clone troopers from the Coruscant Guard and even more Red Guards.

They were ushered through the tunnel and down several flights of stairs.

Clone Riot troopers made the massive double doors close behind them.

They were soon greeted by two more Jedi knights, who gave them a run down of the battle outside and a review of the defenses. But when the sounds of battle were beginning to erupt outside, and when the doors to the bunker opened without an resistance, everyone came to the realization that the bunker wasn't safe anymore.

Especially when they saw who was on the other side of the door.

* * *

Grievous and six MagnaGuards, along with two squads of Commando Droids, cut a bloody swath through the broad corridors that led ultimately to Palpatine's sanctuary. Republic soldiers - cloned and otherwise - fell to Grievous's lightsabers and the weapons of his deadly elites. Far away, another group of droids in the tunnels was following the path that Palpatine's tunnel had taken. And a massive firefight was raging on the emergency landing platform behind them.

_'If nothing else_,' Grievous told himself, '_they could tie up dozens of troopers and at least a couple Jedi_'.

This far, things were still on target - if not proceeding according to plan.

At Palpatine's apartment, Grievous had managed to catch him literally taking in the view of the battle, destroyed his escape craft, and followed the Chancellor straight to the bunker. Exactly how Count Dooku predicted.

Grievous had been forced to improvise when Palpatine's Jedi protectors had opted to follow an alternate route to the bunker, and throw him off coarse a couple times. But overall, he was successful.

It was fun chasing the Jedi while it lasted.

Grievous and his remaining droids completed their march to the bunker, deflecting the fire of three troopers guarding the entrance, then decapitating them. Hexagonal, the sturdy portal was impervious to blaster bolts, radiation, and electromagnetic pulses.

He could have melted his way through the door with his lightsabers, but that would have heightened the drama of his entry. So he did the next best thing. he ordered one of his droids to punch in a series of codes that Dooku had provided.

"Under no circumstances are you to harm the Chancellor," he exhorted his elites, while layers of the thick hatch were retracting.

"Roger, roger," The lead commando droid acknowledged.

The astonishment registered by Palpatine and his quartet of Jedi Knights assured grievous that he could not have made a more dramatic entry. A large desk cominated the circular room, and banks of communications consoles formed the circumference. Centered in the curved wall opposite the entrance was a second door. Posing for effect in the hexagonal opening, Grievous granted his opponents a moment to activate their lightsabers, force pikes, and various other weapons. Also for effect, he deflected the initial flurry of blaster bolts with his clawed hands, before drawing two of his lightsabers.

His brazenness summoned the Jedi to him in a flash, but he knew in the first moments of contest that he had nothing to worry about. Compared to the likes of Kenobi, Shaak Ti, or the tentacle-headed Fisto , the four knights in front of him were mere novices, whose saber techniques were some of the earliest Grievous had mastered.

Behind him rushed his elite droids, with a single purpose in mind: to tear into the red guards and clone troopers arrayed in a defensive semi-circle in front of Palpatine. Tall, elegant-looking, dramatic in their red robes and face-masked cowls, the Supreme Chancellor's protectors were well trained and fought with passion. Their fists and feet were fast and powerful, and their force pikes sliced through the near-impervious armor of the droids. But they were no real match for fearless war machines, programmed to kill by any means possible. Perhaps if Palpatine had been intelligent enough to have surrounded himself with _real_ Jedi, the engagement might have gone differently.

Fencing with his four adversaries - for that's all the fight amounted to - Grievous saw six of the troopers and three of the red guards jolted to spasming deaths by the MagnaGuards' double-tipped scepters.

Soon, all of the commando droids were dead.

One of his elite had gone down, as well, but even though blinded and savagely slashed by a force pike, the droid was continuing the fight. And those elites still on their mechanical feet had altered their combat stances to adapt to the red guards' fighting techniques.

Grievous enjoyed going against so many Jedi simultaneously. if time wasn't of the essence, he might have prolonged the fight. Feinting with the blade in his right hand, he removed the head of a human male Jedi with the blade in his left. Distracted when his right foot inadvertently booted the rolling head of his comrade, the Ithorian dropped his guard momentarily, and received as penalty a thrust to the heart that dropped him to his knees before he pitched forward.

* * *

Back in the tunnel, Shaak Ti was still fighting the magna-guards with a captured electro-staff. She flipped through the air over the droids. As she did, she used the force to summon her discarded lightsaber. It activated in midair and spun like a propellor as it flew towards her, slicing through two magna-guards before the hilt landed in the paml of her hand. She was now armed with her saber and the staff.

The droids charged and she ran back. She blocked and parried their blows as she ran, using both weapons to bolster her defense. She used both of her full hands to summon a force push that forced all of the surrounding droids back. They then regained their footing and attacked all at once. But she kneeled down and raised both weapons above her, just as about ten staffs were brought down on her weapons. Electricity cracked through her weapons, but did not effect her.

When the droids realized that they couldn't beat the Jedi Council member, they began to give up. One by one, they began to lift their staffs away from the Shaak Ti's defenses. They then stepped back from the surprised Jedi before they began to withdraw the way they came. After a few seconds, Shaak Ti stood up and watched as the remaining magna guards melted away into the darkness.

She began to wonder why they were withdrawing. That's when she reached into the force to check on her comrades. That's when she felt a great disturbance.

"No!" She exclaimed before she force dashed down the tunnel in the direction that her comrades went.

She felt Master Corobb's life fade away through the force. She moved faster to try and get to the bunker.

* * *

Back in the bunker, stepping back to absorb what had happened, the two remaining Jedi came at Grievous in concert, twirling and leaping about as if putting on some sort of crowd-pleasing martial arts demonstration.

For practice, Grievous called two more blades from his belt, grasping them in his feet even as his anti-grav repulsors built into his legs were lifting him from the floor, making him every bit as agile as the Force did the Jedi.

With his four blades to the Jedi's two, the duel had come full circle.

Whirling, he severed the blade of the Talz, then opposing foot, then took his life, as well. Mists of blood formed in the air, swirled about by the ventilators.

The forth and final one, the Twi'lek female, he intimidated by wheeling two of his blades in front of him, transforming him into a veritable chopping machine. The poor thing was on the run, but Grievous allowed her some measure of dignity by allowing her to make a flew glancing blows on his forearms, which did little more than create a knew odor in the air, and a couple scratches on his armor.

He then put the Jedi out of her misery with a single blade through the heart, before turning on the Chancellor's remaining guards.

* * *

Shaak Ti felt horrible pain. All of her companions were dead. She squinted her eyes to fight off tears before she struggled to move faster.

* * *

When the last of the Chancellor's guards fell, Grievous instructed his remaining droid elites to secure the bunker's hexagonal door with a single gesture. Then, deactivating his lightsabers, he turned to Palpatine.

"Now, Chancellor," he announced, "You're coming with me."

Palpatine neither cowered nor protested. He merely said: "You will be a true loss to the forces you represent."

The remark took Grievous by surprise. Was this praise?

"Four Jedi Knights, all of these soldiers and guards," Palpatine went on, gesturing broadly. "Why not wait until Shaak Ti or Master Windu arrive?" He cocked his head to one side. "I think I hear them coming. They _are_ Masters, after all."

Grievous didn't respond immediately. Was Palpatine trying to trick him? "I might at any other time," he said finally. "But a ship awaits us that will take you from Coruscant, away from your cherished Republic."

Palpatine mocked him with a sneer. "Do you actually believe that this plan will succeed?"

Grievous returned the look. "You're more defiant than I was led to believe, Chancellor. But, yes, the plan will succeed, and to your deficit. I would gladly kill you now but for my orders."

"So you take orders," Palpatine said, moving with a deliberate sluggishness. "Which of us, then, is the lesser?" Before Grivous could reply, he added: "My death won't end this war, General."

An annoyed Grievous suddenly yanked him up by his collar and held him several feet in the air and got in his face.

"You are lucky they want you alive," Grievous threatened.

Suddenly, Shaak Ti rushed into the bunker. She saw the savaged bodies of four Jedi Knights at her feet. Many clones, guards, and droid parts were also sprawled out across the floor. She gasped when she saw Palpatine being held by Grievous.

"Chancellor!" She exclaimed.

"Shaak Ti, my dear," he said very casually. "You've come to rescue me".

The togrutan Jedi bared her teeth and shouted out a battle cry before she charged at Grievous with her lightsaber raised.

While still holding Palpatine in one hand, Grievous turned to face her. When she got close enough, she raised her blade to strike. But Grievous swiped her blade to the side with his own. This gave him an opening to grab her blade wrist with one of his hands and hold her up by her neck with the other.

"You're tired Jedi," he said to Shaak Ti, who struggled in his grip. He reached up and grabbed her blade out of her hand. "You won't be needing this". He placed the lightsaber hilt on his belt before several cables began to slither out of his wrist. They each crackled with yellow energy. Shaak Ti looked down at them with fear. "I've got something else for you".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Concord Dawn, Nite Owl camp, Mandalorian Space_.

Everyone gathered in what was left of the trenches and gathered up whatever weapons they could find in order to make a final stand.

That's when they saw a large wall of smoke forming in front of Maul's forces. They were concealing their own movements. A large battle cry rang out across the mountain before Maul's forces charged out of the smoke to overrun what was left of the Nite Owl base. As they poured out of the smoke, the Nite owls began to fire on the charging Maul troopers. They began to fall in droves.

Ahsoka found a repeating blaster cannon with one last power pack. She began to fire it into the massive wall of smoke. More and more Maul troopers fell to her and the Nite Owl's combined efforts.

That's when a large hover tank came out of the smoke and began to fire its cannon. Every time it fired a Nite Owl trooper, or a piece of cover, disappeared.

"They're blasting away at our cover!" Kryze shouted.

"Somebody target that tank!" Dred Priest shouted as he sat down, propped himself up, and tried to pick off as many Maul troopers as possible.

Ahsoka ran out of ammo for her repeating blaster.

That's when she saw a Nite Owl warrior in a nearby bunker get speared through his neck by a blaster bolt. She then looked past him and saw a crate. She crawled over to it through the trenches, making sure to keep her head down to avoid getting her head blasted off. When she reached it, she opened it and saw that it was filled to the brim with thermal detonators.

She had an idea. Ahsoka grabbed a pair of detonators before she summoned as much power as she could to force jump into the air, over the advancing Maul troopers and onto the tank. She surprised the tank gunner, who cursed and tried to reach for a sidearm. Thinking quickly, she used the force to lift him out of the tank and throw him as far away as she could. Ahsoka then threw both grenades down the hatch, closed it, and jumped away just as she heard screams coming from inside the tank. As soon as she landed, the tank hatch was blasted open, before black smoke began to pour out of every opening the tank had. It's repulser lifts were knocked out, causing the tank to hit the ground with a loud clang.

Ahsoka began to breath heavily. She looked back and saw that she had destroyed the tank. But more infantry, supported by armored vehicles, were moving up the hill.

"Where in the Hell is the Republic?!" Someone called out.

"Just keep fighting!" Another warrior shouted.

Ahsoka was out of breath. Her head was pounding, and her muscles were aching. She leaned against the wall of the trench that she was in. But she knew that she had to keep going. She had to fight if she wanted to see her loved ones again.

She reached for the grenades in the box next to her and just started lobbing them over the top of the trench.

_What if this was it? What if she'd never see Lux again? And even her old comrades, who were supposed to be on their way?_

But she banished those pessimistic thoughts from her head and continued lobbing grenades over the trench.

Then she ran out of grenades.

Her allies began to dwindle one by one until it was only herself, Kryze, a wounded Dred, and two others.

"This is it". She closed her eyes and prepared to accept her fate.

But that's when she heard a strange buzzing noise with her Lekku. At first, she thought that her head had been hit. But then it was getting louder and louder every second. Even her allies began to hear it.

"What's that sound!?" Dred asked.

Ahsoka looked up and saw a familiar sight. Dozens of gunships filled the sky and they sped towards the mountain.

"Look!" She shouted as she pointed up into the air. "Reinforcements! The Republic's here!"

As soon as she said this, dozens of missiles were fired from the gunships before they sailed into the air and detonated when they hit the ground around the advancing Shadow Collective forces. When the gunships landed, she saw hundreds of troopers from the 501st Legion ... her master's legion ... pour out of them. They charged down the mountain and began to fire on the retreating Maul troopers.

But then she heard the crunching of trees behind her. She looked back to see several AT-TEs toppling the trees to get into position. They began to fire their mass driver cannons at the retreating Maul troopers. That's when several flights of ARC-170s swooped in and began to bomb everything north of the valley, creating a literal valley of death.

Ahsoka heard her allies cheering behind her. But she didn't. She was just content with just watching the show.

"General Skywalker. We found her!" Someone called out behind her.

Ahsoka turned around to see a familiar figure looking at her.

"AHSOKA!" He shouted.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as Anakin rushed up to her. He threw his arms around her and didn't let go for several minutes. She saw that some familiar troopers began to surround her as they secured the area. One clone in the background was holding up a hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi and presenting it to Bo-Katan Kryze. She even saw a wounded Dred being carried off by the other two remaining Nite Owl warriors to the aid station.

But all Ahsoka was focused on was her master.

"It's good to see you again Ahsoka," he said as he let go of her to look at her.

She sniffled and wiped her tears away before she coiled her arms around Anakin, returning the hug.

"What took you boys so long?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Gunship en route to Chancellor's Bunker, Coruscant_.

Word of the firefight on the landing platform to the Chancellor's bunker reached Mace and Kit in the gunship while they were en route to that location. The Clone Commander on board tried desperately to raise anyone at the bunker, but to no avail.

That, alone, was cause for concern.

Mace and Kit could only hope, however, that they were not too late.

When they flew over the pad, Mace and Kit didn't even wait for the gunship to touch down. Jumping from five meters up, they raced across the illuminated landing platform and directly into the access tunnel.

When the ship itself finally touched down, a platoon of Clone Commandoes disembarked. Half followed the Jedi, and the rest stayed behind to secure the pad, and were soon joined by two AT-RTs, which had been stored in the rear if the gunship.

Steps into the tunnel, and the Jedi's worst fears were realized when they saw several troopers laying dead on the staircase, surrounded by droid bodies that were holed by more blaster bolts than would have been needed to demolish a police speeder.

How had the cyborg general known how many of his forces to commit to invading a facility that should've been off the map?

Was it an inside job?

Every step that the Jedi and the clones took into the tunnel presented them with fresh evidence of the ferocious fight that had taken place, in the form of slaughtered clones and others. Without limbs, beheaded, shocked to death by electro staffs . . .

Mace stopped counting after he reached forty.

They then came across the bodies of four Jedi knights, who were all missing their lightsabers, taken by Grievous when he had defeated them.

But Palpatine was missing.

Then they all heard the sounds, and saw the yellow flashes of crackling electricity. The clone and Jedi all looked up in abject horror to see Shaak Ti tied up and hanging from the ceiling with energy cables.

"Shaak Ti!" Mace exclaimed before he and his men tried to get her down to cut her loose.

But the Togura Jedi Master was on the verge of passing out from the cables that were slowly killing her. And when she was free, before passing out in Master Windu's arms was this:

"I have failed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The final part/epilogue will be right around the corner.**

**Feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section if you wish. Just keep the criticism constructive is all I ask.**

**And until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	16. Part 16-In the Final Act, We Are

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**Hey folks. This will be the final part of this Clone wars era story, **

**Parts of this chapter were inspired by the _Star Wars: Ahsoka_ novel by E.K. Johnston, James Luceno's star wars legends novel '_Labyrinth of Evil_', and KyLeE13's _Siege of Mandalore_ comic from deviantart.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_RSD Indomitable, in orbit above Concrord Dawn, Mandalorian Space_.

Back in the Concord Dawn system, Ahsoka was slowly readjusting to her old life aboard the cruiser. So far, she had avoided talking to Rex and his men, opting to muster up the courage to meet them again. She knew that she had nothing to be afraid of, but still, she needed time.

Then she went to go raid her old room. Her master and troopers were kind enough to keep everything the way she left it. Save for a few outfits she took, and all of the pictures.

The young togrutan girl, who was on the very cusp of adulthood, was walking with her old master through the ship's corridors, just behind Obi-Wan and Bo-Katan.

"It's nice of you to drop in, Snips," Anakin said. "It...it's good to see you again".

Ahsoka smiled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Skyguy," she joked.

Anakin smiled back. But then he stopped. He turned to her.

Ahsoka knew that look. They were about to have another one of their moments.

"Ahsoka ... look, I-," Anakin tried to say.

But Ahsoka cut her off.

"Anakin, look, I know what you're about to say,' she said.

"You do?" He asked with one eyebrow raised above the other.

"Yes. Look, not a day goes by where I don't think about what I could've done differently. I know that you and the boys must've been devastated. I wish that I could've stayed and let things go back to normal. But I just ... I just couldn't stay anymore. I had to-," Ahsoka said before she was silenced when Anakin raised his hand.

They were quiet for a moment, as they stood in front of a viewport that looked out over space.

"Ahsoka, I know that you were doing what you believed was right. But even though I still disagree with what you did, I just want you to know that..." he inhaled deeply. "...you make me very, very proud".

Ahsoka smiled, and he smiled back.

They both came across the command deck. they walked through the door to the bridge. It was filled with clone troopers and officers, who were keeping busy as they prepared for a great invasion, to liberate a once proud and noble planet, as well as its people, from a brutal tyrant.

Admiral Yularen was there with Commander Cody, speaking to a hologram of Captain Rex, who was on the surface gathering the Clone Army, and the mandalorian reinforcements that were arriving from the colonies that rejected the Shadow Collective's rule (all of them).

As they all walked into the bridge, R2-D2, who was at the holo-table controls, noticed Ahsoka. He rolled right up to her, chirping excitedly as he went. She gently petted his domed head when he came to a stop right next to her.

Then the briefing got underway.

"Bo-Katan had been tracking Maul's movements for several months. I was also able to obtain some transmission codes from the Pykes on Kessel, which helped her pinpoint some of his previous locations." Ahsoka explained.

"Wait. What were you doing on Kessel?" Anakin asked, concerned.

Ahsoka straightened up at the question, thinking of how her 'special' lady friend was killed right in front of her, before she was plucked off by pirates. "It's a long story," she said in a hushed tone. "And not really relevant right now." She said sternly.

"What is relevant... is that we know that Maul is on Mandalore in the city of Sun-dari," Bo-Katan said, before stepping forward and pushing several buttons, which brought up images of a domed city on Mandalore.

The Jedi studied the image.

"You're certain of this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He arrived two days ago," Bo-Katan said.

"Then why not take him yourself?" Obi-Wan asked. "And more specifically, what do you want from the Republic?"

Ahsoka and Bo-Katan looked at each other. Ahsoka nodded, prompting Bo-Katan to continue. "We don't have the manpower for a siege. Which is why I wanted to propose a joint-operation. And when we succeed, you'll have Maul, and I'll have Mandalore."

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look, and a long uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"If Republic forces do help you, we would be breaking treaties that are centuries old. We would be starting another war with many neutral systems."

"What's one more war?" Bo-Katan asked.

"Well for one, we haven't finished our first one yet," Anakin said.

"That doesn't matter now. Mandalore is suffering under Maul's influence, and his government is illegitimate to many of these neutral worlds anyway. After all, he killed their ruler. My sister. I thought she meant something to you," Bo-Katan said.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "She did. And she still does. But I cannot allow my feelings to cloud my judgement. We will move, only when the Council hears of this development."

But just before they could exchange angry words, Artoo rolled up to the group and started whistling and beeping rapidly.

R2-D2 beeping rapidly.

"General Skywalker, something has your astromech very flustered." Cody said.

Everyone in the room looked in the direction of the little blue astromech, whom Anakin knelt in front of. "What is it, Artoo? What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

As the two carried on, Bo-Katan crossed her arms over her chest in an unamused stance. "Does he understand droid?" She asked.

"_That_ droid," Obi-Wan and Ahsoka answered at the exact same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

Artoo continued to whistle and beep. Anakin then turned towards the holo-table that everyone was standing around, toggling switches and pressing buttons. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and the others all looked to Anakin, waiting for him to share what he's leaned with them.

That's when they heard Mace Windu's voice issuing through the holo-table's annunciators.

But the transmission came in garbled and inaudible.

"Artoo, clean this up." Anakin ordered.

Obi-Wan glanced from the droid to Anakin and back again. "What is it?" He asked in a rush.

"Tight-beam comm from Coruscant," Anakin said.

That's when the recording of Mace Windu came through, much more clearly this time.

_"Kenobi! Skywalker! Coruscant is under siege, and General Grievous has abducted the supreme chancellor. If you're receiving this, you must return immediately. You must rescue Palpatine._"

They all listened to, and were all stunned by the same recording.

"The Separatists have invaded Coruscant?!" Cody asked.

"How is that possible?" Yularen asked.

Obi-Wan gaped at the holo-image of Windu. "I- I don't ..." He started to say, not able to find an answer. But then he stabbed the button that sounded the alarm, before turning to Anakin and Yularen.

"Anakin, Admiral, prepare to make the jump to hyperspace." Obi-Wan said. He then turned to Bo-Katan. "I'm sorry, Lady Bo-Katan. But I'm afraid that we're going to have to postpone the invasion."

Bo-Katan's face convulsed into one of disgust. She put her helmet back on and began to walk out of the room. But then she leaned into Ahsoka. "I knew this was going to be a waste of time.

Ahsoka looked at the floor, not ready to meet her eyes with this betrayal of trust. But just when Bo-Katan and her men were about to walk out, her resolve hardened.

She walked up to Obi-Wan and Anakin, who were deep in conversation, before she came to a stop and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So that's it?" She asked Obi-Wan, loud enough for Bo-Katan to hear. "You're going to abandon Bo-Katan and her people?"

Anakin was taken aback, and his master turned to Ahsoka, frowning. "Ahsoka, surely you understand that this is a pivotal moment in the Clone Wars? The heart of the Republic is under attack."

"I understand that, as usual, you're playing politics." Ahsoka then clasped her hands behind her back and stood up straighter. Then she started to think of the many people who left the Republic, like Lux Bonteri's family and Jenna Zan Arbor. "This is why many people, including the people of Mandalore, have lost faith in the Republic. I did to, until I was reminded what the Order means to people who truly need us."

"Right now, people on Coruscant need us." Obi-Wan countered.

"No." Ahsoka said. "The Chancellor needs you."

"That's not fair," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm not trying to be," Ahsoka said.

That's when Anakin finally stepped in. "Look, how about we settle a deal. Ahsoka can take half of my forces to Mandalore and help Bo-Katan's people, while we take the rest to Coruscant?"

"That won't work, Ahsoka's not apart of the Grand Army anymore." Obi-Wan explained.

"Then. . . how about we promote Captain Rex to Commander, he can lead Republic forces, and let Ahsoka go along in an advisory role?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin for the longest time before he finally answered. "Fine. Go get your forces sorted out."

Anakin padded Obi-Wan on the shoulder before he took Ahsoka with him. Just before they were about to walk off, however, Obi-Wan called to Ahsoka.

"Oh, and Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked, prompting Ahsoka and Anakin to turn around. "I killed Maul once. Best to capture him. He doesn't seem to stay dead."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded, before following her master to the main hanger. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for the support."

Anakin smiled back. "That's what friends are for."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Invisible Hand_.

Slapped by fire, the personal gunship of General Grievous crawled toward the docking bay of the _Invisible Hand_. Grievous held to his treacherous course, even while contingency plans formed in his mind. Wings of Trade Federation droid fighters had burned a path for the shuttle through areas of intense combat, but the vulnerable craft was not yet clear.

Many of the General's impassioned pursuers were so busy defending themselves that they no longer represented a threat, but three starfighters had managed to stay with the shuttle, and were continuing to harry it with surgical fire.

The spiraling chase up the gravity well and the twisting transit to the cruiser had left the ship battered. The sublight engine was whining in protest, the ray shield dangerously diminished, the minimal weapons depleted. Uncertain as to where Grievous had stashed Palpatine, the pilots of the trio of starfighters were being careful with their bolts, but every hit was inflicting further damage to the stabilizers and shield generator. Plasma fire from the _Invisible Hand'_s point-defense weapons had only prompted them to close ranks with the shuttle, using it in the same way Grievous was using Palpatine - as a kind of screen.

The mechanical voice of a control droid aboard the cruiser issued the shuttle's cockpit speakers. "_General, do you wish us to deploy tri-fighters against the star-fighters?_"

"Negative," Grievous said. "Save them for when we actually need them. Continue cannon fire."

"_General, our computations suggest continued close-range fire could subject the shuttle to fratricide._"

Grievous didn't doubt it. As it was, the hull was blistering with each salvo from the cruiser.

"Ready the forward tractor beam," he said after a moment. "Fire a disabling burst at all four of us. Then utilize the beam to ensare what remains of the shuttle and draw it into the docking bay - even if that means dragging a star-fighter in, as well. Have battle droids standing by."

"_Yes, General._"

Grievous swiveled his seat toward Palpatine, who was strapped into an acceleration couch between two MagnaGuards. The Supreme Chancellor had been unexpectedly compliant since leaving the bunker, at times brazen enough to take Grievous to task for his less-than-perfect piloting skills.

_You fool, you'll get us both killed!_ Palpatine had barked at him a few times.

Grievous began to wonder what Palpatine thought was in store for him when they reached the cruiser. Was he under the delusion that Sidious and Tyranus would simply hold him for ransom? Did it somehow escape him that he wasn't likely to see Coruscant again?

Once more, Grievous questioned the needless complexity of the Sith Lords' plan. Why not kill Palpatine sooner rather than later? If he hadn't been under order...

_You take orders?_ Palpatine had mocked him earlier.

Which of them was the lesser indeed?

"Strap in, Chancellor," Grievous said now. "This could get rough."

Palpatine sneered. "With you at the controls, I'm certain it will."

No sooner did Grievous swing back to the viewport than gouts of fire spewed from the _Invisible Hand_'s forward cannons. Two of the star-fighter pilots must have sensed something coming, because they all but glued themselves to the shuttle. Rocked by the burst, the shuttle lost portions of itself to space, and all systems shut down. One of the fighters was blown away, but the other two had lost their wings, and began to spin out of control.

The shuttle reeled as the cruiser's tractor beam took hold of it.

With it came the pair of star-fighters.

Grievous considered ordering that the docking bay be purged of atmosphere. But with life support failing and no rebreather gear to don, Grievous decided against it. He would just have to deal with the surviving pilots himself when they were released from the beam.

The three ships were scarcely through the docking bay's containment field when explosive charges blew the canopies off of the star-fighters and two Jedi Knights leapt to the deck, lightsabers ablaze, deflecting blaster bolts from the battle droids as they raced for the shuttle. Before the shuttle had even settled to the deck, one of the Jedi had plunged his glowing blade straight through the starboard hatch.

Hurrying aft through thickening smoke, Grievous caught sight of Palpatine's expression of derision.

"Surprise, surprise, General."

He halted just long enough to say: "We'll see who's surprised."

Grievous saw the lightsaber blade retract from the door after cutting a neat circle. But before the door could be pushed in, Grievous kicked the door out with his mechanical taloned foot, catching the Jedi Knights off guard.

He pulled two lightsabers out of his cloak and engaged them.

The duel raged through the hold. Battle droids lowered their weapons out of fear of hitting Grievous. These Jedi were more proficient than the ones he had fought in the bunker, but not skilled enough to challenge him. The four blades seared through the recycled air, washing the burnished bulkheads with harsh light and outsized shadows.

Flanking him, the Jedi rushed in.

Grievous waited until they were locked with his blades. And then, in the middle of his saber lock with the two Knights, his arms split in two, grabbed two more sabers, and plunged the two extra blades straight underneath the Jedi defenses and into their chests.

They fell away from him, faces contorted in surprise, of the sort only sudden death could bring.

Several battle droids hastened forward, almost prancing in eagerness.

"Jettison the bodies," Grievous instructed. "Choose a place where the Republic can have a good look at them."

Diminutive between two MagnaGuards, Palpatine was waiting at the foot of the shuttle boarding ramp.

"Take him," Grievous said.

Lifting Palpatine by his armpits, the combat droids followed Grievous through the cruiser, and at last through the cruiser, and at last through an oval of opalescent portal into a large cabin space containing a situation table surrounded by chairs. Grievous ordered the guards to set Palpainte down in a swivel chair by the windows and to shackle his hands.

"Welcome to my quarters," he said while he did input at a console built into the table. Shortly the window behind the swivel chair polarized, showing the battle over Coruscant.

He then summoned a eyeball-shaped holo-cam out of the table, pointing it at the Chancellor.

"You're about to make an unscheduled appearance on the HoloNet, Chancellor," Grievous said. "I apologize for not providing a mirror, hairbrush, and cosmetics, so they you might at least camouflage some of your fear."

Palpatine's voice was sinister when he spoke. "You can display me, but I won't speak."

Grievous nodded at what seemed an obvious statement. "I'll display you, but you won't speak. Is that understood?"

"You will do all the talking."

"That's correct. I will do all the talking."

"Very good."

For no apparent reason, Grievous felt uncertain. "Lord Tyranus will soon be here to take charge of you."

Palpatine smiled without showing his teeth. "Then I am assured of being greatly entertained."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Senatorial Bunker, beneath the Senate Building_.

From aboard his cruiser, General Grievous addressed a captive audience of trillions of beings. his frightening visage dominating every frequency of the HoloNet, he delivered a message of gloom and doom, forecasting the end of Palpatine's reign, the long-delinquent downfall of the corrupt Republic, a bright new future for all the worlds and all species that had been enslaved to it . . .

Crushed in among the suddenly silent multitude in the bunker beneath the Senate Building's plaza, Bail touched Mon Mothma's rm in a gesture that promised his imminent return, and began to writhe his way to the edge of the crowd. Gazing around, he spied Padme standing with C-3PO, arms cradled against her, elbows in the palms of her hands, her face raised to the HoloNet screen.

Hastening to her, he called her name, and she turned from her droid into his comforting embrace, her tears wetting the front of his tunic.

"Padme, listen to me," he said, stroking her hair. "The Separatists have nothing to gain by killing Palpatine. He'll be all right."

"What if you're wrong, Bail?" What if they do kill him, and power falls into the hands of Mas Amedda and the rest of that gang? That doesn't worry you? What if Alderaan is next on Grievous's list of worlds to attack?"

"Of course it worries me. I fear for Alderaan. But I have faith that won't happen. This attack will put an end to the Outer Rim sieges. The Jedi will be back where they belong, here in the Core. And as for Mas Amedda, he won't last a week. There are thousands of Senators who think as we do, Padme. We'll rally them into a force to be reckoned with. We'll put the Republic back on course, even if we have to fight tooth and nail to overcome anyone who opposes us." He put his hand under her chin to lift her face towards his. "We'll get through this, no matter what."

She sniffled; smiled lightly. :If I could keep my concerns focused only on the future of the Republic . . ."

Bail held her gaze, and nodded in understanding.

"Padme, if it's any comfort to you, please know that my wife and I would do anything to protect you and those close to you."

"Thank you, Bail," Padme said, her hand subtly drifting to her belly as she thought of Anakin again. "With all my heart, thank you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jedi Temple_.

In his quarters in the Temple, Yoda watched a HoloNet feed that showed the bodies of two Jedi drifting in space, close to the flagship of the Separatist fleet. The corners of his mouth pulled down in sadness, he turned to the comlink.

"See them, I do."

Mace's voice rumbled from the speaker. "_If we can ever break through this fighter screen, we'll storm the cruiser._"

"Kill the Supreme Chancellor, Grievous will."

"_I don't think so. He's had plenty of chances already_."

"Wait, then, to hear the Separatists' demands, we should."

"_The Senate will give away Coruscant to effect Palpatine's release._"

"Worse the situation will be if the Supreme Chancellor dies. Fall, the Republic will."

Mace fell silent for a moment. Yoda saw him in the cockpit of the cruiser he and Kit were using to hover above Coruscant. _"What should we do?_"

"To the Force, look for guidance. Accept what fate has placed before us. For now, prevent Grievous's fleet from escaping to hyperspace, you must. Recalled, many Jedi and others have been. _Turn_, the battle will, when they arrive."

"_Master Yoda, we were close to capturing Sidious. I could feel it._"

"Knew it, Sidious did, Hiding, he is."

Perhaps no longer on Coruscant, Yoda thought.

"_We'll pin Grievous here, like the vermin he is_."

Mace severed the transmission, and Yoda tottered to the windows. Western Coruscant was engulfed by darkness; the sky above, splintered by rabid light.

_Perilous the future will be. A cause for grave concern._

But the battle in local space wasn't the end.

_Beginning_, the final act was!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Castle Serenno_.

Dooku had ordered his droid pilot, over a comm device, to prepare his Solar Sailor for take off as he exited his Castle, and walked across the property, which was guarded by many Commando Droids.

The sloop's Geonosian technology would mask the fact that he will be jumping directly to Coruscant, even in the middle of a battle, and play out the final act of the drama Sidious had composed.

The abduction of Palpatine had not only abbreviated the search for him, but also allowed Sidious to escape Coruscant undetected. But those events had been minor acts. Sidious would never have allowed the Jedi to expose him. And Palpatine was hardly the prize he appeared to be.

The greater prize, Sidious had told Dooku during their most recent communication, was Anakin Skywalker.

"Long have you watched him," Dooku had said, repeating words Sidious himself had spoken.

"_Longer than you know, Lord Tyranus. Longer than you know. And the time has come to test him again._"

"His skills, my lord?"

"_The depth of his anger. His willingness to go beyond the Force, as the Jedi know it, and to call on the power of the dark side. General Grievous will activate a special beacon that will call Skywalker and Kenobi back to Coruscant, and onto the stage we will set for them_."

But not to capture them.

"_You will duel them,_" Sidious had said. "_Kill Kenobi. His only purpose is to die and, in doing so, ignite young Skywalker to tap the depths of his fear and rage. Should you defeat Skywalker easily, then we will know that he is not prepared to serve us. Perhaps he never will be prepared. Should he by some fluke best you, however, I will control the outcome to spare you any unnecessary embarrassment, and we will have gained a powerful ally. But above all you must make the contest appear real, Lord Tyranus_."

"I will treat it as if it were my crowning achievement," Dooku had promised.

Hyperspace awaited.

"To Coruscant," he told FA-4 from his comfortable chair in the sloop's main hold.

And with that, the ship jumped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Mandalore System, RSD Sovereign_.

Ahsoka and Anakin, after arriving via shuttle, walked through the corridors of the _RSD Sovereign_, which were packed with clones and naval personnel, and even a few droids, who were all doing about their business, for the upcoming Liberation of Mandalore, while the rest of their brothers prepared to return to Coruscant to engage Grievous.

As Ahsoka and Anakin continued walking, two clones walked passed them, snapping up a brisk salute to the two Force-users.

"Commander." One of them said, addressing Ahsoka.

"Sir." The other one said, addressing Anakin, who gave a nod in acknowledgment.

But Ahsoka only had a blank, and somewhat nervous, look, as she didn't know how to respond. She should've known how to conduct herself, as she was experienced this all before. But being back was so . . . surreal.

Two more clones, both helmet-less, saw them coming and parted ways for Anakin and Ahsoka, smiling as they each threw up a salute to honor a returning comrade.

But still, Ahsoka didn't know how to respond. She shook her head. "They shouldn't salute me anymore. Not since I left the Order."

"It doesn't matter to them. It's a sign of respect," Anakin said, trying to reassure Ahsoka. "They know what you went through for them, day after day, battle after battle." Anakin crossed his arms and stopped before the door to the ship's main hanger, getting Ahsoka to stop with him. "_Loyalty_ means everything to the clones."

That's when the door in front of them magically seemed to open up in front of them, and Ahsoka was awestruck at the sight that was before her.

It was the whole of Torrent Company, the vanguard of the Elite 501st Legion, standing at attention, with an open row between both ranks. The men who have fought beside Ahsoka from the battle of Christophsis to the day she left the order. But there was something different about these men. The blue markings on their armor were replaced with orange markings. But what was most eye-catching was that these men had changed their helmets as well.

Instead of the usual blue markings, the faceplates were painted orange, with white markings.

And in the center of it all, was Captain Rex.

"Company!" He called out before turning to his men. "ATTEN-SHUN!"

"HUT!" They all chanted as they all about-faced and turned towards the center aisle.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin, who had a big grin on his face. He then gestured to the 144 men in front of them. "Go ahead. They've been waiting to see you."

Ahsoka hesitated, but she eventually found the strength to walk forward. She began to inspect her men, who all stood like statues, not moving a muscle. On closer inspection, the white markings on their orange faceplates were actually her face markings.

She was taken further aback by that realization.

"As soon as Rex and guys knew you were back, they got to work." Anakin said as he shrugged her shoulders, his voice echoing throughout the hanger.

Ahsoka turned around and walked back. When she was close enough, Rex took a step towards her, presenting his own helmet to Ahsoka. "The paint job's a little crude, but we say it gets the idea across."

Ahsoka reached out and ran her open hand across the helmet.

It was orange around the crown of the helmet, while a single orange stripe went down the faceplate on the edges of the T-shaped visor. Everything else was white. Instead of Ahsoka's white markings in the orange section, Rex opted to put white Jaig eye markings on the helmet, just like his blue armor. Ahsoka also noticed that Rex painted the blue sections of his armor orange as well, even the kama and pauldron around his shoulders and waist also had orange.

She then looked up at Rex, who was smiling.

"Glad to have you back, Commander." He said.

Ahsoka gave a weak smile. She breathed in, her breasts heaving with contemplation. "Rex, thank you. But you don't have to call me _commander_ anymore." She said.

"Sure thing . . . er, commander." He said.

Anakin walked up to her, carrying a small box. "If you're going to face Maul, you'll need these," he said, presenting the box.

Ahsoka looked at the box with a watery eyed glare, before looking back up at her Master, as if asking for permission. He nodded, and she placed her hands on the box, before opening them, relieving two lightsabers.

Her old ones.

She smiled before she reached in and grabbed them, before she began inspecting them for the first time in many months.

"I took care of them. They're as good as new."

Then she ignited them, and was surprised by the blue blades that emerged from the silver hilts. She smirked and arched one eyebrow at Anakin.

"Well, maybe a little better."

She rolled her eyes playfully before she started to twirl the blades around and assume a series of fighting stances. She smiled in approval. She still had it.

"You handle Maul, I'll deal with Maul. And with any luck," he said as she deactivated her lightsabers, "this'll all be over soon."

"Master Kenobi always said there's no such thing as luck." Ahsoka said.

"Good thing I taught you otherwise." Anakin said before he started to walk off back to his shuttle.

"Anakin," she called out. He turned back to face her in the doorway. "Good luck."

He smiled and nodded, before turning away, the door closing behind him, leaving Ahsoka with Rex and the boys.

"Commander Tano..." Rex said, prompting Ahsoka to turn around to face her. "...Everything's ready. We're awaiting your orders".

Ahsoka looked at her men, which consisted of exactly 2 regiments worth of clones. All from the 501st, and transferred to the 332nd ... tempoarily.

All under her command.

_'No pressure'_.

Ahsoka looked up to her men. She walked over to where Rex was to get their attention.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Ahsoka called out. "Darth Maul is in charge on Mandalore, and he's building weapons of mass destruction to use against everyone he doesn't like ... which is pretty much everyone. So our plan is simple. We punch through the Shadow Collective blockade, punch straight into Sun'dari, punch Maul in the face, win the battle, and go home. Does that sound like a plan?" She asked out loud.

Everyone in the 332nd pumped their fists in the air or clapped their hands as they cheers and whistled at her plan.

She smiled to herself.

Rex did the same.

"That's what I thought," Ahsoka said. "Now let's mount up, and get this show on the road".

* * *

_RSD Sovereign, command bridge_.

Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the Sovereign next to Captain Rex, and looked out the viewport. They watched as Anakin and Obi-Wan's half of the fleet jumped into hyperspace in the direction of Coruscant in order to rescue the Chancellor.

"May the Force be with you, master," she said under her breath. Then she activated her com-link and spoke into it. "All ships, set course for Mandalore and prepare to make the jump to hyperspace."

After receiving several acknowledgments from Bo-Katan Kryze and the captains of the other ships, Ahsoka felt the deck humming beneath her as the engines powered up. And seconds later, the stars began to elongate before the ships were all catapulted into the blue and white tunnel of hyperspace.

Next stop: Mandalore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_RSV Vigilance, on the edge of the Core territories_.

The two star-fighters sat side by side in the launching bay, only a few meters separating them, engines warming, droids in their sockets, cockpit canopies raised.

Neither pilot wore a helmet, so Anakin could hear Obi-Wan plainly when he shouted: "For all the jinks and jukes you've taken me trough, there's no one else I'd rather fly with."

Anakin canted his head and smiled. "It's about time you admitted it. Can I take that to mean you'll follow my lead without question?"

"To the best of my ability," Obi-Wan said. "I may not always be able to remain at your wing, but I won't be far off, and I'll always have your back."

"When I call for help, you'll come speeding to the rescue."

"The day **you** call for help, I'll know we're both in over our heads."

Anakin smiled and shook his head. But then he adopted a serious look. "Obi-Wan, you don't know how many times you've already rescued me."

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Then whatever lies ahead for us shouldn't be a problem."

Anakin laughed lightly. "Who'll restore peace to the galaxy if we don't?"

Obi-Wan returned a tight-lipped nod. "At least you said _we_."

They lowered the star-fighters' canopies and engaged the repulsers, lifting off, rotating 180 degrees, and easing through the launching's bay's transparent containment field.

Flying abreast, all but sharing a wing, they enabled their thrusters and banked away from the Republic Star-Destroyer. Accelerating on columns of brilliant blue energy, sluing slightly to port, slightly sinister, they coupled with their hyperspace rings and disappeared into the long night.

* * *

**To be concluded in '_Rise of the Empire_'.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's the final chapter folks.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed.**

**This leads straight into the next story that I'm putting together. It'll be RotS with the Siege of Mandalore as a side plot. Keep an eye out for it.**


End file.
